


Diversus Est a Bellae Artes

by Everyday_Im_Hufflepuffing



Series: Completed Harry Potter Books [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Dark Draco Malfoy, Dark Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Dark Harry, Dark Neville Longbottom, Dark Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, Hermione Granger Bashing, Its not talked about enough really, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Maybe four as well, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Draco Malfoy, Protective Voldemort, Ron x Neville because ugh its so cute, Sane Tom Riddle, She will get better around year two, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tags are so confusing, What Was I Thinking?, only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 108,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Hufflepuffing/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Hufflepuffing
Summary: Hari Potter met her snake at age eight. Hari Potter knew about the wizarding world from a pure-blood outcast. Hari Potter loves the Malfoy's like a second family. Hari is a manipulative little girl.Hari potter has no clue how to act around people. She acts around the Dursleys like she is weak, until her and Dudley bond over her snake. She acts like the most innocent child around the Weasley's. Around the Malfoy's though, she's as Slytherin as can beFirst year- 1 through 5Second year- 6 though 9third year- 10 through 13fourth year- 14 through 21Final year- 22 through 33Irish Translation posted!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Completed Harry Potter Books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018336
Comments: 180
Kudos: 558





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction, so please don't be too ruff. I don't have a beta reader, and I am also a college student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic isn't Beta read, but is reviewed by my roommate Luke, who says hello. There will still be some mistakes, so pont them out and I will do my best to fix them.
> 
> First Fix Posted : 5/19/2020

Chapter one

Hari Jamie Potter was quite different then other girls. Most girls at the age of eight weren’t cooking and cleaning for their families, or already knowing how to sew clothes. Hari had to know how to sew of course, as her cousin Dudley's clothes were way too big for her. Hari’s aunt was at least kind enough to give her a few rolls of thread. Besides that, it was the fact that she could see things that others couldn’t. She doesn’t mean ghosts, spirits, or the like. She could see trails of color in the world. She remembers seeing an old man wave at her and when she went to re-look at the man, he was gone. The only thing showing that he had even been there was the white sparkles proving his existence, and that she wasn’t as crazy as her aunt made her seem.

She didn’t always see white sparkles when these people disappeared. Sometimes she could see black or a form of dark grey. She thought that it was normal to bring it up with parents or family members when something crazy happens, but that wasn’t the case with her aunt and uncle. Every time she would try to talk about the pretty sparkles she saw, they would shun her, and even lock her in her cupboard. Very rarely she would get hit by Aunt Petunia. She remembers screaming at them to listen to her, maybe the age of 6, and every single light and window exploded. No one would explain what happened, but the adults just said something about pressure. 

This leads us to where Hari was right now. She was outside in one of Dudley's offending oversized shirts, with a shovel and sides in hand. That was when she saw a beautiful black snake.

Stupid humans. This one is small and will make a great meal. The snake hissed. Hari stared at the black snake with a curious look in her eyes.

“Mister Snake, please don’t eat me. I will leave you and your home alone.” Harry spoke back, but when she listened it sounded more of a hiss then speaking English.

A speaker? I have not seen one in so long! Young master, what are you doing with muggles? The snake asked as he began slithering closer to the girl who just giggled.

“I don’t know what muggles are, but if you mean my aunt and uncle, I am staying with them because I don't have parents.” She stated in a tone of uncertainty. 

If you speak the Dark Lord's tongue, you must be magic. Tell me young one, can you see the trails of magic as well? What is your name?

“They call me Hari Jamie Potter. What is your name? Why do you call me master? Who is this Dark Lord?” Hari asked as she felt the snake's tongue flash out and lick her arm. 

I do not have a name, but you can name me. I call you master because my kin, her name is Nagini, can speak with the Dark Lord in the Snake Tongue, which is what we are speaking now. The Dark Lord is someone who is trying to cleanse the world of unwanted muggle-borns. Now answer, can you see the magic?

“Aren’t I a muggle-born? Were my parents magic? And yes I can see the sparkles. Some are white, while others are grey or black. Is that a good thing?”

It is an amazing thing. Now I have an experiment. Take me inside to your relatives, and ask for something. 

“Won't I get in trouble?” She asked as the snake began coiling onto her arm, his head resting on her wrist. He was around 3 feet, almost as tall as Hari herself. 

The snake just shook his head in a snake version of no. Guess they would find out soon

“GIRL! Where in the world have you-” Aunt Petunia cut herself off when she saw the snake on her niece's body. That was a black marble snake. One of the most poisonous in England.

“May I go to the library? My snake said that I should.” Hari fibbed. If the snake had said to go, her aunt couldn’t say no. The look of fear on her face was almost funny to see.

“Of course, but never bring that animal in here again. It could hurt my poor Dudley!” Her aunt almost screeched.

Lie. Tell her that if you let me go I will kill them all.

“Of course. I will do so.” She answered back and inwardly smirked at her aunt’s face of horror.

“Aunt Petunia, if I let him go, he will kill all of us!” She exclaimed as her aunt’s face went blank. Fear or hate, she couldn’t quite tell.

“Fine but if you get us in trouble so help me, I will end that snake.” Her aunt said with no room for argument. So her little slave could speak to snakes? This was bad. She would have to tell her about that wizarding witchcraft nonsense. 

“I would never dream of getting you in trouble Aunt Petunia! Goodbye now!” She said turning around and walking down to the library. Whipsserjade, as she had started calling the snake, was curled around her slim stomach. Hari didn’t know why she wanted to go to the library, but she did. Maybe she could find something out about Whipsserjade. 

“Hi! My name is Hari, and I want to read a book about snakes ma’am.” Hari asked sweetly. She could visibly see the twenty-something-year-old lady melt at her smile.

“Of course! Any specific type of snake?” The woman asked as she began leading Hari to the animal section of the library.

“I don’t know what type of snake he is, I got him as a present a few days ago,” Hari began her lie. She was used to talking like an adult to appease people. “He's black with I think three blue stripes and a green one on his head. His name is Whipsserjade!” She finished. She saw the woman give her a bright smile. 

“That could either be an Obscurus Marmor or a Coarulus Purpura. Did he have fangs or no?” The lady asked as she pulled out a book.

“Yeah, he had fangs. The store person said they took them out.” She said as she looked at the book the lady handed her.

“That would be an Obscurus Marmor. His name means Black, of Dark Marble. How tall is he?” She asked as she pointed towards another book that had snake information as well.

“He is about three and a half feet. I have him here with me if you want to see him.” She told the woman, whose eyes widened.

Said snake unwinded himself and slithered up to where her neck whole was and poked his black and green head out.

“He is a beauty. Treat him well, but I recommend not bringing him to other stores. He's fine here, as I have snakes in the back room, but I wouldn’t bring him to the supermarket.”

“I wouldn’t either! He just didn’t want me to leave, so I let him come with me. Thank you for not yelling at me!” She laid on the sweetness and the lady just ruffle

d her curls.

“Of course! Well, I will leave you to read. If you need anything, just call my name, which is Wendy, and I will come and help you.” She said as she stood up from her chair (That somehow came out of nowhere), and walked off, leaving the girl to her reading. She opened the first book, which was titled Snakes of All Kinds, and began reading chapter seven, which was titled Black snakes. She skimmed quickly until she found the breed of her snake. The others could wait to read at a different time.

**Slightly longer than the green anaconda but having more bulk, the Obscurus Marmor, sometimes called the black king snakes, averages 15 – 25 feet (4.8 – 7.6 m) in length, although Vipers can grow an average of 20 feet, Black Kingsnakes more than 30 feet (9.1 m) long have been discovered. One found in 1912 in Indonesia measured 32.5 feet (9.9 m) from end to end and long has been regarded as the world's largest-ever recorded, but in 2004, disputed claims were made that another snake from Indonesia had been captured measuring 49 feet (14.9 m) and weighing 983 pounds (455.9 kg). The habitat of this species ranges from the United States and the United Kingdom, and it is also found in the Indonesian Islands and the Philippines. Usually, it eats smaller rodents, such as rats, but depending on its size, it occasionally moves to larger prey, such as pigs.**

**The fangs of these deadly animals are retractable, and its body can be used as a python could. Its sibling, the olive-green king viper, has a similar killing method, but usually relies on poisoning the victim first. Both of these animals have been known to eat humans, and if seen, you should run.**

**These animals are incredibly useful as well. In America, they are used to chase away rats from rice and cornfields. Their venom can also be used to make a strong painkiller, as well as a pain influencer.**

Hair was ecstatic! Her snake was awesome! She could possibly take over the world! She looked over at the second book, which made her question why this book was in the library of muggles. Magical Snakes and Where to See Them by Newt Scamander. She read. She looked up to see Wendy staring at her, and gave her a big smile. So Wendy knew? Maybe she could help. She quickly went to the “O” section in the book, and read similar information, but began writing down names of potions that could be made with Whipss’s venom.

She had a total of 5 potions, that she read were NEWT level, whatever that was. The first was a poison by the name of Angel Trumpets draught. It was supposed to make the user incredibly sick, and you could only use a bezoar, a stone in a goat's stomach, to heal it. The second was the antidote to Veritaserum, a truth telling potion. The third, and most interesting of the potions was one called Skele-Gro, which caused people missing bones to regrow them. The fourth was called invigoration draught, which gave the user a boost of energy, similar to an energy drink. The final one was a light sleeping draught for small children called Chelidonium. The book said it was similar to dreamless sleep, but it only worked on small children between the age of six months and three years.

Young master, the magical woman is coming. She knows of you. She can help you.

“Miss Wendy, can you help me with my magic? I know you're not a muggle.” She abruptly asked when the woman walked over. The woman smiled a small smile as she looked at Hari.

“If you know what magic is, you can ask your parents. I can only do wandless magic.” She told her, demonstrating her pulling the pencil out of Hari’s hand.

“I would ask, but my aunt and uncle are muggles, and hate magic. They always yell and hit me when I do something freaky.” She stated. She then tried the same thing that Miss Wendy did, but the pencil only ended up on the floor, not straight in her hand.

“So your muggle born? How come you can talk to snakes then?” She asked but Hari shook her head.

“No, I'm a half-blood. My mum was a muggle-born, but Whipss said my father was a pureblood, whatever that means.”

“Who are your parents then dear? I might have known them at school. I am 27 after all.”She said as she began looking over the things Hari had written, and started smiling more.

“Some two people named Lily and James Potter. My name is Hari Jamie Potter by the way!” She said as she began writing down her name to show her how to spell it.

“Those aren't just two people my dear! Those two people were some of the most powerful people at school in our year. I was a Slytherin of course, so I couldn’t talk to them much, but my dear friend Severus Snape was best friends with Lily and would tell us how powerful she was. Your father, he was what you would call an animagus. He could turn into a certain animal, and his animal was a stag. Your mother was very good at potions and charms. Smartest witch of a century. You would have loved her.” Wendy went on and on about the wonderful stories of Hari’s parents. 

It had seemed like a few minutes, but when Wendy moved her hand in the air, the time of nine forty-eight (9:48) PM came up. She was almost two hours late.

“Oh my! You must be going Hari. Come Back tomorrow and I will start helping you. Be back at noon.” She said as she gave her the snake books to read at home.

“Okay, Miss Wendy! I will see you tomorrow!” She waved goodbye and walked out of the library. The library was very close to her home, not that Dudley would know, as he had probably never read a book in his life. 

“This might be one very interesting summer Whipss. I hope it goes well.” She said to the snake that had wrapped himself onto her arm, ready to scare the Dursleys into submission.

Of course little snake. They will not bother you again. I will make sure of it.

The second she walked through the doors of four Privet Drive, all eyes were on her and Whipss. Uncle Vernon’s face was purple with anger, Dudley's eyes were filled with excitement, and Aunt Petunia had a passive look to her.

“Girl! I can't believe you would bring in a snake to this household! Dudley, sit down! It will kill you!” Vernon yelled as Dudley was suddenly up and looking at the snake.

“Don’t hurt him unless he hurts me.” She hissed and Dudley’s eyes went wide with fear and curiosity.

“What's his name, Hari? That's a dark marble snake, right? It's incredibly rare.” He said as he went to stroke the snake on her arm. Whipss just flicked his tongue out to taste him, and then pushed her head against his palm in a way similar to a dog.

“Yeah! His name is Whipsserjade, because of the green line on his head. You can call him Whipss though.” A hiss was heard and Hari let out a girlish giggle.

“He likes you! He says you can hold him. He won’t bite. His fangs are re-re… well, he can take his fangs away.” She stuttered as she couldn’t remember the word in the book.

“This is so neat! I am so glad mummy is letting you keep him!” He stated and Vernon stood up and walked towards with a look of rage.

“Now tyke, who said we are keeping this slimy snake? You must not actually want it. It’s Hari’s” He said as if her name itself was venom. 

“So? It’s a killer snake, I want it. Hari can keep it cause she can talk to it and control it” Whipss let out a hiss of a laugh. “But I just want it to see it and hold it. LET ME KEEP IT!” He bellowed and Whipss hissed another laugh while flicking out his tongue to show his amusement.

“Fine, keep the damn snake. I hope it kills you in your sleep girl!” Hari just smiled a smile that spoke of vengeance.

  
  
  


The next day came quickly. She was excited to learn magic with Miss Wendy. Maybe she could learn to kill people with her mind.

 _Of course not little speaker. You will not only learn magic, but the act of it, and the way you should act in the wizarding world. Don’t forget manipulation and the act of confusing people._ Whipssper Jade started with a hiss. He didn’t want his human to be like a common witch. She would be one of the most powerful.

“Ah! There you are, Hari! I was wondering if you would actually come. What were you talking to Whipss about?” She asked as she led them into a back room.

“He wants me to learn not only magic, but the act of it, and how I should act in the wizarding world. Not to forget Manipulation and confusing people.” She said and Wendy stared at her in shock. “His words not mine!” She said as she put her hands up. Wendy just laughed and handed her a book.

“Here Hari. You should read this before doing any spells. We will first learn all the spells with a wand, you will use mine, and then wandless.” She said as Hari began reading the first part of the chapter.

“If you can only use wandless, why do you have a wand?” Hari pointed out. This caused Wendy to blush.

“Well, I would pretend to cast the spell, and then just do wandless magic at the same time. First years shouldn’t even be able to do wandless magic.” 

“Makes sense. I guess you had older siblings?” Hari asked, but regretted it when she solemnly nodded. Maybe she brought up bad memories?

“I had siblings. I was an outcast from my family when I got sorted into Slytherin. They finally disowned me in my third year, so I can't help you with anything above that. I moved into the muggle orphanage. My whole family were Hufflepuffs, and they hated Slytherins. When I got disowned, the school board voted me out of Hogwarts, so I got to keep my wand, but I couldn’t do magic until I was either around a wizard or was of age, which is 17.” She started explaining.

“How did you know I was a witch then Wendy?” Now she was really curious.

“It’s my ability. It passes to every fourth child in a pureblood family. I can see if people are magical and if they have great magical power. I also possess a great amount of legilimency. The skill to see into people's minds.” She said with a hint of pride.

“Will you teach me?!” Hari asked with a huge smile and a gleam in her eyes. She looked over at the snake huddled by the fire in the room. He lifted up his head and nodded, signaling that he agreed to learn legilimency.

“Maybe Hari. Now hurry up! We don’t have a lot of time today.” She said and Hari instantly began reading.

uWu

A few hours later, eight-year-old Harry Potter was able to cast three of the first year spells. Wingardium Leviosa, the levitation spell, Alamorha, the unlocking spell, and she could do a faint Lumos, the lighting spell. Lumos was one of the harder spells to cast, as Wendy’s wand didn’t seem to cooperate well with her. She could also do Wingardium Leviosa wanlessly, which was quite a feat for a girl her age.

“Okay, Hari. You have been here for six hours now, and you have done a great job. I think that's enough for today. You can come back tomorrow. Also, keep the book and read over some of the spells. I can teach you them wandless later. Work on your wandless Ones from the three we learned today, but no more.” She said, kind of similar to a mom.

“Okay Wendy! I will work on it to the best of my ability!” She said as she packed the book away in a pouch that had what Wendy called an expansion charm on it.

As Hari was running out of the library, Wendy couldn’t help but sigh and smile. “She's definitely either a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw. No Gryffindor for her.” She said to no one in particular. 

uWu

A few days have passed since that amazing day. Hari could do a lot of spells now, besides the other three she learned. Accio, Petrificus Totalus, Scourgify, and Finite Incantatum. She could only do four wandless spells though. Wingardium Leviosa, Alamorha, Accio, and Finite Incantatem. Today was a beautiful Thursday, and Hari was quite happy to work on her spells today.

When she first walked into the building though, something felt off. There were other people in her practice room. A boy around her age, with platinum blonde hair, in robes, and a man that could only be his father. Same blonde hair, but blue eyes instead of grey.

“Father! There is a muggle in the room!” The boy yelled out and the older man Whipssped around almost as fast as Whipsserjade when he was catching his prey.

“Muggle you say? Then how come you were gonna obliviate me?” She said with an air of haughtiness in her tone. They looked shocked and suddenly Wendy came bolting out of the door saying “It’s probably Hari!”

Wendy suddenly came to a stop and caught her breath.

“Sorry Lucius, Draco, This is Hari, the one I was telling you about. She is here for lessons as well.” She explained and Hari saw the blonde boy walk up to her and hold out his hand.

“I’m Draco Malfoy, who are you?” The boy, apparently named Draco, waiting for her to shake his hand. Suddenly Whipsserjade came uncoiling himself from her stomach and Draco squeaked.

Show him your tongue. He will bow down to you, young master. Whipss hissed.

“Of course, great snake, now I'm going to pretend to look like I'm thinking and then speak, as I have revealed to them that I speak the special tongue.” Whipss just hissed a laugh that showed he liked how she thought.

“Hello Malfoy, I am Hari Potter. This is my familiar, Whipsserjade. Don’t worry, I told her not to bite.” She said as she began to run Whipss’s head.

“You’re a Parseltongue?” The older Malfoy asked as his eyes were wide.

“I thought only the Dark Lord was a Parseltongue?” Draco asked, and Hari saw the man's eyes flash with rage.

“Yes, he was,” Hari intervened early. “He is not the only one now. I suggest you are purebloods as well, since both Wendy and you call him Dark Lord?” She said as Draco's eyes showed he was ashamed that he had spoken out of turn.

“Yes, we are. Miss Potter, why are you in the muggle world? Surely Dumbledore would have left you with magical people. Did he leave you with Wendy?” So Hari began to explain her story. Both Lucius and Draco shook with disgust and disbelief. Why was the savior of the world, the one who brought down the Dark Lord, stuck with these terrible muggles?

“So that’s my story, I guess. May I ask why you are here?” Whipss had taught her, along with Wendy, on how to speak to purebloods.

“We have lessons every Thursday to help Draco here with his magic. This is the day both me and my wife are both busy, so my wife’s friend, Wendy, offered to teach him.” He told her as he began telling how he worked at the ministry of magic, and his wife at the wizarding hospital called Saint Mungos. Hari just held her tongue and listened well. So much more to learn about the wizarding world from a person on the inside.

Once the adults split off to discuss adult stuff, Draco looked at Hari up and down. He finally stopped and asked his questions.

“When is your birthday Hari? Why are you in such large boy clothes? Do your aunt and uncle hate magic? Why do they hit you when Whipsserjade is not there? What house do you want to be in?” Hari held up her hand to get him to stop, and he blushed more than he already was.

“My birthday is on July 31. My aunt won't buy my own clothes so I have to wear my cousins. I’m not sure about Aunt Petunia, but Uncle Vernon hates it with a passion. They hit me when they can because Whipss isn’t there to bite them. I’m hoping to get into Slytherin, like Wendy. Maybe Ravenclaw as a second choice, but I am hoping for the cunning and ambitious house of snakes.” She said answering all of his questions. 

“Hari, Draco, IF it's alright with you two, we would like to do your lessons together, as it saves time.” Said Lucius as he was walking in. “It’s about 12:30 now, and I can pick you up at 6 Draco.

Draco got up and went to his father and whispered something in his ear. He looked at Draco and nodded.

“Miss Potter, if it is alright with your, uh, Family members, We would like to have you over for the rest of the weekend. We will return you on Monday.” He said as Hari went wide-eyed, her mask of politeness dropping.

“You mean you actually want me to come over?” She asked and both nodded, one more enthusiastic than the other, and Hari looked at Wendy.

“Yes you can use my owl, yes it's fine since Fridays are for wandless magic anyways. Just practice at their home, and only do wand magic in front of an adult.” She reminded her. Wendy handed Hari her wand. Wendy only let her bring her wand home when she knew she wouldn’t be coming for a few days.

Hari squealed with happiness and ran off to write the quick-send letter to Aunt petunia.

“Hey Harrold, bring this to 4 Privet Drive, okay?” The owl just hooted in response and flew off.

“Okay, I can go. Don’t I need clothes though?” She asked and Lucius just chuckled.

“No sweetie. You're related to my wife, so she should have no trouble buying you clothes, especially once she sees those clothes, she will go with you to get muggle and wizard clothes alike.” He said and Hari began to interrupt.

“So she was a Black? I know the Potters are related to the Blacks cause my grandmother was a Black.” She asked and Lucius just nodded his head.

“It seems you have done your reading. Yes, she was, in fact, a Black, Narcissa Black.” He said and he waved his wand and a picture of her came into existence. She just stared at the woman. Narcissa was so pretty!

“She's... Magnificent! She...wow! I wish I looked like that!” 

“You will one day.” Wendy stated “It's the black beauty. Your father had it as well.”

“That is so cool!” Hari said with a large smile. The adults just smiled and nodded their heads.

‘She's already beautiful enough though..’ Draco thought.

uWu

Hari decided that Thursdays were now her favorite day of the week. She got to learn how to keep her mind from being attacked and got to try and attack Draco’s. Draco had a weak wall, and Hari pushed past it, but the second she did she was thrown from Draco's mind. Wendy went into Hari’s mind as well. Apparently she had something blocking her magic, and Wendy was able to remove it. Once Wendy left her mind, Hari felt powerful. More powerful than she already did. Maybe this was how the Dark Lord felt?

“Okay guys, It's 5:57. We should go wait for your father Draco.” Wendy said as she led them into the sitting room. There was a fireplace there, and Wendy said this one was called a floo, as this was where her visitors came through. Hari thought that wasn’t healthy, but apparently it works fine as long as you say the name correctly.

Hari heard a poof followed by a thud and saw Lucius Malfoy and what she saw to be Narcissa Malfoy. ‘Her beauty could rival movie stars’ Hari thought.

“Oh my! You must be Hari! I don’t know why you had to live with muggles. When your parents died you should have gone down the list. We checked and found that we were last on the list, so you should have gone to the Longbottoms, then Minerva, then us! You should never have been with those muggles!” Narcissa was fuming. The perfect mask was destroyed the second she saw Hari, and Hari didn’t mind. Gave her a warm feeling that Mrs.Malfoy felt able to be herself around Hari.

“Yes yes Hunny, you were complaining about this at home as well, and in the ministry, and on our way here.” Narcissa gave a quick flush but went back to normal as everyone in the room laughed. Most knew Narcissa would be like this, considering how she wanted to meet the girl.

“Yes it was funny to see me worried. Come along you two. We must get Hari some proper clothes. I do not want any of us seen wearing these clothes.”

Hari agreed. She knew Narcissa wasn’t trying to offend her, and that she just wanted to help her.

“Diagon Alley!” Lucius and Draco said as they disappeared in a hurry of green flames.

“Now dear just say Diagon Alley. You should appear in the Leaky Cauldron. Draco and Lucius will be waiting for us.” Hari nodded and stepped in.

“Diagon Alley!” They both said and were covered in green flames.

uWu

“Pick what you want darling. We're getting you a brand new wardrobe. We will get you a few muggle clothing items on Sunday when we go back. Yes you can get some new clothes as well Dragon.” Narcissa said as they walked into an expensive-looking shop.

“Mrs. Malfoy, I don’t have money though…” She said. She really hoped that they could just go home. She has never been clothes shopping before.

“That's alright, I will pay for them, and please, call me cissy.” She said as she patted the girl's arm. Hari just gave a big smile in return.

By the time they left, Hari was toppling over with clothes. She had 3 different robes, green, blue, and one white, 2 cloaks, one black and white, and the other a form of Slytherin colors. She also had 5 pairs of underclothes. These were either dresses or shorts with T-shirts. She also got two very expensive pairs of boots, on Dragonhide, the other full black leather. She was so grateful she actually began crying. Draco just gave her an awkward hug, while Cissy nearly suffocated her. 

By the time they got home, it was nearly 8. One of the house-elves, ghastly little creatures they were, showed her to a room right next to Dracos. Hari was glad. She didn’t want to impose on the adults in the house, and Draco was her age, and they already got along well.

“Misses Potter Ma’am! The bath has been drawn for yous! If you need anything, call for Milsey!” She said with a bow. “Misses Malfoy! How can Milsey help yous?” She said with another bow.

“I am assigning you to be Hari’s personal house elf. You will do as she says. Stay In this house unless called for.” She said. Her voice was colder than Hari had ever heard it. Had this elf disobeyed before?

“Of course Misses Lady Malfoy!” With a quick pop, the short elf disappeared. Cissy looked to Hari with a smile on her face.

“She’s a good elf, just a little clumsy. She will do her best to please you. She was my old house elf before I got Wispy. Now, your bath is gonna get cold. Hurry up my dear!” Cissy said as she walked out of the room. Hari grabbed a pair of underclothes and her slytherin cloak and walked off towards the bathroom. 

To say the bathroom was amazing was an understatement. The facets had gold snakes on them, the handles were pure silver, the whole room smelled of honey, Hari’s favorite scent. She loved it.

Hari undressed and sank herself in. Her birthday would be soon. A week from tomorrow to be exact. She couldn’t wait for her birthday. She would get to spend her whole day in the library, as it was her off day for the special celebration. Maybe she could invite Draco for ice cream? She had $20, so they could get some muggle ice cream.

uWu

The next day was really good, up until noon. She had a great breakfast at nine, and Draco taught her how to ride her first broom. He also taught her about a game called quidditch, and she found it exhilarating. One of the best things she has done in the world. It was after lunch when all hell fell down.

The Malfoys were at the Wizarding Bank, Gringotts, trying to get custody of young Hari, when none other than Albus Dumbledore was there. He was trying to get money from the Potter vault.

“Patrion, sir?” Hari spoke up to the goblin. “This man has been using MY money without MY permission. I would like to see where I signed this said letter giving him control of my vaults, because I know I didn't. I was supposed to be giving to Sirius Black, but he is in prison. Alice and Frank Longbottom afterwards. If they are unable too, I was supposed to go to Frank's mother. Then Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, but he isn’t anywhere near London, then finally Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. None of this happened, and I have been informed the will was never read.”

So that led to Hari gaining Ladyship of the Great and Ancient Potter house, Great and Noble House of Black, and The Ancient and Noble house of Peverell, and almost extinct house. No need to say, Dumbledore was very upset. The potters left him with nothing, and in the care of the Malfoys.

Well, she technically couldn’t live with the Malfoys until she started Hogwarts, but still! That was two years from them, and Dumbledore could rarely control what actions she did.

“As Hari Jamie Potter’s Magical Guardian, I ban all human contact with the Malfoys until she is of age 11.” He said at the end of the reading. “She may stay with them up until the Monday of July 27.”

Hari burst into crocodile tears. Draco, being slightly taller than her 96 cm self (38 inches or 3”2’), held her close. If he had moved any closer his nose would touch her forehead. 

Hari sat there and cried for a good hour while the adults were arguing. Malfoy said his father's name and her appeared by his side.

“Yes, son? Is she alright?” He asked as he patted her head. She mumbled something sleepily, and leaned in closer to Draco’s shoulder.

“She is a fast asleep Father. Shouldn’t we stop this? It has already hurt her enough that she cried herself to sleep.” He asked as he brushed her long reddish black curls. She was an absolute beauty. Short, but not necessarily tiny size, long curls that you could barely tell where the red began and the black ended, killing curse green eyes that showed within them many emotions. Draco would protect this girl. He just had to get stronger.

“Of course, just give me a second.” He said and went over to whisper something to Narcissa. Said woman looked over at her son and his friend. You could barely tell that she stared lovingly at the two of them, but Draco and Lucius could tell.

“How I would love to continue this argument about who knows what's best for my son and cousin, but she has cried herself to sleep, and we are quite tired too. Good day Headmaster.” Cissy said as Lucius picked up Hari and she picked up Draco. Though he was ten now, he still let his mother carry him as they both needed something to hold onto.

uWu

Once they got to the manor, Lucius went straight to Hari’s room and placed her underneath the warm covers. This was his wife's cousin, and that old coot wanted to take away this precious girl? Not even from both of them, but from their son as well! It was an outrage. He quickly kissed her forehead in a fatherly manner, and left downstairs to find Draco crying with Narcissa. He couldn’t even bring himself to lecture his son about hiding emotions, because he himself just lost a daughter. Both parents lost a daughter, and Draco just lost a friend. 

That night was filled with tears. Draco ended up crying next to Hari’s bed, and Lucius and Cissy were holding each other on the couch.

“Draco? Draco wake up please.” Hari asked as she sat up and shook him awake. He looked at her and she couldn’t help but stare at his grey eyes. They were puffy and looked bloodshot.

“Dray, why are you crying? What's wrong?” She asked, but Draco just gave her a hug.

“I’m sorry you have to leave. I’m sorry I’m not strong enough to hide my emotions. I’m sorry-” He was cut off and caught off guard by Whipsserjade hissing at him. Maybe because he kept saying sorry. Hari just laughed softly.

“There's nothing to say sorry for DrayDray. Lets just enjoy the time we have now, and we can send owls over the rest of the school year.” She reasoned. 

“But that old man said no contact!.” He said as he hung his head once again.

“Draco, Draco, Draco. He said no HUMAN contact. Owls aren't humans.” Draco suddenly looked like christmas came early.

“You think that will work?” He asked, excited but slightly uncertain.

“Absolutely. He should have chosen his words better.” Hari said, shrugging.

“Said like a true slytherin.” Draco remarked, a smile tugging on his lips.

uWu

Their next day together was a bunch of fun. Lucius, or Lucio as Hari had started calling him, let Draco and her go out to the quidditch field and practice flying. Of course they were just smaller brooms as Lucio didn't want the two kids getting hurt, but they didn’t care that much. 

Hari absolutely loved the feeling of flying. The wind pushing her black and red hair back into her face, being up off the ground, rushing around faster than anyone. It was an amazing feeling.

“I think you will make an excellent seeker Hari!” Draco said as they were coming down from flying.

“I thought you wanted to be a seeker?” Hari asked as they began putting the brooms back into the broom shed. 

“Yeah but your loads better, and lighter too. Better at looking for the snitch. I think I would rather be chaser anyways.” He said and dusted off his hands. Whipss suddenly came slithering up to them.

He is right. You are too light. We must fatten you up. I will not have a new Dark Lord being underfed.

“Who said I wanted to be a Dark Lord?” Hari asked the black snake. Of course she had thought about it, but she was nine, that’s not thoughts one should have.

Your brain. Ever since we bonded, I hear your thoughts, remember little one? Whipsserjade hissed with a laugh. Yeah she remembered alright.

Uwu

_/ ”Here Hari! I found the bonding book!” Wendy spoke and Whipss’s head suddenly lashed up. He had wanted to do this for a long time. Bond with his little human._

_“Thanks Wendy! I’m sure this will help loads.” Hari replied as she began going to a chapter titled Snake Bonding and the Dangers. Apparently, you should only bond with a snake if you were a parselmouth, as you can't understand them. The snake can understand humans just fine, but can’t speak english. If they could, her trait would be kind of useless._

_Hari had decided that speaking the snake tongue was a trait instead of a skill, as books said it was almost impossible to learn. ‘Good’ She thought. ‘No one will understand what i'm saying.’_

_The actual bonding happened a day later. What they needed to do to bond was share blood, and once she was bonded to Whipss, snake poison wouldn’t affect her._

_Whipss had saken his fangs in, and she felt instantly sick._

_Do not worry little human. You have already eaten a scale of mine, you will be fine._

_“Okay.” She replied shakily. Her voice was weak and her body felt like it was getting electrocuted._

_When she woke up, a full day had passed, and she felt completely okay. Whipsserjade was lying next to her, sleeping. She had looked in the mirror, and saw her own eyes had slit pupils._

_“Whipss! What happened to my eyes?!” She almost begged._

_Little one, it is fine. Just close your eyes and wish them gone._

_So that was what she did every morning now. Wishing her slit pupils into round ones. Don’t get her wrong, having snake eyes was a gift, but normal people didn’t have snake pupils, and she had to pretend to be normal. At least for now._

Uwu

“Ari? Hari!” Draco yelled, snapping his fingers in front of her face. She had been standing there for a full three minutes.

“Sorry Draco! Just remembered something about Whipss.” She said snapping her fingers in his face as well. Draco just laughed and pulled them into the dining room. There was a countless amount of food there. Vegetables, meats, fruits. She was in food heaven. This is more food then she had ever seen in her life! 

“That's a lot of food!” She said, stating the obvious. Lucio and Cissy just laughed.

“We wanted you to have an amazing first lunch here. Mostly, we just ask for what we want to eat, and the elves make it.” Lucio said as she sat down. Of course, she had some manners, but the Malfoys didn’t seem to mind that she wasn’t tip top proper.

“Take whatever you want my little snake and dragon. We are able to get more if we run out.” Hari blushed and smiled at her new nickname. Snake. She liked it, and so did Draco.

“You should show them your eyes Hari! Makes the nickname stick even better!” She blushed and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, the two adults gasped in shock. She wanted to hide them again, but Lucius spoke up.

“You got those eyes from bonding with Whipsserjade, didn’t you?” Hari just nodded her head. She hoped that they didn’t hate her. She was really fond of her eyes.

“They are magnificent!” Cissy exclaimed, suddenly standing up to see her eyes closer. “And they kept the same shade of green! Well, except around your pupil. They look a little darker. Has Draco already shown you his?” She asked as she pulled the two children into a hug.

“Yeh. They were really pretty!” Draco couldn’t stop the blush on his face. He was messing with a baby dragon when it bit him, so he bit it back, accidently bonding them. The dragon was sleeping in the forest somewhere, but it gave Draco wonderful diamond pupils. It wasn’t as good as snakes infrared and night vision, but he could see underwater. And through fire. Not really good for stealth missions, but all the same.

“That's wonderful! Also, Hari, I must speak with you after lunch.” Lucius said as they all started eating again. Hari ust gave him a nod. She was wondering when this talk would come. The whole, we will treat you differently in front of people, a pureblood thing.

Lunch was soon coming to an end, and all Hari had eaten were the vegetables and fruit. Ever since bonding with Whipss, it had been hard to eat meat. He had said it was a snake thing, as she could eat raw meat just fine,

‘I’m like a vampire. Only meat I eat is raw.’ Hari thought when she heard a hard hiss from Whipss.

If you compare yourself to a vampire again, i will be very upset. You are a snake. Not those blood sucking creatures.

Hari just laughed and rubbed her hand on Whipsserjades head.

Uwu

Her final day with the Malfoys came to an end. She was really upset. She and Draco could both show their natural eyes around each other, without having to repress them by magic.

Now she had to go back to her muggle family, leaving the people who made her happy behind. Great. Such a fair trade. 

To spend a little extra time with her new family, they agreed to take her home the muggle way. Saturday after lunch was filled with muggle shopping anyways, so on Sunday they just relaxed for as long as they could. Draco and Hari made magic filled bracelets that let them know when they were close. The bracelets could only be taken off by the other person, to make sure they didn’t take it off and lose it when upset or mad at the other person. 

“Is this your home?” Draco asked with disgust. He hated muggles with his whole heart, but he could play nice for Hari.

“Yeah. It's not much, but I sleep here so…” Her and Draco’s discomfort was obvious. Hari could feel Whipss tighten around her stomach, enough to where it would start hurting. She tightly tapped him on the head, and he loosened slightly. 

Hari rang the doorbell and waited. The door was suddenly wrenched open.

“Hari! Your back! Dad’s out right now.” Dudley said ushering all of the family inside.

“Good. Is Aunt Petunia here?” She asked as the Malfoys began taking in the scenery of the house.

“Yeah let me go tell her your back.” He suddenly rushed upstairs. Dudley had lost quite a bit of wait ever since Hari brought Whipss home. They would workout together chasing after the long snake of racing together. Aunt Petunia didn’t mind, since the snake said he wouldn’t hurt them, but Uncle Vernon was always angry every time Dudley would say he was going out to play with the snake and the girl.

“Welcome back Hari. Who are these people?” Petunia had learned how to keep her tongue around the girl, and these were adults of her kind, so they could do whatever they wanted.

“Aunt Petunia! These are my family members! This is Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco!” She said pointing to each of them. Narcissa’s mask fell into one of a mother, and Lucius had a small smile on his face.

“A-Are you staying with them?” She asked. Dudleys face fell into one of horror. Hari couldn’t leave! They were just now getting along, and then she would take Whipss away! That would leave him with nothing to remember her, and she would forget about him.

“Sady, no.” Lucio said as he patted Dracos’s head. “Dumbledore has decided that she should stay here until she is eleven. She will still visit you, young man, so you will not lose your cousin. Dudley’s eyes just sparkled and pumped a fist into the air.

“Why don’t you three go play, and the adults will discuss things?” Narciss asked and Draco and Hari just nodded. She showed them through the back door, and Dudley and Draco let out a sigh.

“So glad Uncle Vernon wasn't here. He would have tried to murder all of us.” Hari said. Dudley just nodded his head. He knew his father hated Hari and her kind, but Dudley didn’t see why. He had seen her get hit loads of times though, and it had made him start to hate his father.

“Your aunt seems nicer though.” Draco said and Hari smiled.

“She is always nice to me now. She knows we won't hurt her unless she does it first.” Hari said petting Whipssss head as he sprawled out on the ground.

“I don’t know if I should be scared of you or happy for you.” Draco said with mock fear. The group just laughed.

uWu

A few days have passed and Hari and Dudley are sitting in Dudleys room. Only two more minutes until her birthday!

“You gotta tell me what you got me Big D!” Hari said as she threw her hands into the air. One more minute….

“Nope!” He said popping the p. “You aren’t getting it until you get Drays.” He said. Suddenly, there was a tapping sound at her window.

“Speak Of the devil!” Hari said as she got up to open his window. Suddenly a large brown owl flew in holding two presents in its talons. One labeled “Your favorite wizard” and the other “Cissy and Lucio”. Draco decided that he was going to be Hari’s favorite wizard, and Hari was his favorite witch. Hari thought this was a little weird, but oh well. She opened Draco’s present first, and found three things. The first was a mirror. The second was a mini broom, the same one she rode on at his house. When she touched it though, a chain shot out of the back.

“Didn’t know witches actually flew brooms.” Dudley teased. Hari just shoved him slightly and he laughed.

The third final thing was a photo. She thought it was just a normal photo of the whole family, but it was moving. She decided it was time to read the letter.

  
  


**Dear Snake!**

**How's it been without us? I know you're probably wondering about two of the gifts, so I will get to the mirror first.**

**That mirror is a two way mirror. Just say Dragon and I will come up on it. We should try to talk every sunday night. If you can’t call me. If you can call me as well. Don’t worry, I’m up.**

**Now the second thing is a wizarding photo. Tap it with your wand. There are only three photos, but one is our family, and the other two are surprises. Hope you enjoyed the necklace, but there's something special that mom made. It's a portkey. Just say Dragons house and you will appear. Of course you can’t use it yet cause of that stupid dumb old door, but oh well.**

**Hope life is treating you well Snake!**

**Dragon**

“What's the deal with the Dragon and Snake names?” Dudley asked as he read over Hari’s shoulder. 

“It's our nickname for each other. His name means Dragon.” She explained.

“Yeah but doesn’t Hari mean Lion?” He asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

“Well, uh.” Hari couldn’t really explain. She didn’t want Dudley to think she was weird because she had snake eyes. “I kind of have snake eyes.”

“That's awesome! Show me!” Hari let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She closed her eyes and opened them again, showing off the killing curse green masterpieces. 

“They're so pretty!” Dudley said as he leaned closer. “They almost look like they're glowing! Can you see in the dark?” Hari nodded her head.

“Yeah I don’t know why they glow, but I think it's too help me see in the dark. I can also see infrared. Miss Wendy said that was a super rare trait.”

“Wow! So you could be like a super cool criminal! Now open the other present!” He said and passed her a small parcel. The second she touched it, it expanded into the size of a book. Hari quickly ripped off the wrapping and read the title. “A Wizens Guide to Simple Dark Spells”. It read. To be honest, she was really happy to get this. She could easily learn these wandless, and then practice them with Wendy. She quickly read the letter.

**Dear our little snake**

**How have you been? Draco probably won't tell you in his letter, but he misses you a lot. He won’t stop complaining about how unfair it is that you aren’t able to come. Everytime he starts, Lucius has to put a silencing charm on him. He speaks for hours.**

**I hope life is going good for you darling.**

**Cissy and Lucio.**

“Wow, another snake name.” Hari just rolled her eyes. “Open mine now Hari. I think you will like it.” He said as he handed her a parcel that poorly wrapped. It was bendable. 

Hari quickly unwrapped this one as well, and stared at it in shock. She could make out a short sleeve dress, green with glack detail on it.

“Dud, what's this for?” She asked, holding the material in her hand. Dudley just sheepishly rubbed his neck.

“Well, my parents have that meeting next week, and my parents wanted all three of us to match, and my suites black and green, so I got you a dress to match. I don’t think they will like you wearing your robes.” He answered. “If it's bad I can get you something else.” He said, worry evident in his eyes.

“It's amazing!” She said launching herself into Dudley's arms to hug him. He let out a huff of air that could only be described as a sigh.

“Glad you like it, but it's 12:16. I think we should get some sleep.” He said as he pointed at the clock.

“Oh yeah. Night Big D!” Hari said as she walked back down the stairs, making sure to avoid the squeaky step.

uWu

It had been two years and a week since Hari’s birthday. The date was august 7th. It was a normal day like always. Uncle Vernon banging on her new room (Dudley had a big fit that she was keeping the snake from him so they needed to have close rooms) door to cook breakfast for them, going out to the front yard to water and tend to the bushes, and then go play with Dudley. Today however, it felt different. Of course she heard the banging on her door. 

Now she was cooking in the kitchen, with Whipss around her waist. She slipped a piece of raw bacon to Whipss and he hissed in approval. 

“GIRL!” Hari heard from across the kitchen. “Did you just give that snake a piece of my bacon!?” Vernon yelled as he stomped over.

“I had to, he threatened to bite me.” Hari fibbed. Uncle Vernon’s face went purple, showing he was angry.

“Should have let him! It would be better if you were gone!” Vernon raised a hand and slapped her, right when the front door opened and Aunt Petunia yelled “Vernon NO!”. Hari wanted to cry. This was the hardest she had ever been hit. Whipss raised his head, ready to attack.

“No Whipss. Do not attack. I wish to stay here. Please stay with me and Dudley.” Hari begged. The snake just slithered back over to the two of them, as Dudley was now sitting on the floor with Hari.

“Hari let me see it.” Dudley said as he removed her hand. You could see a big pink mark, that would most likely bruise.

“Stupefy!” Hari and Dudley heard. Hari was instantly off the ground wit Whipss right next to her. Harry was only about 4” 6’ now, and Whipss was about six feet, so the height difference was there.

“Severus Snape?”Hari asked as she crossed her arms. Why was he here? Was he going to take her back to the Malfoys?

Hari hadn’t heard anything from the Malfoys since her tenth birthday. Every Letter she has sent comes back unopened. Did she do something wrong?

“Yes...That’s my name. How do you know it?” The greasy looking man asked. Hari just looked down at her snake.

“Dray, er I am Draco told me who you were, and what you looked like.” Hari muttered. Could she even call Draco Dray anymore? 

“You know the Malfoys?” He asked again. Hari just nodded. “Alright then. I am to take you to get your School things. Leave the snake and lets go.” The man said as he went back to the door.

“No.” 

“Excuse me?” He asks, a snarl on his face. God how she looked like Lilly, except for the black in her hair.

“I mean I can’t leave Whipsserjade. We kind of bonded. Just like Draco and his dragon.” Hari explained as Whipss spun around her waist. 

“Whipss, you're heavy. I don’t think I can carry you.”

You know the weightless spell, you can use it on me.

“Why do I always forget these things.”

“You're a parselmouth?” The greasy old man shivered.

Traitor! Light freak! Let me kill him!

Hari heard the voice again. It was raspy, but sounded young. Like a person who barely talks.

Tell him that he is a traitor to the dark, and Tom will not forgive him.

‘Why do you always talk about yourself in third person?’ Hari thought, but she got no answer.

“Yes I speak the sacred tongue.” Hari’s right arm shivered in pain. Most people thought she had pains in her scar, but it was in fact the snake mark on her shoulder. Tom, or Marvolo as he insisted to be called, had told her all about how he had killed her parents, and accidently made himself a horcrux. She was the horcrux holder. She knew everyone thought that Tom was in the lightning mark on her forehead, but he was in the snake mark covering her shoulder.

Hari’s eyes suddenly went dark red. “You are a traitor Severus! Giving my plans away to Dumbledore! You shall suffer when I return!” Hari of course could hear all of that, but when Tom went back into her brain she acted confused. 

“Professor? Dudley? What happened? My brain is really fuzzy.” She said and rubbed her scar. Dudley already knows about Tom, but Petunia and Severus don’t. She was grateful for that. Dudley just looked confused.

“I was calling your name because you were staring off into space. Your snake looked like it wanted to attack. Now we must get going. Dumbledore wants you to meet the Weasleys.” He said and held out his arm. “We are going to apparate. It will take us into the Leaky Cauldron.” He said and Whipsserjade tightened around her waist as she went to grab his arm.

“One second.” She says. She had finished all of the books Wendy had around two months ago, so she knew all first through third year charms and spells. Wendy had also taught her how to become an animagus. Wendy’s animagus was a tawny brown owl. Hari’s was a crow. She thought it was funny that the girl who survived a dark lord was a symbol of death. 

Hari waved her hand over Whipss and whispered the incantation to make him feather light. She could do wordless magic as well, but she licked to look fancy.

“Already know somethings about magic? That's not entirely disappointing. Now hurry up, let's go.” Hari quickly grabbed Snape's arm and she felt her stomach pull. She had gone through the floo and flown, but never this. She felt sick.

When Hari reopened her eyes, they were inside the Leaky Cauldron, when everyone stopped to look at them.

“Listen up everyone! Hari’s back!” The housekeeper, Tom, yelled. Everyone suddenly stood up and went over to her. She was about three hugs, five handshakes, and two people bowing down to her when Whipsserjade hissed violently.

Move you nasty humans! Touching my little snake! You should all be ashamed!

Everyone quickly backed off, not knowing what to do about the snake. Hari just giggled with a small smile.

“I'm so sorry about him ma’am’s and misters! He doesn’t like people touching me.” She said when she suddenly was turned around by two red haired boys.

“I can see why Forge. Look at that mark.”

“Ah yes my dear Gred. That will definitely bruise.” The other one said, most likely the twin.

“OH! You must be Fred” She said pointing at her own called Forge. “And you must be George!” She looked up at them and they looked confused.

“How did you do that? You got our name rights. Not even our mother can do it!” Fred said as he shook her hand. 

“Well, You just changed the last parts of your name, right? Like your Fred and just took red and replaced it with Oerge. I hope I’m right.” She put her head down and made it look like she was ashamed.

“Yeah you are!” Said George

“We gotta find new names! You just let out our secret to our whole family!” He said with his hand over his heart. Hari let out a giggle with her hands over her mouth. 

Freckles for the first and Speckles for the second.

“How about Freckles and Speckles?” Hari asked and the two just stared down at her with surprise.

“We are adopting her Fred.”

“Of course brother George.”

“You are not adopting anyone, boys!” A plump woman yelled as she went to pull her boys away from Hari and wrapped her in a hug.

“Oh hello Hari dear! Let me heal that bruise. Episkey!” She said and Hari’s face felt better. The bruise was gone, but the red mark was still there. “How did this happen Severus?” The woman asked.

“Her muggle Uncle hit her because she fed the snake.” Hari sent a glare his way and Snape looked incredibly smug.

“Oh your poor dear. Who is the snake anyways? Why do you have him?” She asked as Whipss went around Hari’s small frame.

“His name is Whipsserjade, but I call him Whipss, or sometimes Jade. He's an Obscurus Marmor, and He is my familiar!” She finished and hugged Whipss tightly. Whipss just flicked his tongue out onto her cheek as a kiss. 

“Ah! Well that's good that you have a familiar. Now Severus, do you have her shopping list?” Mrs. Weasly asked. Draco had always told her that the weasleys had red hair, lots of freckles, and more kids than they could afford.

“Yes, but we have to stop at Gringotts first Molly.”

“Why professor?” Hari asked. You could barely see him roll his eyes.

“To get your money.” He said as he sent a glare at the girl.

“But I already have my money?” She said as she held up a bag that she had hidden in her pockets.

“And how, pray tell, did you get this gold?” He asked, as if thinking she stole it.

“Lucio and Cissy took me to get the gold a few years ago when I came over, in case I needed to buy something quick. It only has about 200 galleons in it though.” She saw Snape visibly stiffen.

“Who are Lucio and Cissy Severus?” The man standing next to Molly asked.

“She means Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.” He said and the two adults froze.

“You know the Malfoys Dearie?” Molly asked. Hari nodded her head.

“We met when I was at my wizarding lessons. Miss Wendy is friends with them, so that's how I met Draco, and then I went over to their house. They were supposed to have custody for me since I wasn’t supposed to go to the Dursleys..” Hari began rambling on about dumb old door’s and not reading wills.

“Ah okay darling.” The man said. “I’m Arthur Weasly. This is my wife Molly. My third oldest son Percy, the twins Fred and George, my youngest boy Ron, he’s in your year, and my youngest child of all Ginny.” He said as he pointed to everyone except the twins, as he just pointed to both of them.

“How do you do?” Percy said.

“Hullo Hari” The twins said

“Hi Hari..” Ron said, blush evident on his face.

“Oh my lord your Hari Potter! I am such a big fan!” The girl named Ginny said. Hari just forced a blush on her face and backed up a step.

“That's quite enough Ginny. Don’t go scaring our company. Now Hari, are you ready to go?” Hari nodded her head at Mr. Weasly. Severus then handed her a letter.

“Finite Incantatem.” She said before she grabbed it. The letter came up green, marking there was a spell cast.

“What did you just do?” Asked Forge as he peered over her shoulder.

“Finite Incantatem. Made sure there were no compulsion spells. I don’t really trust Dumbledore.” She stated and began reading over the letter's contents.

**Students must wear**

**Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)**

**One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear**

**One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.**

**Books**

**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**Others**

**1 Wand**

**1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set of glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set of brass scales**

**Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.**

**First years are reminded that they are not allowed their own brooms!**

**-Minerva McGonagall.**

“Can we get our books first?” Hari asked and Molly just nodded.

“Of course dear! We were heading there now!” She said and they all began walking to Flourish and Botts. Hari felt a slight pull on her bracelet, knowing Draco was near. When Hari walked in, she suddenly felt small minded. The books in the library were never this big!

Hari quickly got all of her books for the year and went straight to the potions sections. She only did a few potions with Wendy, but she loved the subject. So sad Professor Snape had to teach it. She picked up the potions book she needed for this year, and picked up another called “Potions To Learn That Are Incredibly Useful” She quickly put the book in her stack and went to the clerk to buy her books.

“Hogwarts dear?” The man asked and she just nodded. “Plus a little extra reading? Haha! The wisdom of the youth! That will be 13 Galleons.” She put 39 coins on the counter.

“I would like to pay for the Weasley twins books as well.” Hari said. The shopkeeper looked at her in shock for a second.

“It’s rare we get people like you. All the books for you are half priced. This will pay for the whole family. Take 11 back. It's three galleons for the book.” He said as he scooped up 28 galleons

“Thank you sir! Mrs.Weasley!” She called over and the woman walked over.

“Yes dear? Is everything okay?” Molly asked.

“I went to ask if I could pay for your books, but it turns out they were already paid for! Isn’t that amazing?” Molly stared at the shopkeeper in shock.

“Are you sure?” She asked and the man nodded.

“It says here 1991 all Weasley school books paid off.” Mrs.Weasley was crying now.

“ARTHUR! COME HERE!” She yelled and all of the children came over trying to see what was wrong.

“What's wrong dear? Did something happen?” Molly just nodded blubbering. She couldn’t catch her breath to properly say something.

“Someone paid for everyone's books this year! Isn’t that amazing?” Hari asked and Arthur started hugging everyone.

“Oh yes that's an amazing thing!” Percy smiled slightly while the other three boys were cheering.

“Come on then, everyone get your school books. Let's head to get your robes done.” Mrs. Weasley had finally regained her composure.

“One second, I have to pay for mine.” Mrs. Weasley just nodded her head and led everyone out to MADAM MALKIN’S ROBES FOR ALL OCCASIONS. 

“You didn’t tell them it was you?” The man asked and she just shook her head and handed him 10 galleons.

“It wasn’t needed. Take these for Ginny Weasley. She's starting school next year.” The man just smiled and nodded, putting the coins into a certain pouch.

Hari walked out soon and went straight to Madam Malkins. Inside she could see Ron with his arm stretched out getting measured. Right as she was going to walk in she was pulled back by none other than Fred and George.

“Why did you pay for us,” Fred asked. Hari just looked up at him and smiled.

“Was just going to pay for you two but he said he’d pay half for all of you, so I paid the other half.” George just nodded.

“So you weren't taking pity on us?” George asked and Hari just shook her head.

“Though you Slytherins might think otherwise, I was just being nice.” Fred and George froze.

“She can read minds, Fred! How did you know we were Slytherins?” He asked and Hari quickly revealed her snake eyes.

“I can smell a snake a mile away. Plus, Your whole family smells like Lions except Percy. He smells like a bird.” She said.

“Yep, we are adopting her George,” Fred said and Hari giggled.

“Don’t laugh at your mother Hari! That's unkind!” George said. Hari went into full-blown laughter at Fred's appalled face.

“Why am I the mother? I should be the father! I am a better beater then you!” Hari rolled her eyes and went inside the shop letting the boys argue.

“Oh there you are Hari! Where were you?” Mrs.Weasley asked. Hari pointed outside to where George and Fred were standing.

“They are arguing about who's my mother and who's my father between the two of them” She ended with a shrug.

“Boys will be boys. You're up next dear, Percy just finished.” Molly said before she walked out of the shop towards the twins.

“Hullo, Ron!” Hari said with a smile. He just looked at her and gave her a small smile. 

“Why are you talking to me?” He asked. He wasn’t angry, more like scared. 

“I-I wanted us to be friends. If you don’t want to that's okay..” She ended and looked down.

Good Job little human. Play the guilt card on him. Make him bow to you. Hari wanted to roll her eyes but if she did Ron was bound to notice.

“N-No I wanna be your friend too, but you're famous! I didn’t think you would want to be friends with me.” Hari looked up at him with a soft blush and teary eyes. Ron was finished now so she moved over and hugged him, making sure everyone was looking.

“Yay! I'm so happy we are going to be friends!” She said and hugged Ron tighter. She hugged him for a second then quickly let go and forced the blush onto her face to be bigger.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hug you without your permission! I just probably ruined our friendship already…” Ron was blushing too but gave her a quick hug too.

“No no, it's okay! I just wasn’t expecting it. Girls don’t hug me often..” 

“Then I will hug you all the time!” Hari said as she went back to the place she was supposed to stand so Madam Malkin could measure her.

uWu

Hari had gotten everything she needed from all the stores when she suddenly felt a pull on her bracelet. A hard pull.

“He's here Professor Snape!” She said jumping around. Severus and the Weasley family just looked at her.

“Who's here?” He asked as if it was terrible speaking to her.

“Draco! We have magic bracelets that tell us when the other is near! I will be back!” She said as she followed the bracelet’s pull. Whipss suddenly went on the ground to start clearing the way. That's when she saw a tall man and woman enter a bookshop. Following behind them was a pale boy with the same platinum blonde hair.

“Mrs. Potter get back here!” Severus said as she rushed into the storeroom labeled Croniums Magic Books for All.

“Draco!?” She asked as the bracelet continued pushing her forward.

“Hari!?” Draco said as he turned around as did the two adults.

The two kids practically lept into each other's arms. It had been so long since she had her from them. It was at that moment when Hari was squeezed into Draco’s arms, that Severus Snape decided to walk into the store.

“Mrs.Potter! You do not run after people!” He said, loathing in his tone.

“It’s fine Severus! After all, we are family. We haven’t gotten any of her letters, and I take it she hasn’t gotten ours either. Now come here little snake!” Lucius said as he picked her up and swung her around. She then went up to Narcissa and wrapped around her waist. Whipss on the other hand instantly wrapped around Draco's arm, weighing him down.

“He’s almost six feet long Hari! How do you carry him?” Draco laughed out as Whipss licked his chin. 

“Weightless charms.” Hari shrugged. Draco just laughed.

“I think it was someone's birthday a week ago. I think we should get her a present.” Cissy said and Hari smiled. “Also Hari, we are in the wizarding world. There is no need to hide your eyes. Dragons not hiding his. There are plenty of people with familiars here.” She said afterward. Hari was grateful. She quickly released her power and her eyes showed a bright reptile green.

“Still as beautiful as ever.,” Draco mumbled underneath her breath.

“What did you say, Dray?” Hari asked as she walked over to him. He had to keep his mask on because seeing her now made his heart flutter.

“Nothing. Who are the people Severus is talking to?” He asked, clearly trying to change the subject. 

“OH! Those are the Weasley’s! Severus introduced them to me! Come meet them!” She said, pulling Draco by his arm. She had to keep her childish image up for at least today.

“Hey guys!” She said coming out of the store building with a fuming Draco Malfoy behind her. “This is Draco Malfoy, the one I was telling you about. Draco, meet The Weasley’s! That's Percy, He’s a Ravenclaw, That's Fred and George, they’re Slytherins, and that's Ron and Ginny! Ginny is a year below us, and Ron is our age!” The families couldn’t help but smile at Hari, but for different reasons. The Weasleys, because she was the picture of a perfectly happy child, and the Malfoys because their little snake was such a manipulative one. 

“We know the Weasleys dear. I work with Arthur here.” Lucio explained. He and Arthur soon shook hands.

“Ohhhh That Arthur! The one you said was super good at his job? The one that loves muggle stuff? The one I could help with muggle stuff?” Narcissa waved her hand and Hari kept talking but no one could hear her.

“Sorry about her. Once she starts talking she never stops. She’s my great aunt’s Granddaughter if you're wondering how we are related.

“Yes.” Snape drawled out. “She said she stayed with you when she was younger, is that true?” He asked. Narcissa just nodded her head and began discussing things with Severus and Molly. Arthur and Percy instead went over to Hari. Arthur canceled the silencing charm and she looked up at him and Percy.

“How did you know where we all were sorted, Hari?” Arthur asked. 

“Well, as you can see from my eyes, I have my snake senses, and I can smell what people's houses are like. The twins smell like Mischief and snakes. Percy smells like a bird and a library. Both you and Mrs.Weasley smell like Lions, but Mrs.Weasley smells like a kitchen, and you smell like paperwork.” She explained and Percy just nodded.

“I was going to ask you about that. You said Whipsserjade was your familiar but you didn’t have snake pupils, I honestly thought you were lying.” Said Percy.

“I didn’t want to make anyone mad or make them hate me by having snake eyes.” Both of the older people just nodded. Soon Draco came over and said,

“Mother and Father have offered to buy everyone ice cream from Florean Fortescue's.” 

“Okay, Dray! Let’s go! Do you think they have mint chocolate chip?” Hari and Draco began walking towards Lucio and Cissy, as well as the rest of the family.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support I have been getting, and the kudos. It means a lot.

It's been around three weeks since they got Hari’s school stuff, and she was so excited. It was the day before her and Dray would go to Hogwarts. Draco knew he would be a Slytherin, and Hary doubted he would be anything else. He was cunning - when he wanted to be - and very ambitious - again, when he wanted to be -.She was so happy she didn’t have to go to the Dursleys again, but she did kind of miss Dudley. She had been sending him letters, but she had to stop soon as he was going to Smeltings soon. The Dursleys and Malfoys agreed that Hari would spend two weeks there, as it was proven to be a bloodward. Hari kind of just wanted to have Dudley come over to Malfoy Manor, as he was Aunt Petunia’s blood child, and Petunia was her mother's sister, but the Malfoys didn’t want to jinx it.

It was around dinner that night that she had finally heard Tom talk to her again.

Let me take control, child. He needs to fear us

. 

‘Why?’ Hari thought. It wasn’t like she was going to be the next Dark 

Lord. 

I do not care. I am taking over too make him fear you

“Tom Marvolo Riddle No!” Hari said out loud but it was too late. Everyone was looking at her with big eyes and all she saw was red.

“The snake decided to stay within the nest, huh Lucius?” Her voice spoke, but you could almost feel the gravel in it. 

When Hari could finally speak normally she saw everyone's faces. Draco and Cissy had a look of fear and curiosity and Lucio’s held a mixture of fury and fear.

“Please excuse me.” She said as she bolted towards her room. It probably wouldn’t be her room. ‘They’re probably gonna kick me out’ Hari thought and she felt her shoulder burn. “This isn’t funny Tom! You probably just got me kicked out of my only home. Now they are gonna hate me and kick me out of their home.”

_ You will always have the Weasley’s child _ Whip reminded her.

“Oh yes, but when the weasley find out that I am a holder to one of the Dark Lord’s horcruxes there's gonna throw me out like the Malfoys are planning too!” She said to both Tom and Whiperjade.

“Sweetie… do you think we're gonna get rid of you?” Narcissa said as she opened Hari’s door. Hari momentarily stopped her pacing.

“You aren't?” Hari asked. “Lucius looked so angry. I know this isn’t something you keep from your family but..” Hari was suddenly cut off by two pairs of arms wrapping around her. She didn’t know if her cheeks were already wet, but if they weren't, they were now.

“I was only angry because we didn’t know. The Dark Lord wasn’t the best of people. I would still serve him of course, but your eleven Hari! You shouldn’t even know what horcruxes are.” He said as he patted her back.

“He wants me to serve with him!” Hari blurted out.

“Do you want to serve with him?” Narcissa asked.

“Yes, No, I don't know. I mean, like you said I'm eleven years old I don’t want to make these decisions.” She said as she bowed her head. In all honesty, she didn’t know. She loved the idea of power, but that came with hurting innocents like Marvolo does.

“Whatever you choose, we will love you unconditionally.” Narcissa said and Lucious nodded. Draco just joined in on the hug, having no clue what was going on.

Uwu

After everything was settled in Malfoy Manor, the family just went back downstairs to finish dinner. Draco was still confused, but Lucio said he would explain it when he was older. Lucio wasn’t mad at Hari like she thought, and Narcissa was extra close to the two children.

“What house do you want to be in Hari?” Draco asked and Hari's eyes lit up.

“Well, all houses have their own attributes. I don’t think I will be in Gryffindor, as I am brave, but not chivalrous. I don’t think I will be in Hufflepuff either, because I really lack patience and tolerance. I think I will either get sorted into Slytherin or Ravenclaw. What about you Draco?” Hari asked.

“Same as you. I honestly think if I was sorted into Hufflepuff I would leave, and those Gryffindor’s are dunderheads. I would do well in Ravenclaw with not having to talk to anyone,” Hari giggled at this. “Not because I’m antisocial,” Hari giggled again with a glare from Draco. “But because I would be focussing on studies. I honestly think Slytherin is the house for me though. Our whole families have been sorted into it.” He said and Hari couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Yeah okay, so was the black family. Sirius Black was a Gryffindor, and his whole family was sorted in Slytherin. Wendy’s family, the overleys, were sorted into Hufflepuff for generations, and she was a snake. Weasly’s whole family were lions. Ones a bird, and the twins are snakes. Can’t rely on blood. I think it would be funny to watch you get your dream crushed and sorted into Hufflepuff.” She said and Draco visibly paled while everyone laughed.

“She is right. A distant cousin of mine, Nymphadora Tonks, she’s a half blood Hari, was sorted into Hufflepuff. You have every house trait, except those Gryffindor’s of course.”

“I think Draco is quite brave and courageous. He wouldn’t fit in with those weasley's though. He is way too pale.” Draco just glared at her with his dragon's eyes.

“Speaking of the Weasly’s, those manipulations skills you pulled off were very good. I don’t think they will think we are completely evil. Taking in the _Chosen One_ and all.” Hari just shook her head while she laughed.

“Anyway, it’s late and we have to get up early tomorrow. You should go to bed.” Narcissa said. Hari and Draco just gave there thanks for the food and raced upstairs.

“You know, we can’t keep acting like that in public. Our image will get ruined.” Lucius said as he patted his wife.

“But what if that's what we need? The said Chosen One loving living under our roof, us as productive parents, our kids testifying we have nothing to do with the dark arts?” She said and Lucius looked puzzled.

“That would work in our favor. Let's think about it later. I mean, they're going to be gone for a year.” He countered and Narcissa nodded.

Uwu

Waking up almost eight hours later was not a plan of Hari’s. It was a plan of Draco. Hari didn’t know why she had to get up early and do her hair. Hari never did her hair. Ever. Brushing it out is fine for her.

“Not this time. I won't be going to school with you looking like a hippo.” Hari was actually offended. She didn’t look like a hippo. She wasn’t Uncle Vernon.

“All you have to do is brush it out! See like this!” Hari said as she started brushing her hair. It was almost too her but now, and the red and black intertwined together nicely. She actually loved that she looked more like her mum then her dad. She knew that her dad had a few problems with other people. For example, Severus Snape. 

“Nope. Just let me do it.” He said and pulled out a bunch of hair ties and pins. 

Almost an hour later, Draco finally sighed in happiness. He thought Hari looked like a princess. Well, she technically was, being heir to three different Families. 

“Let's go show mum and dad! Don’t forget your stuff. We do have to go soon. Mine are already pockets sized.” Hari just nodded and pulled out her own pocket sized trunk. Draco just smiled at her.

“You stay up here, I gotta introduce you.” Hari just rolled her eyes.

“Why?” She asked, but he was already gone.

“I present to you, the smartest witch of our year, Hari Jamie Potter Black Prewett Malfoy!” He said and HAri just gave him a playful scowl.

“I must be pretty famous for you to use all of my names.” She said as she walked down the Manor’s stairs. Narcissa just gasped and Lucius looked proud.

“You look beautiful darling! And you too Draco! That short hair looks good on you!” Narcissa complemented. Draco just gave her a smug filled grin.

“That was all me!” Draco said as he pointed both his hands at Hari. “I gave her a waterfall braid using most of her black hair, but not too much. The red and black curls she has completed the braid almost perfectly. Spin Hari!” Draco finished. Hari felt her eyes would get stuck in her head with how many times she had rolled them this morning. 

“Yes both of you look really nice. Now come on, we have to go soon! Hari, Draco, do you have your wands?” Hari and Draco just nodded at Lucius. They soon grabbed one of the adults arms, and were soon dragged through the twisty turny world of apparition. When they both opened their eyes again, they stood before a world full of wizards. Some in outdated muggle clothing, and some already in their robes. Draco and Hari didn’t like the thought of having to change on a train, so they were already in their school robes

“Now you two behave okay? No killing muggle borns,” Hari snickered at Draco when he rolled his eyes at his father's antics. “No cursing teachers, no manipulating students to do work for you,” Draco snickered at Hari this time. “And make sure not to let Whiperjade out okay? Don’t use parseltongue anywhere but the Slytherin common room, if you're sorted into Slytherin, and Make sure to be top of your class.” Lucius finished. Hari and Draco nodded as they gave the adults hugs. 

“Write to us at least once every two weeks. I will be sending enough sweets for both of you. Don’t be pushovers!” Narcissa reminded them while Draco nodded again and Hari smiled. 

“We love you, come one Hari. It’s early enough to get our own compartment.” Draco said after giving another parting hug to the Malfoys and pulling her by her hand. 

“This should be good enough. Anyways, where is Whip?” Draco asked as they set down in their seats.

“Cissy sent a note to Dumbledore about him being my familiar and he is already in Hogwarts. I think he is in the Forbidden Forest.” Draco just nodded and laid down on the seat they were sharing while Hair pulled out a book. This was gonna be a long ride.

Uwu

It was two hours later that the trolly came by. Hari had never had a chocolate frog, so she bought five of them, much to Draco’s displeasure.

“You're gonna get fat Hari.Slow down and eat them slowly.” Draco scolded but Hari just rolled her eyes.

“Have you gotten a grass jellybean yet Draco? They taste really good.” She said as she reached into his  **Berty Bott’s Every Flavor Beans** container. Draco visibly gagged.

“You are a disgusting human being. I hope you trip over a snake.”

Uwu

Around three hours later a girl walked in while Draco was sleeping and Hari was practicing magic.

“Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his.” The bush girl asked as Hari looked up.

“Neville Longbottom?” Hari asked. The bush just nodded.

“Yes that’s him. Are you about to do magic? Let’s see then.” Hari just shrugged. Draco’s breathing had changed signifying he was now awake.

“Accio Neville’s Toad.” She said with a bored tone. Said toad just flew through the open compartment door.

“Hermione! Did you see Trevor go by- Oh hullo Hari!” A boy said as he walked in and Hari handed him the toad. “Should have known that was your doing Hari. Smartest witch in the year she is!” Neville said. Draco just sat up.

“I seriously doubt that she is the smartest witch in our year Neville. She’s probably just a muggleborn like me.” Hermione said as she sat down.

“How long have you known Longbottom here?” Draco asked.

“Well since I got on the train of course! That's when we all meet each other.” Draco muttered underneath his breath. 

“Not true. I met Longbottom a week ago, so i do not have the right to call him his first name. He gave me permission to call him his first name, so that is why I do. Honestly.” Hermione blushed.

“Well I think Neville gave me permission to call him his first name. Who are you anyways?” The bush asked and Draco sat a little taller.

“I’m Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.” Hermione snorted. “You think my name is funny, do you? No need to ask yours. You're obviously a mud blood.” This earned Draco a slap on the head with Hari’s book.

“Calling people a mudblood isn't nice Malfoy.” A red head said from the doorway.

“Why do you think Hari hit me?” Everyone just laughed except Hermione.

“And who are you? If you already know purebloods like these three, you must not be a muggleborn.” Bush girl asked.

“I’m Hari Potter Black Prewett Malfoy. Just call me one of those last names.” Hermione just stared wide eyed.

“I know you! You're in a lot of books Hari!” This earned a glare from Neville and Draco. “You defeated You-Know-Who!” Hari just rolled her eyes.

“Hermione you are an idiot!” Ron said and the know it all just looked confused.

“Why am I an idiot?” The idiot asked.

“She clearly just told you to call her by her last name, and you call her by her first. She could have you kicked out of the wizarding world!” Draco explained with a hostility in her voice.

“Now now Draco, she is a muggle born after all. Like Lucio said, they don’t know anything about our customs.” Neville just chuckled while Ron looked smug.

“When a person does not give you direct permission to call them their first name, don’t.That is very disrespectful. If someone is called the smartest witch or wizard, or something similar, do not disagree. Ask why and for them to show you. Gives you a thirst for knowledge. Purebloods like us like that about muggle borns and half bloods.” Hari explained to Hermione.

“What house are you going for, Neville?” Hari asked and Neville blushed.

“I want Hufflepuff personally, but my gran wants me to be in Gryffindor. What about you?”

“I’m going for Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I think I would fit in best with Slytherin though.”

“Makes since. What about you Draco?” Neville asked and Draco lazilly opened his eyes.

“Same as snake here. At least if I was in Ravenclaw I wouldn’t have to talk to anyone.” Everyone laughed except Hermione.

“Why would you want to be in Slytherin? You-know-who was in there! It is a very evil house!”

Hari’s eyes gleamed red and everyone glared at the bush.

“So was Merlin? Is he evil? No. Now shut your mudblood self up before I do it for you.” Hari said and Draco just sighed. Hermione though, looked scared out of her mind.

“Sit down Snake. Mother said no killing or maiming.” Hermione gave a shaky laugh while Ron and Neville just smirked.

“What about you Ron?” Hari asked.

“Hoping for Gryffindor, but I think I might like being a Puff. I think mum really wants me to be a Gryffindor though. After the twins going into Slytherin, Percy going Ravenclaw, and Charlie being in Ravenclaw as well, that my older brother, I think she wants another Gryffindor in the house.”

“Makes since. Granger, what house are you going for?” Hermione visibly paled.

“Gryffindor...maybe Ravenclaw but all the books say Gryffindor is the best place to be.” She said as she popped her fingers. She gasped as she looked into Hari’s snake eyes.

“Well, you sound like a Ravenclaw, and someone who would follow the rules. I think being a claw would help with that. Gryfindor’s are so loud all the time. Guess you finally know why people call me snake?” Hermione just nodded.

“Yea… how did you get those?” She asked and Hari just looked at Draco. He nodded his head and his pupils were diamonds.

“We bonded with our animals. You should only bond with an animal that you speak with, like Draco can speak to dragons, which is why we call him Dragon. I speak to snake’s, and I'm bonded to my snake, Whiperjade, so I get called a snake. We also have the abilities of the animals.” Hari explained.

“Can I get bonded to an animal? What animal is stronger, Snake of Dragon? Do you have to speak snake to bond with one? What's it called when you can speak dragon?” Hari held her hand up to stop the girl.

“No, as you have to have a significant bond to the animal. Do you mean senses or actual animals? Senses would be me, but the actual animal would have to be a dragon. You don’t have to but if you don’t, the snake won't trust you, and might try to kill you. Draco can only speak dragons because he bonded at a young age. If you tried now, you would die. It’s just called Dragon speaking. I can speak to dragons as well, but it’s really weird.” Hermione looked stricken. Suddenly there was an announcement about having to change into your robes.

“Well, we best be getting back to our compartment. See you at the sorting!” Ron said as he pulled Hermione out of their own compartment. Ron didn’t hate the Malfoys, I mean, they took in Hari. He just didn’t like how Draco and Hari acted so chummy. It was unnerving.

“What's wrong Ron?” Hermione asked. Ron in turn shook his head.

“Nah, just wondering when Draco and Hari got so close.” ron said as Hermione raised an eyebrow.

“Aren’t they siblings?” This caused Neville to snort and Ron to gag. “Oh my lord they aren't married or right?!” Neville was full blown laughing now and Ron looked green in the face.

“No they aren’t. She is technically not even blood adopted, but she is family with the Malfoys” Neville explained.

“Oh so they couldn’t get married.” Hermione said but Ron and Neville shook their heads.

“No they could still get married. Purebloods interbreed all the time. It’s how they keep the cycle going.” Ron explained.

“But Hari, I mean Potter isn’t a pureblood? Her mother was a muggle born?” Ron and Neville both sighed.

“So? She is heir to so many family’s it pushes out her halfblood status.”

“Heir? To what? Can’t be the Malfoys because she’s not the oldest child.” Hermione asked.

“ She has three different last names, meaning that she is inheriting all of that. I also overheard Draco talking to himself that he was going to ask her to marry him at the age of 15.” Neville said and laughed softly when Hermione gasped.

“This is too much to handle. Let's finish getting ready. We can discuss this later.” Ron and Neville nodded and finished putting on their robes. 

Uwu

“Is it true Draco?” Hari asked Draco as they sat disillusioned in front of the other’s compartment.

“Not at all.” Draco answered. “I was talking about how my parents were going to put me in a marriage contract at age 15. I have the same two way mirror with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.”

“Why didn’t we use the two way mirror to talk when our letters didn’t go through?” Hari asked as they made their way back to their own compartment.

“Mine wouldn’t go through. It was almost as if the mirror didn’t have a counterpart. Do you have yours with you?” Draco asked as they sat down in their compartment

“You know it. Mine did the same thing though. You think Dumbles was breaking our connections?” She asked as she laid her head down on his shoulder. Draco just hummed in response.

Around thirty minutes later, they had reached Hogwarts station. Draco shook Hari awake.

“Come on Hari. It’s time to go meet this sorting hat.” Hari had gone to grab her trunk but it wasn’t there.

“Prefect already grabbed it when you were sleeping. Come on let's go get a boat with Longbottom.” Hari just nodded and yawned. Draco lightly pulled her along, slightly intertwining their fingers together. The blush Hari had this time was real. His hands were really warm.

“Hullo Hari!” Neville said as they entered the boat. Soon Hermione came running and sat in with them.

“Hello everyone.” Draco just grumbled while Hari and Hermione began talking. Ron was sitting with Crabbe and Goyle and a boy with an irish tone from what Hari could tell.

“Are you excited Potter?” Hermione asked. 

“Hari, and no not really. I am just interested in finding my house.” Hari deadpanned. “I already know what the common rooms look like. Except Hufflepuff of course, but I already have seen images of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor’s common rooms. The Weasley’s showed me the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw ones.” Hari said as she explained her reasoning.

“Makes since. Look! We are almost there!” Neville said. They all ducked as they aproached the school. Hari and Draco heard a few gasps and a lot of wows. Really, there were better schools than this one, what's the big deal?

As they walked off the boats towards the castle, they were met by a tall woman with grey hair. She had a certain air around her that Hari couldn’t quite place.

“ Welcome to Hogwarts, The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. but before you take your seats in the great hall,you will be sorted in to your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony, because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” She said as she began to lead the first years into the great hall.

Hari looked around and noticed Dumbledore sitting in the middle of what she thought was the staff table. Soon the hat started singing.

**Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your tops hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell brave of heart,**

**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**

**And unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,**

**If you've a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And you won't get in a flap!**

**You're safe in my hands(though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!!**

“I will now procede to call your name up to be sorted. Abbott Hannah!” The girl went up to the seat and sat down. Almost as soon as the hat touched her head, she was sorting into Hufflepuff.

“Bones Susan” Was sorted into Hufflepuff as well. “Boot Terry was a Ravenclaw. “Brown Lavender” was a Gryffindor. Bulytherin, and Parkinson had plopped her pug looking self right next to him.

" _ Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you? _ "

‘ _ Not Gryffindor. Not Gryffindor..’  _ Hari thought.

" _ Not Gryffindor, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it’s all here in your head, and Gryffindor will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no? Well, if you’re sure — better be SLYTHERIN!”  _ The hat called. She handed the hat to the woman and walked towards Draco with all of Slytherin clapping loudly. Quite different then they normally are. Draco of all people clapped the loudest. Soon Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. Hari moved a seat down to invite him to sit next to her. 

"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." Dumbledore spoke.

“He is mad, isn’t he?” Hari asked. A few older years nodded.

“You see, those light wizards are all bonkers.” Draco said. “Potatoes Hari?” Everyone around them stopped eating. Hari Potter was said to be as light as they come.strode Millicent was the first Slytherin. Corner Micheal and Cornfoot Stephen were both sorted into Ravenclaw. Crabbe Vincent was sorted into Slytherin as well as Davis Tracey. Justin Finch-Fletchly was a Hufflepuff and Finnigan Seamus, the irish boy Ron was talking to, was the first boy Gryffindor. Goldstein Anthony was another Ravenclaw. Goyle Gregory went into Slytherin and Granger Hermione went into Gryffindor. Greengrass Daphne was also a snake. Hari ended up blocking out the rest of the first year list until she heard the Patil Parvati. She went into Gryffindor while her sister Padma went into Ravenclaw. Soon, Parkinson Pansy, the girl who couldn’t keep her eyes off of Draco, was sorted into Slytherin.

“Potter Black Prewett Malfoy Hari!” Professor McGonagall called. Merlin, when did they call all last names? Hari went up and sat down on the seat. She looked over and noticed Draco was in Sl

“Completely agree Draco. Absolute nutters they are.” Everyone let out a breath. Suddenly screams entered the great hall.

_ Speaker! Where are you? You must be here. _ Whiperjade hissed. He then flicked his tongue out and looked towards the Slytherin table. He quickly made his way over to Hari.

_ Oh speaker! How I have missed you! It was getting boring torturing teachers! You must be glad to be in the same house as Tom!  _ He hissed but Hari’s shoulder flared up. She was reminded about how much he hated that name.

‘Sorry Marvolo.’ Hari thought.

It is okay little horcrux. Your snake knows what you know.

“DEFINDO!” A seventh year yelled. Suddenly the spell bounced off of the snake and hit a suit of armor. The boy just looked around stupidly.

“If you ever. Touch my familiar again it  **_will_ ** be the last thing you do.” Hari’s eyes gleamed red again. Whiperjade just wrapped himself around her waist. Harry pulled out her wand and muttered the weightless charm.

“I am sorry. None of us speak snake so it could be trying to attack you. How could I have known it was your familiar?” The seventh year asked and Hari rolled her eyes.

“This is definitely why you are not in Ravenclaw.” The student just looked offended. “Look at my eyes dimwit. Snake pupils. Obviously means I am bonded to said snake.”

“Yes but that's an Obscurus Marmor. Why would it bond with a little first year.?” He said.

“A very strong first year.” A red head popped in.

“A very temperamental first year.” The other said.

“They have been bonded forever.” 

“Yes, it would do us no good to seperate them”

“Shut it, Weasley's. I just didn’t know.”

Hari laughed and began eating. She then noticed that most of the food was meat, with very little vegetables.

“Hogwarts isn’t that healthy, is it?” Hari asked. Every Slytherin just shook their head.

Uwu

“Come on Slytherin’s! Let us show you to the dorms.” Said the female head of house, Gemma Farley. She led them down to the dungeons, and Hari made sure that she and Whip memorized all of the directions. 

The common room is a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. One of the wooden tables has a Wizard's Chess set on it.

“Professor Snape will be here soon to discuss rules with you. The rules are also posted on the notice board.” The male prefect said, but Hari didn’t know who he was.

Just then the man himself walked into the common room. 

“There will be no horse playing like those reckless Gryffindors. I expect so much more from you all. Bedtimes for your first year are at nine. The common room does not belong to you. Keep it clean. Your house is your family. You argue inside the house, but never in front of others. That is a sign of weakness. Inter House unity is accepted, and should be completed. I’m not telling you to go befriend a bunch of Gryffindor’s, but be free to lend a hand. I will award you points for doing so, as will other teachers. Study time is mandatory, as well as house meetings. That is all.” The bat said as he swished his cloak and walked out of the common room.

“Okay! Girls on the left, boys on the right. Good night.” Gemma said and Hari hurried off to the girls dormitories. She found her bed right at the start and Whip suddenly slithered himself into her covers.

“He’s going to kill you in your sleep Potter.” Pansy said as Hari began changing from her school robes.

“I prefer Malfoy or Black please.” She said and continued undressing. Davis and Bulstrode snickered at how easy Hari had deflected her remark about the snake.

“You better be careful  _ Potter _ ”  Parkinson hissed.

“Says the one not controlling one of the most deadliest snakes in the world. I would watch your own back.” Hari says as she slips into bed with Whip.

“Stupid halfbloods thinking they can come into slytherin.” Pansy mumble under her breath. Hari heard and wandlessly casted a spell to hold her upside down.

“Wanna say that again? I'm heir to three different families, and you're not even heir to one. Your older sister is. You're just trying to leech off of Draco. Now I say you shut up, or Whiperjade will have a very good dinner tonight.” Hari spoke andactally laughed when she saw Parkinson crying.

“Goodnight guys!” Hari said, her voice full of cheer. Everyone gave her smiles and quick goodnights. Hari was not a good enemy to make.

Uwu

Hari awoke at 5:30 with Whip hissing in her face.

_ Draco wants to see you. Something with hair. I don’t like hair. Doesn’t taste very good.  _

Hari just laughed quietly and went through the door leading up to the common room. First through third years were underneath the common room, and everyone one else, except prefect dormitories, were above the common room. Prefects were on the first floor.

“Good your up Hari. We have 45 minutes each to do our hair, and you're doing mine. I love the short styles you do.” Hari just rolled her eyes.

“Yes yes sit. Your hair is too long for a simple ponytail. We're going with another braided look. We can try others on the weekend.” Draco said as he began waving his wand around. Her hair was instantly straight.

Around forty minutes later, Hari had a very pretty  [ Woven Braid-on-Braid Crown. ](https://therighthairstyles.com/braided-hairstyles-for-long-hair/10/) Hari was quite amazed he did it in such a short time, but then again he used magic to straighten her curls this time.

“Alright my turn. Sit down Dray.” Hari stood up and began wandlessly straightening Draco’s hair as well. He had started growing into his mother's curls. If Hari’s hair didn’t have red in it, they could easily look like siblings, as Narcissa had black and blonde hair. Hari was glad for her red hair.

“Done. Now let's go get changed into our robes.” Hari said and Draco just looked into the mirror she had conjured. 

“How Did you do that in twenty minutes? It takes me forty-five!” Draco exclaimed. Hari just shrugged.

“I used to do Dudley’s like I do yours. Now up you get. I'll meet you down here in five.”

Draco nodded as they both descended the stairs to their dormitories. 

Hari made sure to grab extra parchment and ink. She put them in her bag that had an undetectable extension charm on them. Hari then put on her clothes, but she couldn’t get the tie on.

“I’ll just ask Draco when we're back in the common room.” Hari said out loud. She then walked up the stairs and saw Draco already sitting there with another boy.

“Hari! This is Zabini Blaise. He’s in my dormitories.” Hari gave him a smile and he just gave him a nod.

“Need help with your tie Black?”The boy asked. Hari just sighed and nodded.

“Malfoy needed help with his as well. Really, this boy is good at doing everything except tying his tie. It's done.” Draco blushed a thick pink and Hari laughed.

“Well isn’t it our favorite daughter!” Someone said. Hari didn’t even turn around to greet them.

“Hello George. Fred, if you even think of scaring me I will kick you.” She said as she began fixing the things in her bag.

“Damn. We can’t ever scare her.” Fred said.

“Snake senses and all.” George said

“Bloody useful for tracking items.” Freckles countered.

“But we never can scare her.” Speckles agreed.

“I’m not a bloody dog!” Hari said as she heard other students walking up and down stairs. It was seven o'clock now. 

“Oh you guys are already up. Thats good. You all look very proper. Except you two redheads.” The male prefect said as he walked out of their dorm.

“You wound us Johnson.” The twins said at the same time. They both had hands on their hearts. Hari couldn’t help the giggle that rose from her throat. Suddenly everyone was looking at her.

“That was the cutest thing I have ever heard.” Fred stated. This caused Hari to blush some.

“Dito brother.” George said. Draco, and surprisingly Blaise, nodded as well.

“I agree with that statement. She’s like a baby snake.” Johnson agreed. Hari was actually flushed now. 

“What are you talking about? Oh, I’m Tracey Davis. Just call me Tracey.” Tracey said as she came over to them. She had shoulder length light brown hair and glasses. The glasses looked a little tight on the girls nose. Soon Pansy and Millicent came up. Pansy looked at Hari and sneered as she walked away.

“I’m Millicent bulstrode, please call me Millie.” She asked. Millie was a lot bigger than the other two girls standing. She had wide shoulders and a big frame.

“I’m Hari Black. You can call me Hari!” Millie and Tracey just stared at her when she put her hand out.

“Wow.” Mille stated. Hari raised one of her eyebrows.

“No, it's just, you're really pretty!” Tracet said but HAri just shook her head.

“You guys are pretty too! Also, sorry about what happened with Parkinson. I hope I didn’t scare you guys off.” The other girls just shook their heads.

“What happened with pug face?” Johnson asked. Hari snorted.

“She threatened me, called me a weak halfblood so I spelled her to hang upside down.” Hari said.

“Wandlessly!” Tracey piped in.

“And wordlessly!” Millicent added. Hari just looked down. Draco slung his arm over her shoulder and hugged her. Hari looked over and saw Pansy looking mad, so she sent her a smug smile instead. It looked like her vain was popping out of her head.

“Okay, well since Crabbe and Goyle just got here, let's go to breakfast. The Ravenclaw’s will be there, but not the Gryffindors. Maybe the Hufflepuffs since it's almost seven thirty.” Gemma said as she brought everyone into a line. Sort of.

“You think we have lunch early to avoid the Gryffindorks?” Hari asked. Draco just nodded.

“Why do you think I got you up early?” He asked.

“Cause you're a hair obsessed weirdo?” Hari said. Blaise and Millie snorted. Draco just shook his head.

“A masterpiece like your long hair takes a long time. You can’t complain you like looking pretty.” Draco retorted back.

“She always looks pretty though?” Crabbe piped up.

“Should have seen her this morning. Curls everywhere. Looked like she just rolled out of bed.”

“Because I had just rolled out of bed. Whip woke me up.” Hari deadpanned as they walked into the great hall. Gemma was right, there were no Gryffindors. A few hufflepuff’s here and there, and a full table of Ravenclaws. Hari sat down between Draco and Blaise, and everyone had gone quiet. Hari looked around and noticed that people were staring at her.

“Well?” She asked. “Do you need something?” She asked and a boy with brown curly hair walked up to her.

“Why are you in this house? Shouldn’t you be in Gryffindor, saving lives?” He said. Soon two other boys were standing behind him. Hari rolled her eyes.

“I wouldn’t be in Slytherin if I was a Gryffindor though?” She said. This earned her a slap on the face. She involuntarily winced. Soon she had students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin alike yelling at him.

Hari looked up her eyes flashing red. She had a large red mark, similar to the one Vernon had left on her face.

“Why’d you hit me?” She asked and looked up at the boy. His face was red and he pulled on his tie a bit.

“I apologize. I don’t know what came over me. My name is  Cassius Warrington. This is Graham Montague.” He said pointing to the boy on his left. “And this is Adrian Pucey. All three of us are on the Slytherin team. Were chasers. I once again apologize for my action.” Hari gave him a sincere smile.

“It’s okay Cass! I must have sounded like I was disrespecting you. I assure you, I am everything but Gryffindor.” Everyone’s heart squeezed at the image of pure innocence. Even Dumbledore felt bad for her getting hit. She was probably only in Slytherin because Draco was. Yeah, that was it. A child this innocent couldn’t possibly be a dark wizard. He couldn’t ask her to change dorms though, that would cause suspicion. He had to get her into the third floor corridor without being the one to blame.

Cassius blushed slightly at the nickname. He shouldn’t have hit her. She didn’t deserve that. This girl gave off little sister vibes, and why would you hit your little sister.

“Please let me walk you to class to make up for it.” Cassius said. Adrian and Graham nodded.

“Let us go with you as well.” Adrian said. Hari just gave them a bright smile, and hugged Cassius. He didn’t know what to do so he just patted her head. He then sat down once he heard the noisey Gryffindors.

“Look at you snake! Getting third year bodyguards already, and it's not even the first full day.” Draco joked. Hari just rolled her eyes, but Pansy gave her a weird look.

“How did you do that?” Pansy asked. Hari just looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

“Do what? Apologize? It's easy.” People around her snickered.

“How do you look so innocent? You threatened me yesterday.” She said and crossed her arms.

“Actually, if I remember, which I do, You said  You better be careful  _ Potter  _ and I said that you should be careful. Like the seventh year said yesterday, I’m just a first year, I can’t fully control my snake.” Pansy looked away and scowled. Hari had beat her there. She did threaten her first. She also used her wrong name purposely. She could get sued for that. Of course, she didn’t think Hari would do it. What was the point? She already had three different vaults of money, she doesn’t need more.

Hari just sighed and began eating her breakfast. She heard Whip slithering through the shadows. She held her hand out and felt Whip squirm his way around her arm. She went to pet his head, and noticed he had a rat in his throat.

“Whiperjade Potter you will swallow that rat right now!” She scolded. She made sure not to speak in Parseltongue, as they were not in the common room.

_ Sorry humans. I will swallow it. _

Hari hummed in response. She felt the rat slide slowly down his throat.

“You really let him eat around you?” Millie asked.

“Yeah, I mean, I always have. It used to gross out Mrs. Malfoy so much though. It was funny.” Hari said. Draco had to stick his head in his arm as he choked on his water.

“I remember that.” Draco said once his coughing fit was over. Draco’s eyes were slightly red, and the front of his robes were wet. Hari waved a hand over them and they were dry again.

“You really gotta teach me how to do that.” Draco said as he inspected his dry robes.

“I just want it to happen. I don’t even know the spell.” Hari lied. She knew all the spells from first through third year. Draco just rolled his eyes and soon Professor Snape was walking towards them. 

“Here is your first year schedule. Remember to stay with an upper year.” He said in his monotone voice. Hari looked over her schedule quickly.

**Monday:**

**9-11 Charms with Ravencaws**

**1-2 History of Magic with Hufflepuff**

**3-5 Transfiguration with Gryffindors**

**Tuesday:**

**9:30-1 Herbology with Ravenclaws**

**3-5 Transfiguration Gryffindors**

**Midnight-1 Astronomy**

**Wednesday:**

**12-1 Flying lessons with Gryffindors**

**2-4 Charms with Ravenclaws**

**4:30-6 History of Magic with Hufflepuffs**

**Thursday:**

**9:40-1 Herbology with Ravenclaws**

**2-3 Potions with Gryffindors**

**3-5 Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindors**

**Friday:**

**12-2 Charms with Ravenclaws**

**3-5 Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindors.**

**Midnight-1 Astronomy.**

“That's a lot of Gryffindor classes.” Hari said, stating the obvious. Draco just snorted. He cast a quick tempus and found that it was around eight.

“Wanna check out the library Hari? Heard they had some books that Malfoy Manor doesn’t.” Draco asked. Hari enthusiastically nodded. Then they remembered that they had to stay with an older year for the first week.

“Hey cass! Will you come with us to the library?” Hari asked and gave him a really cute smile. He just nodded.

“Class hasn’t even started yet? What are you doing in the library?” He asked as they began walking out of the great hall, Whiperjade slithering behind them.

“To do some reading, see what books that they have that Malfoy Manor doesn’t. Normal stuff. I have already read my school books for this year.” Hari said. Cass just nodded in approval.

“I can’t stay with you for long, I have class in thirty minutes, but I’ll send Aidrian to take you guys to class. Draco nodded while Hari gave him a smile and a wave.

Once he was gone Draco spoke up. “How do you do that? I bet in a few months, all of Slytherin will be bowing down to you.” He remarked and Hari lightly hit him with her book.

“Yea and you will be my right hand man.” She said as she began reading.

“Damn straight I will!” Hari just laughed and began sorting through three different books.  **Charms Throughout History** ,  **Potion Masters Through the Ages** , and  **Animagus and the Likes.**

“Wow Draco. Look at this.” Hari said, showing him the book. The book was very thick, and had a very ugly pink covering.

“Think we could check it out? I’ll get Charms and you can disillusion this one as potion masters.” Draco reasoned.

“That would take a very strong charm, Draco.” Hari said, a glint of  delirium in her eye’s. He just nodded.

“Ah yes, and we don’t have a strong enough wizard for that, no ma’am.” He chuckled as Hari childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

Hari quickly waved her hand over the book and muttered “ Muto Cambire”. The book was suddenly a Potion Master one. Hari and Draco walked over to the librarian, Madam Pince, and she gave them a stern look. She had high cheekbones, black eyes along with black hair tucked mostly into her black feathered hat.

“Finite Incantatem” She said but the book didn’t change. She then moved to Draco’s and it didn’t change either.

“You may go. Come back to recheck in a week’s time, or it will appear back in the library. Go on now.” She said as she went back to reading. Draco and Hari let out similar breaths and met Adrian halfway to the Charms classroom.

“Sorry I’m late you two! Marcus Flint, he’s the quidditch captain, wouldn’t let me go until I told him I was watching first years.” Aiden said. Draco just scowled but Hari nodded in understanding.

“I understand! Even though Dray’s being a baby about it, it's fine.” We also left a little early then we planned. Found the books we wanted.” Hari said as they walked to the charms classroom.

“Well, this is your stop. I’ll see you guys later. Thanks for understanding.” Adrian said as they waved goodbye. When Hari and Draco walked in, it was too mostly Ravenclaw students, Blaise being the only other Slytherin in the room.

“Hey Zabini!” Hari said as she sat down. HE gave her a nod.

“Where did you disappear too? Not snogging I hope. At least wait till next week.” He joked. Draco went red and Hari laughed. Soon the other Slytherins were entering the room. Draco cooled his face back to a blank mask as did Hari. 

“Welcome welcome students!” A short man said. He was standing on a stack of books to be able to see the students faces. “I am Professor Flitwick. Head of Ravenclaw house. Today we will be going theory for our first spell, Wingardium Leviosa!” He said and the quill on his desk floated up into the air. Hari was glad she was in a class with other classes then Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, as they would be so shocked by the spell. She couldn’t deal with those constant gasp’s.

Uwu

Hari was glad to finally be out of Professor Flitwick's class. He was an amazing teacher and head of house, but he was way too focused on theory for her liking. She had flown through the parchment he assigned, it was only four inches of parchment anyways, but he still thought it was amazing how she finished it so quickly. Hari had two hours until her next class, and lunch was at twelve through three. She could pick up lunch later. Then she remembered. 

“Milsey!” She called. She heard the crack of house elf magic.

“Yes, misses Potter? How can Milsey help?” She asked. She had her hands behind her back.

“Can you get me an apple, as well as a bottle of pumpkin juice?” She asked.

“Of course Misses Potter ma’am.” The house elf snapped her fingers and soon a ripe apple and a bottle of juice were handed to her.

“Thank you. You may go now.” She said. Milsey just bowed and disappeared. Hari walked into the common room where Draco was waiting for her. 

As she walked in she was met with the sight of Whip coiled around Draco. He was lightly petting his head and Hari smiled. What a peaceful sight.

“Hey! Sorry I was getting me some food.” Hari said as she sat down next to Draco. Whip then unwound himself from Draco and laid himself into their lap.

“And you didn’t get me any? So rude.” Draco huffed while Hari laughed.

“You have like three house elves! Ask them to bring you food.” Hari said as she pulled out the animagus book from her sack. She began reading.

**The transformation process is long and complicated, involving multiple steps, and requiring talents in both Transfiguration and Potions. It also requires a great deal of luck and patience. When the process goes wrong, the results are permanent mutation into a half-human, half-animal creature.**

**The first step involves keeping a Mandrake leaf in your mouth for a full month (full moon to full moon). Next you combine it with some ingredients (one of your hairs, a silver teaspoon for dew collected from a place that neither sunlight nor human feet have touched for a week, and a chrysalis of a Death’s Head moth) in a moon-struck crystal phial. However if you swallow or remove the Mandrake leaf, or if the night of the full moon is cloudy and the phial is not struck by moonlight, you have to start again.**

**The mixture must be undisturbed until the next electrical storm, which might mean waiting for several months or years, and during this wait the phial must be completely undisturbed and untouched by sunlight, whilst every sunrise and sunset without fail you have to chant “Amato Animo Animato Animagus” touching your wand tip to your heart. Whilst waiting for the lightning, eventually you will start to feel a second heart-beat during the incantation with the tip of the wand to the chest.**

**When the lightning finally comes, you should find a mouthful of blood-red potion in the crystal phial. Place your wand tip to your heart, chant “Amato Animo Animato Animagus” and then drink the potion. This is the point of no return, when you feel a fiery pain, an intense double heartbeat, and a creature will come into your mind into which you will transform.**

**The first transformation is usually uncomfortable, and clothing, glasses and jewellery all become part of the skin/fur/scales/spines of the animal. After transforming into an animal, you have to hide your wand somewhere you can later retrieve it.**

“Think we have any Mandrake leaves?” Hari asked Draco. He nodded his head

“Should be some in our potion’s container. Why?” He asked. Hari showed him the book and he looked amazed.  
“We should definitely try that out.” Draco said they began reading some more, until Blaise came up from the boys dormitory.

“Come on, we gotta go. We have fifteen minutes till history of magic, and it's by the Gryffindor’s common room.” Blaise said. They pushed Whip off their laps and he hissed in discomfort.

“Sorry Whip, we gotta go. I’ll summon you a rat for dinner after my classes though.” She got a nod in return.

_Be good speaker. Show them who is the most powerful._ Hari gave a laugh and walked out with Draco and Blaise. Soon Tracey and Millie had joined them.

“I heard from a Hufflepuff that the history of magic class is taught by a ghost, and that it's actually self-study.” Millie said.

“Really? Maybe they are lacking teachers?” Blaise replied.

“Nah that old coot is too lazy to hire someone else.” Draco said. If it really was self study, Hari thought, I can get a ton of work done. 

“Oh Merlin, Hari’s thinking. It’s the end of the world!” Tracey said, earning a smack on her hand.

“Rude. If I’m thinking for more than five hours, then it's the end of the world.” She said. Everyone but Draco sweatdropped.

Uwu

“That was the most boring class ever. I’m going to go get lunch. Anyone coming with?” Tracey asked. Millie, Blaise, and Draco nodded their heads while Hari shook hers.

“I think I’m gonna go hang out by Transfiguration. I’ll call Milsey to get me something to eat. I need to ask Professor McGonagall something anyways.” She said when they gave her weird looks.

“Alright, but don’t make us lose points.” Millie said jokingly

“Hmmm, I don’t know. Might be hard.” Hari said before laughing. They gave their goodbyes and Hari walked off towards the Transfiguration classroom. 

She knew the professor had a class, so she sat down and flipped through the Animagus book. That was when she noticed something odd.

In the book, there was a list of registered animagus all throughout britain. She saw Professor McGonagall’s name as a tabby cat. What she found odd was the four names written down in ink.

James Charlus Potter - Stag (Unregistered)

Sirius Orion Black - Black dog (Unregistered)

Remus John Lupin - He’s a werewolf already

Peter Linos Pettigrew - Rat (Unregistered)

  * The Marauders



Hari was really surprised. Her dad was an Animagus? That was a shocker. She soon heard the classroom door open. She closed the book and stood up from her sitting place on the floor. The students walked out and Hari casted a quick Tempus. It was two forty-five. McGonagall almost had a heart attack.

“Oh Miss Potter. Do come in. Were you waiting for me?” She asked as she led her into the classroom.

“Oh yes I was. So I have a question about my dad, and you taught him and you're an animagus as well, so I thought you could answer them.” She said. McGonagall gave her a soft smile.

“Of course! What are they?” She asked. Hari’s eyes brightened.

“Did you know that the Marauders were all unregistered animagus?” Hari asked. McGonagall chuckled.

“Why yes, I did know. They absolutely loved causing trouble. Most amount of reading they have ever done.” Hari smiled a sad smile.

“It says here that Sirius Black was friends with my dad, but betrayed him to voldemort. Yet he was a Gryffindor as they came and was friends with my dad since forever, even defying his family house of snakes to be a lion, so why would he work with the Dark Lord?” McGonagall paused.

“No one knows why. I always thought it was weird how he would betray his Gryffindor house and friends for someone like him. He also killed Peter. When the Aurors caught him, he screamed that he was innocent and it was Peter that did it.” She revealed

“Couldn’t they give him  Veritaserum? The antidote wasn’t made until my third birthday, so there would be no way he could lie.” McGnagall stared at the girl in shock.

“You are right. I don’t think they even gave him a trial, the poor man.” She sympathised. “Better pick a seat. You have exactly five minutes till I open those doors. I bet everyones waiting to come in. Do you have any other questions?” She asked.

“How do you know what your animagus form will be?” McGonagall finally put two and two together.

“Please don't tell me you're trying to- oh merlin's underpants. Just like your father.” She cut herself off when Hari enthusiastically nodded. 

“I am going to take that as a compliment. I like being like my dad.” Hari smiled as McGonagall went to open the doors.

“You should. Anything else?” She asked right before she opened the door.

“Yeah, the needle I transfigured is on my desk. Can I read?” McGonagall opened the classroom door and went over to Hari’s desk. It was a shining silver needle.

“Change the colour and I will let you go. I’m watching.” Hari just smiled and waved her hand over the needle. It then changed from Silver to green.

“How did you do that?” Hermione demanded.

“Uhh magic?” Hari said as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Professor this isn’t fair she was in here before us, so she had practice!” Hermione said. Hari's dislike for her dropped a significant amount.

“Uhmm excuse me, Hi, yeah, I was in here on personal matters that don’t concern you.”

“She is right Ms.Granger. Five points from Gryffindor for making false accusations. Ten points to Slytherin for an amazing show of wandless magic. You may leave.” Hari quickly grabbed her book but she waved her hand over the needle, and it became a red lion clip. She then walked over to Ron and placed it in his hair. She looked down at him and smiled. He just blushed.

“But professor! No where in the books does it tell us how to do wandless magic. How does she know it?” Hermione asked. She wanted to trip her, but that would have to wait until the teacher wasn’t looking.

“Hari’s mother had a skill for wandless magic, as did her great grandmother. I went to school with her, and she didn’t even have a wand. Wandless magic is a skill one can learn, but already being able to use it is rare. Hari is a very powerful and smart witch. We were not even going to change matches today, as today was theory. Sit down Ms. Granger.” She spoke curtly. Hermione visibly fumed and Hari smugly walked out of the classroom. Best way to end the day. Proving everyone wrong.

She walked down to the Slytherin dungeons in a really good mood. The only other people in the common room were Fred and George.

“Hey freckles and speckles.” Hari greeted them as she walked in. Whiperjade was lazily lounging by the fire.

“Hey little snake.” They greeted her simultaneously. “Come sit with us.” Hari walked over and sat between the two before she was pulled down into his lap. He began taking out her braids and George scooted closer to brush out her hair.

“What’s this for?” Hari asked. They both just kept brushing.

“A little thank you for our books. Percy figured it out and said that we should do something. This is our thank you.” They said. Hari just smiled and leaned into the touch more. The last thing she remembered was being hugged tightly.

Uwu

When Hari woke up, she was strapped between four arms and a snake. Whiperjade was wound tightly around her stomach, two hands resting around her lower back, and another pair stuck in her hair. She heard the common room door open and quickly shut her eyes. She felt the twins above her move but kept her breathing still. She wanted to listen to them talk.

“Well well well. What do we have here?” Said a voice she didn’t know. She heard two identical shushing noises.

“Shhh she's asleep.” Said Fred. He began brushing her hair again and Hari subconsciously leaned into it.

“What are you guys even doing?” A voice she picked out to be Goyle said.

“Giving her our thanks for something she did for us. We just brushed her hair and she ended up falling asleep. What time is it?” George said. Goyle checked his watch.

“Almost eight thirty. Dinner’s almost over.” He said. Hari couldn’t help the yawn and rolled over off the couch with a thud.

“Owie… Oh hi guys.” She yawned again. Whiperjade hissed.

_ That hurt! I want two mice now.  _ He said. Hari rolled her eyes.

_ “Fat snake. You're gonna become no more than a house pet. I’ll summon you one but you have to go hunt for the other, okay?”  _ Hari asked. She got a head bob as an indication he would do it.

“Milsey!” She called. There was a crack of apparition and she saw the short, clumsy house elf in front of her.

“Yes Misses Potter ma’am? What do you need?” Hari scratched her chin.

“Do you guys want anything to eat?” She asked Fred and George. They nodded.

“I’ll take some bread and pumpkin juice.” Said George.

“I’ll take some pumpkin juice and a sandwich.” Fred said

“Okay Milsey. I need three bottles of pumpkin juice, an apple, some bread, and a sandwich. Also, I need a rat. Dead or alive.” Hari said. Milsey nodded, and with a snap of her fingers there was food in front of them.

“You didn’t get us any?” Said the blonde boy. He looked around Fred and George’s age.

Hari waved her hand in the air and found it was eight thirty-seven. 

“No because it looks like you already ate.” She said and bit into her apple. Nice and crisp, just like he likes it.

“Thanks for the apple Milsey! How did you know I liked crisp apples?” Hari asked as she turned to look at Whiperjade scarfing down the rat.

“Young Sir Malfoy and Lady Malfoy only eat these apples.” She said. 

“Runs in the family I guess. You may go now.” Milsey bowed and popped out of the common room. She felt Draco before he walked into the room.

“Hey Draco.” Hari said as she petted Whip.

“Hey Hari. What are you doing? I didn’t see you at dinner.” Hari raised up her half eaten apple and went back to staring at the snake.

“How did you know he was going to walk in?” Goyle asked as Crabbe joined them. Hari and Draco in turn just rolled up their sleeves to show the matching green and silver bracelets.

“They were originally white, but they were charmed to turn into whatever colour of house you were sorted into. Tells us when one of us is close.” Draco explained. 

“Wow. That's strong bonding magic. Your parents must be strong Malfoy.” The third year said. Draco rolled his eyes.

“Of course my parents are strong, but they didn’t do it. Ms. Potter-Black-Prewett-Malfoy here did.” This causes Hari to wave her hand and Draco fell over.

“Merlin I hate when you do that Hari. That's actually scary.” Tracey said from the door entrance. Hari just smirked and did it to Draco again, but this time to help him stand up.

“Yep nope I’m done. Night you guys.” Tracey said as she walked down into the dorms. Hari laughed softly and followed her.

“Okay, well I guess i’m going to bed as well. Goodnight everyone. Sorry Draco!” Hari said as she entered the dormitory doors. He just shook his head. 

“I think I’m going to go to bed too. See you guys in the morning. Fred, George.” Draco bid goodnight. 

In the girls dormitory, everything was different.

“Oh my Merlin did you see that third year Hufflepuff?” Tracey asked Millie nodded enthusiastically.

“You mean Diggory? He’s a pureblood and hes soooo hot!” Millie agreed.

“I don’t know why boys are such a big deal. We are in our first year.” Hari reminded them.

“Yea, but, we have to look our best so they might want to ask us out. You can’t talk though, you have Cassius, Adrien, Graham, and the twins wrapped around your finger. That’s like, war zone.” Tracey said as she lay down on her bed. “You better not fancy any of them though. Draco would explode.” She laughed out.

“Yeah, for some reason, I don’t doubt that.” Hari joked. She quickly changed from her school robes to her muggle pajamas.

“Oooh risky! Muggle clothes in a SLytherin dorm. Be careful, Pansy might try to curse you.” Millie said as she waved her fingers around. Everyone laughed. Pansy was nowhere to be found though.

“Where is Pansy though?” Hari asked. Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door.

“Ms. Potter, Ms. Greengrass, and Ms. Bullstrode, please come out here this instant.” Rang the voice of their head of house. Tracey groaned and they all slipped on their robes.

“Yes professor?” Millie asked as they all exited.

“Miss Parkinson here says that Potter threatened her for no reason. I would like your side of the story.” He growled out.

“Well, Hari walked in, doing nothing but breathing, and Parkinson threatened her and her snake, and if you kill the fimmilar of a person it drives the other person to insanity, so Hari asked her to stop. She called her a halfblood, drew her wand at her, and Hari wandlessly held her upside down, telling her not to mess with her and her snake.” Tracey said. Professor Snape looked at Parkinson.

“Well she did but-” Snape held up a hand.

“That is far enough. You came up with false terms to get a fellow housemate in trouble. I do not care if it's another house, but you are all snakes. This behavior will not be tolerated.” Pansy looked close to yelling.

“But she’s a parselmouth! Why is she in Slytherin?” Snape actually snorted.

“A parselmouth, a person who speaks to snakes, should not be in the house of snakes then?” Snape asked and Pansy flushed red. “I thought so. Goodnight ladies, please keep your dorm mates from getting in trouble.” Snape said and whisked away.

“Goodnight professor.” They all said. Tracey and Millie looked relieved, Pansy looked livid, and Hari was incredibly smug.

“I’ll get you next time Potter.” Pansy said before turning around and going to bed.

“They never learn, do they?” Hari asked. Tracey and Millie shook their heads.

Uwu

Hari woke up to Whip hissing at her to get up. It seems like Draco wanted to do her hair this morning. She threw on her school robes but left her tie undone. She didn’t really like the skirt though, and would have prefered trouser’s, but it was fine. She could deal with it.

“Hey Dray.” Hari said as she walked down stairs. It wasn’t as early as yesterday though. Maybe Draco had something planned. 

“Hey Hari. Sit down, I’m doing something different today.” Draco said. He began to brush and part her hair into what would be pigtails. 

Draco began parting her hair from ear to ear across the back of the head, clipping the top section away. He then made triangular sections by parting the hair from the middle of the back of the head down to each of her earlobes. He repeated this action on the other side of her hair. He then began taking hair from the leftover parts and braided it into the already tied section. 

It was fifteen minutes later when Draco handed her a mirror. “Really, If you were only gonna dutchbraid it I could have done it myself.” Hari said. Draco just chuckled and shrugged. She cast a quick tempus and found it was 6:45. 

“Merlin’s saggy pants. We still have 45 minutes till they come to take us to breakfast.” Hari swore. She hated waiting.

“We can ask the twins? At least one of them will go down to breakfast with us. I know you're just itching to read that book.” Draco teased. Hari rolled her eyes and pulled out her animagus book.

“You can go ask then.” Hari said as she began reading.

“Why can’t you? That’s such a far walk.” Draco grumbled as he slouched next to her.

“Girls can’t go into the boys dorm.” Hari reasoned. Draco looked flabbergasted.

“Not true!” He exclaimed. Hari laughed. He grumbled and stood up to go ask the red heads. In Hari’s opinion, he just didn’t want to talk to what Lucio claimed as “Blood Traitors”. Hari honestly didn’t care about blood rules, as she was a halfblood richer than most purebloods,but if she was going to serve Lord Voldemort one day, might as well start caring. I mean, Whip say’s Severus Snape is a half blood, and Tom says he served him. Maybe she could take his place when the Dark Lord returns.

“You needed us Hari?” Someone asked. She turned around to see Fred and George in their school robes before her.

“Yeah, can you take us to breakfast? I don’t want to wait till seven thirty to eat.” She asked. They just nodded and locked arms with each of them. Fred with Hari, and George with Draco. They practically skipped down to the great hall with Fred and George doing most of the talking. Hari giving grunts and murmurs and Draco just nods and shakes his head. Soon they arrived at the great hall, all eyes on them, as breakfast had just started. Not even the Ravenclaw’s were there yet. Breakfast had just started.

The twins dragged Hari and Draco to the Slytherin table and they all began chatting mindlessly. She felt something probing her brain, but blocked it out. She gave the person false memories of how rude Hermione was, being overly good at Transfiguration, and how the Slytherins were oh so rude to her. She looked around as she suddenly ‘remembered’ those moments. She turned to see Dumbledore giving her a smile, but his eye’s held the truth. He had tried to enter her mind. She gave him a wide toothed grin and went back to talking with the twins.

‘Yes, vey good.’ Dumbledore thought. ‘The twins are the only light people in Slytherin, and they seem to be really good friends with her. Now to get Ronald and Hari together. He will be able to keep her on the light side.’ 

“What are you thinking of, Albus?” Minerva asked him. He just shrugged.

“Just happy young Hari is making friends with the Weasley boys.” He said in a light tone.

“Oh I don’t think that's such a good thing. You know, she already came up to me for help with magic? She’s her mother through and through, I thought. Turns out she wants to be like her dad. Exactly like him. Hopefully she survives Severus's potion class. We were supposed to be going over theory in class yesterday, and she didn’t just make the needle sharp and change colour, she made a hair pin of a lion for Mr. Weasley!” Minerva bragged about her student.

“Ronald?” Dumbledore asked. Minerva nodded.

“Yes! She was even blushing when she gave it to him. She is so sweet! My, if I didn’t know she was a Slytherin already, I would have sworn she was in Hufflepuff!” She said as she went back to eating.

“I have a similar story as well. She’s not very good at masking her emotions. A roommate of her’s tried to get her in trouble for having that snake, and she actually looked upset. You could tell she wanted to cry. Had a look on her face that made her think the other girls would betray her.” Snape cut in.

“Poor girl. Must be hard, she’s in a house full of purebloods, not even the Malfoy child can protect her in all spaces.” Minerva replied. Albus just nodded. When Minerva caught Hari’s eye, she winked. Hari gave her a big smile. She knew Professor McGonagall didn’t agree with how Dumbles ruled the school, and wasn’t going to reveal her wandless abilities to the old fool. 

While Dumbledore didn’t see the subtle exchange, Snape did. What was that little girl up too?

“I think I’m done eating.” Hari said as she stood up to leave. Draco pushed her back down.

“Nope. You have barely touched your plate. You did the same thing at my house too. Eat.” Draco scolded. Hari really didn’t want to. She was used to not having to eat much at the dursleys. They claimed she either forfeited food of Whiperjade, so she picked food. She didn’t think she could live without the snake.

“For real, I’m not hungry. I ate more than I usually do. Can I go?” She asked. All three of them shook their heads.

“No. If you keep eating like this you will need nourishment potions.” Fred countered.

“Speaking of nourishment potions, aren’t the beginning of the year checkups soon?” George asked.

“Yes they are.” Drawled out a gravelly voice. She turned her head to see Professor Snape. “I have all of your times right here.” He added before passing out four sheets of paper.

Hari was actually nervous. She knew she was under nourished, she always has been, but she couldn’t hide the bruises. She could use a glamour like she always has, but the school’s hospital wing was warded from even the darkest glamour spells. It said so in  **Hogwarts a History.**

Hari looked down at the paper she was handed, and found she was next week on Friday. Four o’clock. She sighed. She had at least a week to figure out how to hide the bruises. She knew the statistics also showed what healing spells have been used, so that one wasn’t helpful at all.

“What time is yours Dray?” Hari asked. He looked up at her and swallowed his food.

“One oclock on Wednesday. Next week of course.” He said.

“We're both at four on Thursday. They always do the twins together.” Fred said, his mouth full of food.

“Nice, so I’m one of the last to go. Great.” Hari said. She passed around her paper and took a large gulp of pumpkin juice.

“That sucks mate.” Said george. Hari just shoved him slightly, not very fond of being called mate.

Soon the other Slytherin students were walking in.

“There you four are!” Exclaimed Gemma. “We thought you left on your own! Why did you leave?” She asked.

“To get breakfast. For people who want to be top of everything, you never do. We were here for thirty minutes, most not even eating, and now we are about to go to the library.” Gemma looked revolted.

“You are not. You are staying with your house, if I have any say to it.” She said, but bowed her head when Snape walked over.

“You do not, in fact, have any say to where she goes. The rule is to have an older year accompany her to her classes, and where ever else she goes to help them learn the way. Mr and Mr Weasley are helping both Draco and her go to the library. Sit down.” Snape rebuked. She gave a tiny yes sir and sat down.

“Miss Potter, Mr Malfoy, Mr Weasley’s. You may go, but if your late for class you will be serving detentions with Filch for a week.” He said, his voice back to being gravely.

“Yes sir.” They all replied  synchronously. He gave them a quick nod, and walked to where Hari thought were the dungeons. Fred and George led the two first years to the library.

“Phew.” Draco huffed out. “I thought I was going to die of awkwardness for a moment.” Everyone laughed at that.

Uwu

Herbology wasn’t what Hari expected it to be. Don’t get her wrong, she enjoyed it a lot, but she had expected theory first. That wasn’t Professor Sprouts plan though.

Right when they had walked in, they had started planting. Hari had gotten Slytherin fifteen points, ten for answering two ‘super hard’ questions, and the other five for her gardening skills.

“Have you gardened before, dear?” Sprout asked and Hari nodded.

“I had to do yard work for my aunt and uncle as they were too busy with inside chores.” Hari fabricated. She could almost feel Draco stiffen in anger. He knew all of Hari’s past.

“Oh well that's good then! Doing chores and not always relying on house elves. Do you enjoy gardening?” Hari nodded again.

“Very much so. I have never planted magical plants like the bouncing bulbs were planting today. Aren’t they used in the  Volubilis Potion?” She asked. Professor Sprout looked impressed.

“It very well is. That’s also a fifth year potion, how did you know?” She asked. Hari just shrugged.

“Read about it in the library at Malfoy Manor. Should I have not known about it?” Hari masked her face with worry. Sprout just shook her hands.

“No! I’m glad you are reading over your break! Five points to Slytherin!” She said. Hari gave her a small smile while Ravenclaw glowered at her, having earned zero points.

Uwu

Transfiguration was what Hari was incredibly happy for. She was going to make three Slytherin clips for the twins and Draco. Maybe one for Cass if McGonagall gave her more matches. She was going to make a Green snake for Fred, a Silver one for George, a Green and Blue one for Draco, and a Green and Silver one for Cass. She also knew that Hermione would freak that she was already so ahead.

“"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warne _ d. _ " McGonagall said as she transfigured her desk into a pig and back. The Gryffindor’s oohed and awed. Hari just sat there.

“Today you will be turning a match into a needle. If you properly adminitore that, you will try changing the colour, then changing it into a hair clip. More detailed the more points. Ms.Potter, show them.” She said. Hari sighed and walked to the front of the class. She waved her hand over the match and it became a needle. She then made the needle a hairclip. With a final wave it was a Green and Blue snake hair clip. She blew on it and it flew itself into Draco’s hair. Neville, Ron, and the boy named Seamus clapped on the Gryffindor side. Everyone clapped on the Slytherin side.

“Fifteen points to Slytherin for great Transfiguration skills and Wandless magic.” Hari tapped her shoulder and whispered something in the woman's ear. She nodded and smiled kindly.

“Five points each to Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Seamus for inter house unity. It was kind of you to clap for someone in a different house.” Hari returned to her seat, the Gryffindor’s staring at her like she had three heads. The Slytherin first years, however, were used to Hari’s Manipulation skills. She decided to stay in class today and help the other students, starting with Neville and Ron.

“Neville, this isn’t your own wand, is it?” She asked as she looked over Neville’s casting. It was almost perfect, but his wand was only shooting out sparks.

“No, It’s my dad. My gran wants me to carry on the Legacy so I didn't get my own wand.” Hari shook her head and handed him her wand.

“Try mine. It’s Holly, great for multi user casting.” Neville shakily took it and cast the spell, Getting an almost perfect needle. Even Hermione hadn’t done it yet.

“Great job Nev!” Professor McGonagall came over and congratulated Neville. Hari then went over to Ron.

“That isn’t your own wand, Is it?” Hari asked. Ron shook his head in defeat.

“It’s my brother Charlie’s. Mum said I didn’t need my own wand.” Hari shook her head in disbelief.

“Try Mine. It's holly, almost always works with multi-user casting.” Ron nodded and tried it. He got closer than most people. Same length, but only one side pointy, the other slightly rounded.

“I-I did it!” Ron said. He suddenly leaped up and gave Hari a hug. She hugged back and laughed. McGonagall came over and graded Ron’s next.

Hari walked over to Hermione. “Hey Granger! Need any help?” She asked. She had a big smile on her face. Not because she was a happy person, but because she knew how the mudblood would react.

“Not from a nasty Slytherin like you. I bet you're just using everyone here. You don’t belong at Hogwarts. Filthy Snake!” Hari looked tearful until she finally started crying. Like a Hufflepuff, In the middle of class. Draco, Ron, and Neville rushed over and looked between the two girls. Soon Professor McGonagall was over there.

“Professor! Potter threatened me! I don’t know why she’s crying.” Hermione lied.

“You lying mudblood! Hari doesn’t have a dangerous bone in her body!” Minerva looked shocked from Ron’s outburst. His family would never call a muggle born mudblood. She couldn’t take points from him though, as she would do the same exact thing.

“Potter didn’t do anything other than offer help to Hermione. She then called her a nasty Slytherin, made false accusations about her, told her she didn’t belong in Hogwarts, then called her a filthy snake.” A girl Hari didn’t know said.

“Lavender! Why did you rat me out!” Hermione said before she could stop herself. She then looked around and chuckled nervously. All Slytherin’s, even Pansy, had their wands out.

“Everyone put your wands away. Thank you for telling the truth Ms. Brown. Miss Granger, You have just lost Gryffindor fifty points. Five points to Slytherin for being a united front to protect your house mates.” She was about to leave but Hermione spoke up.

“Just me? Ron called me a mudblood! Take points from him!” She yelled. “Plus, you actually believe she is upset? She is probably just faking it!” Before Minverva could say anything Hari spoke.

“Ron had a right to say that. Yes, it was mean, but you insulted his older brother’s, the whole Slytherin house, The Hogwarts founders, and what Slytherin stands for.” She wiped away a few of her tears. “We stand for ambition and dedication. Not Manipulation and Evil. You can’t just say things like that.” Hari wiped more of her tears away. She then turned to McGonagall. 

“May I be excused? I don’t want people to see me right now.” She just gave Hari a small smile and nodded. Hari didn’t have any more classes until astronomy tonight.

Those were great skills my dear horcrux. Why did you leave?

Hari heard Tom ask. She inwardly shrugged. ‘Didn’t think I could last much longer before lashing out. I gotta take my time. I have an Image to uphold too.’ She thought back. She could feel Marvolo nod in approval.

How will you hide my snake mark on your arm?

Hari knew what he was talking about. ‘Can’t you just make it look like a tattoo?’ She also felt the facepalm he did.

Of course! I will give you a false memory of Dudley friends forcing you to get the tattoo. They will be ashamed, are you okay with that?

‘It’s for the greater evil.’ She said. She felt him chuckle and wrap his soul around her’s. It was an oddly comforting thing. It was like a person was wrapping himself around her.

Hari walked to the common room, ignoring the painting yelling at her for not cursing mudbloods.

‘Night Marvolo.’ She thought as she climbed into the cover, not even bothering to eat of change.

Goodnight little horcrux.

Uwu

Hari woke up at eleven thirty. It was time to go to Astronomy, but her stomach was killing her. She had turned over on to her desk and found a plate of food with a cup of luke-warm pumpkin juice.

**Nice thing you did in Transfiguration. Here’s a prize :)**

**-Dragon.**

Hari couldn’t help but smile. It seems the other girls were just then getting up. She bit into the sandwich and chewed slowly. It was one of Draco’s famous butterscotch sandwiches. She took a small sip of her juice and finished eating. Nobody said anything to her, and she liked it that way.

Once she was done with her sandwich she put her shoes on and went up to the common room. She made sure she had her shrunken telescope, her star chart, and her quills and parchment. She was set. Draco bounded up to her when she got up there.

“Nice to see you not crying.” He teased, only he knowing it was fake.

“Sod off Draco. You knew I wasn’t actually crying in the end.” Everyone looked really confused.

“What do you mean in the end? Weren’t you crying the whole time?” Blaise asked. Hari shook her head no.

“I had a few tears at the beginning, because you just don’t say that to people. I then noticed I could spin it my way, but I didn’t expect Gryffindor students to help me. That was an added bonus.” Everyone in the room looked pale in the face.

“Your acting skills are on the level of the gods.” Blaise said. Hari just chuckled as they began to follow Johnson to the Astronomy tower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry That I'm so late updating. I just got a new cat, and I have to spend a certain number of day's with him to make sure he doesn't kill himself. Plus school and online working. Updating schedules might be down. I'm writing as much as I can. It about 8,000 words.

That morning, Hari decided she hated Astronomy with a passion. Nobody got any sleep yesterday, and they had to write a foot of parchment about the stars. There stars for Merlin’s sake! She also didn’t shower that night like she always did because of lesson’s. She had to use a freaking cleaning and freshening charm on herself. She has stooped to the level of a Gryffindor.

Pansy even tried to undo the refreshening charm, but Hari didn’t let her, in fact she pushed the charm towards a fourth year. It hit her, and suddenly her clean face was covered in pimples. Everyone in Slytherin tried not to laugh, but that couldn’t stop the snorts going around.

“You!” She screamed and turned to Pansy. “You did this to me!” She pulled out her own wand. “Deafindio!” Hari jumped in front of Pansy at the last minute. She couldn’t help the scream of pain when it went into her lower back. This had caused almost everyone to look at the Slytherin table. What they saw would be haunting for some weak hearted.

A first year, with a big gash in her back, bleeding all over the place. Another first year standing over her, blood covering her hands. A fifth year, looking smug, with no remorse. 

“Ha that will- Wait, thats not Parkinson? OH my Merlin I hit Potter this is too good!” She laughed. Suddenly whip came slithering up to Hari.

Speaker, let me kill them. They hurt you.

“No, Tom is healing my wounds. Wrap yourself around me.” She hissed back. Once she did so, she noticed her mistake. She used Parseltongue in front of everyone.

“Micheals you will sit down!” Severus Snape said.

‘Tom make my wounds worse. I need her expelled.’ She thought. It was like the spell hit her again, and the bleeding got worse. She hissed in pain.

“Potter? Potter! Look at me! Madam Pomfery came in with a stretcher. You gotta get the snake off.” He said, his voice holding surprising warmth.

“C-can’t. H-h-he stays or he...bites...her.” And then she was out. Of course she could tell they were still talking. She was just in her head space.

“Well well well, joining me already?” A gravely smooth voice asked. She whipped around and saw Marvolo.

“Hello Marvolo. How are you on this lovely morning?” She asked. He just pointed to where the screen like thing was.

“Why is she already healing?” Pomfery asked. Nobody knew, but Whiperjade hissed and wrapped around her back again. He left three minutes later, and the wound was completely healed. Then she casted a diagnostic spell.

**2 year - First signs of starving**

**3 years - concussion - self healed after three days**

**3 years and 3 months - Shattered wrist - Self healed same day**

**3 years and 3 months- magical exhaustion from healing.**

**4 years - intense malnutrition.**

**4 years and 7 months - bit by cobra - Self healed**

**4 years and 10 months - first sign of accidental magic - appeared onto the roof. Not fed for a week.**

**4 years and 12 months - left outside in rain all night - magical exhaustion kept warm.**

**5 years and 5 months - Bit by cobra again - Magic exhaustion - never healed.**

**6 years - swiped across back with knife - self healing**

**6 years and 7 months - thrown around broke shoulder and knee - self healing, shoulder still out of place.**

**7 years and 2 months - Punched in the stomach repeatedly. - self healing causes coughing up blood.**

**8 years - bonded with Obscurus Marmor.**

**8 years - learned to use magic**

**9 years - stabbed with a knife. ParselHealing**

**9 years and 9 months - Pushed off the roof and bounced. Not fed for two weeks.**

**10 years and 4 months - slashed with a knife three times on each leg. - ParselHealing**

**11 years and 1 month - slapped in face, broke jaw - magical healing**

**11 years and 3 months - cutting spell - ParselHealing**

“I was there for that. Her uncle cursed her magic, and slapped her in the face. It looked like she was used to it.” Snape said.

“That’s because I am. Not the first thing he has done to me, as you can tell.” She gestured to the list in the air.

“Do you have any scars to show as proof?” Pomfery asked. Hari nodded and asked Snape to leave.

Hari undressed and changed her skirt into a pair of shorts. You could see three uneven slashes on her legs, a stab wound on her stomach, new scar tissue from the spell, old scars on her back from a muggle knife.

“Oh Merlin.” She said. Hari heard a quill scratching paper. And turned around.

“I’m sorry, but I must call your head of house in.” Pomfery said. Hari just nodded curtly and turned around.

“Merlin’s saggy underwear…” She heard him say. Madam Pomfery hit him on his head with her clipboard.

“Dear, can you turn around? He hasn’t seen the stab wound of your legs.” She turned around slowly, scared of being judged.

“What's with the snake tattoo dear?” The healer asked. Hari forced herself to look shaken.

“My cousin’s friends found out I had Whiperjade, and forced me to get the tattoo. One had a gun and threatened to shoot Whip so I complied. Really glad I’m not in Gryffindor. That would have made having it really hard. Please don’t tell me you're going to get rid of it?” Both adults shook their heads.

“You're a Slytherin, I see no point in taking it away. Can you explain what happened at breakfast?” Madam Pomfrey asked.

“Pansy was casting a revile charm at me, just for a little bit of fun, and I dodge. It hit that other girl and she kind of just exploded in pimples. She then went to cast a spell at Pansy and I jumped in front, as it was my fault. I knew I would heal. She said something like Defindio, but it did the same thing defindo did, but deeper.” Snape and Madam Pomfrey paused.

“Are you sure it was Defindio?” Hari nodded at the Professor. The two people began quietly whispering, and Hari could barely hear it. Well, when she wasn’t using her snake senses.

“We will call Ms. Michiels up here now.” Snape said and turned around, cloak swirling behind him.

Reminds me of a ballerina.

Hari snorted hard. Madam Pomfrey looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

“With his cloak swirling, he looks like a ballerina.” Soon they were both laughing at the self made image of Snape in a tutu, twirling around, and his greasy hair in a bun.

“What are you two laughing about?” Snape said as he walked in with a smug looking girl.

“Muggle joke. Is this the one?” Madam Pomfrey asked and Snape nodded.

“Let me see your wand.” She handed it to him, and Hari watched as the cast a spell and saw the words 'Wingardium Leviosa’ in the air. Severus shook his head and casted it again, the spell ‘Defindio’ popping into place.

“You do know that this is a dark spell, worthy of expulsion?” Snape said as the girl began sweating profusely. 

“It’s Potter’s fault, she got in the way! I was just aiming at Parkinson!” She said. Snape saw red.

“I do not care who you were aiming at, you aimed it at a first year! In front of the entire school! You have broken so many rules I can’t even count them! Get out of my sight!” The girl began running away with tears falling down her face.

“Your father cast the same spell at him during their school days, and James didn’t get in trouble. Severus did because he ‘provoked him’. Severus did no such thing.” Madam Pomfery said. Hari nodded and looked at snape.

“I’m sorry my father was an arse, I will try my best not to act like him.” Severus stood shocked for a moment, until he actually smiled at her.

“You're more like your mother then I would have thought possible. You know, your mother was almost a Slytherin too. She chose Gryffindor because she thought I would be a Gryffindor.” Hari smiled one of joy, while Severus’s was one of sadness

“What was she like?” Hari asked. That led to them sharing stories of each other, and what they remembered from her mother.

“I love how close you guys are becoming, really I do, but Hari has class in fifteen minutes. She should go know since she’s all healed.” Hari nodded, gave the now surprised Snape a hug, and trotted out of the hospital wing.

She approached the field for flying lessons and saw a few people standing around, mostly Gryffindors. The only Slytherin there was Crabbe, and she didn’t feel like talking to him, as he wasn't an intelligent company. She decided to talk to Neville and Seamus.

“Hey Neville! Hey Finnigan! How are you guys?” She asked when she got up to them. They both whipped around and Neville lunged at Hari, wrapping her in a bear hug. She laughed as she rubbed Neville’s back.

“You scared the crap out of us! Ron wanted to storm into the hospital wing. What happened?” Neville asked, so Hari told him about Pansy, the fifth year, and healing.

“She makes you stay late to check your wounds?” Hari nodded at Seamus.

“Yea, she thought I would reopen them. Call my Hari.” Seamus smiled.

“Seamus. Also, Slytherin alert.” He said. Hari was confused. She was the only Slytherin here? Then she heard Draco yell out.

“DaRI JAMIE POTTER BLACK PREWETT MALFOY!!” Hari sweat dropped. Oh she was in so much trouble.

“Hi Dray.” She said with a wave. Draco shook his head.

“No don't Dray me young lady! You could have been killed! You showed Gryffindor stupidity- no offense to you guys- and just jumped in! What would have happened if you died?” He was practically crying now.

“You know I wouldn’t have, and It’s my fault the spell hit her. I dodge Pansy’s spell. Should have let it hit me. Not like anything would have happened.” She wrapped Draco in a hug and hummed something softly. She couldn’t remember where she heard the tune, but she knew it helped her calm down.

“I know but still. Please don’t do that again. I kind of like having you around.” Hari chuckled and squeezed Draco harder.

“You big baby.” She joked.

“I’m older than you?” He said. Hari laughed.

“That’s why you're a big baby! Come on lets go stand by our brooms.” Draco mumbled and sulked about being called a baby, but the Slytherin’s just laughed.

“You guys are a lot different then what the older years say. I’m Dean Thomas.” Hari gave him a smile and gave him her hand.

“Hari Potter. Did they call us Dark art supporters again?” Dean nodded. Hari shook her head and sighed. She had been doing that a lot lately.

“We aren’t truly. Maybe our ancestors did, but were kids. Can’t believe people think kids use dark arts. Imbeciles.” Everyone laughed. Soon Madam Hooch was outside.

“Before any pupil is allowed to take off on a broomstick, they must first familiarise themselves with the one handed to them, the first step of which involved summoning the broom without touching it. To this end, the students will have to position themselves on the left side of it, reach out with their right hand and say, "with feeling" the word "Up!". If successful, the broom should jump up to their hand.” Hooch said. The first time Hari said up, the broom was instantly in her hand. She looked pleased that Hermione didn’t get her broom up, but a little upset that Neville didn’t have his.

“Very good Potter, Malfoy, and Zabini. Five points to Slytherin.” Madam Hooch said. The boys looked smug, but Hari smiled kindly.

“Next we will mount your brooms. Have your hands here and here. Very good You three! Another five points to Slytherin!” Hari now looked a little smug, but you could barely tell. After Madam Hooch got everyone’s hands in the correct placing, it was time to lift off.

“Kick off hard, go up a few feet, then come back down.” Neville kicked off hard and began flying everywhere. Hari did the unsmart thing, and flew up after him. His broom was practically snapped, and the twigs were everywhere. Such a safety violation.

“I got you neville. Let go of the broom.” Neville did so shakily, as he scampered onto her broom. He squeezed her waist hard, and she let out a slight hiss.

“Sorry!” He said and let go slightly. Once they were back on the ground, McGonagall was storming out to them.

“Is everyone okay? Neville? Hari?” She said distressed. Neville and Hari nodded.

“Neville’s broom was only held together by tape and the twigs on the broom were in every direction. It would have messed up with anyone on it.

“Miss Potter come with me.” McGonagall said. Hermione snickered.

“Hope you don’t get expelled!” She taunted. 

“Me neither!” Hari said as she looked back with a smile.

“Five points from Gryffindor for taunting students for no reason!” Madam Hooch said. Hermione’s smug face went into one of anger.

“Miss Potter, that was excellent flying! Have you flown before?” Minerva asked. 

“Yes I have. It is exhilarating! One of my favorite activities.” She said. McGonagall looked down on her with a small smile.

“I have to discuss something with Severus, I will be back soon.” Hari nodded with a smile, and leaned against the wall. It was ten minutes later that Sev came out of his chambers.

“You really think she could play quidditch? She’s in her first year.” Minerva just shook her head.

“I’m telling you, she could be any player! She has great potential! She says she has flown before.”

“And why would you be helping us win the house cup?” Severus asked. Minerva paused.

“Oh your right. Nevermind then.” She began to walk away.

“Oh no too late. I think she would make a great seeker.” Minerva smirked. 

“Then it's settled. See you in class.” She bowed her head slightly and walked away.

“Draco said I would be a good Seeker.” Hari told Snape.

“I see why. You're lighter than every first year, and more agile. I will tell Marcus Flint to let you try out for the team. Head to class now.” Hari smiled and nodded as she headed to charms for the day.

Uwu

“Okay everyone. Swish and flick, then say Wingardium Leviosa!” Flitwick demonstrated. Hari was the only student to successfully get the feather high into the air.

“Good job Hari! I heard you could do it wandlessly, could you show us?” Professor Flitwick asked.

Hari waved her hand up, and the feather was like a puppet under her control. She used it to go and tickle Draco’s nose.

“Outstanding! Ten points to Slytherin for wandless and wordless magic!” The Ravenclaw’s were a mixture of emotions. Some were impressed and eager to learn the skill, while others didn’t like their head of house giving the Slytherin girl points.

“Thank you sir!” Hari responded with a smile. He just waved his hand and went back to grading other students.

Thirty minutes later, everyone but Crabbe and Goyle got the spell down. But, they were practically squibs. She couldn’t help but feel slightly smug that she was the first of both houses that got the spell down. It was almost four, and Hari had thirty minutes to eat something from the house elf. 

“Well, everyone did very well, charms isn't a gift for everyone. You may be on your way.” The part goblin man said. Everyone quickly got up and left. Hari stayed behind and placed her assignment on the professor’s desk.

“A little longer then you wanted, I hope that’s okay.” Hari said.

“No no it’s fine. I actually wanted to talk to you about your first essay. It was very in depth, most OWL students wouldn’t manage it. Can you tell me why?” Hari stared blankly, then a look of fear passed her face, then confusion.

“Was it bad? I’m sorry I will re-write it!” Har scrambled. HE just shook his head with a laugh.

“No, I was just wondering why. Most first years give me the bare minimum.”

“Oh, well with the muggles I had to give more then one hundred percent, of it, uh.. Wouldn’t end well.” Hari actually winced this time. She hated Vernon. “I also want to be an Alchemist of a Potioner, so it’s good practice to go into detail.” Flitwick gave her a small smile and nodded.

“Very good for you. Potioner, like your own Professor Snape?” Hari nodded enthusiastically.

“Something about making potions is so warming and makes me incredibly happy. Wendy Straighton was my teacher in the muggle world, and helped me with making some first year potions. She was really nice to me too!” Hari began to ramble on for a few minutes before she realized she had to get to the history of magic.

“Sorry sir, but I must go! Magic doesn’t learn itself!” Hari said before practically running out of the classroom.

“No it does not.” Flitwick said to no one in particular.

Uwu

The next day was going to be one of Hari’s favorite’s, She decided. Her first Potion’s class was today, and she knew they were making cure for boils. First she would go through Herbology, planting vines and cutting leaves, then she would finally get the sweet relief of potions.

“What are you thinking about Hari?” Tracey ask’s.

_ Her infatuation with potions _

Tom said with a snort. Or what Hari thought was a snort.

“I can’t wait for potions.” She told them honestly. They just shrugged.

“Hari has made every potion from year one through three, so she’s just excited to look smug when she gets another O.” Draco said. Everyone snorted and Hari pinched Draco’s thigh harshly.

“Not true. I do not gloat. In public.” Hari continued eating while the Slytherin’s laughed. They got a few weird looks from the Hufflepuff table.

“Probably dark jokes about maiming someone.” A boy she knew was Zacharias Smith said. Hari wanted to laugh, but she needed to play this into her favor.

“Is that really what you think of us?” Hari asked as she stood up teary eyed. “That we are just some evil people waiting to kill people?” She let the tears fall.

“Wait no..uh..please don’t cry! You aren't evil I shouldn’t have said that!” Hari was practically balling now. 

“Do you mean that? You aren’t just saying that cause I’m a girl?” Hari laid it on thick. Even some of the Hufflepuffs looked at him warily. He made a first year SLYTHERIN cry.

“Yes! You aren’t evil! Do you want a hug?” Hari was sitting towards the Hufflepuff table so hugging the boy was easy. He was a little taller than her, with unruly blonde hair.

“Thank you for meaning that. I don’t like people thinking I’m evil.” She whispered. He blushed and patted her back. She knew that Dumbledore was watching her, so she made sure her mind was blocked when she felt that familiar pull of Legilimency. She gave him the same memory, and she saw him nod peacefully.

“Bye Bye Zach!” Hari said as she walked out of the great hall. Zacharias looked at the Slytherin first years who just shrugged.

“She likes to give us all nicknames.” Draco said.

“She really would be better as a Hufflepuff, look how emotional she is!” Tracey exclaimed, catching on to Draco’s plan. 

“She would. Too emotional. She was even nice to the Gryffindors!.” Said Blaise. They all knew Dumbles was listening in.

“Isn’t she super close to Weasley's younger brother?” Asked Millie.

“She sure is. I’d say they were already planning to get married.” Draco fibbed. He knew Hari wouldn’t marry that.

Dumbledore was quite pleased with what he heard. The Slytherin’s didn’t like her that much, and from what he heard, she had a crush on Ron. This would be incredibly useful to keep her in the light. The Weasley's were a long time light family.

Dumbledore was so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn’t see Snape smirk at Draco.

Uwu

Marvolo was cackling in Hari’s head. Dumbledore actually thought his little horcrux would work with him. He was severely mistaken.

‘Don’t think cackling. Makes you sound dumb.’ Hari thought to him. He just shook his unruly dark curls. Most people thought he was a noseless, hairless freak, but he wasn’t what Dumbledore said he looked like. It made going in public quite useful, and the glamor he used to make him look creepy and bald, with red eyes for extra image, almost made him laugh.

‘You have very nice curls.’ Hari thought. He blushed a little. ‘Stop blushing, it’s making me blush.’ He blushed more ‘Really Marvolo?’ He laughed again, but this time without the evilness.

Then It occurred to her. Severus Snape was a traitor to the dark, and she wanted to serve the dark. The closest thing she had to a father served Dumbledore. Severus didn’t like the old coot, that was sure, but she knew he hated Marvolo more. Who wouldn’t? He killed the love of his life, Hari’s mother, and the stupid traitor (Black of Pettigrew, she didn’t know yet) had told them the Potter location. She then remembered that she had yet to meet Remus Lupin. She knew that he was a werewolf, and that he would need Wolfbane (She read it in her potion’s book. Apparently Severus made it!) so she wanted to make him some in case she ever met the man. That could wait till after potion’s class.

Hari finally exited her thoughts and found herself in front of the greenhouses. She would help Professor Sprout with some of the plant’s today, she decided.

“Professor? Are you in here?” Hari asked, stepping into the greenhouse. She saw Professor Sprout bent over with a few flowers in hand.

“Yes dearie, what do you need?” She asked. Sprout might be shorter then almost everyone, but she had a no nonsense attitude.

“Do you need help? Those are Asphodel, right? There from the lily family.” Hari said. Sprout looked up at her and smiled.

“Very good dear! Yes, I need you to place three on each desk. We are going to be turning them into powder for Professor Snape’s third year potions. There making Wiggenweld Potion. Heals sleeping draughts.” They began putting the flower’s on tables, three each. They had just finished putting all the flowers down when the other students walked in. Hari and Draco grabbed a desk to themselves. Hari quickly began working, Sprout giving her the go ahead, as she was already shown what to do.

Sprout began demonstrating for the class, and Hari was finished with the first flower. Hari was halfway done with crushing the third flower when everyone else started. Soon the third flower was done, and Hari went to help other students. Draco was the first one. He didn't even hold the stick the right way.

“Draco, flip the stick. It makes it a lot easier.” Draco blushed slightly, but it disappeared slightly. Had to keep up his Malfoy appearance. He began crushing again, and the root’s were going into the powdery substance. The next student she helped was a Ravenclaw. Terry Boot, she remembered his name was. He had the same problem Draco did, but he also wasn’t pushing hard enough.

“Thanks I guess.” He said. Hari smiled. She then walked up to Professor Sprout’s desk and grabbed a bottle to store the crushed flower. The powder itself was a shimmery white that she wanted to just run her bare finger’s through, but if she did, it would be night time for her. So many people have been knocked out by the material.

“Good job for house unity Hari! 5 Points to Slytherin.” With that, they began the second part of Herbology. Mostly where they write about what plants do what, which are poisonous, ect.

  
  


Uwu

Potion’s class took place down in the dungeons, near the Slytherin rooms. It was even colder than it was in the Slytherin dorms! Most of the Slytherin thought. The Gryffindor’s shivered, noticing the animal’s floating in glass jars around the room.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class with a roll call, and paused once he got to Ron Weasley.

“Ah yes, another Weasley.” Is all he said before continuing with roll call. Draco snickered behind his hand at Ron’s confused face.

“As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.”

“Weasley!” Snape said suddenly. The red head looked up from where he was writing to look at Snape. “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Hari sent Ron a thought.

“Sleeping draught.” Ron said. Hari wasn’t going to help him any more. Hermione raised her hand.

“What type?” Ron shrugged. 

“I don’t know Professor.”

“Shame. Where would I find a bezoar, Finnigan?” He just stared blankly.

“What even is that?” He asked. Draco couldn’t help the snort that came out and Hari hit him on the arm lightly.

“Thought you wouldn’t open a book before coming? Longbottom, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” Hermione was practically jumping now.

“I-uh. I don’t know professor. I don’t think there is one.” Snape nodded.

“3 points to Gryffindor.” Everyone practically fell. Snape awarded Gryffindor points? What plant was he eating? Hari raised her hand to answer the other questions.

“Sit down Granger! I do not appreciate silliness in my classroom. Potter, you may answer the question.” Hari nodded.

“Asphodel and wormwood make the most powerful sleeping potion, the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat that is used to cure most poisons. Like Neville said, Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant, also going by the name Aconite. It is used in the Wolfsbane potion which-” Hari saw Snape raise his hand.

“Very good Potter. 3 points to Slytherin for knowing the material.” Hermione silently fumed.

“Today we will start off by making the cure for boils. Instructions are on the board. If you blow up or mess up the potion, you will be serving a detention with me and remaking the potion.”

**Add crushed snake fangs (2) to your cauldron and stir. (2)**

**Slice your Pungous Onions finely and place in a cauldron, then heat the mixture. (4)**

**Add dried nettles. (10)**

**Add a dash of Flobberworm mucus and stir vigorously.**

**Add a sprinkle of powdered ginger root and stir vigorously again.**

**Add pickled Shrake spines. (10)**

**Stir gently, so as not to over excite the Shrake spines.**

**Add a glug of stewed horned slugs.**

**Add porcupine quills. (4)**

**Finally, wave your wand over the cauldron to finish the potion.**

Hari knew that a glug meant five, a dash was two drops, and you waved your wand in a square motion.

Hari’s Cauldron was already filled with water and she began crushing the snake fangs. She involuntarily winced. She was a snake herself, and she had to crush snake fangs. Oh well. She added the snake fangs and stirred twice. The potion became a murky blue. Then she started slicing. It was easy as she cooked for the Dursley’s. She dropped them in slowly, and turned the heat up. She waited a minute before adding the dried nettles. Soon came the two drops of mucus and she stirred quickly. 

Next she leaned over Draco and used her first two fingers to drop in the powdered ginger. She stirred thrice and the potion was purple, just like it should be. She added the Shrake spines one by one, just like she remembered from her book. Stirring gently, the potion became red. The slugs were easy and she just plopped them in there. Finally, she added the quills all at once, and waved her wand over it. The potion was pink, just like it was in the picture.

Hari quickly bottled up the potion, and handed it to Snape. Then she heard the explosion from Hermione’s area.

“Professor! Crabbe messed up my potion!” Hermione screeched.

“Crabbe, did you mess up Miss Granger’s potion?” He asked. The idiot just nodded.

“She was thinking of doing it to Hari’s, and said some nasty things about the princess.” Hari actually blushed. They had promised to keep the nickname about her money in the common room.

“She’s no princess!” Hermione said. Hari just looked down.

“Why did you call Potter Princess? What did Granger say?” Snape asked. Draco sighed and raised his hand.

“I can explain that. As we all know, Hari is bonded to a snake, which none in Slytherin have done since Tom Riddle, and Salazar Slytherin himself. Also, she has incredible wealth and ideals around Slytherin, she has become somewhat of the princess.” Draco explained. “More like a poster girl.” Hari mumbled.

“Yeah that. And the monkey here said that Hari was worthless at potions, and would not do anything right.”

“Well she is! She turned in the potion, not even the right colour! I’m obviously better than her! I had a dark red potion!” Hermione said. Suddenly, Hari was angry. Marvolo was angry too, but she had to control his anger, or it would get ugly.

“Actually Granger,” Hari said. Few could tell that she was angry. “If you read the whole book, the back of it shows how much of each material and potion you are supposed to use, and how many times you stir. The potion should be a light pink colour. I added a bit too much ginger, so it’s not as light as it should be, but that's alright. You should read before you spit nonsense out of your mouth.” Clapping sounds were heard and Hari looked around, puzzled. Almost all of the Gryffindor first years were clapping. The Slytherin’s just gave her nods of approval.

“10 points to Slytherin for an excellent show of self control, knowing the material, and knowing what you did wrong.” Hari beamed up at him, and he gave her a small smile.

“Once everyone is done, I want you to bottle up your potion’s, and place them on my desk. Longbottom, Granger, Detention with me tonight.” Snape said. Neville nodded sadly, while Granger was fuming to Lavender. Said girl looked really uncomfortable. 

Soon class was over and everyone was walking out of the dungeons. Hari stayed behind though.

“What do you need Hari?” Severus asked, not looking up from his grading.

“What are the ingredients of Wolfsbane? I would like to make the potion to send to Remus Lupin. I figure you know him?” Severus froze

“How will you even reach him?” He asked. There wasn’t that much of an icy tone in his voice, but Hari could tell he didn’t like the discussion that much.

“I will save them until I meet him.” Severus shook his head. 

“Meet me here after school on Friday. We will make one once a month every month. That should be enough for when you meet him. If you do.” Hari smiled and rushed up to hug Sev. He just laughed softly, and patted her on the head.

“Now, get out of my sight.” Snape said once she stopped hugging him. Hari giggled and ran out of the potion’s classroom. Draco was waiting behind the potion door.

“What did you need to ask?” Draco asked as they began walking towards the kitchens. Hari just shrugged.

“Needed to make sure I passed. I thought I messed up my potion.” Draco nodded, not noticing how easy the lie slipped passed Hari’s lips. Few could tell that she lied. Narcissa, Lucius, and Snape so far are the only ones that could tell. Snape less then the two Malfoys.

“So how do we get into the kitchens?” Hari asked. They were near the Hufflepuff common room, so they knew the kitchens were close.

“Flint said you tickle the pear.” Draco said with a small snort. Soon they saw the painting of a bowl of fruit. Most people wouldn’t spare it a second glance, but Hari and Draco noticed it wasn’t even moving.

“Well, tickle that pear Draco.” Draco rolled his eyes which made Hari gasp.

“What?” Draco suddenly whipped towards her.

“You..you rolled your eyes! The world is ending!” Hari latched herself onto Draco’s shoulders. He tried to shove her off to no avail.

“Sod off Potter. I’m human aren't I? I can roll my eyes.” Draco gave a hard shove and Hari fell to the ground laughing.

“Okay Malfoy,” Hari rolled his name, knowing that it made the aristocrat boy shiver. Draco barely suppressed a shiver. He couldn’t say he hated it, but he couldn’t say he liked it either.

“Let’s just go eat.” Draco said as he pushed in the painting. When they walked in, they were surrounded by house elves. Some cooking, some cleaning, others just standing around.

“Ah, young master’s! What can Tippy get you?” A short house elf approached them.

“Some cranberry juice for me, and some wellingtons for me. Beef please.” Draco ordered, saying please to keep on Hari’s good side. Hari might be the next Dark Lord, but she would not mistreat a house elf, especially one that wasn’t her’s.

“I’ll take a Bedfordshire clanger please.” Tippy curtsied and disappeared. There were some clear counters, and Hari went to sit on one.

“Finally learning manners, ey Draco?” Hari teased. He just pushed her shoulder lightly when he sat next to her on the counter.

“Only for you, oh great majesty.”

“Good, learning your place beneath me, peasant.” She said with a smirk. Hari jumped off the counter, and began sprinting between the elves.

“Oh no you don’t! Come back here!” Draco began the chase and sought after the redhead. They didn’t notice the house elf that disappeared with an annoyed look on their face.

“Hah I got you!” Draco said as he tackled Hari. They were both laughing so hard they didn’t notice the kitchen door open.

“What’s going on here?” They heard a shrill voice asking. The two both stopped laughing before Hari quickly pushed herself up, making Draco fall down with a thump. Hari burst into a fit of laughter and soon was on the floor herself because of Draco.

“Sorry Professor McGonagall.” Hari said breathlessly when she looked to see who was in front of them. “We came to eat before DADA, and teasing turned into chasing.” She explained.

“Well hurry up and eat. Your tormenting these house elves. They nodded and went to where Tipsy was standing with their food. Hari quickly dug into her savoury sweet wrap. She always ate the savoury meat flavor first before going to the raspberry filled part.

“Oh crap! We have to go soon. Professor Quirrell’s class starts in twenty minutes!” Draco exclaimed and Dragged Harry away from her half eaten food.

“But my food!”

“No time! We got to go!” Draco said when Hari tried to go back for the sweet part of her roll. Hari was in a bad mood now.

Soon they were waiting in front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The freak, as Draco so kindly called him, was a stuttering mess. He also had the weird Magic swirl around his turban. Her scar also hurt really bad when he looked at her. 

He doesn’t know you're a horcrux. His turban is my own magical signature. How can you not tell child?

Hari heard the brunette’s hiss, but shook it off. ‘Okay, so what is he here for, in Dumbledore’s school nonetheless?’ Hari asked. She felt him mentally shrug.

Maybe what’s hidden in the third floor corridor? He never told us why we should stay away. When he says your name, I want you to say Morsmordre. He will know what that is, and it’s not a spell you can search for.

Hari just shook her head. They didn’t know what was in there, and she didn’t feel like dying.

“H-Hari P-Potter?” She heard. “She looked him dead in the eye.

“Morsmordre.” She said. Zabini paled and Draco paused, but the other student’s had no clue what she said, and why she said it.

“T-Tell him I said hello.” Quirrell said with barley a stutter.

“I will sir.” The young man smiled at her, and Tracey leaned over to whisper to her.

“What’s that mean?” The nosey girl asked. 

“A friend of mine knew him. He said if I ever met him, to tell him that.” Hari lied. 

“What was his name? Age? Was he hot?” Hari chuckled softly.

“Marvolo, hes going to be 16 soon, and yes, I think he was really hot.” The blush on her face wasn’t her own, as it was Tom’s.

_ Thank you for thinking so highly of me _

‘No problem. You deserve the best, oh so merciful lord.’ Hari thought with a chuckle.

“O-Okay, uh, w-we w-w-will star-t with t-theory,uh, C-chapter one th-through t-three please.” He said. Hari was glad it was self reading. She would have cursed his bits off, supporter of not. He was clearly faking the stutter and it was bloody annoying.

An hour later Hari was on chapter five and halfway done with her essay. She couldn’t wait to be out of his class.

“M-Miss P-Potter, s-stay af-after c-class please.” He spoke and Hari sighed.

Soon everyone was gone and the redhead walked over to his desk and stood peacefully.

“Where did you hear that spell, young lady?” He asked. If Hari was any other person, she would have been scared.

“Marvolo told me. He’s in my brain. I’m a Horcrux.” She said bluntly. He looked wary of the girl.

“Your a..Horcrux? Of the Dark Lord? I highly doubt it.” He said with a sneer worthy of the potion master himself.

“Legilimens me?” Before she could finish, or even put a slight shield up, a figure was rushing through her head.

“Hello there intruder.” Marvolo said to the figure in her brain.

“So the little brat wasn’t lying? Good. Help me get the stone!”

“What stone? I can’t do much, as I can’t leave my Horcruxes head.” Tom said with a look of amusement in his eyes.

“The sorcerer's stone! In the third corridor!” The older man said. Marvolo laughed a high cold laugh.

“Thank you for that information.” Suddenly, Quirrell's spirit partner was pushed out of Hari’s head. When the Professor looked around, there was no girl in sight.

“Curses. She is a true Slytheirn.”

Uwu

  
  


The next day Hari found herself in Charms. They were going over Theory again, and Hari had just decided to do the work on her DADA essay. It was only a foot of parchment. Professor Flitwick’s was a lot longer though. “Charms or spells that are illegal.”. Hari decided to do her own spin on this, not doing only illegal spells, but normal everyday spells that could be used for evil.

**There are many spells that are illegal, that really shouldn’t be. The only people that are using the spells in malicious way’s are people trying to harm others. For example, the blasting spell. This spell is good for blowing up houses that just sit there and do nothing, or for mining. The Ministry of Magic got rid of this spell on account of one person using it to harm others, saying that others would do it too.**

**What about Wingardium Leviosa? This spell could easily be used to kill others, and has been used to kill people. Yet the Ministry doesn’t say anything and it is still taught at Hogwarts. A person could levitate a person and throw them around, or throw them off of a cliff. Is that not a deadly spell?**

**Finally, the Unforgivables. In America, the Imperius and Killing spell are both legal. Imperius could be used to stop someone from committing multiple crimes, or from killing themselves. The killing curse can be used for criminals on death row. It is also used for sick farm animals. The person who is allowed to kill the animal has a trace on his wand and magical signature. You might be thinking, someone could steal the wand and use it, but they would be caught. Everyone has their own magical signature besides the one on a wand, and it is only tracked for certain spells.**

Hari was quite pleased with her two feet of parchment. She didn’t know how Flitwick would react, but it was worth it. She needed people to realize the flaws in England. They were behind in both the muggle world and the wizarding world. Even Germany was ahead of them. Scotland and Britain just sit there, not advancing.

Soon the class was over, and Hari rolled up her parchment. She then went to hand it to the professor.

“You know, you keep finishing assignments early. You are still listening in class, correct?” Hari just flashed him her signature smile.

“Yes sir! I also have already gone over years one through three. My tutor wanted me to know theory already.” Flitwick nodde as he sorted through assignments.

“No wand magic I hope.” He said looking up at her.

“Nope! Only wandless!” Professor Flitwick laughed.

_ See, you make people cackle _

‘Shut up Marvolo!’ She thought. Her arm burned slightly in amusement. She could practically feel him laughing.

“Well, I will see you later. I’m going to go eat. Bye Professor!” Hari finished as she walked out of the charms classroom.

‘I think I’m going to go to lunch. I know Dray’s there.’ So that’s what she did. Hari enjoyed eating in the great hall, but she rarely had time. Plus Dumbledore was there. She didn’t like him at all.

“Hari!” She heard from the Gryffindor table. She looked over from where she was standing to see Neville and Ron waving her over. She stopped herself from rolling her eyes. She wasn’t annoyed, but they were really loud. She could almost hear the Slytherin whispers.

“Thank you again for saving me when I was on my broom.” Neville said as he bowed. “Look! Gran sent me a new wand too! She really wants to meet you.” Hari just smiled. She noticed that some Gryffindor’s were giving her looks of annoyance, wariness, or pure hatred.

“Why are they all staring at me? Did I do something wrong?” Hari’s eye’s watered a bit. She really was laying the “Meek Slytherin” act on thick.

“Nonono! It’s okay! They just aren't used to a Slytherin sitting here.” Ron said. She looked around, her green eyes wide. They showed fear and confusion. The first years seemed to like her fine, but the older years didn’t like her at all.

“Are you sure? They look like they are going to hex me.” Neville stood up, Gryffindor courage.

“She is not a house traitor!” Neville yelled at a group of fifth years. Hari stood up too.

“How am I a house traitor?” Hari yelled too. Soon the fifth years were standing up too. The great hall quieted some, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, and Sprout were listening in.

“Both of your parents were sorted into Gryffindor, and you're a Slytherin. How upset do you think they would be? They would probably disown you. I would. You don’t deserve to be at Hogwarts. Your parents must be disappointed. Oh wait! They're dead. Bet they’re rolling in their graves from you being a Slytherin. Bet your muggle family thinks you're a disappointment too. Prim Proper Potter.”

Everyone was deathly silent. Almost all of the Slytherin first years were standing up now, just waiting to intervene. Hari’s fist clenched, her head bowed low. No one got to talk to her like that, especially about her parents.

“What? The little filthy snake got nothing to say? Bet your gonna be a death eater just like the Malfoys!” A loud slap rang out across the great hall. There was a full red hand on the boy’s face. His eyes prickled with tears.

“You can talk about me however you want, but if you bring my Parents or the Malfoys into it, you will regret it. You're pathetic. I knew Neville and Ron before Hogwarts. Am I causing you harm? For sitting here, talking to friends I haven’t talked to in a while? No. I see no point in calling me a disappointment. I’m not.” She stated as calmly as she could. The fifth year’s face was purple with rage.

“Yea! She’s half the person you’ll ever be!” Ron chimed in. Soon first year’s alike were standing up for her. Dumbledore clapped and everything stopped.

“20 points to every house for inter house unity! Mr. , please see me in my office. Hari you as well.” Hari nodded, knowing she would be in trouble for smacking the boy. She left first to the headmaster’s office, trying to avoid Reign, as she learned his name to be. Where had she heard that name before?

_ Abella Reign. 1902, awarded for finding unicorn tail abilities. _

‘That’s right! There a pure blood family. Gallopin’ Gorgons! I just yelled at a pure blood. Oh no. Why did I do that?’ Hari thought. Her mental resident laughed. Not that high, cold, “I’m gonna kill you soon” laugh. An actual laugh.

‘You sound almost human.’ Her shoulder burned and she laughed out loud.

_ The old man’s password is sugar quills. _

‘Thank you’ Hari thought. “Sugar Quills!” The gargoyle statue hopped out of the way. Hari was taken aback by this. She saw the stairs coming into existence and climbed them swiftly. She waited outside the dark oak door. Soon Reign came and joined her. He at least had the manners to look apologetic. Soon Dumbledore was there letting them in.

“Lemon Drop anyone?” Dumbledore aked. Hari could see the magic swirling around the drops, and noticed it was laced in Veritaserum. She wasn’t going to take one. Reign, though, did take one.

“So, Mister Reign, why did you verbaly attack Miss Potter?” The boy shrugged.

“My parent’s said she was a disgrace, and needed to be dealt with.” His eye’s widened and a hand slapped over his mouth. “I didn’t mean to tell you that.” He looked down to the ground, shame filling his face.

“Why do you think she is a disgrace?” He asked. Hari could feel the pull of the truth telling potion.

“Cause her mum and dad were sorted into Gryffindor, and she was a Slytherin. Mum said to tell her that if I saw her.” He looked around, eye’s wide with fear. “Why do I keep telling you things?” 

“Miss Potter, why did you slap young Reign? Surely something as trival as being called a house traitor wouldn’t invoke such anger.” Hari met the Headmaster’s gaze. He was trying to pull memorys out of her head.

“He told me I was a dissapointment. Said my parent’s would disown me if they were alive.” Hari put blankly. The old man’s eyes narrowed. He actually thought she was lying.

“Did you say this?” He asked. The boy nodded his head.

“Of course I did. A lot more then just that too. Meant it all the way.” He looked smug, until it dawned on him what he said.

“I’m dissapointed. Ten points from Gryffindor. You both may leave.” Hari and Reign stood up. Soon Hari looked at the fifth year and put her hand up to stop him.

“Professor, may I ask a question?” The old man looked up at her.

“Why of course. What can I do for you?” Hari let a smirk fall through.

“Why’d you lace us with Veritaserum?” Dumbledore paled and Reign’s face changed with rage.

“You did what? Is that why I was telling the truth? Wait until my Mother hears about this!” He stormed out of the old coots office.

“Sorry professor. I can see swirls of magic, and I know what Veritaserum looks like. Lucius showed me. I didn’t mean to make him mad. I just really like to show off my magic.” She smiled sweetly at the man. He nodded back with a small smile.

“That’s alright. How are you liking Slytherin? Hope they are treating you well.” Hari paused.

“Sometimes. They call me a Hufflepuff a lot. A blood traitor too. Draco stands up for me sometimes. So does Zabini. Nott doesn’t like me much.” Hari lied. 

“Ah. I am sorry to hear that. Why did the hat sort you into Slytherin? It won’t tell me, and your ancestors were all Gryffindor.”

“Oh! It asked me if I would rather be great and no one know, or if everyone knew. I picked the first one and it put me in Slytherin.” Dumbledore nodded, seemingly pleased with this answer. 

“You may go then. Have a good day.” Hari gave a bright smile and left the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7045 words. Pretty Proud of doing that in two days. Thought you all would like it.

“Hari! It’s the first quidditch match! Aren’t you excited!” Tracey yelled at the female seeker. Hari just shook her head.

“No, Not really. Flint’s gonna kill me. And the Gryffindor seeker is really cute too…” Tracey and Millie stared at her. Soon a pair of voices spoke up.

“Awww does little Harikins have a crush?”

“On our good friend Mathew Goldenberg?”

“SO cute.”

“Young love.” The twins said. The girls were laughing at Hari’s bright red face.

“It’s not a crush! He’s just really cute. Don’t be jealous, I will stare at you guys too.” This caused Fred and George to go scarlet, causing more laughs from Trace and Mil.

“We aren’t jealous!”

“Yea! Wrong person!”

“You should look at Nott and Malfoy though.”

“Nott practically drools after you, and Malfoy wants to marry you.” Fred finished.

“Not true Weasley. I don’t marry peasant’s. Nott does find you attractive though. I don’t know how. Your all skin and bones.” Everyone started laughing when Hari lunged at Draco. She sat on his chest, holding his arms above his head.

“Okay okay you got me. Get off. You're heavy. Like a troll.” Hari jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, promoting an “Ouch!” from the blonde prat.

“Jokes on you, I weigh less than you. 42 kilos!” Hari lied. She was actually underweight. A mere 35 kilos. She wouldn’t tell him that. He would force feed her.

“Okay okay love birds. Seeker’s got a game to win. Hurry up!” Hari heard Flint ordered her. She gave her friends a small smile and left behind Flint. She saw Nott staring at her and gave him a smile. He gave a shaky smile back, face red. Soon Blaise was over there. His face was even more red with Zabini’s hand resting right above his head, practically leaning on the smaller boy.

‘I think they would be a good couple. I think he likes Zabini more than me.’ Hari thought. She followed Flint into the locker rooms. Being the only girl was kind of awkward. She had to change in a locker room full of boys. ‘Oh well. You only live once.’Hari thought as she began putting on her quidditch gear. Being the seeker she decided to forgo her knee pads. She wouldn’t need them anyways. It made her a lot lighter. The Gryffindor seeker was a seventh year now, and about three times her size. This made getting the snitch easier.

“Where’d you get that?” She felt someone poke her shoulder. She looked over and saw Fred and George standing there.

“When the muggles found out I bonded with a snake they forced me to get a tattoo. I like it a lot. Glad I’m in Slytherin and not Gryffindor.” The twins nodded, before George smirked.

“You know, I didn’t take you as this lax.” Hari gave him a confused look.

“Look what you're wearing princess.” Fred said and gestured to her clothing, of lack there of. She shrugged her shoulders and began putting on her slytherin green shirt and cape. Next came the arm pads. Those were a little hard to put on. She grabbed her Nimbus 2000 and headed to where Gred and Forge were standing.

“Bloody hell! You have a Nimbus 2000? How’d you get one?” Hari just shrugged.

“Draco. He snitched that I made it on the team. Narcissa, that’s Draco’s mom, had a heart attack. Lucius was incredibly happy.” Fred Grabbed the broom and started looking over everything. Goerge looked a little jealous. This made Hari a little upset. She didn’t want them jealous for some reason.

“This is going to be Slytherin’s ticket to another house cup!” Fred said. George’s eyes lit up and he cheered on with them.

“Yes yes she has an amazing broom. Now she just has to catch the snitch. You better, or I will snap that broom in half.” Hari gave him a smile.

“Threaten my broom again you won't have a spot on the team anymore.” Marcus paused. The room got  astonishingly cold. This first year had this much power?

“Okay okay. I’ll never threaten your broom again.” The boy held his hands up in surrender. Hari gave a sweet smile and turned around to face her teammates.

“Okay, everyone. Let’s get on the field. I won’t have the Gryffindors beating us.” Marcus commanded. Everyone nodded and began walking out onto the field. Hari wasn’t expecting to hear the yells. She understood from Slytherin, but she looked and saw Terry Boot from Ravenclaw and  Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff both in green ties. They were both screaming her name. She looked up at them and waved. Her hair was waving crazily behind her in a braid.

“You ready Princess?” Fred and George asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” The twins nodded and grabbed her hands. Holding them up, Gred put his wand to his throat. 

“Ladies, gentleman, and all in between, May I present to you the princess of Slytherin, Hari Potter Black Malfoy Peverell! The Slytherins clapped loudly, some screams joining the mix. Hari just shrieked when she was picked up by George and placed on his shoulders.

“PUT ME DOWN!” Hari yelled. The team just laughed. When it was made true that no one would help her, she kicked Goerge in the chest with her heel. When he doubled over, she jumped down. Fred was laughing at his brother's misfortune.

“Jeez Hari. What a kick.” George said between breaths. Hari giggled and grabbed her broom off of the ground.

“Flint. Training first years, are we? Knew you wouldn't win.” Hari caught the wink the Gryffindor boy gave Marcus and smiled.

“Keeping the same players for the past five years?” The Gryffindor blushed.

“I want a fair game! Especially you Flint!” Madam Hooch said as everyone mounted their brooms. Once the quaffle was thrown, Hari was up in the air. She circled around and around, looking for the golden ball.

Thirty minutes later, Slytherin was in the lead with twenty points. Fifty to thirty. That was when Hari saw the snitch next to Professor Snape's head. She zoomed over there, her broom much faster than the comet two-sixty the Gryffindor seeker had. Once the older seeker noticed her zooming towards the teachers, he stopped and yelled at her.

“Stop! You're going to crash!” Hari didn’t listen though. The teachers had ducked and the ball flew downwards. She reached out her hand, 5 feet, 4 feet, 3, feet, 1 foot, oh no… Hari’s broom jerked to a stop. It wasn’t like she didn’t have the snitch. She did. In her mouth. She quickly spit it out. She held up her hand with the snitch, but her broom was still jerking around.

“A little helPPPP” Hari was thrown off her broom. Soon she was floating to the ground. She looked up and saw her broom falling too, and reached out to grab it. She instantly calmed down when she hold of her broom. Suddenly she was on the ground, arms wrapped around her.

“Cissy? When did you get here?” The blonde didn’t answer, just squeezed her tighter.

“Were taking you out of quidditch! You could have died.” She started mumbling about stupid rules, and Lucio put a hand on both their shoulders.

“You really think Severus would let her fall? He’s practically adopted her as his goddaughter.” Hari flushed in embarrassment, but forced it down.

“I’m fine Cissy! Like Lucio said, Snape wouldn’t let anything happen to me.”

“Professor Snape Hari.” Naricissa reminded her. Soon Draco was jumping on her.

“YOU CAUGHT THE SNITCH! HOUSE CUP HERE WE COME!” Narcissa gave him a disapproving look while Lucius looked proud. 

“Looky here. Purebloods interbreeding.” Hari paused, eyes flashing red in anger. Hermione Granger had to show her face.

“Draco, Hari, who is this?” Narcissa asked, her face resembling a porcelain doll.

“Muggle born. Hermione Granger.” Draco said with a sneer.

“Like you guys need to know. We all know Malfoy and Potter fancy each other. Probably going to get married in You-Know-Whos mansion.” Lucius' grip tightened on the younger children's shoulder’s.

“So what if we get Married? None of us are supporters of You-Know-Who, so why would we get married in his mansion? Please use your brain before you speak.” Hermione’s face went purple in rage, similar to Uncle Vernon's. Soon Hari was on the ground, Hermione’s hand over her throat. Snape walked over with Dumbledore and he paused. Right when he was about to cast a spell to get her off, Hari screamed.

“Petrificus Totalus!” Granger instantly went rigid, her mouth moving, but no sound coming out. Hari pushed her off and dusted off her quidditch robes.

“My my. What happened here. Hari, please explain.” Hari nodded, red hand prints bruised into her throat.

“She made a terrible joke about purebloods, and said that me and Draco would get married in You-Know-Who’s house. I said we werent supporters, but so what if we fancy each other. She then tried to choke me.”

Dumbledore nodded and waved his hand over the girl. She instantly jumped up.

“Liar! You can’t believe her! She’s a snake! They all lie!” Dumbledore shook her head and put a silencing charm on her.

“I apologize Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. We did not know she would go so far as trying to provoke a response from Miss Potter. I will give her detentions.”

“For a while, I hope. This isn't the first time she has made the poor girl cry, or the first time she has attacked her.” Dumbledore nodded.

“Yes yes. Come on Miss Granger.” The two of them walked off, and Hari was scratching at her neck.

“Merlin! Hair you have to get that checked! It’s already purple!” Draco exclaimed. Hari tried to speak, but her voice came out muffled and weak.

“Yep, to the hospital wing we go.” Lucius said and began leading the small family to Madam Pomfery.

Uwu

“Happy Halloween Hari!” Draco yelled once the red head walked into the common room. “Mother sent us sweets! Yours is the blue box.” Hari sat next to him and opened her own box. Inside was an assortment of french, irish, and british candies. Hari instantly went for the truffles. Hers were filled half with strawberry, the other ones with caramel. Draco’s were filled with caramel and almond.

“I don’t know how you can eat almond chocolate. It’s disgusting.” Draco gave her an appalled look.

“How can you eat fruit in your chocolate?”

“It’s like eating chocolate strawberries!” The two first years bickered back and forth until there favorite potion’s professor came into the room.

“And why, are you two sitting here arguing at six in the morning?” The two instantly began talking about different chocolates. Draco swearing he didn’t start it, Hari saying he did. Snape was clearly amused if the smirk on his face was anything to go by.

“Ah. I myself just like plain chocolate.” The two Malfoys stared at him, then went into another rave about how they  _ needed _ to have some filling. Soon other students joined them and Severus’ face was schooled into a blank mask.

“Okay everyone. At the Halloween feast, there will only be candy served. You will not eat that much. We will leave 30 minutes early to go eat in the common room of dormitories. This school is very irresponsible with feeding students. That is all.” Snape turned, his cloak billowing in the air. Hari always wondered how he got his cloak to do that.

“Have you seen Whiperjade?” Hari asked, looking around.

_ Here I am, Master. I have been exploring this castle. There are many mice to eat. _

_ “That is good. You must eat well for when we meet other snakes.”  _ The black snake nodded and then left again, promising his return. A few students sitting next to the two kids started whispering.

“You can speak to snakes? Wicked!” A second year boy yelled. Hari just rubbed her neck. She honestly forgot about other people being in the common room. She was just worried about her snake.

“Yea, but don’t tell people. I'm keeping it in Slytherin only.” She explained.

“You mean, you haven’t told your Gryffindor boyfriend?” Pug face said. Hari rolled her eyes.

“No, not even Ron or Neville know. Just Slytherin. And neither of them are my boyfriends.” Hari said with a sigh.

“Aww, they wouldn’t date you cause your silver and green?” Pansy looked smug, until Hari and Draco’s fingers intertwined. She held up their hands and put them back down. Pansy’s face was livid.

“Are you telling me, you guys are dating?!” She stormed back down to the common rooms. Hari and Draco untwined their hands and snickered.

“Wait, are you,”

“Guys really dating?” The red headed twins asked. Hari shook her head.

“Pansy can think what ever she wants. Now, I’m going to go shower, and you guys should too. You smell like yesterday’s quidditch practice.” Everyone laughed and Hari went to shower. 

“What! Hey!” Hari felt herself getting flung around. “Stop!” She screamed. Something erupted inside of her, and Hari screamed louder than death. Soon, her world faded to black.

Uwu

“Look, she’s waking up!” Hari heard a high voice say. It was either Pugface or Tracey, and Pansy hates her, she knew it was Trace.

“Why does my rib hurt?” She asked shakily. Her lungs were killing her.

“Pansy was mad that you tricked her. She flung you around the room with a spell, and then it pierced your lung. We thought you were going to die.” Tracey patted Hari’s hand.

“So much for staying out of the Hospital wing. Where’s Draco?” Millie shrugged.

“Don’t know.” Her deep voice drowned out. “Went with his father to Dumbledore’s office. He was really mad.” 

“I can see why. Hello Draco.” Suddenly Draco was on her bed hugging her. Tears poured out of his eyes.

“I’ll kill her. I’ll kill her so many times she won’t be more than a toe.” Hari rubbed his back numbly.

“Mr. Malfoy! There is no need to expel Miss Parkinson! Probably just roughhousing gone wrong.” Hari heard four pairs of footsteps.

“Draco, when Dumbles gets here, I’m going to do something. Don’t hate me.” Draco nodded, and suddenly her lips were on his. The old man stood shocked, Lucius proud, Pansy angry, the other man shocked as well.

“I’m sorry I scared you Dray.” Hari said, pretending not to notice the adults.

“It’s okay. Please don’t do that again. I love you.” Both Draco’s and Hari’’s faces were bright red.

“I love you too.” She gave him another hug. “Lucius! Hi!” She instantly let go of Draco. Tracey and Millie coughed to hide their laughs.

“Hello Hari. How long have you been with Draco?” Hari and Draco flushed again.

“Since the first match. We decided to try it out…” Draco’s voice was quiet. He then grabbed Hari’s hand and held it. 

“DADDY! DRACO IS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! YOU SAID HE WOULD BE!” Pansy all but yelled. Lucius looked at the proclaimed Mr. Parkinson.

“I said I would try to set up a marriage contract, but after what Pansy pulled, she's lucky to even still be a part of the family. Don’t look at me like that Pansy. You brought this upon yourself. I told you to leave the poor girl alone the first time, and you didn’t. You even lied about their relationship.” Pansy was fuming.

“BUT they said they weren’t actually dating!” Pansy screamed. That got two replies. Snake senses and Dragon Senses.

“We knew you were there. We just didn’t want everyone in the whole world to know. We weren’t going to tell Lucio and Cissy till Christmas. The only ones who knew were Trace and Mil because they kind of caught us snogging.” Hari explained. Pansy’s face went white.

“I agree with Lucius. I want this  _ girl _ expelled.”

“No.” Hari stated. Pansy looked at her, eyes filling with tears. 

“No? She tried to kill you!”

“It’s too much. If she does it again you can expel her. She’s only eleven. No other school will accept her, and she will practically be a squib. That would tarnish the Parkinson name.” Suddenly Pansy was crying into Hari’s shoulder, begging the younger girl for forgiveness. Hari looked at Lucius with pleading eyes. Recognition passed his eyes before his face was a hard rock.

“I agree with Hari. Mr. Parkinson?” Dumbledore resisted the urge to rub his temples. This was not how this was supposed to go. Hari was supposed to be with Ronald, be a Gryffindor, hate Slytheirns, find the stone, and be treated as a savoir. Not be a Slytherin, hate Granger, have too much skill for her age, and be in love with a Malfoy. Not at all how this was supposed to go.

“Everyone leave, goodbye, go. Hari needs her rest. She won’t get it if you're surrounding her the whole time.” Pomferey ushered everyone out, Draco being the only one left.

“B-Bye Draco…” She blushed as she gave Draco a hug.

“Bye Hari.” A quick kiss was put on her cheek and Draco ran out of the hospital room. Hari gave a small giggle and let sleep wash over her senses.

“Hello tom!” Hari said once she saw him.

“Don’t ‘Hello Tom’ Me!” His eyes were a fiery red. Hari wouldn’t say it, but she was scared.

“You should be scared!” She was dragged into his arms, his hands squeezing her shoulders. What the hell? His fingers dug in and Hari couldn’t help but wince.

“Your mine! Not those wretched twins, not the Malfoy boys, mine!” She was shoved into something hard. His chest. “Your only mine. I marked you as such, and you will act like it.” Hari gave a numb nod, and cuddled into the older man. I mean, he wasn’t that old. He may  _ be _ fifty, but after the first horcrux he stayed the same age. It wasn’t that illegal.

“It won’t be illegal once i’m back in power.” Suddenly she was laid down on a bed, Marvolo still wrapped around her. “We will rule together, and that old coot wont stop us.” A small kiss was placed on her forehead, and Hari snuggled into him.

“Sleep child.” So sleep she did.

Uwu

“Happy Halloween Hari!” Tracey yelled that morning. Hari gave her a smile and started to get dressed.

“Happy Samhain Pansy.” Pansy looked at her, mouth gaped for a second, before going into a thin smile.

“Happy Samhain Hari.” Hari gave her own wide smile and went to join Draco in the common room. Today, she was going to let her long hair fly free. It deserves it after being tied up for so long.

“Hello Draco! Happy Samhain!” Draco gave his own smile, and soon the red headed twins were down there.

“Happy”

“Samhain”

“Hari!” They correlated. Hari giggled until she was thrown across their laps. Sitting in George’s, Fred went to work on her hair.

“I’m thinking. A ponytail?”

“Mhhh. Sounds good.”

“Wait stop I want to leave it down.” Her plea went to deaf ears. Draco laughing, Fred pulling hair, and George trying to hold her still.

“Let me go!” Suddenly, she felt fingers touching her ribs and stomach. “Stop stop! Okay I’ll sit still! Let me go!” Hari practically threw herself out of their reach and bolted out of the common room. Running away from the students, she found herself in a hidden alcove.

“Where’d she go?” One said. Hari could hardly hold in a laugh. 

“Great hall?” So Draco was chasing after her as well? She heard footsteps running away, and let a sigh of relief fall from her lips.

“Hello.” Hari jumped with a yelp and turned around.

“Oh, hello Bloody Baron. How are you?” He gave her a sad smile.

“Not very good. Today is the anniversary of the day I lost my love.” Hari gave him a sympathetic look.

“It was the Grey Lady, right? I heard she is the Ravenclaw ghost.” She got a ghostly nod in return.

“Yes. She did not accept my courtship, and my brother was furious. He hired someone to kill her. I was fine with staying friends.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Is he a ghost as well?” She got a shake of the head.

“No, he refused to stay with me. How would you like to come visit her with me today?” Hari gave an ecstatic nod of her head. The Grey Lady was said to be beautiful.

“Her name is Helena. Helena Ravenclaw.” Hari’s mouth fell open.

“Wait, really?” She got a nod.

“Yes. Meet me in front of the great hall at Seven Thirty. I will see you then.” The older ghost disappeared into the walls of Hogwarts. Hari left the alcove with a smile and headed to the great hall.

Uwu

“Are you ready?” She nodded to the ghost, and they began their way to Ravenclaw tower. As they passed the third floor bathrooms, they heard a thud. Breathing in, a foul smell found Hari’s nose. She rushed in there, and her world went black.

“Miss Granger, are you okay?” Hari’s voice sounded almost boyish. The girl shook her head and pointed towards the mountain troll.

“Ventus Duo!” Strong winds came from the wand and knocked the large troll over.

“Tentaclifors!” A tentacle head was cast on the monster and it wobbled trying to stand up.

“Redactum Skullus” The head was suddenly transfigured back but around three times smaller.

“Reducto!” The head exploded, brains and blood going everywhere.

“Miss Potter!” And soon the Bloody Baron left the girls body, prompting her to fall to the ground. 

Uwu

“What happened?” Hari asked Professor Snape. He just shook his head.

“You were possessed by the Bloody Baron to defeat the troll. He put a block on your mind. I need to remove it. I will not look into any other memories.”

“Alas, I apologize for that. It was a bloody sight and I didn’t want you to remember it.” Hari gave a warm smile to the Baron and turned to Snape.

“Okay. Please don’t look at anything else, but please remove any blocks you see.” Snape's eyes widened at this. Remove every block? There were other blocks? Oh, she probably ment if he found any.

“Alright. Legilimence!” Soon he was in a calm room. There were books, all labeled memories. There was a fire, and chairs. Walls all around, it looked like she already had her walls built. Getting a better look at the room, he turned around to see a door. Soon, a man appeared next to it.

“This way. All blocks are put in here.” Why was this man familiar?

“She has more than one block?” The brunette nodded.

“I have tried to get rid of all the blocks, but some are extremely powerful. I can’t get them all.” Snape nodded, then paused.

“Does Hari know that you’re here?” He waved his hand from side to side. 

“Sometimes. Doesn’t know exactly what I am. Don’t tell her, but she’s a horcrux. I give her ideas, shape her how a pureblood lady should act, tell her who to trust. Things like that. The girl would be in Ravenclaw if it wasn’t for me.”

“The Dark Lord?” He got a cheeky grin in return.

“One and only.” A small chuckle rang out. “Everyday she lives, I gain more of my sanity. I was but a piece of soul when I accidentally made her one. Now, I am practically my old self. Now, do your job.” Snape nodded and walked through the door.

“Oh my. All of these are from Albus.” Tom nodded.

“On her Parseltongue, I got most of it unblocked. She has almost all of her magic skill unblocked, around twenty-five percent left. I haven’t unlocked her magic sight yet. Or her Ward sight. Those are the memories that are blocked. She self consciously blocked a few. Abuse from the muggles.” Snape nodded again and entered the memories. Most of the ones from the Dursleys he already knew about, except one. The one where she was stabbed near the heart. The man, he can only guess being her uncle, was clearly drunk. Hari looked the same age, maybe ten or eleven. The knife was probably an inch from her heart, and she was thrown into a cupboard, left there to bleed out. Suddenly, a man appeared in front of her, healing the wound. The Dark Lord? He then disappeared with a flash. 

Exciting the memory, he was weak. Looking at Tom, the man appeared weak as well.

“She’s weak right now. She didn’t want to remember it. She blocked it from my mind as well.” Tom patted the man on his shoulder and led them to where the non memory blocks were.

“Please start on the sight ones. I need to help power her. Do Parseltongue last.” The man was gone in a flash, and Snape began working on the Ward sight. That would come in handy. 

The block was heavily done, but there were a few places Snape slipped through easily. Everyone had to be able to see some wards, so there were blank spots here and there. Once finished, the block exploded.

Next was the Magic sight. A self block. Not done very well, but once he got closer to the middle, Albus Dumbledore’s magical signature was clearly there. Snape held back a snarl and began freeing the block. Another explosion.

Next was her magic, and that was one of the hardest. Any wrong move would destroy her core. He had to do this carefully. Twisting himself under tundrills of magic, he finally made it to the center. Touching it, it exploded too. The biggest one yet.

Finally, he reached the Parseltongue. Around ten percent was left unblocked. Easiest one yet. The magic was wound up close, and all he had to do was avoid some falling hisses. Touching it, he was launched out of her head.

Looking around, he saw Hari over a trash can puking up what little food she had in her stomach. Once she was done, she gave a small smile to the potions master. Snape pulled out a purple looking potion and passed it to her. She wrinkled her eyebrow.

“Calming drought. Helps calm not only the mind, but stomach as well.” Hari gave him a small nod and swallowed the potion. She gave him a weird look at the taste.

“Sleep Hari. We will speak more when you wake.” Hari nodded, walking to him sleepily. She wrapped her arms around him lazily, sloping against his tall form. He smiled, patted her head, and laid her in the bed. Giving her a fatherly kiss on her forehead, he left. He looked back and noticed the small smile on the girls lips. Cracking his own, he turned around to be met with Pomfery.

“Poppy? What is this?”

“Custody papers. Sign them, give them to the Ministry. She will have to give a few memories, or Veritaserum, but you can also give them her injury sheet.” Snape looked at the healer, tears barely held in his eyes. Wrapping the older woman in a hug, he grabbed the custody papers and rushed out of the Hospital wing. The older woman just laughed and went back to curing patients.

Uwu

“Malfoy Manor!” Snape said, and felt the familiar pull of the fireplace. Soon, two blonds walked into the drawing room.

“Severus, what is the meaning of this? It is five in the morning.” Narcissa asked. He handed the custody papers to her.

“I’m getting custody. I needed to make sure you were okay with that.” Narcissa paused while Lucius smiled wide.

“Congratulations old friend! How did it happen?” So Severus went into the tale of the muggles, how they treated Hari, and things similar.

“Again, you have my congratulations. I think it is perfectly okay for you to have custody of her. How does Hari feel about it?” Snape shrugged.

“She’s asleep after breaking the block and the possession.” Naricissa and Lucius nodded.

“You will visit though? Her and Draco are very good friends, and I don’t think she would be okay without him. They stick together like glue.” Snape gave a nod and a smile.

“At least once a week. If she says yes. I will owl you when to bring these to the ministry.” He gave them hugs and Snape made his way to hogwarts. 

  
  


Uwu

“Hari? Can I ask you something?” Snape asked as he visited her on her last day in the Hospital Wing. Hari nodded.

“Well, I have already talked to Lucius and Narcissa about this, but I was wondering if you wanted me to have custody over you?” He was wrapped in a hug, a quiet yes making its way to his ears. He gave her a squeeze, holding her close.

“I also have to bring you to Gringotts, and if you would like, a blood adopting potion.” Hari looked at him with wide eyes, as if asking if he was serious. Snape nodded.

“Yes! One hundred and ten percent yes!” Snape patted her head, wrapping her in a harder hug.

“Come now Hari. I must check up on you.” Pomfery called from behind the curtain. Snape left a small kiss on her head and she practically skipped to the woman.

Uwu

“Happy Christmas Hari!” She heard from behind her bedroom door. She was staying at Prince Manor for the Holidays. Her room wasn’t decked out in green and silver like at Hogwarts, but instead done in subtle colours of cherry wood and a few blues. Her bed was purple and pink, silver diamonds sown in. Hari loved her room.

“Happy Christmas dad!” She quickly threw on some purple robes and ran down into the drawing room, seeing presents layed out. She quickly sorted hers from Severus’, her pile being the larger one. She had presents from Neville, Ron, Draco, Pansy, Tracey, Millie, Gred and Forge, Lucio/Cissy, one from Wendy, and then one was unmarked. Severus had two from her, one being rare potion ingredients, and the other being memory files, one from Draco, One from both Lucio and Naricissa, and three from the other heads of houses.

“You first Hari.” Hari nodded and tore into her first present. From Neville she got a stack of fourth year books. Draco gave her three different robes and dresses. Each one a different shade of green. Ron, or rather Ron’s mother, had given her an Emerald green pullover with a large silver H in the middle. Pansy gave her a few potion ingredients. Tracey gave her a lot of muggle books. Milliecent gave her more potion ingredients with a card saying she asked what Pansy got her first. Gred and Forge gave her a few experimental candies to try. Puking Pastilles, Fever Fudge, Boil Brownies, and the like. Lucio and Cissy got her a broom car kit and a few Grey Art’s books. Wendy sent her a wand hollister, wishing her luck on her studies. Finally, she opened the poorly wrapped packing, and found a cloak. Looking it over, she noticed her hand become invisible. 

“Let me see that Hari.” She handed it to him, and he ran a couple of spells over it.

“I was correct. Dumbledore had three tracking charms on this. I got rid of them. What does the note say?” Hari picked it up.

“Your father left this in my possession. Use it well.” Hari read. Snape nodded.

“So that's how your father got away without being seen. I would keep it on you. Now it's time for my two presents.”

“Oh dad. That's not needed.” Her response was ignored as he passed her a box. Opening it, he saw the Prince heir ring. She gave a confused look to the older Slytherin. 

“Today we are going to gringotts to get your blood adoption potion. Then you will be able to put the ring on.” Severus was wrapped in a hug, Hari soon letting go and cheering. Hari ran upstairs to get dressed. Snape chuckled and went to his own room to get dressed.

Ten minutes later, the duo was apparating to Gringotts. Walking up to the front desk, they saw a large goblin sitting there.

“Good day sir Grinhuld. I would like to blood adopt her.” The goblin's eyes widened and he waved a hand.

“Follow me sir.” Soon they were in a weird looking room filled with potions and books. 

“Prick the finger of your wand hand and let it fall into the vile Master Prince. Heir Potter, prick your wand hand and let it fall into this vile.” They nodded and both pricked their fingers. Grabbing each other’s vile, they swallowed the blood red potion. A sharp pain shot throughout Hari’s body. Practically falling over, HAri grabbed onto the desk, gasps ringing out from both Grinhuld and Snape.

“My my. This normally doesn’t happen. It seems that Miss Potter Prince here has inherited most of your traits.” Passing a mirror to Hari, the girl gasped. Her naturally red hair was now mostly black, having red highlights. She grew four extra inches, and the biggest shock was instead of two bright green eyes, she had one bright green and one a beautiful hazel. She was also a lot more curvier than she had been minutes prior.

“Its, wow. I..I love it!” Hari couldn’t stop touching her face. She looked so different.

“Well, it seems that we have to review Hari’s heir and lordship list. May we see it?” The goblin nodded, and with a snap of his fingers the list was shown.

**Lordships:**

**-Potter**

**_2000000 G 1000000 S 1000383 K_ **

**-Black (While other lord is in Azkaban)**

**_12000000 G 37765368 S 482587 K_ **

**-Peverell**

**_30000000 G 900064435 S 26493427 K_ **

**Heirships:**

**-Prince**

**Not listed without lord**

**-Slytherin**

**Not listed without lord**

“Wow. Okay, how do I do the lord thing?” Grinhuld walked towards a draw and pulled out three rings. Two Lordships and one Heriships.

“You already have the Prince heir ring, and only you can get the Lordship ring if you and your father go to Azkaban.” Severus paused, but Hari nodded holding out her left hand. Grinhuld slipped both the Potter and Peverell ring onto her middle finger. The Peverell was a plain Silver ring, that had a triangle, line, and a circle all in a row. The Potter was a gold ring with red swirls all around. The rings seemed to merge into one, becoming a silver and gold ring, with the gold swirls with the three shapes. Putting on the Slytherin ring, it was a plain silver ring with Emerald green snakes. Hissing to the snakes, the ring suddenly merged with the plain black Prince ring, making it a black ring with one snake silver the other green. Hari smiled and looked up at her father.

“Can we go to Azkaban?” Severus and Grinhuld both snorted. Hari raised an eyebrow.

“You ask it so casually like getting a sweet.” Oh. Hari chuckled embarrassedly and just shrugged.

“Yes we can go. You know that he betrayed your parents though, right?” Hari nodded, and began her thoughts.

“So, It’s really weird that a blasting curse left only a finger though, it should have left tattered clothes. Plus, he never got a trial, and screamed that he was innocent. McGongall says that DUmbledore didn’t even let the man have a trial, saying he knew the man was guilty. Yet I was reading my mother's will, and it says they switched secret keepers from Sirius Black, and that Dumbledore knew, so he purposely put Sirius Black in jail. Plus, if my information is correct, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter were all unregistered Animagus. Sirius Black was a big black dog, Peter was a rat, and James a stag.” Snape seemed to have realized something.

“I have a plan.” 

Uwu

Walking up to Azkaban was not how Hari thought she would have wanted to spend her last day of the Yule Holidays, but it was worth it.

“We would like to see Sirius Black.” Snape said, handing the stunned gaured a Goblin letter giving them permission to see him.

“Yeah yeah...uh...floor eight uh..room 826..” Snape gave a nod, and the father Daughter duo walked up, until they were suddenly stopped.

“You can’t be here. Leave.” Snape rolled his eyes and passed him the same letter.

“Okay, she can’t behere. Minor.” Hari gave him a sharp smile and flashed all of her Heir and Lordship rings. The man seemed to go mute, and the duo walked up to cell 826. There in the cell was a very skinny dog, able to slip through the bars.

“It's okay Sirius, we're gonna get you outta here. Dad?” She looked at the man and threw a golem into the cell that looked exactly like Sirius.

The dog slipped through the gate at Hari slipped the invisibility cloak onto his shoulder.

“Uhm, sir? He's not breathing.” Hari faked her tears, Snape giving her a pat on the back, a few tears coming from his eyes too.

The man shot up and ran to the cell. A while later another batch of men came running into the place. Snape walked up to the front counter.

“If you don’t mind, we are leaving. My daughter just witnessed a dead person.” Hari hid her face into Severus’ robes pretending to wipe tears on them. The man just nodded and gave her a small smile.

“I’m incredibly sorry. We have his Lordship ring here.” Snape nodded and looked at Hari.

“Sweetie, you have to show her yours. The ring must accept you.” Hari nodded and let her rings form from two to four. The man gasped.

“We will take it to Gringotts. Good day.” They apperated, making sure the dog was touching her.

Uwu

“So your Sirius Black? You need feeding and better clothes. Dad? Thank you. Here you go. I’m Hari, that's my dad, Severus Snape. Well, you know that. You will be staying here, right? We have plenty of rooms in Prince Manor.”

“Wait can I please have an explanation? I’m so confused. Who are you? Why did you save me. Severus you had kids?”

“Hari, let me explain.” Hari gave a nod and left to the kitchens to help the house elves. They only ever let Hari in there. Severus could burn water.

“So, that girl is the child of James and Lily. Dumbledore put her with abusive muggles. It was so bad she went to stay with the Malfoys as she should have. She knows about you and Peter switching Secret Keepers. She knows Albus purposely put you in Azkaban. She is Lady and Heir of many houses. Dumbledore has been trying to get her under his thumb, but he can’t. She was, one, sorted into Slytherin, is dating Draco Malfoy, Doesn’t like a muggleborn named Hermione Granger, and is incredibly loved in Slytherin house. Oh, and she speaks Parseltongue.” Sirius stared at him with his mouth wide open. Snape leaned forward and closed it, a jolt going through the two men.

“Ehem. No kissing in front of me.” Hari joked. The two adults jerked back from each other with an uncharacteristic blush on their faces. Hari laughed.

“Here everyone. Oh hello Whiperjade. Sirius, this is my snake.” Sirius stared wide eyed. Reaching out, he turned his hand and let the Snake lick his hand. Sirius chuckled as the Snake twined its heavy self around him.

“I also have two Nutrients Potions, top of the line. Blood Replenisher, and some Skele-Gro.” Sirius nodded and ate quietly. Soon, he was scarfing down the food, begging for another serving. Hari giggled and went back to the kitchens to grab another plate of sandwiches and crisps. She also grabbed herself a glass of Cranberry juice.

“You make these?” Sirius asked with his mouth full. Hari nodded.

“Yeah, I used to have to cook for my aunt and I enjoy it a lot. They won’t allow Dad into the kitchen. He can burn Water.” Sirius snorted and Snape blushed.

“Wait, if you're Lily’s and James's daughter, why do you look so different?” Hari shrugged.

“The blood adoption potion I took from Gringotts? Did dad not tell you?” Sirius shook his head. Hari sighed and continued. “They needed a way to get me out of the Durleys house hold, and we know Dumbledore wouldn’t let me stay with the Malfoys, and as Snape is my head of house, he can get custody of me.” Hari stood up to go wash. She was stopped by another question.

“Can I ask why you call him dad? I’m not mad or anything but I’m just curious.” Hari gave the two of them a smile.

“I've never had anyone to call dad, and Severus is exactly what I would want in one. DOn’t worry.” A sly smile formed across Hari’s face, confusing the two adults. “I’ll call you dad when you two get together if you like.” Hari ran upstairs, two blushing adults chasing after her. For being stuck in Azkaban for so long, Sirius could surely move. She was soon enveloped in a tickle filled hug.

“Okay Okay I give! Let me go!” Hari laughed out. They let her go and she hugged the two.

“Can I take Sirius to school?” Snape and Sirius looked at her.

“Uhhhh Sure? How?” Sirius said dumbly. Hari giggled at Severus’ face. 

“You're a dog! We can just say I found you, and you wouldn’t leave me alone.” Sirius' face palmed and Severus laghed, exciting Sirius.

“Hey, do you know where I can find Remus Lupin?” Sirius nodded.

“He left during the war. Dumbledore hated him being mated to Fenrir Greyback. They left to go serve You-Know-Who.” Hari nodded.

‘Marvolo?’ 

_ Yes yes I know. I’m searching. Ah. They are in the west part of the forbidden forest. _

‘Thank you.’ Hari looked like she was thinking.

“Western part of the Forbidden Forest.” She said. Sirius looked at Severus, and Severus looked at her. She rolled her eyes and pointed to her forehead.

“Uhm, Tom? You know he's in there. He keeps up the blocks and stuff hidden to keep me safe.” Severus nodded, but Sirius just looked confused.

“Here, I will explain.” Said Hari as they sat down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who found there fic illegally posted on Wattpad? Me. Please please please! Don't post without asking me. It really hurts. I work hard for this. The translationof the title wasn't even done right. It means Difference is a fine art. Not I'm different. Please don't copy, and if you see it anywhere, besides fanfiction.net as my username is the same, please tell me. This is the third time, and I don't think it is the same person each time. 5795 words. Please enjoy!

“So, you're telling me that Albus Dumbledore placed you with abusive muggles, Binded your magic, which is illegal unless done by the Ministry, and has tried to make you the perfect tool to die, and you're a Horcrux?” Hari nodded and grabbed a glass of water for the Animagus.

“Yes, that's about it. I hope you still care about me the same.” Sirius nodded, but something seemed to be in his head.

“Yes, I am planning to join the darkside.” Sirius and Severus stared at her, Severus couldn’t help but smile at the StarWars reference. 

“You would, even after what he did to James and Lily? And his beliefs?” Hari nodded.

“Marvolo never wanted to kill my mum and dad, he just wanted to get to me before Dumbledore could. He said he only Stupefied them, but they were killed by falling rubles. He never wanted to kill me either. He wanted to train me to be the perfect heir. My mother was from a Slytherin squib line.” Sirius fainted. Actually fainted.

“I hope you're okay with it though.” Severus nodded and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

“I go where you go. After what the old man did, I’m surprised you're still even staying in Britain. I would leave if I was you.” Hari just shrugged.

“I need my education. If I have to deal with that slimy git the oh well. Look, he's waking up!” Hari began casting a few minor diagnostic spells.

“It seems like everything is in order, just heavy amounts of malnutrition. A few unset bones, but those were healed by the Skele-Gro. We need to get you a mind healer as well…” Hari conjured a towel and laid it across Sirius’ forehead.

“How does she use magic? How does she know diagnostic spells? Those weren’t taught till sixth year.” Severus just chuckled.

“I have read almost all of the books in Malfoy Manor. They let me pick a bunch and copy them. I had three books on healing spells and rituals. Pretty fun to memorize. I practiced with animals. Do you know Wendy Straighton?” She continued at a nod. “She was my teacher in the muggle world. She taught us how to transform into Animagus, but we were never allowed to do so. We have the book about it and everything, but I still need the Mandrake leaf and potion. Anyways, she taught me everything from year 1 through 3.” Black nodded and wrapped her in a hug.

“Welcome to the family.” She muttered, and Sirius hugged harder in response.

Uwu

“Draco!” Hari ran up to the blonde and locked him in a tight hugged. Sirius was walking next to her with a smug look on his dog-like face.

“Hello Hari! Oh, you're wearing the robes!” Hari nodded and did a little twirl in her royal purple robes. Draco was in a pair of shimmery blue robes. “Who’s this?” He gestured to the dog. 

“I’ll tell you later Dray. You're wearing the necklace!” Draco looked smug as he showed it to her. The necklace was pure silver with a pure gold snake on the end. It was also a portkey to Prince Manor, the password being prince. Hari’s own portkey was pure gold with a pure silver snake, the password being princess. If anyone tried to use it with the incorrect password they would be sent to some dungeons in an undisclosed location covered in non-apparition wards.

“So what else did you get for christmas?” Draco asked. That started a conversation all the way until they were in a private compartment. Hari put some Notice-Me-Not charms on the compartment and a silencing ward. 

“Okay Padfoot, transform” Soon a man taller than Severus was standing next to her.

“Draco Malfoy, meet my godfather, soon to be father, Sirius Black.” Draco looked so confused. Hari couldn’t help but laugh.

“We broke him out of prison. He was falsely put there. Petigrew told Dumbledore my parents' location. He was the one who took me to the Dursleys.” Draco sat there staring dumbly at the two of them.

“I pet a grown man.” Hari and Sirius both started laughing the same barking laughter.

“Yes, yes you did. Don’t worry, everyone else will. We should probably let our friends find us.” Sirius changed back into Padfoot and a while later their friends rushed in. Pansy, Blaise, Ron, and Neville. 

“Sorry guys, we got on a little late.” Hari lied. Pansy instantly rushed towards the dog and began petting him. Hari and Draco shared a knowing look. 

“Who’s this cutie.” soon a yelp was heard and Pansy jumped on the seat next to Neville.

“Padfoot. He doesn’t like being called cutie, cute, or the like. He  _ loves _ being called Handsome, or troublemaker.” The dog gave her a pointed look.

“Oh really?” Hari nodded, sending a small smirk towards Draco.

“Yes really. Dad said he was roguishly handsome, and the dog practically jumped on him. I think dad is his favorite.”

“Hari? Why do you look so different?” Hari gave a smirk.

“I got blood adopted by Professor Snape.” Hari let the disillusionment spell down, and she was suddenly to Draco’s chin instead of shoulder, Long pitchblack hair with red highlights, one amber eye one bright green. She was also incredibly curvy, with wider hips and a skinnier waist.

“You look good!” Everyone gave Ron a ‘Really? That's the best you could do?’ look. Hari just giggled and settled back down next to Draco.

“Thank you. I really enjoy being taller.” Pansy and Blaise snickered at Draco’s face.

“But you’re so cute short! Change back this instant!” And this statement was why Draco was in the hospital wing on their first day back. Hari had thrown a book so hard at him it gave him a concussion. 

The welcome feast was really fun, especially seeing dumbledore’s face after Snape got custody.

**Flash back ehehe**

“Hello everyone! Session in order! Can Severus Tobias Snape and Hari Jamie Potter come up to the front?” 

“Your middle name is Tobias?” She got a smirk filled sneer in return, and couldn’t help but giggle.

“Severus Snape, please bring forward your accounts of muggle abuse on the girl.” Madam Bones said from her seat at the top. She was sitting next to Minister Fudge.

“Oh my.” A second later everyone had a copy and Dumbledore was fuming. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Oh that poor girl.”

“Dumbledore said she was safe!”

“You should never have let her go to those muggles!”

“She must be lying!”

“Give her the truth serum!”

“I helped heal her, she isn’t lying!”

Hari couldn’t help the wince that came from all of the yelling she was hearing. She scooted closer to Snape and grabbed his robes to make sure he wouldn’t leave. To many people…

“Severus Snape, Hari Potter, would you be alright with taking Veritaserum?” Sverus looked at Hari and the girl nodded.

“Don’t leave..” Snape got down on one knee and ruffled her hair.

“Don’t worry little mouse. I’m not going anywhere. You're safe here.” People started there cooing when Hari wrapped her small frame around the Potions Master.

“Auror Shacklebot, please administer the Veritaserum.” Bones spoke as the family settled down. Severus had his hand holding Hari’s to make sure she didn’t freak out.

“What are your names?”

“Severus Tobias Prince Snape.”

“Hari Jamie Potter Black Peverell.” Gasp rang out.

“Have you ever been abused?”

“Yes.”

“Yes.” Hari looked at Snape who was looking down. She got up instantly and hugged the man, much to the displeasure of Albus Dumbledore.

“Who put you at the Dursleys, Hari?” 

“Albus Dumbledore.” Another few gasps went through.

“What did the Dursleys do to you?”

“When I was little it was excessive work and if I didn’t finish it I didn’t eat and had to work all through dinner. If I didn’t finish by then I had to sleep outside. If Uncle Vernon was drunk I would get lashed with belts and knives. If he was in a bad mood, I would get tied upside down all night. Sometimes he would break my bones if I escaped.” Sobs and gasps rang out, a few even escaping Dumbledore. He didn’t want her to go through that much pain. Just for her to be easy to mold. Simple.

“Obscurus Marmor!” Bones yelled out.

_ Master? _

_ “I’m right here”  _ She hissed out. People stared in shock as the snake slithered over to the girl. She giggled when the snake flicked his tongue out onto her cheek.

“She’s a Parselmouth?” Hari nodded with a happy smile on her face.

“But, the last was You-Know-Who!”

“No, I don’t know who?” Severus snorted.

“Anyways, you can’t leave her with Severus! He’s a death eater!” A red headed woman yelled. Molly Weasley.

Snape and Lucius both raised their sleeves on their left arms, showing the bare of the Dark Mark. Harry had asked it to hide itself on another part of his body so they could do something. The snakes were reluctant to agree, but Hari promised they would get used soon.

“See? It was a certain spell that disappeared if you had been under the Imperius. It's how we tell who was lying and who wasn’t.” Lucius was explaining. Dumbledore stood there shocked. You couldn’t get rid of the Dark Mark unless he was dead. Unless, Lucius and Snape were under Imperius.

“See? Can I please stay with Professor Snape? Pretty please with a snitch on top?” Amelia Bones looked at the girl who was pleading.

“Those of you who think Hari Potter should stay with Severus, Raise your hand.” The number 38 popped into the air.

“Those of you who think Hari Potter shouldn’t stay with Severus Snape, Raise your hand.” The number 12 popped up into the air.

“I hereby declare Severus Snape as the Magical and Mundane Guardian of Hari Jamie Potter Black Peverell.” Hari cheered and jumped into Severus’ arms. Lucio came down and was soon passed to him too, Hari holding on to him. Next was Narcissa and Hari found herself back into Severus’ arms.

“You are insanely light.”

“Really? Draco said I was as heavy as a troll.” Everyone laughed at this.

**Flash Back Over ehehe**

“Hari, you're smiling. Stop. It’s creepy.” Hari laughed and started eating, two potions popping up. Hari sent a weak glare towards Severus and drank one, mentally cringing at the taste.

“What's the second one for?” Hari gestured to Padfoot.

“He’s underweight. There Nutrition Potions.”

“Oh okay. Are you taking one because of the blood adoption potion?” Hari nodded at Draco, a silent thank you for the false story.

“Yeah. I grew, but my body weight didn’t. Oh look hes about to talk.” Everyone turned to Dumbledore.

“Thank you, thank you. I hope everyone enjoyed the Yule Holidays. Prefects, lead your houses to the commonrooms. Your teachers will be there soon.”

So Hari left, slipping on her invisibility cloak along with Draco. They walked back into the great hall.

“No students left.”

“Thank you Filch. Severus, how is Hari enjoying staying with you? No arguments? I heard she acted a lot like James.” Severus shook his head.

“She’s nothing like him actually. He’s all Lily. She’s excellent at Potions and Charms. She does get her Transfiguration abilities from him though. She has also started calling me father.” A few “Awws” Left the teachers.

“You should tell her to stop, thats insulting to James memory.” Severus nodded.

“I did. She said, and I quote, ‘Your not taking the place of my father, your becoming one of them. I’ve never had one that I can remember.’ She also has a thing for my boyfriend.”

“Severus! You, have a boyfriend?” Severus nodded and smirked as Padfoot trotted up to him and laid his head on Severus’ lap.

“Who’s this? Who is he?”

“Well, this is Hari’s dog. We call him Padfoot. My boyfriend doesn’t want anyone to know who he is. He has had a bad past. His whole family was in Hufflepuff and he was in Slytherin.” FLitwick nodded.

“Severus, will you come back to my chambers? I need to discuss some essays with you.” 

“Certainly. I will speak to you all later. Come on Padfoot.”

“May I come too? I have a few to discuss.” Flitwick and Snape nodded. Being the only two teachers knowing of the Marauders Animagus forms, they instantly knew who Padfoot was. Dumbledore, however, had no clue Sirius was an Animagus. Only that Pettigrew was.

“Okay spill Severus. How’d you get Black out of Azkaban? Why?” Minerva demanded once they got to Filius’ chambers.

“Sirius Black is innocent. In James and Lily’s wills, it said they switched secret keepers. The goblins have already sent a copy of the wills to the Ministry. Should be popping up any day now. Oh, and we faked his death. Hari has the heir ring.”

“That's why she kept asking why Sirius Black didn’t have a trial.”

“Yep.” Hari said walking under the invisibility cloak. She had already dropped Draco off and ran to meet up with the teachers.

“How’d you know we were here Hari?” Minerva asked.

“Sirius ran away. Aren’t you going to change back so dad can see his boyfriend?” Severus blushed as a shirtless Sirius was standing with his arm wrapped around his waist. It was weird, actually. Severus was extremely tall, being six foot two, and Black was a mere five foot six. Weird height rang. Soon he was taking off his cloak and wrapping it around Sirius.

“Why, did you not wear a shirt?”

“You know you like what you see.”

“There is an eleven year old right there!”

“Where?” Severus went to point and noticed she wasn’t there.

“Ugh! Anyways, Filius, Miverva, this is my mate.”

“Before you ask, all males of the House of Black have a mate. The second they touch the mate a mate mark pops up. I always wore gloves to stop it so I wouldn’t accidently touch anyone. They were charmed to be invisible.”

“Wow. That's interesting.” Hari said from besides McGonagall. The older woman jumped as did Flitiwck. “What spell was it?”

“Fonte Decurem Maxima. Keeps it good for a year.”

“Sirius!”

“Severus!” Hari’s giggles turned into full blown laughter as the new couple started their playful bickering.

“How long have they been together Hari?” Flitwick asked.

“Going to be three days soon. I told the other Slytherins that he prefers Dad so Padfoot could easily go to Dad’s chambers.” Both teachers nodded before Flitwick casted a tempus.

“Oh dear! It's nine forty nine! Hari you must go to your dormitory. Go go. I will see you in class.”

“Bye dad! Bye other dad! Bye Professor’s!” Hari ran out and threw her invisibility cloak back on, ignoring Severus’ blushing face.

Uwu

“Okay, you have to go without your Glamour on. Snape would love to see you embracing your new looks.” Draco commanded. Hari rolled her eyes.

“Oh yes your lordship. Because I  _ need _ your permission to grace my father with my dashing good look.” Pansy and Blaise laughed at Draco’s flushed face. Hari bent over and kissed him on the cheek, and stinging pain came from her arm.

_ Mine. _

‘Just keeping up appearances. It's funny to see his facial expressions. No need to worry.’ She felt the possessive pull around her shoulders and relaxed into it slightly

“Lets go to breakfast.” Blaise said and the ‘Snake Four’’ as Pansy insisted they be called made their way to the great hall. Gasps and a few shrieks rang out from all of the teachers. Snape sat there looking smug. That was  _ his _ daughter. Applause went through the Gryffindor and Slytherin table. That shocked all the other students, as the Snakes and Lions never agreed on anything. Hari went and clapped hands with Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus before going over to the Slytherin table and getting wrapped up in hugs by all the older years. Marcus Flint who had seemed to take young Hari under his wing hugged her the longest, giving the biggest congratulations.

“Severus, can you explain two things to me? Why does Miss Hari look so different, and why is there a black dog in your lap? I thought you hated animals?” Severus gave a low chuckle and pated Padfoot behind his ears.

“I dislike most animals, but this one is special. Aren’t you handsome?” Filius and Minerva barley held back snickers. “As for your second question, I blood adopted Hari over the Yule holidays. Oh look, the post.” Dumbledore reached up and grabbed one and quickly began reading.

**Hari Potter-Prince? Abused? Adopted?**

**Sirius Black, Dead or Escapee?**

**Dark Marks are gone?**

_ That's right my precious readers! Hari Potter, the so called girl who lived was recently adopted by none other than Severus Snape Prince. Most thought it would only be for magical guardians, but their relationship is above that of Mentor and Student. It’s Father and Daughter. See page six for pictures of the duo. There you can clearly see the pure admiration in the girls eyes, and the fatherly care in the others eyes.  _

_ It has recently come to my attention from a Widzengot meeting that Hari Potter-Prince was abused by none other than the muggles that Albus Dumbledore put her with. The Malfoys said that they would stay with her as much as they could without Dumbledore finding out to keep her safe, until he revoked the family rights away. They were also related to the Potters and Blacks, which Hari is lord of both. _

_ Speaking to the goblins, it is my great joy to say that Hari has come into her full Ladyship and Heirship. Being Lady of Great and Ancient house of Peverell, Ancient and Noble house of Black, and Ancient and Noble house of Potter. Her heirships include Ancient and Great house of Prince, and Ancient and great house of Slytherin.  _

_ You all are probably wondering why she is Lord of House of Black. Sirius Black was presumed dead as of three days ago, when Young Hari went to visit the man who betrayed her parents. When asking the guards, they said they were confused as to why she was crying at all, let alone balling her eyes out. Looking into it, Sirius Black was never given a trial, even after pleading innocent. Why would a blasting curse leave only a finger? Why would he join You-Know-Who if he was trying his hardest to not be like his family? Does the Potter Lady know something we don’t? _

_ I bet you are most interested in the last segment. The Dark Marks are gone on everyone who claims to be under the Imperius. Lord Malfoy has claimed that the mark will only stay on those truly loyal, and disappears after some time. This came as surprising news, as Molly Weasley Nee Prewette called Severus Snape Prince a Death Eater, when he bared his left wrist, as did Lord and Lady Malfoy. People put these men in Azkaban when they were truly innocent? What biased world are we living in? Hari Potter Prince is the prime example that not all Slytherins are evil, and not all Gryffindors are knights in shining armor. A muggle reference fitting to this new story that is being told. _

  
  


“Wow.” Hari said bluntly. Draco went into full blown laughter when a Howler was dropped onto Hari’s breakfast try.

“Molly Weasley. Ron! Why is your mum sending me a howler?” Ron shrugged and walked over to her, where she opened the letter.

“Hari Potter! I can't believe you would be happy at letting a Death Eater raise you! You are an evil evil child! You should be in Gryffindor with my precious Ronniekins! Not with those Malfoys or those twins I hate to call children-”

“Incindio!” Hari yelled and the Howler erupted in flames. She was in trouble. She shouldn’t be in Slytherin. She's back at the Dursleys. Oh, she used magic at breakfast. They are gonna send her back.

“Hari, breath. Breath Child!” Hari felt something soft in her lap and her back against something hard. It was breathing. Flint. She looked down and saw Padfoot. She felt someone pick her up. Why did it hurt to breathe? Why did her wrist hurt? Why was everyone looking at her?

“God your underweight. Draco! Pass me those two potions.” He snatched it from the first year and shoved it down Hari’s throat, a second one coming soon. Calming drought.

“You have my permission to send her as many howlers as you want. Weasley, Draco, come on.” Hari let her hand fall and brush against Padfoot. A soft giggle escaping her lips. Soon they were in the cold dungeons.

“Draco, go wait in my chambers. Ronald, what would you like to do resulting your mother?” Ron looked the man dead in the eyes.

“I’m sending her a howler as well. I swore my allegiance to neither light or dark, but to Hari. She knows that, and I will make sure of it.” Snape nodded and pulled out a box filled with more than 500 empty howlers. Placing a quick feather light charm on it, he handed it to the red head.

“Pass this to the Slytherin tables. I know they all want one as well.” Ronald nodded and left, knowing when he was dismissed. Sirius turned human and Severus passed the girl to him. The poor girl was crying.

“I’m not evil, I’m just dark. Please don’t send me back to the Dursleys. I’ll be good I promise.” Severus and Sirius felt their hearts break.

“We aren’t sending you back to that hell hole. You're safe here. Shhh… It's alright..” Sirius said as he and Severus wrapped around the small girl. God, she seemed smaller like this.

Around fifteen minutes later, Draco joined the hug and Hari laughed.

“When are you gonna get married?” She asked out of nowhere. Severus blushed and Sirius laughed, pointing a finger at her.

“When are you and Draco going to get married?” Hari sputtered, face bright red. Sirius and Severus laughed.

“Like Father like Daughter.” Draco jokes. Hari summoned a book and hit him over the head with it.

“Ow Hari! What the hell!” Hari laughed before snuggling up to the blonde boy. She hissed as Tom put pressure on her wrist.

“You okay?” Severus asked.

“He's mad. He wants me for himself.” Severus and Snape nodded, one with a fearful look the other slightly agitated.

“He stopped and apologized.”

“Oh you mean Marvolo?” Hari gave him a perplexed look.

“I caught you talking to yourself. I guess he’s in your head or something?” Hari nodded.

“I’m his horcrux. Marvolo is the Dark Lord. I’m trying to get his sanity back. Lucio should have a diary that I can use to make him get his body back, but I need to destroy it with Basilisk venom, which we don’t have.” Draco nodded, taking it very well. Well, better than Sirius. He was a little shocked, as making a horcrux was one of the darkest forms of magic. Maybe that's why he lost his sanity.

“Yes, that's why I lost my sanity.” Hari’s eyes were bright red. “Once I get my body back I can collect the other’s, and I will be fully sane.”

“Oh hi there.” Draco couldn’t help the laugh that erupted and soon everyone was laughing.

“Well, now that the calming draught has taken its course, it’s time you both go to class. You are both thirty minutes late to charms. Take these. Goodbye. I will see you both at lunch.” They nodded and headed off to charms.

Uwu

A few nights later, Hari couldn’t sleep. Tonight she would go looking for the stone. Hari slipped on her cloak and walked out of the common room quieter than a mouse. She wouldn’t get caught. Getting to the third floor was easy, but she was almost caught. She thought she would be able to get away, but Filch was suddenly behind her. She ducked below his arms and ran into an empty classroom. Standing there in all its glory was a mirror. Hari walked up to it.

_ The mirror of Erised.. _

‘So the mirror of Desire?’ She felt a mental nod and looked into it more. Standing behind her was Severus and Sirius. They both had diamond rings on their fingers. Draco was standing next to her, holding hands with her. Tom standing on her right, a hand on her shoulder. She looked older. All of them were in silver, green, or blue robes. Ron was also there, holding hands with a larger Neville. Blaise and Theo were holding each other. She reached out and touched the mirror.

“So I see you found the Mirror of Erised? Many men have wasted away infront of it.”

“Glad I am not a man.” The headmaster chuckled.

“Both Miss Potter. May I ask what you see?”

“I see dad, and my real parents. Dad’s with someone. I can tell it’s a man. I can’t really see his face. I’m holding hands with Draco. Ron and Neville are together, so are Blaise and Theo. What about you Professor?” Dumbledore paused. The girl trusted him enough to tell him her desires, he might as well tell her his.

“I see myself with an old lover. We split up after a large fight. He dabbled in the Dark Arts so long, it tore his soul apart. I lost the man I loved that day.” Hari kind of felt bad for the old coot.

“I’m sorry to hear that, sir. I feel the same way about Draco sometimes. I fear he might follow in Abraxas’ footsteps. He has such blood purity ideas.”

“You mean his grandfather?” He asked. Hari nodded.

“Lucius tells me he acts just like his father,and that he is trying to change it. I’m trying to help too. He's changing though. Slowly but surely.” Dumbledore let a grandfatherly hand fall on her shoulder.

“That is very sweet of you. I think you ought to go to bed. The mirror will be moved soon. Promise me you wont go after it again. Hari gave the man a smile.

“On my honor Professor!” She skipped out of the room, cloak hanging around her shoulders.

Uwu

“You brought the flute, correct Draco?” He nodded and they began to walk into the forbidden corridor. They heard the growling immediately, and Draco began playing while Neville, Ron and Hari slipped into the trap door, closely followed by Draco.

“Devil's snare!” Ron began struggling and Hari laid a hand down on his shoulder. 

“Luminous.” Said Neville and the stingy plant let them fall to the ground. They walked through a small oak door and saw bird-like keys flying everywhere. Two brooms were off to the side. Draco and Hari slipped over them and flew up.

“Look for a silver key! It matches the door handle!” Ron yelled. Hari snatched it quickly and they flew down. They rushed into the next room and saw a large chess board.

“Dray, help me fix the pieces.” Hari asked. Draco nodded and soon they had a full chess board.

“Ron, you be the white side, Draco will be the black.” They nodded and soon their game of wizard’s chess began.

Uwu

Hari stood there, in front of the mirror of desire. She, or well, mirrored her, gave a smirk and pulled out a shiny stone. Soon she felt something in her pocket.

‘This is the stupidest thing ever. Almost anyone can take the stone.’ Mirror her eyes widened and tried to reach the stone in her hand. Hari just smirked and walked towards the black door. The second she walked through it, she was back in her common room. How, she didn’t know. (Neither did the author.) Draco was pacing around, mumbling something. Neville and Ron were sitting on the couch hand in hand. Hari cleared her throat and pulled out the small red stone.Draco let out a sigh and wrapped Hari in a long hug.

“Ew, affection. Stop please. Me and Neville want to keep our lunch down.” Ron joked. Hari rolled her eyes. She pulled out her wand quickly and tied the two boy’s hands together. Payback Ronald! Neville blushed and Ron just smiled embarsedly. Draco laughed and turned to Hari.

“I’m gonna go get Uncle Sev and Padfoot. Can’t believe he's named Padfoot.” Draco mumbled the last part under his breath. Hari chuckled and went to sit with the other boys.

“Gonna untie us or what?” Ron asked sarcastically. Hari pulled a sneer that looked so much like Snapes that Neville cringed.

“Not anymore. Your cheek was your downfall. Have fun staying like that all through dinner.

“Bloody hell! She is Snape's daughter!” Neville yelled out. Hari and Ron laughed, Ron actually happy to hold hands with the smaller Gryffindor.

Uwu

“P-Potter, stay after class p-please.” Hari nodded and grabbed a hold of the stone in her pocket. Today was the day that she took some of Toms soul into herself. If she had to kill him, so what.

Forty minutes later everyone was walking out, Hari staying behind. She nodded to Draco who dragged the other Slytherins away to explain what was going on.

“The stone Potter!” Quirrell snarled out. Hari gave a low laugh and shook her head.

“Nope. You gotta get it yourself. Toms staying with me, whether you like it or not.” The man actually  _ growled _ and lunged at the girl.

She held her hands out, grabbing onto his face, melting it. Ooops? Black smoke raised from the bleeding man and Hari willed the smoke to join her. She felt it fuse through her heart. Shit.

_ Now you will have more control of your emotions. We are one, but I have reign to your body and feelings now. Smart thinking. _

Hari rolled her eyes. ‘Just make it look like I put up a fight.’ She asked. Her body started to burn, her lungs and arms hurting the most. She quickly ran to the fireplace.

“Professor Dumbledore! Help Please!” Sobs wracked through her body.

“What has happened my girl?” The sobbing continued.

“He tried to take something so I grabbed his face, and oh my god. SO much blood. I’m sorry I’m sorry.” She wailed and suddenly Dumbledore was coming through the fireplace. He winced seeing the teacher's bloody state and Hari’s own broken form.

“Poor girl. It’s okay. Let's go to my office to discuss this. I will call Severus.” Hari nodded numbly and held onto the man as he picked her up. This would be a grandfatherly thing to do if he wasn’t such a fraud. Soon they were in his office. He passed her a lemon drop, laced in Veritaserum. She quickly put it in her mouth, a weird feeling coming over her. Soon it was gone, Marvolo having expelled the effects. Severus and Padfoot ran into the headmasters office.

“Severus, Padfoot. Hari, would you mind telling us what happened?” Hari shook her head and sat up slowly. The picture of Quirrell’s bloody form actually making her sick.

“So, I was walking around at night a few weeks ago when I found the mirror. When I left, I heard Quirrell talking to someone, saying something about a stone and third floor. Then I was like, oh thats what is on the third floor. So I went and told Draco, Ron, and Neville and we went to take the stone before him. I don’t trust the other girls that much so I kept it on me. Then today Professor called me in and started attacking me. I didn’t know what to do so I grabbed his face like I saw in the Muggle telly fights. It burned so much.” She let a sob fall from her lips. It really did burn her hands. The welts proved that much. “Then this black smoke rose up and tried to come at me. I didn’t want it too and it shrieked and flew through the window. D-Dad. I killed a man.” Hari cried. Would she always feel like this after killing someone? She wasn’t trying to make it bloody. Quick and painless. Now that image was stuck in her mind.

“No no little mouse. You're okay. That man tried to attack you first. It was in self defence.” Hari sobbed more. Padfoot rubbed himself across her hand and she smiled a little. She was safe here.

“That black smoke was none other than Lord Voldemort. I fear he is back.”

“But our marks….” Severus faked and rolled up his sleeves to see a faint outline of the dark mark. “Oh my god.” He held Hari close who smirked into his robes. Dumbledore was eating out of her palm.

“I know. I would take Hari to Poppy. I think she would have a permanent ward for the poor girl.” Severus gave a humorless chuckle and walked the girl to Poppy, promising Dumbledore his return.

Uwu

The end of the year feast was amazing. She hadn’t expected Slytherin to win. Everyone that helped take the stone got 60 points each, making sure Slytherin still got the win. Nobody really minded though. Maybe next year. 

Hari sighed and walked down to see all of the Slytherin first years, Marcus, the twins, Ron, and Neville standing there. She raised a quick eyebrow and Tracey was quick to explain.

“You aren’t going on the Hogwarts express with us, so we came to say goodbye.” Tracey had tears welled up in her eyes. Hari gave them all a smile and wrapped Trace in a hug. Then Millicent. Pansy gave her a handshake and a smile. She wished Theo and Blaise luck with their relationship. The twins gave her a hug, promising to visit her soon, and maybe bring Ron along. Neville said he would definitely visit. Marcus told her to make sure she practiced. Draco hugged her the longest, much to Marvolo’s displeasure.

“I’ll see more of you guys this summer, and hopefully all of you on my Birthday. Make sure to invite me to yours!” They laughed and all left, Draco being the only one to stay behind. He gave Hari another hug, and right as she was going to say goodbye, his lips were on her’s. Marvolo was seething in her mind. Draco left soon after, no words being said. Now she had a splitting headache. Thanks Tom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Hoped you enjoy this new update! A little short, just 3,200 words, but I like where I ended it, other wise I would have gone through the whole Second year in a chapter.
> 
> I recently started working night shifts five days of the week, so updates will be used sparingly, and will be short. They will almost always be above 1,700 words, as thats my bar minimum for writing fanfiction. Hope you enjoy this update

“Please tell me that's not what I think it is?” Hari begged from the kitchen. Snape and Sirius just chuckled.

“Happy birthday Snakelete. Everyone else should be here in thirty or so minutes.” Hari groaned and tried to fling herself out of Sirius’ grip to no avail. 

“Nope! You aren’t getting out of this. Come on, up you get.” Sirius remarked and Hari let out another groan.

“Who are you inviting? Please not to many people.” Severus ruffled her curls.

“Parkinson couldn’t come, so her gift was delivered. Neither could Bulstrode. Crabbe and Goyle, Draco obviously, Longbottom, Weasley Twins, newest one, the youngest one, and the bird. Zabini and Nott, and I was forced into inviting Minerva and Filius. That muggle cousin of yours is coming too.” Hari gave a laugh as Sirius chucked a present at her head. She grabbed it quickly and tore through the wrapping paper. Sitting in it was a beautiful diary, on it the words saying T.M. Riddle. She raised an eyebrow to Sirius.

“I couldn't get the name off of it, but it's an empty Diary. Just say you stole it from someone.” Harry laughed and opened the one Severus handed her. Holy cow he got her a broom. A freaking Nimbus 2001. She was in love. Harry shot up and gave her dad’s a hug, practically screaming. She ran it up to her room to store it. 

After eating a quick brunch, the floo sounded many times. Hari walked out, head down to hide her smile. Draco rushed over and wrapped an arm round her, dragging her to see the other children.

“Dray, I saw you last week. It's not a big deal.” Hari said as she tried to squirm away from the taller blonde. After taking the blood adoption from Sirius, she shrunk down again. She was glad everything else about her stayed the same.

“So? Now you're finally twelve. Look, let's go hang out with our newest couple.” Harry turned her head around to see Blaise teasing Theo. Giggling some, she walked over to them to start her own teasing.

The party was great, as was the cake. A lot of fondant, gold cream cheese icing, in the shape of a snitch. Just like she wanted. Presents were another thing. She got plenty of books, including some with Dark Arts, which Sirius, in his dog form, nudged away for Severus to take away. Harry didn’t pout at this. Nope. Not at all.

Her favorite gift, besides her broom, was a beautiful locket which had the Black crest on it from Draco. It was beautiful. She put it on immediately. 

Once everyone left for the night, she pulled out the diary. She was about to write in it, when Tom pulled her into her mind.

“It's a horcrux of mine. Tom Marvolo Riddle.” He explained why he pulled her in. “If you know what it is, it can’t take your soul. Most people don’t know what a horcrux is, so it's a neat little trick.” Hari laughed and pulled out of her mind.

**Hello, your name is Tom Riddle, Correct?**

_ Yes that is my name. How did you find this journal? _

**I know you are Lord Voldemort's Horcrux, so please stop trying**

**to suck my magic out.**

_ A smart little thing you are. What's your name? _

**That's for me to know, and you to find out. If you do me a favor I'll tell you my name.**

_ And what would that be? I can’t do much. _

**Get rid of a certain person for me. It will get your body back.**

Uwu

Hari wouldn’t admit it, but she was kind of attached to that journal. You could find her with it almost everywhere. Accept today.

“Dad…” Hari groaned out. Her dad was making her go to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. Lucio and Draco were going to be there, but still. Oh well, she could see Ron.

“Don’t dad me. We have been putting this off since your birthday. Go get your robes on.” Severus said. Sirius chuckled when Hari stuck her tongue out at them. They kind of liked it when she acted like this. She never really had a childhood. 

Once Hari had her robes on, which were a beautiful olive gold color, she and her family hopped into the floo. She wanted to run through Diagon, but resisted the urge. She had a status to uphold. 

She looked over at Sirius, who was in a muggle disguise. He had dyed his hair a lighter brown color, instead of the navy black it used to be. He also had a bit of makeup on to hide his more prominent features. She hoped no one saw through it. 

Severus seemed to like the way the other man looked. Hari had caught him staring at the brunette more than once. Hari snickered behind her hand as they walked out onto the busy streets.

“What name are you going by?” Hari asked. She wasn’t paying attention at breakfast. 

“Rigel Marion Shadrach. Your father wouldn’t let me do Joy White.” Hari snorted out her water and choked. Merlin's saggy ball sack.

“Damn straight I wouldn’t!” He sneered. Sirius, or rather, Rigel laughed.

“So your name is Blue Star, Sea Star, White? Instead of Bright Star, Big Star, Black? Smart.” The adults laughed and pushed her into the bookstore. 

“Oh hello Hari! Rigel, Severus.” Lucius greeted them. Standing in front of them was a huge contrast. The perfect robes of the Malfoy Lord and Heir, to the whole family of Weasleys.

“Hello Draco! Hi Ron! Greg, Forge! How has your summer been?” They were about to start spouting nonsense when their mother brought them back.

“Mr and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley, why are you being so cold? I have not done anything to you?” The family could practically hear the word  _ yet _ that rested on the girls lips.

“You are a Slytherin. You're corrupting my family. You turned the twins into disrespectful brats.” She turned to Severus. “Who is that man with you Severus? Certainly not a sibling.”

“It's really none of your business Moly, but this is my Fiance. Rigel, meet the Weasley family. You already know the Malfoys.” Rigel gave a bow, and then the questions started. He barked out a laugh and turned to Hari to whisper to her. “Why don’t you introduce them?” Hari nodded and clapped her hands twice. Everyone quieted. 

“The bird boy is Percy Weasley, he’s a Ravenclaw. We got my favorite twins. Fred and George. Fred has the darker core. Both Slytherins. Ron, Year mate and Gryffindor. The youngest- actually, who are you?” He asked the girl who was standing behind Percy.

“Ginny. Please don’t hurt me.” Hari paused and turned to the girl. She looked at Percy and he pushed the smaller girl forward. Hari wrapped the girl in a tight hug.

“Don’t worry! Why would we hurt you?” Ginny shrugged.

“Momma said that Slytheirns hurt everyone.” Hari nodded, smiled tight and let the girl hide behind Percy again. Hari sighed and turned to the adult.

“Slytherins hurt everyone? Ha. Funny. If I was a lesser person I would be fairly upset at that, and would call a blood feud between Peverell, Black, Prince, and Potter. You already have one with the Malfoys. We could ruin you with a snap of our fingers. Be prepared.” The icy tone seeped out and the students involuntarily shivered. Soon she gave a bright smile.

“Would any of you care to join us at Florean Fortescue's?” She asked. Everyone but Percy nodded, as he was meeting his girlfriend Penelope. Time for some delicious chocolate ice cream.

Uwu

The ride to Hogwarts was a fun one. Her friends weren’t looking for her since they thought she was going to go with Snape. So here she was, hiding out in a cabin with a bunch of scared first years. One of the girls, and the only calm one, looked familiar.

“How's your potions and dog father?” Harry stared at her from above her book. Ah. This must be Xenophilius Lovegood’s daughter. The girl gave off an aura of distinct dottiness. Perhaps it was the fact that she had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping, or that she had chosen to wear a necklace of Butterbeer caps, or that she was reading a magazine upside down. Hari had heard she was a Seer.

“Very good actually. How is Mr. Lovegood?” the blonde girl shrugged.

“He’s as good as he is, I suppose.” The students looked back at Hari.

“I suppose one can only be as good as they are.” Luna nodded with a smile and turned back to her magazine. Harry turned to look at the other first years. There were only seven first year students, and only four with her.

“What are your names? I need to know so I can look after you.” One girl with light brown hair turned her nose up.

“Why would we need help from a  _ Slytherin _ ?” Hari chuckled and shrugged.

“Nobody likes the first years. The older students force you to do their work, and if they don’t get a good grade they hex you. I  _ was _ planning on telling them to lay off, but since you don’t want my help…” The other students paled and began shaking their heads. The other one still had her nose turned up.

“I’m Colin Creevy.” Said a small boy. Harry shook his hand, leaving a small kiss on his knuckles. The boy went bright red, much to Hari’s amusement.

“I’m Xia Eversest.” Said a tan girl. She was reading a book in the corner. Harry shook her hand too, and offered her a small smile. 

“I’m Anna Blackwood. Who are you? You don’t look important? I want your full title. I bet you don’t have one.” Harry gave her a smile, eyes hiding her annoyance. Brat.

“Hari  Potter Black Peverell Malfoy Prince. Heir to House Prince. Lady to Houses Potter, Black, and Peverell. Nice to meet you.” Hari bowed her head, not in respect, but to hide her smirk. Blackwood had paled considerably.

“Are you not Lady or hair to Malfoy?” Eversest asked. Hari shook her head.

“Heir. No, I was staying with the family, so I took up the last name. Draco Malfoy is the Heir. He’s a bit of a prat, but he's nice enough.” They nodded and began asking her a multitude of questions. Ranging from simple ones like ‘What are the teachers like?’ to more exotic ones similar to ‘How would one sneak out of Hogwarts?’ Harry had enjoyed answering them.

Soon Hari was seated in the Great Hall. The firsties began walking in, all with fearful glances. Draco nudged her shoulder and she glanced at him.

“That's Greengrass. After they pulled Daphne I didn’t think they would put Astoria here. Father says she was made the new Heir.” He pointed to a girl with blonde hair standing next to Luna.

“Blackwood Anna!” Zabini leaned over and whispered to Hari.

“Her family is Pureblood. Full of Ravenclaws. American origins.” Hari nodded her thanks, shocked when the hat yelled out Slytherin. She chuckled and got Tracey’s, Millie’s, Draco’s, Pansy’s, Zabini’s, and Nott’s attention.

“Blackwood is incredibly prejudiced against Slytherins. I told her that I wouldn’t look out for her, so I want you guys to give her a hard time. Curse her in the common room or something. Show a united front against everyone else though.” They nodded and turned back to the feast. There were very few students this year. Seven in total. Guess they are combining classes.

Colin Creevy was next, and he went to Gryffindor. Good. He wouldn’t survive Slytheirn or Ravenclaw. Both were strictly Pure or Half bloods. There were always a few Muggleborns, or even Muggle Raised like Hari herself, but they had a hard time fitting in. Xia Eversest went into Hufflepuff. The girl seemed overwhelmed with all the compassion. Astoria went to Slytherin, Luna to Ravenclaw. The first muggle born student in Slytherin since, well, a long time, was Harper Mali, who seemed out of place. Poor thing. Ginerva ‘Ginny’ Weasley was next, and she was welcomed into the Hufflepuff community.

The feast was grand, even though she had experienced it before. She almost laughed at Mali’s facewhen the food popped onto the table. Hari quickly drank her potion and passed another to Padfoot who came trotting up to her.

“Dads Fiance is coming to the school tomorrow if you want to meet him. He’s pretty cool. He dyed his hair and changed his name when he moved back to Europe though. He wont tell me his real name.”

“What's his name?” Pansy asked. 

“Rigel Marion Shadrach.” Hari replied. “I think he’s sitting in on the potion lessons. It's weird though, he sucks at Potions.” A bark was heard from underneath the table and Hari laughed. “Did you not get enough lovings Padfoot?” She asked as she rubbed his head. He gave a happy bark before going back to torment the first years.

Dumbledore stood up around twenty minutes later. “Attention everyone! We have a new professor joining us this year! May I present your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Gildorey Lockhart!” Applause from almost all the girls, even those in Slytherin, rang out. Most of the boys were sulking. This was going to be an aggravating year for everyone though.

Uwu

Everything was going well, until the eighth of september. Her diary was missing. She didn’t know who it was, as she had warded it off against anyone who didn’t have Slytherin blood. So that means… There was another heir in the castle. That just wouldn’t do. It was her title and she wouldn’t let some plebeian person take it from her. She  _ owned _ that title.

Walking back to the common room, she saw Rigel sitting there, a bunch of girls staring and giggling. Harry ran up and hugged the man, excited for her potions class. He was going to be bothering Severus all day.

“Hey Dad!” Hari said as he rubbed her hair. Most of the older students were staring at her wide eyed. How were they related? Soon Severus walked in and gave Rigel and Hari a kiss on their foreheads. Ah. Hari got her black hair from Professor Snape, and her facial features from the other man.

“Why do you have red in your hair if both of your dad has brown and black hair?” An older year asked.

“Dad used to have red in his hair when he was younger, so mine will probably fade to black soon.” The older years seemed to accept this, going back to their work.

“You ready Dungeon Bat?” Rigel joked. Severus gave a dignified snort and led them from the common room.

“Those girls were practically drooling over you.” Harry asked. She stopped and raised her hands up, making Rigel pick her up. He grunted slightly, but picked her up. Severus was having a hard time holding in his laughter.

“How is this funny?” She asked, a slight pout on her lips. Severus snorted loudly and shook his head.

“You're twelve and you still like being picked up?” Harry nodded and hugged the back on Rigels neck. She was never babied before, so she wouldn’t start now, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy some aspects of it. A loud pop was heard, and both Rigel and Hari turned to face Severus, who was holding a moving picture of the two. Hari stuck out her tongue and let Rigel carry her into the great hall, much to the amusement of, well, everyone. Everyone in Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and any smart person in Gryffindor knew she was ruthless, so to see her dad carrying her was a funny sight.

Rigel sat her down at the Slytherin table and sat down next to her. Severus took the seat in front of Rigel and they began eating. Severus slid both of them their potions. Hari and Rigel both grimaced, but drank them nonetheless. They both quickly grabbed their goblets, one filled with apple juice, the other with cranberry, and drank them quickly. Severus laughed at their antics, which made the other students pale. He laughed! Severus leaned over and gave Rigel a quick kiss before kissing Hari’s head, then he left to get ready for the class. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2769 words! ENJOY!!!!! I liked writing this chapter. It made me laugh.

“Potions class was absolutely hilarious. Rigel kept trying to throw things in Professor Snape’s cauldron. I can’t believe you missed it Neville!” Ron said as he flopped down onto the Slytherin couch. Neville just laughed and leaned over to lay on Ron. Most of the Slytherins hated having two Gryffindors in the common room, but they would never dare go against Hari. She had too much backing for her name, and if she started a feud against any family, they wouldn’t be able to marry anyone in the Eruope wizarding world.

“Yeah. Dad was all like, ‘I see you Regel. Don’t even try it.’ Everytime. I swear, he has eyes on the back of his head!” Hari joked as she sat next to Draco. Draco was furiously speeding through his homework. He looked up and glared at everyone.

“That was two weeks ago, and you're still talking about it?” He asked. Hari gave him a confused look. The blonde boy just rolled his eyes and went back to his work. “You're just being annoying.” Hari was actually hurt by this. She played it off with a smile.

“So sorry your highness. As your faithful servants we will stop talking about it.” Another glare was sent towards Hari. Feeling worse, Hari got up and left. Draco sent a confused look at her, but she just turned her nose up.

“I forgot a book in the library. I’ll be back soon.” She lied. She heard Draco say “OW” but didn’t turn back to see him. If he had such a problem with it he should have said something. If he wanted peace and quiet he should have asked them to move or keep it down. Not her fault he expects everything laid out for him. 

Hari decided she was going to go hide out in the library, maybe get a few locking charms. Her diary was still missing, and she couldn’t find it. She asked head Tom and he said that there was an anti-summoning run built in, so no one could summon it. That meant that someone went into her room and took it.

Uwu

The first quidditch practice of the year was garbage. Everyone wanted her position as seeker. Draco also made the team, but some snot nosed ravenclaws kept yelling that he bought his way onto the team. Lucius bought everyone nimbus 2001, whether Draco made the team or not. Lucius was quite proud that he had two children on the team this year.

The full team consisted of Marcus Flint (who she caught snogging Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor team captain) as the team's keeper. Draco, Adrian Pucey, and Graham Montague. Graham and Marcus decided to switch positions this year, as Graham was better at playing chaser. Weasley One and Weasley Two were the beaters. Incredibly good at what they do too, Marcus was so glad they weren’t in Gryffindor. Hari was, again, a seeker. She even got a compliment from McGonagall, saying she was the best seeker Slytherin has ever had. Even better than Regulus Black himself. Hari was really happy to hear that.

Hari could still remember Flint's speech. ‘This... is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much.’ Kept going through her head every time she was complimented. Ugh. So much work.

The first quidditch game wasn’t great either. The Gryffindor seeker, a seventh year, kept trying to push her off her broom, and did twice. Of course that got Slytherin five penalty shots, but still. 

Not even mentioning the rogue bludger, the game was still pretty dangerous. The bludger nearly made Slytherin lose the game. The beaters had to protect Hari instead of watching out for the rest of the team. Hari then demanded that they leave him alone to deal with the Bludger herself. In the end, Hari ended up breaking her arm. Of course, that idiot  _ Lockheart _ had tried to help. “Brackium Emendo” is the spell to remove bones from an arm, not heal it! She had spent the whole night in the hospital wing. Poppy even threatened to give her a room. Not how she planned spending her night.

Uwu

The day after the Quidditch match, Hari grabbed the Daily Prophet and Quibbler. She had gotten a letter the other day stating the will was being revisited. She quickly opened it.

**Sirius Black, Fully Innocent! Girl-Who-Lived knew? He’s alive?**

_ That's right my dear readers! I, Reta Skeeter, was recently in contact with Hari Potter-Prince, the Girl-Who-Lived! She had sent me the wills of both her parents, the will of Sirius Black, a Pensive memory, and a long letter. Here is the Letter she sent me. _

**_Dear Miss Skeeter. My name is Hari Potter, and I fully Believe Sirius Black is Innocent. You notice I say is, instead of was. If you review the pensive memory I have given you, It will show you my plan of sneaking Sirius Black out of jail. You see, I specialize in disillusionment spells, and I cast one among my godfather. The Dementors didn’t pay attention, and Sirius isn’t affected by them as bad as some others are. I understand this is illegal, and will proudly serve any punishment the ministry deems necessary._ **

**_On the subject of my wills, they were locked. I do not know by who, the goblins could not tell. I request that you don’t show the wills to respect their privacy. In section five, paragraph two, it states that the secret keeper was in fact Peter Pettigrew, and that he was the true traitor. If you check with the goblins, as you should have done so in the first place, you incompetant fools, Peter Petigrew is still alive._ **

**_Hari Potter,_ **

**_Second year at Hogwarts._ **

_ You read that right! Hari did in fact break Sirius Black out of Azkaban. If a twelve year old can break a person out of azkaban, anyone else could. Incompetant fools indeed. From Hari herself, she is the only one knowing where, or who, Sirius Black is. Seems our Slytherin Princess is plotting something. _

_ On a different note, Sirius Black was given an absent Trial, a trial given to one in hiding, or already in jail, and was proven innocent. If Peter Petigrew is ever found, This tragedy will be reversed.  _

_ Sirius Black was recently awarded Half a million Galleons per year he was in Azkaban, totalling to five million Galleons. Sirius Black, the whole world offers you our apology. _

Every student jumped up as Padfoot transformed back into Sirius. His hair was back to its navy black color, his eyes once again silver instead of icy blue. He was also lacking a shirt. Hari jumped up to hug the man with a squeal, Snape next, and finally Draco. Minerva and Filius were applauding.

“Finally! Being a dog all the time is a terrible experience.” Hari giggled as Snape smashed his lips on Sirius’, cutting the man off.” Dumbledore approached them, twinkle absent from his eyes.

“Severus, are you meaning to tell me Rigel was Sirius the whole time?” Snape nodded, arm possessively wrapped around the animagus’ middle.

“He has. My plan of course.” Hari spoke up with a smirk. “I threatened to hang him up naked outside of the great hall if he didn’t do it.” She got a slap on her head and she couldn’t help but laugh. Severus quickly took his outer robe off and made Sirius put it on, though he would rather have had it off.

“I see..” THe man spoke quietly. He turned around and left the great hall. Some of the students looked freaked out, some looked green, and most of the Slytheirns seemed to be reevaluating their lives. What a great day!

Uwu

Hari woke up one morning with something wet in between her legs. She didn’t know what to do, so she decided to go to the bathroom. Pulling down her shorts, she saw blood. Confused, she put some toilet paper in the lining of her shorts. Did she cut herself down there? Walking out, she accidentally stubbed her toe, prompting a loud “Fuck!” to ring out. Why was she so mad? Oh well.

At breakfast Hari’s stomach began to hurt. She grabbed her lower stomach and felt like retching. She couldn’t even keep her potions down. Walking down to Snape's room, she quickly knocked on the door. Snape opened it and let her in.

“I’m bleeding.” She said as soon as the door closed. “Down there.” She pointed in between her legs. “Make it stop.” Sirius laughed at Severus’ confused face. She turned to face Sirius.

“Conjerium Volcastium.” He cast. Hari felt instance relief. Severus and Hari both raised an eyebrow at the animagus. HE shrugged.

“My mother made me learn a bunch of male and female tricks to help with my husband or wife. What you just experienced is called a Menstrual Cycle, or a period. It means you can officially get pregnant. I think. I don’t know fully. Not a girl. Anyways, it makes your cycle totally painless. You should go to Madam Pomfrey to get Pads. She could probably explain it more to you.” Hari nodded and quickly hugged both men. Severus stopped her.

“I think we should tell her Siri.” She watched as Sirius grabbed his stomach. It hit her.

“You are on your period too?” She asked. She watched both men snort and Severus shook his head.

“You're gonna be an older sister. I’m pregnant.” Hari felt tears prickle in her eyes. She gave Sirius another hug.

“How far along?” Severus counted his fingers.

“He's about five weeks. He or She should be here some time in May.” Hari wept happily into her family's arms. She always wanted to be an older sister.

Uwu

October 31 found Hari still in the library again. Draco  _ still _ hadn’t apologized for being a total prat, telling Hari herself to get over it. She said she wasn’t going to talk to him until he got over himself, and stopped kissing the mirror. He got mad and handed back their bond bracelets, prompting Hari to burst out in tears. She kept leaving it on his bedside, but he never put it on again.

So here Hari was, eating in the library alone. Madam Pince was really accepting about it too, saying she understood Slytherin politics. Who knew she was a Slytherin herself. You learn something new everyday. 

It was eight thirty when she decided to go back to the common room. She was walking down when she heard it.  _ Rip...Tear...Kill...Rip...Tear..Kill...Eat _ . Over and over. She immediately recognized it as parseltongue, and ran after it. Splashing in some water, maybe the bathroom is leaking, she ran forwards, gasping when she saw Ms. Noris hanging by the rafters. She heard footsteps and bent down to touch the water. Loud gasps rang out and Hari turned to see the message that people were listening too. 

**The Chamber of Secrets is Open**

**Enemies of the Heir, Beware**

‘Well Damn, this just undid everything I had built up.’ Hari thought. She heard an older student yell “You’ll be next Mudbloods!” but she didn’t pay him any mind. Hari walked up to the wall, and grabbed a white feather.

“Chicken feathers. Hagrid, how are your roosters?” She asked as the professors huddled close. Filch was screaming and yelling that she did it.

“A few of meh Roo’ters wen’ missin’. Yeh Don’ think?” He spoke. Hari handed him the feather. Transfiguring a rock into a vile, she grabbed some of the blood on the wall. 

“Miss Potter, what are you doing!?” Yelled Professor McGonagall. Hari handed the vile to Snape who seemed to know what she was planning.

“She is asking me to test if the blood is rooster blood. Unlike some people,” He glared at Filch. “My daughter knows how to keep her emotions in check and act rationally.” Hari felt a pat on her shoulder and held in her smile. She loved getting and giving praise, but only when it was deserved.

“Veritaserum!” Filch yelled. “She’s guilty! She should be beat and expelled.” Hari began shaking. ‘Please no not again please stop useless stop die freak freak FREAK.’ Hari’s thoughts were going everywhere and Snape put both of his hands on her shoulder.

“You will NEVER, say that in front of her again. Threatening to beat someone when they don’t deserve it is abuse, and even if she did deserve it, you won’t even lay a hand on her, or even look at her in a harmful manner. Do I make myself clear?” Filch growled and shook his head.

“That devil child deserves to get beat! She’s a freak! She needs it beat out of her!” All Hari remembered was blacking out.

Uwu

Hari woke up next in the hospital wing. She rubbed her head and went to stand up, only to notice a weight on her stomach. She looked down and saw Draco sleeping peacefully. She thread a hand through his hair. Maybe he wasn’t such a prat after all.

“How are you feeling Hari?” Madam Pomfery asked as she opened the curtain. Hari gave the woman a smile and shrugged.

“Better. What happened?” Pomfery shook her head.

“I can’t tell you. All I know if you had a panic attack in front of the entire school, used magic to practically kill Filch, and then you were brought here.” She explained. Hari nodded her head and looked down to where Draco was stirring. She patted his head until he woke up.

“Oh Merlin Hari! I was such a prat! We thought you would never wake up again! Please forgive me!” Hari was confused but nodded.

“Always. You mean a lot to me Draco. Anyways, what happened?” Draco paled and looked down.

“Well…” 

**Flashback**

“Please don’t touch me uncle! I’m good I promise! I didn’t take any food!” Hari grumbled as she fell to the floor. “I’m not a freak, I’ll be normal.” Tears were streaming down her face. Snape casted a quick patronus for Rigel and slipped down beside her. Filch laughed a manic laugh.

“What a faker! FREAK!” He laughed some more. Hari shook her head quickly, still looking down, pupils blown apart. Panic attack.

“Freaks been good! Freaks not a freak! Please don’t stab me again uncle please! I don’t take any food!” Filch growled and lunged at the girl. Hari looked terrified. She raised her hand and Filch was practically obliterated. He was bleeding everywhere. There was so much blood. His left Right leg was nothing more than a bloody stump. Hari looked at him again, and when the man tried coming at her again, screaming FREAK as loud as he could, she raised both of her hands to her face. Another blast of accidental magic and Filch no longer had an arm. His whole shoulder was missing, torn off from the bone. You could see splinters here and there, and a shoulder blade sticking through his tattered clothes.

Everyone either fainted or threw up, some even did both. A mer first year had probably killed a teacher.

**Flashback over**

“Holy Shit.” Was the only thing Hari said. Draco laughed a little and nodded.

“I’m really sorry again. Have you found your diary yet?” Hari shook her head no.

“No not yet. Only two other people could have opened it, Harper or Xia. Both are from squib lines. Though I am sure Xia is from a Hufflepuff line. I think It's Harper.

“What are you gonna do? You said you wanted to be the only heir.”

“Take out the competition of course. No one but I can write in it without it sucking out my magic. She will be nothing but a bod soon.” Hari sided with a vicious smile. Draco shivered. Practically cold blood murder, just to be the only one.

“Don’t worry, it will be getting our lord back. When the book takes the magic it will start to create a form of pure magic. I can get Marvolo to leave and join it. I am sure of it.” Draco nodded and climbed into the bed with Hari, hugging her close.

“Just..just dont go soft.” Hari snorted and let Draco hug her back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! Even a simple, 'GG' Makes me happy. I like hearing what people think, and honestly it motivates me. Criticism is welcome as well, but keep it kind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy today's chappie! 2,365 words.

Draco’s POV (BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING!)

Anyone who knew Draco Malfoy knew he was a possessive bastard. Their words, not his. Hari was his, Zabini was his, Nott was his. Everyone knew this. So when he got a letter from his father stating that he couldn’t marry Hari, he was in a pretty pissy mood. Maybe if Hari wasn’t so dense,  _ she _ could initiate the courting period. Though it was pretty obvious she was more into her diary then anyone else.

“I forgot a book in the library. I’ll be back soon.” He heard Hari say. Giving her a look of confusion as she got up, he was hit with one of Ron’s books. When Hari didn’t turn around he realized he did something wrong, but curse his name, curse his family, he wasn’t apologizing first.

  
  
  
  


Well, that was a lie. He did end up apologizing first. Draco was sleeping in the hospital wing with Hari when he heard a door slam. A quiet batch of “Shhhh”’s was heard, but he couldn’t fall back asleep.

“Albus, what are we supposed to do? That's my daughter and she was just harassed. She used pure raw magic to practically kill a man.” Dumbledore gave a sigh and continued walking.

“She didn’t practically kill him. She  **did** kill him. He died five minutes after the attack. What are we supposed to do Albus?” He heard Madam Pomfery say. Holy shit. His best friend killed a man.

“We tell the truth. Filch attacked a student, and the student's magic lashed out.”

“My question is how powerful  _ is _ Miss Potter.” Drawled McGonagall. “Hogwarts is supposed to protect students, teachers, and the like from raw magic. Unless Hogwarts allowed her too, she must have torn through the wards.” Pomfrey huffed and walked to Hari’s bed.

“We need to discuss the important matters. Hari here could lose her life. Her own magic was attacking itself. She only has about two percent left in her core, and it's incredibly dark.” Severus cleared his throat and Draco heard the chair shift.

“Hari has a natural dark core. It was originally grey, a mixture of Potters light core, and Lily’s Grey-Dark. Both Sirius and I have dark cores, so we override the other light core.” Pomfrey seemed to accept this as she spelled more potions into her body.

“That explains it then. But I think we should put her in a magic coma.” A few sounds of protest started but stopped quickly as Dumbledore stood up.

“Why do you believe this Poppy?” Poppy pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to him.

“She needs to wake up on her own, yes, but if she wakes up too soon she  _ will _ die. She won't survive.” Gasps rang out. “It will probably take three weeks or so.”

It took three days.

  
  


**TOMS POV** (HA!)

Tom could easily say he was in love with the little Slytherin girl in front of him. Or well, outside him. She was smart, Passionate, Funny, witty, and not to mention beautiful. She was also incredibly magically powerful. Almost all of her magic was raw, except the point holding his horcrux. That was technically concentrated magic.

After the attack on that squib filth, Hari’s own magic was beginning to try to cure her of the horcrux. If he  _ was _ pushed out, he couldn’t stay mad at her. With that much power….they could rule the world! Of course she would have to STAY ALIVE FOR ONCE! That was a different matter though. Tom's appearance was in a muss. His shirt was unbuttoned down, his tie hanging uselessly around his neck. He was missing a shoe, his hair screamed ‘I don’t ever sleep’, and part of his pant leg was missing.

It also took him a day to regain most of his natural appearance. More like a figure in her brain than just a thought, a mere ghost. He was proud. Hari was subconsciously giving him her magic to heal. Once he deemed himself safe enough to start healing her, he began pushing his magic to her core. Her core was a pretty little thing, growing bigger by the hour. It was a mixture of dark gray, black, and a few strands of light magic. Must be from her father.

Tom spent three days searching through memories when he heard the teachers talking about something called the chamber of secrets. The only one who should be able to open it is Hari, unless…! 

Two things could be happening. Hari lost the diary and someone else is doing something, there's another heir and they got their hands on the diary, not knowing what it was. Tom quickly shifted from his own memories to Hari’s. Harper Mali. 

Awww look! His little horcrux is planning her first murder. Filch didn’t count, he was an accidental murder.

  
  


**Third person POV**

November eighth was when the second attack happened. Hari had just gotten out of the hospital wing when she ran into Colin Creevey. He was trying to get to his first flying lesson. Aww, how cute! Always one to help out younger years, (She wasn’t the ice queen, that was Tracey.) she led him down to the quidditch pitch.

“Your late Mr.Creevey! Ms.Potter, this isn’t your class.” Hooch said as she helped some other students with their brooms.

“My apologies, Madam. Colin here was helping me out of the hospital wing, so I decided to walk with him to apologize for his tardiness.” The woman gave a small kind smile before gesturing to the broom.

“If you have a free period, would you like to help the other first years with their brooms?” Hari gave a large nod before heading off to help the other students.

She was walking to the hospital wing to get her second dose of pain potion for the day when they brought in Colin Creevey. Hari could barely hold in her gasp. One under her protection was attacked. How was one supposed to feel after something like this happened.

After the teachers had finished talking about something called the chamber of secrets, she would ask Tom later, she quickly headed to Colins side. Brushing a hand through his dirty blonde locks, she transfigured the hospital blanket into a warm throw. 

“I’m so sorry Colin. This shouldn’t have happened to you.” She placed a soft kiss on his forehead before transfiguring her handkerchief into a plush bear. Placing it where his hands were held out, she left.

That night in the common room everyone was called for a meeting by her dad. 

“Students, I will be honest with you, I have no clue what is going on. The other teachers didn’t want to tell you, but me and Flitwick have decided to tell, as we know you all would have figured it out eventually. The chamber of secrets may be open again. A first year Gryffindor, Colin Creevey, was petrified.” When a few calls of ‘Finally’, ‘Good Riddance’, and the like were called out, Hari let her magic flow out. Snape sent her a hard look.

“Hari stop. Everyone is entitled to their one opinion. Back on topic, students are thinking that someone in Slytherin is the said heir. We will start a code system for you to ask if someone isn’t acting like themselves. You will only ask and answer in the common or dorm room. The question is this. What was the book that had the paragraph about fish? The answer is Zoo. If someone answers it wrongly, come get me immediately. Goodnight. Hari, follow me.” With a flare of Black robes, Snape walked back up into his office. Hari followed with a slight pout.

Once they were in the room, Snape asked his question. “What did Creevey mean to you? Usually you aren’t this attached.” Hari shrugged and shuffled her feet. With a sigh she answered.

“This was a small batch of first years, so I offered them my protection. Colin recently lost his mother, and his father sucks ass, so I took him under my care. I guess I got attached. I don’t know.” Snape nodded.

“You are using him to test how being a big sister is like, aren’t you?” Hari sucked in a breath, but before she could deny the truth, Snape continued. “That’s perfectly fine, Hari. You can have a few people close to you. You might be a Slytherin, but you're a caring girl.” Severus gave her a hug, smiling at her mumbled “thanks dad”.

“Now, off you go. You have got classes in the morning.” Hari gave him a small smile. 

November was calm after that.

Uwu

December, unlike the calmness of November, was a mess. At the beginning of the month a raid was conducted on Malfoy manor. Of course they didn’t find anything. Who keeps every dark thing in your house? That's what vaults are for. Even if you do keep things in your house, they are usually hidden and warded. Most of the Malfoys' dark items are hidden behind paintings, which you can open with a select taping code. If the code is wrong, you get trapped inside and die. The only way to open the door from the inside is to find the object that unwards it, which isn’t even in the hidden compartment.

Because of the raid, the family didn’t want the children to stay at Malfoy manor, in case they came back. Because the raid was sudden, no one had any other plans but to stay behind at Hogwarts. So that's how almost all of the Slytherin second years stayed at Hogwarts. New record.

The second terrible event was when Lockhart started his dueling club.

“Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions — for full details, see my published works.” He had said. Damn worthless slug. With Severus in charge though, most of the pairs were evenly matched. The final match was to be Hermione Versus Hari, but the matches before them were really cool. Most of them. The first years didn’t know any spells, so the only good match was Luna and Ginny.

A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was holding up an ashen-faced Seamus, apologising for whatever his broken wand had done; but Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving; Granger had Millie in a headlock and Millicent was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor.

“Alright ladies! Off Off! We have our final match! Hari Potter-Prince versus Hermione Granger. Ready ladies? Yes, wands at the ready. Turn around slowly. That's it, fifteen paces. Stop! Turn around. Bow… yes that's perfect Hari! Begin!” The first spell Hari launched was stupefy, quickly dodging the tickling charm. Running closer she watched as the end of her wand exploded. Hari watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them and raised itself, ready to strike. Poor snake! When Lockheart tried to get rid of it, he only aggravated it further, causing it to go after Hermione.

_ “I wouldn’t do that if I was you. She summoned you. You would be disobeying.”  _ She hissed. Hermione, and a few of the other students gasped, even some screams. Hari paid them no mind.

_ So? She cannot control me.  _ Hari sighed and quickly transfigured the black snake into a container. Maybe Whip would have a companion now. He had said he was alone.

“Alright, so we now have a pet snake. Sorry?” She offered to Snape, who just snorted and waved his hand. She walked up to where Hermione was standing, terrified. Plucking the wand out of her hand, she handed it to her dad.

“I win! Yay!” This caused the Slytherins to laugh. She watched as Ginny Weasley pointed her wand at her.

“Its you aint it? You're the one setting a snake loose?” Hari cocked her head, rolling her eyes.

“No. You all know that the first years are under my protection. I wouldn’t attack them.”

The next day Ginny Weasley was petrified.

Uwu

The third thing that happened was a polyjuice incident. On the twenty fifth of December, Hermione Granger and Justin Finch-Fletchy had brewed the PolyJuice potion. Each sip an hour kept you as a person you pretended to be. You also had to have the DNA of the person you were pretending to be.

So when Crabbe and Millicent walked into the common room ten minutes after they left to go back to the feast, this raised some major suspicion.

“Why are you back so soon?” Hari asked as she skipped up to stand by the person cosplaying Crabbe.

“It was full of M-Mudbloods.” Millicent stuttered. Okay, so that obviously wasn’t Millie. Mil was a halfblood, and hated that word.

“Ah. Hey, Draco? Don’t you have that meeting with professor Snape soon?” Draco’s eyes widened and he nodded. Bolting up he went to Professor Snape's quarters. Hari latched an arm around Crabbes.

“So baby, how did you enjoy your christmas gift?” She lied. Crabbe blushed and smiled.

“It was great b-babe.” Hari’s smile turned nasty as she shoved the fake Crabbe to the floor.

“Dimwits. Thinking we couldn’t see a through Polyjuice potion.” Fake Mil went to raise her wand before Tracey had her wrapped up. “Why are you here?” She asked. She felt Draco wrap around her and she couldn’t help but snuggle into the protective warmth.

“W-we wanted to know who the heir is!” Hari gave a dark laugh as she watched him turn back. Hermione and Justin.

“Well, I think we should take points for this. Hmmm. Fifty points each for making a Polyjuice potion. Another fifty each for drinking it. Oh, and two hundred each for sneaking into other houses' common rooms. Two months of detention everyday. I will be speaking to your head of houses. Leave.” The two students ran out of the common room, Justin’s face covered in snot and Hermione’s covered in tears.

Well, Yule sure was interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll! 2,238 words

“What's got you in such a twist Dray?” Hari asked one day in February. Draco just rubs his head.

“A ministry lady, Umbridge, put an anti-werewolf legislation that makes it nearly impossible for people that are werewolves to get jobs. Father is upset, as he was a few werewolf friends.” Hari shook her head. Dumb ministry people.

“Well,  _ I _ have better news. Lockhart is doing a Valentines celebration. You can send valentines to anyone in the school.” Pansy spoke up. Hari snorted and went back to her book. A stroke of inspiration struck her.

“Valentine howlers to old Dumbledore.” The students surrounding her laughed and nodded.

“That's a great plan princess!” Fred spoke up.

“Maybe we can get Whip to do something?” Hari sent Goerge a thoughtful look.

_ “Hey Whip?”  _ She asked the snake that was sitting by the fire. He moved his head to look at her.

_ Yes master? How can I help? _ He asked with a flick of his tongue. 

_ “When we finish making letters, can you leave them in front of Dumbledore's office?”  _ The snake nodded and curled back up in front of the fire. Lazy snake. She shook her head in amusement.

“Yeah, he says he's going to do it. We should get to work.” They all nodded. Getting a few conjured envelopes was easy, but making them into howlers wasn’t. Tracey was the only one who knew the charm. Ugh.

Uwu

Hari was sitting in the great hall when a bunch of letters flew to her. On was from the ministry. It was her time-turner for her classes next year. She was taking everything next year. The other letters were a beautiful shade of red, and some nasty pink ones. Opening the first letter, it instantly started singing. Hot all over at being given a terrible singing valentine in front of all the students, Hari quickly set it on fire. Hari was about to set the rest on fire when one opened itself and started screeching-

Her eyes as green as pickled toad

Her hair as dark as a blackboard

I wish she was mine, she’s oh so divine

The hero who conquered the Dark Lord.

Hari rubbed her face as the great hall burst out into laughter. Great, some (hopefully) First year had a crush on her. She looked over at Draco who was on the floor rolling around in tears. Kicking him in the shin, she proceeded to burn the rest of the letters. She kept the ones from her Slytherin classmates though.

“Why are you keeping some of them?” Asked Blackwood. She sent the girl a sneer.

“Well, these are from fellow Slytherins, so I know I wont have someone singing about my eyes.” She said as she opened the letter from Draco. At least this letter was singing better than the last one.

Her eyes as green as a killing curse

Her mind as lethal as a knife

She is quite a rare flower,

Yet she cant charm howlers

The next future Dork Lord.

Draco was howling with laughter until Hari kicked him in the stomach.

“I can’t believe you called me a DORK LORD! And I can charm howlers dammit!” Blaise was the next one on the ground laughing, practically being covered by Theo. Hari was blushing scarlet as she let out a huff. Opening the next one, you could tell it was from those twins.

Hari Hari quite contrary

Her sneer can curdle dairy

Violence wise her hands are not the cleanest

But she's pretty nice

And can put up a great fight

Our Slytherin queen of the 19’s!

“I’m done! I'm leaving! Nope, nope, bye!” She said as she practically stormed out of the room. Damn Slytherins. Never trust them, even if you're in the same house.

uwu

“DRACO!” Hari called out as Draco froze then fell over. Similar calls of “PENELOPE” rang out.

“Don’t just stand there! Vincent, go get my dad!” Hari slipped Draco’s head in her lap. Another thud, another scream. “Don’t open your eyes!” Everyone kept their eyes shut. Hari could hear the snake, the basilisk as they now knew it to be, slithering around in the pipes. Marvolo had told her about the entrance of the chamber, but told her to wait until Harper disappeared. That damn thing was attacking her friends. Thank god they were growing mandrakes in herbology. 

“Hari, place him on the stretcher. We already got Clearwater and Patil.” Hari nodded and put the limp Draco onto the long stretcher. She walked quickly as she followed Snape to the hospital wing. 

Once they got there, Draco was laid next to Ginny, Clearwater and Patil going after him.

“Hari you need to leave.” Hari shook her head and grasped the mirror that was in Draco’s hand.

“No. We know what is in the chamber. It's a basilisk. Everyone who saw it saw it in a reflection. Look. Patil is holding a mirror as well, and it looks like Clearwater was looking at it.” Snape shook his head. Rebellion at this moment.

“I’m fire calling Sirius. I know he has work today, but he will call off.” Hari nodded and began fixing the blankets in the wing. She started with Draco transfiguring his hospital blanket into a beautiful silver and green blanket. She changed Clearwater’s into a blanket with the Ravenclaw crest on it, and Patil’s into a blanket from india. She changed Ginny’s into a knitted blanket she saw Ron using once, and looked back at Colin who was under plain blankets. Giving him a beautiful silver and red blanket, she began conjuring toys for everyone. Colin got his bear again, Ginny a lion, Draco a Dragon, and Both Ravenclaws ravens. One white the other black.

“Mipsy!” She called for her family house elf. They tried to avoid using Kreacher.

“Yes young Mistress?” She asked. Hari gave her parchment and a quill.

“I would like five cases of chocolate frogs, five boxes of Bertie Botts every flavor bean, ten blood pops, 25 icemice, and 5 circle lollies.” The elf nodded and popped away. A few minutes later she popped back and left everything on an empty bed. Hari nodded her thanks and began passing them out. A case of chocolate frogs for everyone, a box of beans for everyone, five ice mice each, and one lollie. Five blood pops for Draco and another five for colin.

“So it was you that gave them all the blankets?” Hari nodded at the healer and sat down next to Draco. Sirius and Snape were the next to walk in. 

“Dad, papa. Cecelia.” She said as she rubbed her Papa’s stomach. Her sister was supposed to be here some time next week. Cecelia Andrea Black-Prince. She was getting the Prince heir ring, and the Dagwood heir seat from both of her fathers. Hari didn’t need the Prince seat when she had everything else.

“Hey sweetheart. You okay?” Hari shook her head.

“I knew it was in there and I know who's doing it.” Snape and Sirius seemed surprised, then remembered that she had a person in her head. She continued. “I didn’t mind at first because it was Ms Noris, but now they got Colin and Dray. I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel.” Sirius nodded his head and brought her in for a hug.

“Face it head on with that Gryffindor Stupidity.” Hari snorted and rubbed her tears on Sirius’ robes. She saw her dad roll his eyes.

“No, she needs to think it through.” Sirius and Severus began their playful banter, and it helped to cheer the girl up.

Uwu

Hari was running to the second floor girls bathroom. Harper's body will lie in the chambers forever. She got to the bathroom and walked to the middle sink.

_ “Open.” _ She tried. It screeched as stone rubbed against stone, but it opened for her. The hole was disgusting. She slashed a cleaning spell at it.

“You got Lockhart Pansy?” She asked as she heard four feet behind her.

“Yes ma’am. He has a silencing charm and an obeying curse on him.” She answered. Hari nodded and pushed Lockhart first. Once she was sure he was far enough Hari went next, followed by Pansy.

“Ha!” She heard Lockhart say as he held his broken wand. Pansy had tried snapping it, but only got a half break. “Now, I will obliviate you both to keep you down here, saying that I vanquished the beast but sadly lost the life of three students.” Hari and Pansy shared a look before they burst out laughing. “Obliviate!” They heard. They watched in fascination as Lockhart began acting like a ten year old.

“Oh hello! Watch this! Bombarda!” Pansy shoved Hari past the falling rocks, trapping both of them on different sides of the rock.

“Go help our lord! I’ll stay with this idiot. Stupefy!” Hari ran without saying anything, setting ‘incendios’ on damp wood to keep the light. She came up to a plain black snake circle, reminding her of a snake nest. Hissing another open, she watched as they opened into a dirty marble chamber. Standing there was a half dead Harper. Finally.

“Is she dead yet?” She asked no one in particular, but shrieked when she heard a “Not yet.”

“Tom?” She asked as she saw  ~~ her ~~ Tom standing there. The brunette figure nodded.

“So, I took out the person you wanted, little horcrux. In just five minutes I will be whole again, her body trapped in the diary.” Hari nodded and cast a few cleaning charms where she was planning on sitting. The man shook his head.

“No, come sit with me. The soul piece you stole from first year I have decided to keep in you, but take the larger portion. You will still be a horcrux, but you won’t be able to talk to him. You can still speak with me though.” Hari nodded and leaned into the touch.

“Your fantasy will become your legacy my love.” He said as he kissed her forehead. Everything went black.

Uwu

“Hari dear, are you awake?” Hari heard. Her whole body was sore, and she couldn’t feel Tom’s presence. Guess it worked.

“Yes sir. How’s Papa? He was in Labor when I went to the chamber...Wait! Is Harper okay? There was this guy standing there, and then something happened, I don’t remember…” Dumbledore gave a sad chuckle.

“Cecelia is just fine. She looks a lot like you my dear. Of course, with plain black hair. Miss Harper however was found dead. I apologize. Snape told me how close you were to the younger students. Can you tell me what happened?” Hari nodded

“Well, we brought Lockhart because we thought we knew what he was doing, but he was a fraud and tried to obliviate us, but it backfired because Pansy broke his wand. He became like ten or something and cast a spell then me and Pansy were stuck on different sides. She told me to go so I went and opened different doors with parseltongue and stuff.” She took a quick breath, Dumbledore had a gleam in his eyes. “So I got there and I saw Harper not breathing but her heart was beating, then there was a guy, he didn’t tell me his name, but he kissed me and said I was his to kill. He Kissed my forehead and I can’t remember after that.” Dumbledore nodded, seeming empathetic for the girl, but Hari could see the dark happiness behind his eyes.

“I’m sorry to hear that my girl. Would you like to see your family? Poppy said you're good enough to leave.” Hari nodded happily. Following the man up to the office. Sitting there holding a sleeping child was Sirius, and Severus was sleeping in one of the arm chairs. Hari quickly sat in her dad's lap to look at the baby.

“She’s so cute!” Hari whisper yelled. Sirius laughed softly as he petted her face. 

“She’s a week old. You were out of it for a week.” Hari nodded her head sadly as she took the small bundle of joy. She had short dark hair, with chubby cheeks. When she opened her eyes, Hari saw a beautiful mix of eye colors. Her right one was amber-brown like Severus’, and the other was the same silver as Sirius’. She really did look like her. Both having the same right amber-brown eye. The child laughed softly as it pulled on some of Hari’s hair. She couldn’t stop the smile forming on her face. She finally had a sister.

Uwu

It was a beautiful day in august. Hari was babysitting Lia, who was now three months old. Both of her dad’s were asleep on the couch. Lia hadn’t slept much last night. Teething and all that. Draco was getting snakes and baby food from the kitchen elves, and Pansy was arriving soon.

“Here Ri.” Draco said as he handed her a Pumpkin Pastie. Hari bit into it, savoring the house elf cooking.

“Thanks Dray. You got her baby stars?” The blonde nodded before handing her a muggle baby snack. They were apple flavored breaded stars that were great for teething. They couldn’t give her any wizarding snacks yet because Lia needed to be at least five months old.

“Here Lia.” Hari said as she gave the baby a snack. She baby talked her thanks and began munching on them, much to the two teens' amusement. Hari and Draco were both 13 now. Nobody had escaped from Azkaban, Nothing had exploded, and muggles hadn’t found their world. What could go wrong this year?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOOOOO 3,000 words. Love you all! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5eFqLuQfcdRLvJyT9R0rTy
> 
> Another playlist of mine. Sad songs I listen too. I add to it regularly so. Yeah.

“I don’t want to have a different Potions Professor!” Hari whined the morning of September first. Severus had just told her that a man by the name of Professor Slughorn would be teaching Potions from now on. Dumbledroe, with no Dark Mark to hold over her father's head, had to let him go.

“I know, but we have to stay at home with Lia. You can always visit. Plus, if you ask nicely, Slughorn might let you do potion experiments. He let Sev.” Sirius said as he was feeding Cecelia. Hari was about to bang her head on the counter when Severus slid over a tattered book. She raised an eyebrow at the man.

“My potions book from my third year. The pages are covered in pointers and experiments I have and haven’t yet tried. I don’t think I will ever be your potions teacher again, so each year I’ll give you one.” Hari was practically vibrating. She gets to blow up cauldrons! 

“The ones written in Pink ink are the more dangerous ones. If they are underlined I have already finished them. You can even do them yourself if you like.” Hari nodded and rushed upstairs to pack it in her trunk. Her dads had to lock her out of the library this past week because she kept trying to smuggle books into Hogwarts. ‘Just owl us you need one’ they said. They don’t understand that the books love her, and she loves them. She needs them  _ all _ . 

“Hey, you said Draco knew who the Defense professor was, right Hari?” Sirius asked once the girl bounded back downstairs.

“Yeah, some guy named Lupin.” A confused look passed on both of her parents' faces. Hari shook it out of her head and continued eating. Mmh apple sauce is awesome.

“What is that man up too?” Cursed Severus. Hari looked back up to see both of her parents angry faces. She swallowed her food and asked what was wrong.

“Hari, do you remember the name Remus Lupin?” Hari nodded.

“Yeah, he’s Greyback's mate right?” Sirius face palmed and Severus let out a sigh. Then it dawned on her.

“I’m an idiot.” She stated. “How is he able to teach her?” Sirius and Severus shrugged.

“I don’t know. Can I ask you to corner him?” Hari gave a large nod and teeth filled smile.

“Always.” She finished.

Uwu

“You mean Professor Snape isn’t teaching anymore?” Pansy asked as they boarded the train. Hari nodded.

“Yeah, dad said he might when Cecelia is older, but not for the rest of our years.” Pansy and Draco let out whines and complaints as they walked into a compartment. Sitting there was a sleeping man with sandy blonde hair, and scratches on his face. Hari saw his eye twitch and knew the man was awake. Hari conjured a piece of paper, quill, and some ink. She quickly wrote out a message.

**_This is Remus Lupin. DADA Professor. Lycanthropy. He’s an old friend of my papa and okay with my dad. I need to corner him._ **

The other students nodded. Draco casted a notice-me-not charm, Pansy carved the runes of a strong silencing ward into the compartment door, Blaise charmed the window to show a group of seventh year Ravenclaws arguing, and Hari put a dark locking charm on the door.

“Okay Lupin. We know you're up.” The man opened his eyes and looked around. Cornered by Slytherins.

“How are you?” Hari asked in a sweet tone. The rest of the students looked at her shocked. “Hows Fenrir? How did Dumbledore get you to teach here? Did he promise you wolfsbane? I wouldn’t take any from Slughorn, you know how he hates creatures of any kind. I have a few years worth that I made with my dad. Papa says he misses you and he's mad that you haven’t visited yet.” Remus stared shocked.

“Uhmmm. You were adopted? Oh, and Fen is fine. I have always loved to teach so I tricked Dumbledroe into letting me teach. He did promise me Wolfsbane. I told him that I renounced myself from Fenrir when I saw him practising dark arts, that I should have always listened to him, things like that. Who are your parents anyways, and how do you know who I am? Who are you?” He asked. Hari gave him a large smile.

“Hari  Potter Black Peverell Prince. Heir to house Prince. Lady to house Potter and Peverell. My Father is James Potter, my mother is Lily Potter, my Papa is Sirius Black, my dad is Severus Snape, and my little sister is  Cecelia Andrea Black-Prince. Heir to house Black. You are my god father. Everyone here is dark sooooo yeah.” Hari finished awkwardly. Draco couldn’t fight his snort. Hari threw her shrunken trunk at him.

“Wait, Severus and Padfoot got together?” Pansy shivered while Blaise, Draco, and Hari snickered. Remus raised his brow in silent questioning.

“Papa pretending to be a dog didn’t sit well with her.” Pansy sent her a weak sneer which made everyone else laugh.

“So you don’t like Dumbledore much, it seems.” They all nodded.

“He’s ruined all of our familys.” -Pansy

“Threw Uncle Sirius into Azkaban.” -Draco

“Tries to turn the houses against each other.” -Blaise

“He put me with terrible muggles.” -Hari

“Well damn.” Spoke Lupin. They laughed and began discussing different topics. In all honesty, she couldn't wait for her next defense class.

“Do you have a picture of Fenrir?” Draco asked a while later. Lupin blushed, nodded, and pulled out a picture of his mated. Fenrir was a large, vicious-looking man with straight grey hair and whiskers. He had pointed teeth and long white nails, adding to his vicious appearance. His eyes were a sharp silver, almost white color. Their future child would look interesting.

“Wow. His eyes are so cool looking!” they all agreed.

Uwu

Roland Abberley, Jatin Agarkar, Sakura Akagi, Zakir Akram, Dennis Aldermaston, Becky Arncliffe, Arjuna Balaji, Pete Balsall, Yvonne Bampton, Fiona Belmont, Sally Birchgrove, Justine Britnell, Sheila Brooks, Randolph Burrow, Dennis Creevey, Eldon Pembroke, Gareth Pewsey, Graham Romsey, Lynette Sawley, Satinder Singh, Malcolm Swanage, Lina Tate, Gabriel Tate, Siobhan Templeton, Darrel Turner, Zara Valli, Eugene Warmsley, were the new first years. (Way too lazy so here's how they were sorted.)

Hufflepuff- Roland Abberley, Jatin Agarkar, Dennis Aldermaston, Sally Birchgrove, Graham Romsey, Lynette Sawley, Lina Tate

Slytherin- Sakura Akagi, Fiona Belmont, Randolph Burrow, Gabriel Tate, Darrel Turner

Gryffindor- Zakir Akram, Becky Arncliffe, Arjuna Balaji, Sheila Brooks, Dennis Creevey, Satinder Singh, Malcolm Swanage, Siobhan Templeton, Zara Valli

Ravenclaw- Pete Balsall, Yvonne Bampton, Justine Britnell, Eldon Pembroke, Gareth Pewsey, Satinder Singh, Eugene Warmsley

“I am pleased to welcome three new teachers to our ranks this year. Firstly, Professor Lupin who had kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.” Applause came from the Slytherin third years, shocking most of the students. Dumbledore’s eyes narrowed slightly. Sirius must have told her who Remus Lupin was. “Professor Slughorn as the new Potions Professor, as Professor Snape will be taking off to care for his newborn daughter.” A few ‘Snape, how?’ and ‘Aww Hari is so lucky!’ rang out. “Finally, Professor Kettleburn has resigned, and Professor Hagrid will be taking her place!” Cheers came from the Gryffindor table. “Yes yes, welcome everyone, new and old, and let the feast begin!”

Uwu

“So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field..” Hari rolled her eyes. This screamed fraud. 

The room was no better than she was. It looked like a cross between an attic and someone's old tea party set. It had twenty small, circular tables, which were surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little pouffes. The room was filled with dim, crimson light as the window curtains were drawn and red scarves were draped over the lamps. There were shelves running around the walls, which held feathers, candles, cards, crystal balls and teacups. It is stiflingly warm due to the fireplace being lit to heat a large copper kettle, which gives off a sickly perfume.

Around twenty minutes into the class Trelawney was going over someone's palm when she heard a student calling this class boring.

“Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!” She called out, sweeping herself back over to the Slytherin side of the table, where Hari and Blaise sat alone. They were the only two with Time-Turners.

“Oh my dear. I see a grave future ahead of you! You must be careful with the ones that say they trust you!” Hari and Blaise rolled their eyes. Apparently they weren’t the only ones.

"I think Divination seems very woolly. A lot of guesswork, if you ask me." They heard Granger say.

“Exactly Granger! We are planning on leaving this class for good. Maybe to get rid of one of the subjects on our schedules. Would you like to accompany us?” Hermione paused for a moment, before she nodded. She quickly grabbed her bag and followed them down the silver ladder.

“Potter, er, uhm.” Hermione stuttered. Blaise was prepared to protect the girl if he had too.

“Yes Granger?” She asked carefully. What was she trying to say?

“I would like to formally apologize. You have done nothing to me and for the past two years I have been rude and a bully. You didn’t deserve that.” Hari sent Blaise a look. She let a hand fall on Hermione’s shoulders.

“I forgive you. Everyone makes mistakes. Now, want to come to the library with us?” Hermione nodded enthusiastically and they all walked to the library in a happy mood.

Uwu

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is , they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do." Hagrid said as Hari and Draco walked to class. Draco was taking Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Pansy was taking Runes and Arithmancy, as was almost everyone else. Tracey was taking Runes and Care, as well as Millicent. Blaise, Draco, Hari, Theodore, Tracey, Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent were the only ones taking Care of Magical Creatures.

“If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!” Hermione said passionately from her spot next to Hari. The two girls were bonding over their love of books. Hari nodded.

“A grim!” Hari did a fake interpretation of the Professor. “You are going to die soon! Load of rubbish if you ask me…” She replied. Hermione nodded as well.

“So who woul’ like to go firs’?” They heard Hagrid ask. Everyone but Hari stepped back, as the Slytheirn wasn’t paying attention. “Ah Hari! Goo’ Goo’. Step up. Bow. Thas it!” She bowed. Buckbeak, she read on the nameplate, Bowed back. Hari approached slowly and petted his head. Beautiful Hippogriff. 

“I fink he’ll let ya fly ‘im!” The professor spoke loudly. Hari was about to protest when she was hauled up and sat on the back of Buckbeak. Hagrid patted the Hippogriffs butt and soon Hari was soaring in the air.

Buckbeak flew through the skys, threw the clouds, everywhere. Hari let out a loud “WHOOP” as she flew on the animal. It was awesome. She touched the clouds and the water, she felt like she could touch the sun!

Landing back on the ground Hari ran a hand through her hair. It was everywhere. Her hair was a mess, shoes were untied, Robes sliding off her shoulders. Draco couldn’t fight his blush. She looked incredibly hot like that.

“Looks like Potter just got shagged!” Blaise yelled out, making everyone else laugh. Hari punched his shoulder before giving him a large smile.

“It was awesome!” The girl had slightly lidded eyes, lips pursed and bruised from yelling, and she slid off her cloak. Draco couldn’t fight  _ that _ little problem.

Uwu

“Why are we talking to Granger? And don’t you have Divination right now? Why are you at Arithmancy?” Hari explained to her their new friendship and the Time-Turners they shared. Pansy was slightly jealous, but it was too late to apply for one.

“Welcome class. I'm your Professor, Septima Vector. Please pull out your books. Read chapters one and two. I will pass out a numerical chart.” They all nodded and pulled out their books, as well as some quills and ink. Vector had fair skin and long plain black hair. She had ano nonsense look about her and Hari had heard that she was incredibly strict. 

“Very good class. You are probably all way ahead of my other students. Please hand in your work. For homework I would like a foot of how you think Arithmancy was created, or how it works.” Professor Vector called out as the class began packing up at the bell. Their numerical chart flew up to the front desk. Hermione was ecstatic at her new class and quickly claimed it her favorite. Well, time to go to lunch. Before they used the time turner they were in the library hiding out until CoMC.

Uwu

Runes was... _ interesting _ ...to say the least. Pansy had the time of her life, as she always wanted to be a runes master. Professor Babbling, being a second year professor and all, was new to teaching students as studious as Hari and Hermione. Their first assignment was easy if you read the book over the summer. All you had to do was list the number symbols.

  
  


Demiguise the creature's invisibility abilities represents "0"

Unicorn the creature's single horn represents "1"

Graphorn the creature's dual horns represent "2"

Runespoor the triple-headed creature represents "3"

Fwooper the creature comprised of four different colours in feathers represents "4"

Quintaped the five legs of the creature represents "5"

Salamander the maximum hours of the creature's ability to survive out of fire and the amount of legs most said creatures have represents "6"

Bashmu due to the magically powerful number still being shrouded in mysteries, the Bashmu symbol represents "7"

Acromantula the eight-eyed creature represents "8"

Hydra the nine-headed creature represents "9"

Hari would admit that drawing a mini picture of each symbol might have been a little much, but oh well. Babbling seemed to like it.

Uwu

Hari sighed and rubbed her head. It had been an hour. Curfew was in a few minutes. Hari had measured the page and knew it was already a foot long, but it just seemed bland to her. Hari reread it again.

**_It is believed that the way arithmancy was first used in ancient times was before an important battle. Historians believe that the Greeks used arithmancy to divine what the outcome of a battle would be, and in the process of divining a battle, it was hoped that the outcome of the battle could also be controlled. How did the ancient Greeks use arithmancy to divine the outcome of battles? The ancient Greeks would use arithmancy to assign values to the letters in the names of their battle combatants. This, they believed, allowed them to divine the outcome of battles. Later in history, around the ninth century BC, it is also believed that the Chaldeans in Arabia also practiced a form of arithmancy. It is believed that the Chaldeans form of arithmancy had to do with dividing their alphabet into three separate parts. Each part was to consist of only seven letters. Then, each of these seven letters was attributed to the seven planets that had been discovered at that time._ **

Hari groaned in frustration and put the essay in her bag. She had Slughorn’s and Lupin’s class tomorrow, so she needed rest. Hari walked to the door in the common room. Third years were at common room level.

Hari quickly showered and braided her hair. She knew Tom wanted to meet tonight. The second she fell asleep, she felt a pull. She had ended up in Tom’s mind this time, she thought. Tom's mind was pure Slytherin. Snakes carved into every surface. Green, Silvers, and Aqua Blues in shades around the room.

“Hello little horcrux.” She heard. She turned to smile at Tom. He was sitting in a plush armchair reading one of his many books.

“Hello Marvolo!” She spoke cheerfully. She was going to sit down next to Marvolo, but he pulled her into his lap. Hari didn’t fight it though, and instead curled up in his arms.

“You really need to stop looking so delectable. Malfoy is starting to get more ideas.” He said as Hari played with his curls.

“I don’t know why you get so jealous. He hasn’t hit on me or anything.” She replied. 

“I saw him adjusting his pants when he stared at you after riding Buckbeak. He clearly has ideas.” Hari rolled her eyes and gave the 16 year old a kiss on his cheek.

“I don’t know why you won’t kiss me on the lips.” He grumbled. Hari laughed and pinched his nose.

“You're cute, but you're also four years older than me. Maybe for your birthday.” She mussed. Marvolo pouted.

“That's in three months.” He whined. Hari laughed and buried her head into his neck where he began petting her head.

“Good night my little horcrux.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have decided to do a fic rec like some other writers.
> 
> Benign Fasciculation Syndrome by Evieoof.
> 
> Its a Ron x Harry. My own story if you cant tell. I love it with a passion.
> 
> ink and parchment | blood and bone by Rose_by_another_name  
> Eliza Potter was abandoned in an orphanage by the Dursely's and so 11 years later she refuses to be the Light Golden girl everyone wants. Eliza Potter is more a force of nature than a girl and she refuses to let anything stand in her way to greatness, and that includes meddling old headmasters
> 
> .Bloodsinger by Rol  
> A few weeks after Voldemort's resurrection, Harry Potter is saved from Privet Drive by a mysterious figure. Free for the first time in his life to make his own choices, Harry decides to live his life at the fullest, no matter what anyone else thinks.  
> Darkish!Harry, moral ambiguity, sexual situations, growing up, Wizarding culture is weird


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say, I'm sorry and please don't hate me?
> 
> Suicide warning! If you dont want to read it you can skip the part where it has ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little late today. I was lazying around and I don't feel very well. 2,200 words.

Hari woke up the next morning in an amazing mood that was quickly ruined when she realized Slughorn still taught potions. She sighed as she put on her school robes. She quickly fled downstairs to avoid the other girls.

“Why hello Hari. We’ve got something to show you.” Hari raised a suspicious brow but followed the twins to an alcove.

“I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good.” George said. Hari stared in wonder as the map formed into a map of the school.

“Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makersare, proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP.” Hari read out loud. She let a hand rub carefully over the parchment.

“This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school.” Fred said honestly. He began pointing out a few locations it was safe to hide in, a few places to get to Hogsmead, and other nicknacks.

“So this map shows — everyone.” She asked.

“Everyone.” 

“Where they are”

“What they're doing”

“Every minute”

“Of every day!”

“Brilliant! Where did you get it?”

"Got it from Filch's office of course — First Year.” Harry looked at them with wide eyes, full of admiration. Even she hadn’t managed to steal from Filch yet. Well, he was dead now anyways.

“We decided to pass it to you to use it. We memorised everything.” Fred agreed with his brother with a nod.

“Is-is that Dumbledore?” She asked as she saw the man walking in a line.

“Pacing.”

“He does that a lot lately.”

“Weird.” Hari said. She whispered “Mischief Managed” and folded the map to fit inside of her pocket. “Well, I must go torture myself in Slughorns class. See you all later.” She said as she walked out of the alcove and to breakfast. She saw Draco waiting for her by the door and smiled. Draco blushed and held out a hand. He sneered at her questioning look.

“People are starting to think we're cheating on each other. We need to be more romantic according to Zabini.” Hari shrugged and wrapped her hand in Draco’s larger one. Not as large as Tom’s hand, and not as rough… Tom was going to be so angry. Oh well.

They walked into the great hall hand in hand and they got a few wolf whistles from the other students. Dumbledore was clearly annoyed but he couldn’t say anything about it or he would have to tell the other students to lower their PDA.

“Well, didn’t know you were into morning snogs Hari dearest. You could have asked.” Blaise said with a roguish smile. Hari snorted and punched him in the arm.

“As if Zabini. Shouldn't you save that question for Theo? Personally, I prefer my men to be delicate.” Blaise and Hari shared a look as they waited for Draco’s brain to catch up.

“I’m not delicate!” Draco protested. Blaise snorted while Hari pinched Draco’s cheek.

“Of course not sweetheart. Now, finish eating. I want to go blow up some cauldrons.” They all laughed and quickly ate their breakfast

They made their way down to the potions classroom where they saw Slughorn already waiting for them.

“Ah, Hari! I heard from your father that you have a skillful hand in potion making.” Hari gave the man a false smile which he didn’t even pick up on.

“I like to believe I do Professor. My father has been teaching me for many years now.” Slughorn nodded happily.

“Very good. Ah, it seems everyone else is arriving. Would you like to sit at the front? I would love to have your insightful opinion.” Hari gave the man a fake bright smile. At least he was easy to manipulate.

“Of course professor! Though I don’t have your level of expertise, I would love to help!” She replied. The man clapped her on the shoulder and led the rest of the third years in.

“Okay, welcome everyone! As you all know I am taking after your Professor Snape. I hope you all read the assigned chapters from the summer. Today we are going to be brewing the Girding Potion. Can anyone tell me what this potion does?” Hari raised her hand. “Ah, Hari, what does it do then?”

“The Girding Potion is a potion that gives the drinker more endurance, and is usually drinken by squib construction workers. Drinking too much of the potion can cause your insides to harden and result in your death, and it is recommended you only take it once a week. Personally, I think Tuesday works the best.” The man smiled brightly and gave slytherin three points.

“And this leaves you with the Girding Potion. I do warn those of you who wish to experiment with this potion that the maximum dosage is no more than two of these vials in one day. Perfect potion Hari!” Slughorn said when Hari turned in her perfect potion. She gave him a large blinding smile before she practically skipped out of the classroom, giving her a childish look. She loved getting praise from people who weren’t her parents. It made her incredibly happy. Shew was so happy she skipped all the way to DADA.

“Hello everyone.” Lupin said with a kind smile. “I have heard you haven’t had any good teachers the last two years. I hope I can fix that. As everyone in this class is in their third year, I think we can go over something mildly easy. Turn to page 37.”

“What's a bogart?” Hari asked after he read the title. The man grimaced slightly.

“A boggart is a dark creature that shows your deepest fear. My fear is the moon.”

“Why professor?” Hermione asked. Slytherin sent her a hard glare, but Lupin waved it off.

“No need to get mad. My father was attacked and turned by a werewolf, and he had tried to attack me. I was scared of the moon ever since. My father didn’t survive the second change.” Hermione was now hit with a lot of glares. Lupin cleared his throat and changed the subject.

“I have a Bogart here with us. It's in this trunk. The charm to repel a Bogart is ‘Riddikulus’. You must think of something funny for it to work. Read this chapter on bogarts then we will start.” They all instantly started reading, desperate to find out their own fears, as well as their friends.

Harry sat for a moment. What would be her greatest fear? She wasn’t really afraid of anything. Lupin seemed to notice her internal struggle and whispered.

“I didn’t know my own fear until I was 23. It's alright to not know.” Remus patted her on the shoulder and Hari gave him a warm smile.

Draco was the first one to go. His fear was Hari lying dead at his feet, her green eyes dull and a knife in her throat. When he repealed it, Hari Bogart started doing a line dance.

Hari didn’t pay much attention to anyone else's. Theos was his dead mother, Pansy’ fear was a basilisk, Hermiones was Professor Mcgongall telling her she failed. Not really that important. Neville saw his uncle, and, the poor thing, couldn’t manage to say the spell before he passed out in fear. Hari was next. She walked up, and the being seemed to retreat a bit before forming into her Tom.

“You're not worthy. You were never worthy. I want it back.” He had said. Hari held back tears and tried to manage the spell.

“It's not him. It's just your fear. Riddikulus. That's all you have to say.” Hari was about to call out the spell when it formed into Dudley, hanging by a noose. Hari let out a choked sob before all of Slytherin had wrapped themselves around her. Dudleys Murder-Suicide over the summer had hit them all hard, but it hit Hari even Harder. Dudley had killed his best friend in a fit of rage and ended up killing himself, leaving only a note to Hari saying how sorry he was that they couldn’t stay cousins.

“He’s gone, he’s gone, he’s gone…”Hari repeated over and over again. Draco rubbed circles on her back. He could tell Hari was having a flashback.

***  
**Flashback**

“Hey Hari? There's a letter for you from smeltings.” Hari was confused. Dudley had been oddly quiet lately. He usually sent six letters a month but she had only had two this month. Maybe he got a girlfriend? Hari quickly opened the letter.

Dear Miss Potter, it is within our regret to inform you that Dudley Dursley has recently killed himself. He had attacked his roommate in a fit of rage before he hung himself. He has left you a letter and we have included it.

**Hey Hari. I will always love you little cousin. You always meant the world to me. Those no excuse for the things I did, but I hope you can forgive me. He was talking bad about your sort. Said his sister was sent to that ‘freak school’ and I lost it. I’m so sorry. Please don’t hate me. I know it's my fault, but you're my family, my blood. I will always be here for you in spirit.**

**Love, your cousin.**

***

Hari felt tears slip from her eyes. She passed the letter to Sirius before she ran to her rooms and screamed. She screamed and cried and yelled for so long that her voice went hoarse. She yelled until she bled, then proceeded to wreck her room with pure wild magic. Tom had been trying to get her to calm down, using his presence as a guiding voice,but Hari just continued to scream until the hurt was gone.

She was magically exhausted for a week afterwards.

**Flashback over**

Draco rocked Hari back and forth, soothing her down from her panic attack. Neville was also some help, rubbing her knuckles. Lupin had canceled class and the homework. Almost every student stayed to give Hari love and support. It warmed his heart to see his god daughter this loved. 

“I’m okay, I swear.” Hari said as she stood up shakily. SHe rested her back against Draco, incredibly tired. “Thank you all. This really means a lot.” They all waved it off.

“Anything for our Slytherin princess.” Ron half joked. They all agreed.

“Aww how sweet. Save it for your boyfriend.” Hari joked. Neville and Ron flushed. She raised a weak brow at them.

“What? Stop snogging in the Slytherin common room. You're both in Gryffindor.” Everyone laughed as the two began to sputter, both read down their neck.

“Hari, I’m going to have to tell Sirius and Severus, You know this right?” Hari sighed and nodded her head. Better be prepared for an hour long letter.

Uwu

It wasn’t an hour long letter actually. It was a full out visit. Hari was sitting in Professor Lupin's classroom, eating some chocolate scones, when her parents stumbled through the floo.

“We left Lia at Narcissa’s. Now, explain what happened, and why it affected you so bad.” Sirius explained. Hari sighed and grabbed another scone to snack on. Reluctantly, she told them what happened in Defense. 

“I just, I thought I was over it. Death happens. I want to be a bloody freaking Lady and I’m so affected by dead bodies.” Severus wanted to reprimand her on her language, but decided not too. The girl needed to vent.

“Big D was close to you Hari, it makes sense that it would affect you even after you were over it. It's the grief, Hari. You know this.” Sirius soothed.

“I just...if I had gone to smeltings like Dudley had maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Maybe I shouldn’t have been a witch.” She began to mumble before Severus jerked her jaw up and kissed her forehead.

“It's not your fault. You know this, I know this, Your papa knows this, Dudley knew this. It's not your fault.” Severus said. It was a gentle tone, but it was a command all the same. Hari needed to understand this.

“Thank you dad.” Hari said as she gave the potion master a hug. Sirius and Lupin joined in before Remus sighed.

“I wish Fenrir was here. I miss him.” He said with a longing look.

“Keep it in your pants Moony!” Sirius joked. Hari and Severus’ faces both went green. Nasty Papa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes to my guest reviewer on Fanfiction.net, and the second kissing part to my friend over on wattpad. Trisha, I hope your reading xD

Hari was having a beautiful discussion with Luna and Hermione one Tuesday morning. Luna was arguing that Nargles were real creatures, while Hermione was arguing that they weren’t

“Hari, what's your opinion?” Hermione asked suddenly. Hari shrugged.

“I can’t see them but some people can. Tracey swears she can see them. Personally, I don’t think they exist. Lets ask a Hufflepuff.” They stood up and walked through the library. 

“Ah, Lina Tate, how are you today?” She asked the pureblood girl. It was obvious she was crying earlier. 

“I’m fine. What do you need, Lady Potter?” She asked in a respectful tone. Hari placed a soft hand on her shoulder and smiled.

“Nonsense, call me Hari. Come join us. We need to add a Hufflepuff to our circle.” She meekly nodded and followed them to their circle table. She sat in the chair and looked shocked.

“These chairs are a lot more comfortable than the other ones.” She said as she sunk into the chair. A breeze came back and she shivered. Hari quickly transfigured her skirt into a blanket.

“Sorry, I should have told you about the bad thing about this spot. The chairs are the best, but we get random blasts of air. A spell gone wrong. Nobody but us sits here.” She nodded and accepted the skirt blanket. Hermione sighed in inclination.

“You really have to stop transfiguring your clothes for people. Professor Snape told you to stop.” Hari giggled awkwardly.

“I’m being rebellious?” She tried to say. Luna and Lina laughed when Hermione banged her head on the table.

“Okay, back to our original discussion. Lina, do you know what a nargle is?” Hermione asked as she raised her head. Lina nodded quickly.

“Mama always talks about them, and she made me a special pair of glasses to see them. I have them here!” Hari smirked at Hermione when she groaned. Lina handed them to Hari, who casted a quick copying spell on them. She did it twice more before they all had four pairs. They quickly put on their winter cloaks, before Hari transfigured her shorts into another skirt.

“It's a cult.” Hermione snorted while the other two raised a brow. Hari quickly explained what a cult was before they slipped the glasses on.

“Wow...It’s so colorful!” Hermione said as they walked through the halls. They all had two Library books each, holding them on their left side. Most students gave them weird looks but some older guys gave them wolf whistles. Hari understood why they did. Hermione was incredibly attractive when she did stuff with her hair. Hari had curled it that morning. It matched really good with her tan skin.

Hari had her black hair curled as well, actually, they all did. What a fun coincidence on Lina’s part. Her olive skin contrasted with her glasses. Luna looked simply pretty, blonde hair matching pale skin. Lina’s brown hair was long and flowy against dark skin. Her eyes were a dark blue, almost indigo color. Lunas were a pale silver. Hari had her own auburn and green eyes, and Hermione had her chocolate brown eyes. Soon they were stopped when Draco walked in front of them.

“We want to join your gang. Where do we get those glasses?” Hari smiled and copied her own glasses into three pairs. One for Draco and his bright blue eyes, one for Blaise and his purple eyes, and one for Theo and his Blue-green. Hari passed them out and the boys flocked at the back, walking all the way to the great hall. What a great way to end November.

Uwu

Hari sat in the common room examining Blaise. Theodore was incredibly mad at the boy for kissing someone else and was refusing to talk to him. It didn’t make sense to either of them. The two weren’t dating. Blaise was a tall, dark skinned boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes. He had strong hands and an even stronger grip, according to some of the girls. Hari walked over and plopped herself in his lap.

“Teach me how to kiss.” She asked suddenly. This got a lot of cheers and whistles from the other Slytherin Students. 

“Okay. Why?” Hari shrugged.

“I wanna be able to kiss properly. My first kiss was a peck. Teach me.” Blaise shrugged and moved Hari’s hands to his neck, and let his hands fall on her hips.

“I’ll start it. I personally like when my girl  _ tries _ to take control, but most girls don’t.” Hari nodded and let her lips connect with Zabini’s. It was slow at first, but Blaise started pushing a little harder. At his lips’ touch she blossomed like a flower and the incarnation was complete. She pushed back. He kissed her repetitively, only breaking for a quick breath. Zabini smirked when she flushed. 

Suddenly a stinging hex was sent at Hari and she hissed, turning to see an angry Draco and Theodore. She gave them a confused look.

“Yes? Do you need something?” Draco looked furious and sharply nodded. Theodore spoke up for him. It was likely that if Draco said anything he might hex the girl.

“Why are you kissing Blaise?” Theodore asked in a shaky voice. Hari gave a large smile.

“He’s teaching me how to kiss! I never learned and it would be weird to ask Pansy. She’s like a sister to me. Although I could have asked Luna. She wouldn’t have minded, and I know that fifth year Ravenclaw taught her pretty well. I’m sorry. Should I have asked someone else?” Theo let out a sigh before a grateful smile graced his features. Draco stormed off into the boys dormitory. Hari gave Theo a questioning look but her just shook his head.

“Give him time to cool off. Why did you ask Zabini and not Malfoy?” Hari blushed and looked down, quickly coming up with a lie.

“So that I could give him a better kiss.” She said as she played with her heir and lordship rings. Most of the older girls swooned. Zabini pinched her cheek which earned him a poke in the ribs. Theodore rubbed the back of his neck. 

“You should probably go explain to Draco. He was pissed. I think he thought you were trading him in or something.” Hari’s eyes widened and she could feel Tom's presence say ‘I told you so!’. She quickly shot up and to the boys Dormitory. Theo followed her up to get the door to open but left quickly. When Hari entered the room she saw it in shreds, magic lashing out at her only to be soothed as she walked closer. She walked closer and hugged him around the middle. Draco dropped his magic instantly and turned to face her, ready to lash out at the girl. She was rubbing her face into his back.

“I was learning to kiss you. You already know a lot of stuff and I..just wanted to make you happy.” She fibbed. Well, it wasn’t really a lie, but she didn’t romantically like the blonde. Sexually she liked him 100%, but other than that there wasn’t anything.

“Then show me what you learned.” Hari nodded and latched onto his lips. His heart, like an amphibian, moves the moment between two elements: one, excitement; the other, fear. He tried to pay attention, he tried to hold up his end of things. But Hair was way ahead of Him. She swirled her head back and forth the way actresses did in the movies. Draco started doing the same, but out of the corner of Hari’s mouth she scolded, “You’re the man.” So he stopped. Draco stood stiffly with arms on Hari’s neck. Finally Hair broke off the kiss. She looked at him blankly for a moment, and then smiled, leaving another soft kiss on his lips before leaving the boys Dormitory, leaving Draco with his own thoughts. 

Hari walked to her own room before falling on the bed and screaming. Tom would be so much better to kiss.

Uwu

It was a beautiful snowy day at Snape manor. Hari was excited to be spending Yule with her family. Draco and Hari hadn’t talked about the kiss much, but it was pretty obvious that Draco wanted more. He would randomly kiss her lips, almost begging her to kiss him again in that breathtaking way. Hari didn’t want to though. From now on she would only kiss Tom.

Hari was sitting in the living room when a crack of apparition was heard. She quickly grabbed her wand and sneaked through the shadows only to see Tom. She quickly rushed over and hugged the, now, 17 year old boy.

“Happy Birthday Tom!” She squealed. “I didn’t know you were coming!” He smirked before leaving a soft kiss on her lips. She stood still for a minute, paralyzed. It was so much warmer the Draco’s kiss...She shook the feeling of shock away and rushed up stairs to get everyone up. Sirius was already up with Lia, but Severus was still lying in bed. The Malfoys were sleeping in for once. The party last night must have been too much for their pureblood manners.

Draco rushed downstairs and they waited. The blonde desperately wanted to sit next to Hari but the brunette man was sending him glares, wordlessly telling him to back off. Hari had explained after the kiss that they wouldn’t be able to be together, that she was rightfully Toms, but he didn’t care. Much. He resisted rubbing a hand over his face. He saw all the adults come down stairs and sit down, not before giving Hari her little sister.

The adults enjoyed christmas that year, only getting one gift from each person. Hari had way too many gifts last year. Hari rubbed her neck in embarrassment before she gave Tom his gift. He raised an eyebrow before he opened it. He pulled out a pure silver bracelet with their initials carved into it. Hari wrung her hands.

“I uh..I made it. It's pure silver, and has a list of protection charms, including one Daddy made from Veritaserum.” She explained. Tom smiled and gave the girl a kiss on her forehead. Narcisa watched as Draco clenched his fist and sighed. Draco had explained to them the situation and she agreed with Hari that it wouldn’t be good to try and start a relationship with Hari while Tom was around. 

The group conversed a bit before Tom stood up and stretched, showing off lean muscles that draco definitely didn’t have. Hari watched Tom like a hawk, drinking in every image she saw, making plans to go over them in her mind scape.

“I am quite tired. Would you mind showing me to a plain room, Hari?” He asked. Hari smiled with a nod and led Tom upstairs to the room on the left side of her room. Draco’s room was on the right.

“Okay, what do you really need?” She felt Tom's hand on her hip. Before she could withdraw her mind from its far places, his arms were around her, as sure and hard as a rock. She felt the same rush of helplessness, the sinking yielding, the surging tide of warmth that left her limp. And the quiet face of Tom Riddle was blurred and drowned to nothingness. He bent back her head across his arm and kissed her, softly at first, and then with a swift gradation of intensity that made her cling to him as the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world. His insistent mouth was parting her shaking lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, evoking from her sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. And before a swimming giddiness spun her round and round, she knew that she was kissing him back. Tom ended the kiss with a peck on her head.

“Goodnight my little horcrux.” And with that Hari was teleported back into her room. She quickly changed and got into bed, trying to cool her blushing face down.

Uwu

“Malfoy, get in here.” Tom said. He watched as the boy hesitated before pushing the door open. It was obvious that he was watching through the door. He turned a feral grin towards the boy.

“Did you see how she was at my mercy? How her body was clinging and dying for more? Did you see how she was ready to do whatever I asked?” The blonde boy nodded numbly. His heart felt so broken. Tears were streaming down his face. “Did you really think that you could compete with me? An all powerful Dark Lord?” Draco sniffed.

“I..I-I just thought that we had something. She kissed me that first time and I just thought..”His words faded out and Tom laughed.

“She liked you in first year, but you can’t compete with me. Plus, I know who you will end up with anyways, thanks to Hari’s friend Luna Lovegood. Would you like me to tell you?” Draco nodded quickly, loose tears being blinked away. Tom smirked and Draco knew the information would come with a price.

“If you no longer kiss Hari I will tell you.” Draco rubbed his chin in thought, which greatly aggravated Tom. He was actually contemplating this? A moment later Draco nodded, saying he wouldn’t do it anymore.

“Good job mini Malfoy. Now, the person you will end up with is-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to do a mini part of the story as a Vindictive!Tom, but I decided to just add it to the story. It would only have been 500 words any ways.
> 
> Anyways, Sorry for the short chapter today. I recently started Beat-ing for three stories. Phantom, The assassin Hero by  
> MyOpCharecter Its a MHA Story and its really good. I recoment it. Its my fic Rec for today. Heres the summary.
> 
> Since Izuku turned four his life had changed worse. Why, because he didn't like the rest of the kids, got his quirk and with that the bullying started.  
> But what should have been the day of his life was also the day he lost everything he had.
> 
> With five Izuku got his quirk. With five Izuku lost both his parents. With five he lost his emotions.
> 
> See how Izuku progresses and grow up, slowly letting feelings back into his heart. Its a KirishimaxDeku Story
> 
> My other two stories are on wattpad by Trisha_The_Boss. Ones posted and one isn't, and were also trying to work on a story together. I hope you enjoyed. 2,290 words.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for a few days. Gonna get caught up on sleep and work. Hope you enjoyed! 2,001 words.

“Are you sure you want to do this Ter? In front of the whole Slytherin common room?” She asked the fifth year girl.

“Of course! I need to put your ass in its place!” She said with a cocky smirk. Sirius, Severus, Lucio, and Narcissa were all there. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, desperate to see how the match ended up. Hari gave the girl a wide feral smile. Remus stood up and held his wand at arms length.

“Okay, is everyone ready?” The two girls bowed and walked five pases back. Bowing again, they held their wands at the ready, both waiting for someone to move. Hari casted a wandless illusion spell. Lila Ter started seeing images everywhere. Potter suddenly had large black wings and blood red horns. The girl slashed her wand trying to get rid of the image.

“SIT THE FUCK DOWN!” She screamed. Hari let out a crazy laugh. The duel began. 

Hari ducked under a rare cutting curse and quickly sent her one bone-smashing hex. It hit the girls finger, and in her distraction Hari was hit with a tripping jinx.

“Empty bitches need water cause I’m gonna give you hell.” Hari said with a rage filled smile. The girl sent another group of spells. ‘Incarcerous’, ‘Reducto’, ‘Remsempra’, and ‘Relashio’. She was hit with Relashio and Remsempra, destroying her right arm (she was left handed) and giving it a good twisted shape. Hari herself was hit with a hard sound cancelling spell to the ear and a numbing spell on her left fingers. She was right handed.

The duel progressed, slowly getting into darker spells which was making Madam Pomferey sweat. She had been called after the first bone crushing curse was sent out. The old woman watched in morbid fascination as her favorite Slytherin was effortlessly dodging spell after spell.

“I got something for you! CRUCIO!” Hari felt pain rack through her body. Worse than any beating, any heart ache, and pain she had ever felt. She couldn’t hear her own screams until suddenly she could. She fell to the floor, exhausted, but she wasn’t losing her title as queen. A quick glance showed her friends sobbing and screaming.

“I’m better, aren’t I?” Hari snorted and took the hand offered to her, crushing it immediately, rendering her wandless. She screamed in pain.

“It's like the Devil playing with Satan, isn’t it?” She asked with an ice cold smile, sending shivers down everyone's spines.

“I’ll kill you for this! Avada-” Suddenly her eyes glassed over and she stood very still. Pomferey was crying, Severus was murderous, and Sirius was insanely quiet.

“Bow.” When the girl started refusing the imperious Hari held out her wand. “Bow!” The girl struggled a bit. “BOW!” The girl dropped to her knees, head down. She canceled the spell. When the girl tried to stand up again, Hari turned around and stomped her foot, accidentally sending a wave of wild magic towards everyone.

“SIT DOWN!” Ter fell unconscious and Hari turned around to face everyone.

“As you can clearly see, I am the  _ queen _ of Slytherin. I doubt I could take any seventh years in my state at the moment, but if you want to fight we can fight tomorrow.” She turned around when Blackwood started crying.

“Monster! Monster! You're a monster!” Hari turned around with a deadly smirk. She walked closer to the girl, no one daring to get in her way.

“I can smell your fear.” She mused. She quickly turned around and walked away. A spell was casted at her, but Whiperjade launched in front of it. The snake hissed and inched closer. Hari wasn’t stopping him, and it was scaring the younger girl. Whip brushed his fangs against her thigh before Hari called him off.

“Remember, I’m the definition of the worst kind of mean!” She said with a laugh, before she promptly passed out.

Uwu

“Do you love me Tom?” Hari asked the boy. Tom nodded and wrapped the girl in a hug.

“Always and forever, my little horcrux.” Her smile turned into a frown, then suddenly into an angry glare. 

“Is that all I am to you, Tom? A Horcrux that's yours for the taking? That's all you think of me as, isn't it?” Tom was confused. Hari just glared, before her face popped up beside him.

“Do you love me?” Tom was about to respond when he saw it again.

“Do you need me?” Tom screamed yes, but Hari wasn’t having it.

“Do you want me?” Tom was practically crying now. Suddenly Draco walked up and took Hari by the hands.

“Do you love me?” He asked. It was calm and distorted, but Hari replied with a happy yes.

“Do you need me?” Always and forever. His words against him.

“Do you want me?” The kiss was hot and heavy, something only Hari and Tom should share. Suddenly Hari had turned to him and raised her wand.

“Avada Kedavr-” 

Tom sat up suddenly in his bed, sweat dripping off of him, falling in droplets onto the bed. He quickly entered his mindscape to find Hari sleeping. Shaking her awake he gave her a long kiss. Tongues sliding against each other and lips pressing against everything. Hari stared up sleepily at Tom.

“Promise me you want me and love me. If you want me to stop calling you my little horcrux. Please don’t ever leave me alone.” Tom sobbed into Hari’s head. Hari just rubbed his back not knowing what to do. Hari pulled them both into Hogwarts, using a bunch of Hari’s stored Magic. She pulled the sobbing Tom into her bed. She hugged him close and hard, whispering promises into his ears.

“I will always love you Tom. No matter what you do. Even if you cheat, I will still be fully yours. I don’t recommend it though.” Tom gave a watery chuckle. “I actually like your little nickname for me Tom. Makes me feel special to be honest.” She mumbled sleepily. Tom sniffed a little and brought the girl closer, her face laying against his chest.

“Goodnight my little horcrux. I love you.” But she was already asleep.

Uwu

Hari was playing around when she decided to check the Marauder's map. She hissed the password, which she found worked in any language, and started spying on some of her friends. She saw the dots labeled “RON WEASLEY” and “NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM” in what looked like a broom closet. Draco was talking with Terry Boot, his new friend from Ravenclaw, Dumbledore was talking to Professor Lupin, and she wondered what it was about. The full moon was last week, and Professor Lupin was getting a lot better at staying healthy during the days before the full moon. All thanks to Sirius of course. It seemed that Papa, Dad, and Lucio were talking to the minister. Apparently they were looking for a rat animagus that was supposed to be Peter Pettigrew. Hari was all for Voldemort's support, but she hated Peter with a passion only seen in Rage-Murderers.

Hari began looking over the map when she noticed a certain dot- That mother fucker was pretending to be the Gryffindors pet rat. He was fucking scabers. Hari rubbed a hand over her face before she launched down the stairs, map in hand, to Dumbledore's office.

“Dumbledore! I know where Petergrew is!” The man raised his eyebrows and Hari showed him the map. She saw the happy gleam in his eyes seeing the map.

“No you can’t have this. My Father, Papa, and Remus made it. It’s a family heirloom.” Dumbledore let out a sigh, but nodded non the less.

“I will call the minister. Hari, will you go get him?” Hari gave a wide smile and rushed down the stairs. She ran all the way to Gryffindor tower. 

“Ah Hello Hari! Come in come in!” Said the Fat Lady as she approached. It seems the woman knew she was in a hurry. She smiled and ran into the room. When she opened the parchment again, she saw Scabbers, uh, Peter, sitting on Neville’s bed. She folded the paper away and walked up the dorm stairs, Hogwarts opening the door for her.

“Hey Scabbers!” She said in a happy tone. Said rat poked his head up. Hari sat by the bed and rubbed his furry head. “Ron asked me to get you. Apparently there's a potion to make you more active or something. I don’t know what he’s talking about. I think you're perfect.” Hari cast a wordless stupefy and the rat fell sideways. Hari’s eyes widened in fake fear.

“Oh no! Scabbers! Let's get you to Ron!” She scooped up the rat and ran to the headmasters office.

“Here he is sir. One rat animagus.” Dumbledore quickly casted the revealing spell, and there stood a rat faced man. It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upwards from the ground; limbs were sprouting; next moment, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands.Hari casted a spell to bind him in ropes.

“Azkaban! Azkaban I say! We should throw him in!” Hari shook her head. She wanted to giggle when he saw her dad restraining Sirius. She got a sad look on his face.

“I don’t think he deserves Azkaban Minister.” She sent Petigrew a smile.

“Oh Hari! So merciful, just like james. Sirius! Remus! Old pals.” The rat faced man began trying to grab at Hari’s hands.

“We were no longer friends when you betrayed James and Lily! What about the Marauder's code? Friends before power!” Sirius growled. Peter seemed to coward behind her.

“Why don’t you think he deserves Azkaban Hari?” Dumbledore asked. Hari sent a cruel smile at Peter and ripped her hand out of his grasp.

“It's simple, professor! I think we should throw him to the dementors, and give him a Kiss.” The all shivered, but Sirius growled and stood by his daughter.

“I second that! No one hurts my family and gets away with it!” And so it was decided. Peter Pettigrew would get the Dementors Kiss.

Uwu

“C'mon Hermione! I need to get some last minute reviews in! The tests are gonna be tomorrow! I need to be prepared!” Hari whined to the tan girl. She just laughed as they made their way to the library. 

“You will be fine. Come on, let's go to the library and play chess with the boys. You need a cool down.”

So they spent most of that day arguing about random things, playing gobstones and chess,  _ trying _ to teach draco to draw. A good way to start exam week.

Uwu

“Sister!” Said a two year old Cecelia. She chuckled as the girl launched her way into her arms. She patted her face. “Tes?” Hari laughed and nodded.

“What did you get?” Her papa asked as he went into the dining room.

“All O’s except in Astronomy and Care. Astronomy is an A and Care is EE.” Sirius clapped her on the shoulder, which Lia copied.

“She copies everything. We can’t even kiss in front of her. She tried to kiss her bear and then attacked us.” Hari laughed and hugged the two year old. She made a face.

“Daddy Pee Pee.” Siriussighed and mumbled something suspiciously like ‘We did this five minutes ago’ and picked her up. Hari launched into a fit of giggles and began eating the breakfast Cupa the house elf and supplied. A soaked Sirius came back into the kitchen with a laughing Severus and giggling Cecelia. She looked at all of them.

“Your dad scared Lia and she threw me into the tub I was filling for her. Let's say i’m suddenly hungry and feel like eating really slow.” Hari laughed again and kept eating, biting into a piece of cinnamon toast. A good day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys! Sorry for the break! stress and work ahve been getting to me, but here we go and im back at it. 2,001 words xD Doing the fic rec up here.
> 
> All Of The King's Horses by ChibiTsukiHikari. Its a TOmarry, and basically Harry has to put Tom bakc together again or Death is gonna lose his shit. Its really funny.
> 
> Broken Angel by Black_Rose_of_Death [archived by HPFandom_archivist]  
> Harry lets his mask shatter... And people do not act as expected... Another Tomarry but its so gooooood. Only four chapters.

Hari sighed as she read her fourth year potions book. She had gotten two letters that morning. One was from Professor Slughorn which she wasn’t expecting. The second was from Tom.

The letter from Slughorn was telling her about the new event going on at the school. Apparently, the ministry thought it would be an  _ amazing _ idea to start up the Triwizard Tournament. The one from Tom however, was completely different.

_ Hello Hari Dear! _

_ I will be starting school at Drumstang this year for the TriWizard Tournament! I will go by the name Thomas Drile, a pure blood that was recently homeschool. Imagine my shock when they put your name in the goblet of fire! _

‘That sick fuck.’ Hari thought with an angry laugh. He was actually- nope nope nada. She couldn’t bring herself to think about it, lest she hurt Cecelia. She looked over at her two year old sister and sighed happily. She did not have a care in the world. Good for her.

“Oh Daddy! Tom has some big news!” Sirius and Severus both sighed, but looked over at their teenage daughter. Both adults knew she was completely attached to Tom, but their daughter would never say she was.  _ Apparently _ she only loved her family and friends. 

Sev read the letter from Tom, facepalmed, and paced it to his husband. The silver eyed wizard read the letter before setting it aflame. Hari looked affronted.

“Dad! I keep all of Tom’s letters unless he tells me to burn them! Why’d you burn that one?” Sirius shrugged with a large smile.

“I don’t know. I just felt like it. Also, don’t use the shampoo. Sevy put hair dye in it.” Hari sent a stink eye to her dad but he just smirked. Hari hadn’t managed to get any pranks in on him this summer. Well, she got one, but that was during winter break. The Weasley twins had gifted her a box of assorted prank chocolates, hidden as a normal box of chocolates. Severus ate one and suddenly he was a pale pink color, with two yellow wings sticking out from his back. He didn’t think it was that amusing, but Hari was laughing for days afterwards. Every time she saw him, actually.

“Haha Hari. You have thirty minutes to get dressed. Draco and Boot are coming to take you shopping this year. I’m staying with Cecelia. You know how she is with large crowds.” Hari did in fact know how she was. She had used accidental magic at a year and a half to make herself deaf so she no longer had to hear the crowds.

“Alrighty then. Bye!” She rushed upstairs to grab her list.

**_Magical Drafts and Potions_ **

**_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_ **

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ **

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ **

**_A history of magic Pottermore_ **

**_A History of Magic_ **

**_Intermediate Transfiguration_ **

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ **

**_Unfogging the Future_ **

**_Ancient Runes Made Easy_ **

**_Rune Dictionary_ **

She nodded and slipped it into her shorts’ pocket before slipping on a sky blue robe. She walked down stairs to see Draco and Terry Boot hand in hand. She smirked as both boys blushed and pulled away. They  _ had _ been getting closer lately. She wondered how it happened, but didn’t really want to know.

“Come on! I want to get some new books. Then we can stop at that private coffee shop by the eye shop.” They both laughed as they followed the bouncing girl to the floo.

Now that Draco was properly looking at Hari, the girl had filled out a lot. She still had a smaller form then most girls, being malnourished for so long, but she also had a lithe seeker build. Her chest, he blushed at thinking about her breast, was a lot bigger than it used to be. Her hips were wide, yet her waist was small. Seeker build indeed. Draco leaned over to his taller boyfriend.

“It's so weird seeing her walk like she owns the place. She’s younger than me!” He complained as they walked through the alley. Boys and girls alike seemed to stare at the trio. Draco, being of gorgeous Malfoy blood. Hari for being a ‘complete snack’ according to Blaise, and Terry being his sexy Pureblood self. 

Draco would forever drink in Terry’s appearance, even if he was old and brittle. Terry had a sharp jaw, a straight outward nose, and small lips. His eyes were a similar shade to Draco’s own cold blue, but gave off a royal color. His face was hard as stone, but his eyes showed his happiness as he wrapped an arm around Draco’s wasit. His hair was light brown, and cut in a comb over style. Draco sighed as he leaned into the boy.

“Stop being so romantic and let's go get our books. You can go snuggle on the couch once we get home.” Draco sputtered indefinitely, but untangled himself from Terry’s warm, strong arms, and began looking for his own books.

Uwu

“Hey Terry? Aren’t you related to Webster Boot, the adopted son of Ilvermorny founders?” Terry nodded his head.

“Yeah I am. Why do you ask?” Hari swallowed her bite of ice cream and explained.

“Well, I was wondering if you had ever been there. What's the curriculum like? The teachers? Is it a good school? What are the houses?” She shot off a list of questions.

“Uhm, well. The curriculum was a lot better than Hogwarts, but not as good as Bueaxbatons. They have everything. The teachers were pretty good at what they did, but there were a few biased ones. I was in the house Thunderbird. The house of adventures. It was pretty good until the attack in my second year, which is why I switched here in third year. Someone set off a spider and it went attacking students. The other houses are Horned Serpent, Wampus, and Pukwudgie. The house of scholars, Warriors, and Helpers. They show what you care about most. Your mind, Your body, Your soul, or your heart. All in all it's a great school, but there aren’t any muggle borns.” Hari nodded as she continued to write down notes. Wait- when did she pull out parchment? They all laughed until a tall brown haired boy walked over and pressed a large kiss on Hari’s cheek. Hari looked stunned for a moment, then she smiled and launched herself into the boy's arms.

“Hello Thomas! I didn’t know you were going to be here today! You should have said something! Let me introduce you to Terry Boot. Terry, this is my boyfriend Thomas Drile, homeschooled pureblood. He’s starting at Durmstrang this year.” Terry’s eyes sparkled, before he asked the same questions Hari did about Ilvermorny.

“Ah.” He gave a soft chuckle. “Definitely a Ravenclaw. Well, there’s four houses. Terpsichora House is the newest of the Houses, being only two centuries old. It's a lot like the Hufflepuff here at Hogwarts, They welcome anyone as long as they help in pranks. They have colors. Sunshine yellow and Periwinkle. It has a platypus as its mascot. Concinne House dates back to the late Renaissance period. It has a white tiger, and is the most exclusive of all the houses. It only cares about charm and talent, but it's rare anyone other than a pureblood gets sorted into the house. It's white and red. Kind of what people think Slytheirn is. Atticus is the oldest of the current Durmstrang Houses, the only one that dates back to the founding of the school. Its colors are green and black, and they love cunningness and bravery. The Atticus house mascot is a Thestral, and the house colors are green and black. It roughly corresponds to Slytherin with a dash of Gryffindor thrown in for good measure. Finally, there's Liberalis. Liberalis House is nearly as old as Atticus House, and was founded by a wizard who felt that a student's time at school was better filled with scholarly pursuits of esoteric subjects than duelling. Their colors are purple and grey, and their mascot is the chimpanzee. They're like a darker version of Ravenclaw.” He laughed when he noticed Hari writing everything down. She just sent him a coy smile.

“Wow. Thats a lot of information. How do you know so much?” Tom shrugged.

“My parents both went to Durstrang. Told me everything I needed to know. I was sorted into Liberalis. The paper considered Atticus but I was more of an over thinker. Oh, we hold a paper that looks into your soul or something. It writes what house you're going to be going to. Doesn’t Ilvermorny have the same thing?” Terry nodded and returned to sipping his coffee, a happy smile on his face.

Hari suddenly raised from her seat, pulled a blonde and redhead over to their table, and smiled. They both looked at each other, but sat down.

“Hello. I’m Hari, Hari Potter. In my Runes class we were doing an assignment to get extra points if we write what we know about the other schools down. I noticed that you had a Beauxbatons badge and you had an Inkmore broch. Can we ask you what the school is like?” The brunette started talking.

“In the palace there are three castles as we call them, and we are sorted with a clear orb that shows the colour of your castle. Bellefeuille is well known ‘or bravery, sensitivity, loyalty, and love of nature. The ‘ouse colour is green and the ‘ouse is symbolised by ‘ive leaves. My triplet is in this house. Ombrelune is well known ‘or cunning, logic, ambition, and curiosity. The ‘ouse colour is grey and the ‘ouse is symbolised by a sinister looking moon. My seester is in this castle, and it's more logical than anything. My own ‘ouse is Papillonlisse. It's well known ‘or kindness, artistic ability, maturity, and idealism. The ‘ouse colour is purple and the house is symbolized by a butterfly alighting on a leaf. We have a lot of normal classes, like math, reading, writing, and don’t care about someone's blood, only their personality and if they are powerful enough.” Hari nodded and scribbled away. Five minutes later Hari turned to the blonde. She blushed a bit under the girl's heavy stare but began in a southern accent.

“Well, Inkmore goes by colors like batons does. That's why it's called Inkmore.” She giggled nervously. “Uhm, well there's my own house. It's Red. It's where, the, uh, passionate and sincere people go. We have six houses. Red, Blue, Green, Pink, Black, and Yellow. Blue stands for people who are calm, trusting, and secure. Green stands for energy and elegance. Pink for people who are caring and kind and the like. Black is Sophistication, fearfulness, and dedication. Not many people like the color black and hate being sorted there. Most abused or harmed children get sorted there. Then there's yellow. It stands for loyalty and knowledge. There are bad things about the houses too, the bad parts of them. Yellow also stands for deceit. Black for power hungry, or vengeful. Pink for excessive order. Green for Envy or misfortune. Blue stands for covetousness, and Red represents cruelty and Jealousy. The classes don’t care much for this light dark propaganda that Dumbledore is spouting. We believe in all magicks.” Hari quickly wrote down what she was saying before crossing off a bunch of names on the list.

“Thank you so very much. Do you happen to know a person from Flintsis? I’ve always wanted to learn about the houses there.” The brunette nodded, her french accent slightly there, but slightly not.

“Yes, my cousin goes there. I shall mail you a letter. To ‘Ogwarts?” Hari nodded, giving both the girls quick hugs before her group left the table to go back to Prince Manor. What they didn't see was a an old man, watching them with a skeptical look in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/durmstrangv2/about-the-houses-t4005.html
> 
> Information for the Durmstrang houses
> 
> https://beauxbatonsacademyx.weebly.com/houses.html
> 
> Information for Beauxbatons houses
> 
> The other two are mine, and you can find Ilvermorny on the Hogwarts wiki.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2353 words!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> High HAri is best Hari
> 
> Writing off my own experiences with alcohol. Not a good thing. I will never drink again.

Hari disentangled herself from Draco and got to her feet. It seems that they had arrived at some type deserted stretch of misty moor. In front of them were two grumpy old wizards, one of whom had a thick roll of parchment. Both were dressed as muggles, though very inexpertly: The man with the parchment wore a tweed suit with thigh-length galoshes; his colleague, a kilt and poncho.

“Good morning Basil.” Lucius said happily. The man looked up and smiled. Narcissa picked up the watch portkey they used to get there, and placed it into a large box filled with other items. Hari could see an old newspaper, a boot, and a punctured football.

“Morning Lucius.” The man with the kilt said Wearily. “Not on duty, aye? Lucky you, lucky you. I’ve already had to ward off six muggles. Hand on, Touc will find your campsite.” The grey haired man nodded.

“Yes sir. Malfoy Malfoy..” Lucius nodded, before adding.

“And Snape. It's under Malfoy-and-Snape '' The man nodded before clearing his throat.

“Okay, ah! Here it is! Two tents, booked a few months ago. Right, it should be towards the front of the stadium. You need to talk to Mr. Roberts.” They all nodded and began to walk towards a white house.

“Good morning!” Said Lucius.

“Morning!” The muggle said with a yawn.

“Do you happen to be Mr.Roberts?”

“Aye, I am.” He gave the family a kind look. “Who are you?”

“Malfoy and Snape. Booked two tents a few days ago.” The man nodded.

“That's it. Just one night?” Lucius nodded. “Are you paying right now?”

“Yes. Here you go.” He handed the man a small stack of cash tied together with a rubber band.

“I’m taking it you aren’t foreign?” Lucius looked confused but cleared his throat.

“Pardon? I don’t quite understand.” repeated Lucius puzzled.

“No, it's just, you don’t dress like anyone else here. I had two people try to pay me with large gold coins, and others with fake money. You had no trouble.” Lucius nodded and gave a laugh, but the man continued.

“Never been this crowded. Hundreds of people pre-booking. Normally people just turn up.”

“Is that right?” The man nodded again.

“Aye.” He said thoughtfully. “People from all over. Thousands of foreigners. And not just foreigners. Weirdos, you know? There's a bloke walking ‘round in a kilt and a poncho.” Hari snorted, but quickly composed herself.

“It's like a sort of...I don’t know..rally. It seems they all know each other somehow.”

At that moment, a wizard in plus-fours appeared out of thin air in front of Mister Roberts front door.

“ _ Obliviate _ !” He said sharply, pointing his wand at the muggle. His eyes suddenly slid out of focus, his brows unknitted, and a dreamy look of unconcern fell over his face. Hari recognized the symptoms of one who just had his memory modified.

“A map of the campsite for you,” Mr. Roberts said placidly to Lucio. “And your change.” He handed back the money they had just paid with.

“Thank you very much.” Lucius said before he walked away, group following.

The wizard in plus-fours accompanied them toward the gate to the campsite. He looked exhausted: His chin was blue with stubble and there were deep purple shadows under his eyes. Once out of hearing range for Mr. Roberts, he muttered to Lucius and Snape, “Been having trouble with him. He needs a Memory Charm ten times a day to keep him happy. And Ludo Bagman’’s not helping. Goin around shouting about Quaffles and Bludgers at the top of his voice, not a perry for Anti-Muggle security. Blimey, I’ll be glad when this is over. See you later, Mr Malfoy, Professor Snape.”

He disapparated.

“I thought Mr. Bagman was the head of Magical Games and Sports,” Hari said, looking surprised. “He should know better than to talk about Bludgers near a Muggle, shouldn’t he?”

“He should,” Said her father, leading them through the campsite. “But Ludo’s always been a bit...well... _ lax _ about security. You couldn’t wish for a more enthusiastic Head of the sports department though. He played Quidditch for England himself, you know.”

Uwu

“Is it just my eyes or is everything green?” Draco asked. Lia giggled as she ran up to a smaller tent covered in green clovers and rugs. Hari laughed as she ran over to their own tent. It wasn’t as big as the parents, but it was enough for three people.

“Hey, is that our Queen we see?” Hari wiped around to see two identical redheads standing behind her.

“Hello you two. You're supporting Ireland as well?” Suddenly she saw Mrs. Weasley walk over to them, a scared look in her eyes.

“Hari, Miss Potter, can I talk to you?” Hari raised an eyebrow but nodded, knowing she could portkey to her one fathers. She pulled them over to a secluded corner.

“People are telling me that I voted against you living with Snape, and that I called him a death eater. I don’t remember anything. I didn’t even go to a Wizengamot meeting. That would have to be Arthur. Arthur also said I said some terrible things to you at the bookstore, but I can’t remember going. I would like to say I am sorry. SO so very sorry. You are an amazing young lady and to say other wise is a lie.” Hari wrapped the larger woman in a hug.

“It's alright Mrs. Weasley. We all make mistakes. My father is here, he can go through your memories to find any blocks. I would do it but I’m not as skilled as my father.” The woman nodded and placed a large fat kiss on Hari’s cheek. Hari walked through a few lanes of tents before she found the twins again, snogging. She snorted and walked through the couple. They blushed but began to follow her. They walked over to a small gathering and stood behind a pair of arguing wizards. One was in a flowery nightgown, the other holding a pair of pin-stripped trousers and almost crying out in exasperation.

“Just put them on, Archie, there’s a good chap. You can’t walk around wearing that. The muggles are already getting suspicious.” 

“I bought this in a muggle shop.” Said the other wizard stubbornly. “Muggles wear them.”

“Muggle  _ women _ wear them, Archie, not men. They wear these.” He said holding up the trousers.

“I’m not putting them on,” Said Archie in indignation. “I like a healthy breeze around my privates, thanks.”

Hari was overcome with such a strong fit of giggles that the twins had to practically drag her back to their tent to get ready for the first match. There they found Ludo Bagman talking to Lucius and Snape. Sirius was nowhere to be found.

“Where's papa?” She asked her dad, but the man. He pointed to the adult tent.

“He’s with your sister- MR WEALSEY AND MR WEASLEY DO NOT START BETTING!” Snape quickly walked to where the twins stood with a bag of money. Hari laughed before sliding inside, only to see Sirius crying. She stayed hidden to listen to her Papa crying.

“Oh Lia. I don’t know what to tell Severus! I didn't mean to get pregnant again! We thought it wouldn’t happen again. I thought that after a few years the potion would be washed out already.” HE wiped his eyes and hugged his small daughter. Hari rushed forward and wrapped her dad in a hug.

“How many weeks?” Sirius stared in shock at his eldest daughter but hugged her close. 

“Ten weeks. I think your dads catching on. I wanted sour ice cream earlier this week.” Hari laughed and hugged her papa, wiping away his tears.

“I do, in fact, know. Honey, why wouldn’t you tell me?” Severu sat down next to his husband who was crying new tears.

“You said you wanted to wait a bit before we had the next kid, and I didn’t want you to get rid of the child.” Severus ‘tched’ but kissed his husband's head.

“I would love it forever. It's my child, it's your child. I’ll love it forever. But how are you going to work as an unspeakable?” Sirius shrugged.

“17’s Pregnant right now, and she works in the time zone. I work in Love, so I should be fine.”

“What's your number?” Hari asked.

“I’m Unspeakable number 31. It was my old number before I was in Azkaban.” Hari made an ‘o’ shape with her mouth. Severus brought them both into a hug, and they stayed like that until the game.

Uwu

Hari was screaming up and down. Once she saw Krum catch the snitch she was sure the game had gone to Bulgaria, but was incredibly happy to see that Ireland had still won. She was still cheering when they walked into the Malfoys tent. All the children were staying the night there, so that they could see each other and catch up before school started. Last time they had seen each other all together was Hari’s birthday.

The twins, Hari, and Draco were all making Irish dancing sounds, severely off key. Ron quickly stood up on the table, face red with Bulgarian colors.

“There's no one like Krum!” Hari snorted but quickly began chanting “Dumb Krum” with the twins.

“He’s like a bird the way he rides the wind!” The twins started flapping their arms like they were wings, walking circles around him more. “He’s more than just an athlete. He’s an artist!” Draco giggled.

“I think you're in love, Ronald.” The twins shared a look.

“Viktor I love you,” 

“Viktor I do,”

“When we’re apart, my heart beats only for you!” They heard a few screams and they all chuckled.

“Seems like the Irish are getting their pride on.”

“It's not the irish.” Snape said as he rushed in. “Get out of here. Death Eaters.” Hari’s eyes widened. Snape ushered everyone out except her.

“Tom didn’t start it. Some drunk idiots did. Malfoys already floo’d away. I guess we're taking Fred and George home because they're right outside the door.”

The twins walked in with a bashful look on their faces, but followed Snape to Malfoy tent, where they went back to Malfoy manor. Before Severus stepped in, he sent a dog patronus to the Weasley family telling them that they had the twins.

Once they were in Malfoy Manor, Draco rushed over to check on them. He quickly cast multiple Diagnostic scans before deciding they were safe. Hari patted down her pockets then looked at her parents.

“Dad! My wand!” Severus shot up and floo’d them back to the Malfoy tent. When they got there they saw multiple ministry people going through everything. She was suddenly slammed to the ground, and she felt her wrist pop.

“Get off my daughter!” Snape yelled, furiously. 

“Its her magical signature that casted the Dark Mark!” The young man yelled back. Hari let out a pitiful sob as she felt the man crushing her ribs. She heard her dad push the man off her. Picking up his daughter, he sat down.

“I’ll take it to court that she didn’t do it. I’ll have him  _ fired _ and I demand an explanation. He just attacked Lady Potter.” They all paled drastically. They quickly began stuttering out apologies, but Severus held his hand up. A large woman disagreed though.

“It's her magical signature, she casted the Dark Mark. Take it to court. No one likes a liar. That's what you are. A Liar. A-” She looked like she was going to say more, but the pure power leaking out of the fourteen year old.

“My Daddy’s not a LIAR!” She felt her wrist snap back in place and sent it a glare, and it snapped once again, this time painless.

“I think this will require another court case.” Hari rolled her eyes. Stupid ministry.

Uwu

“Hari, did you cast the spell Morsmordre, the spell that conjures the Dark Mark?” Hari snorted.

“No sir, I didn not. Someone probably did to scare off the drunk ex-Death Eaters. Torturing muggles but can’t search for their master. Pussies.” A hand shot over Hari’s mouth. Lucius and Sirius were laughing while Severus let his head fall onto the table. “I’m sorry, I forgot how strong Veritaserum was.” This caused the minister to laugh as well.

“Well, it would seem-” He was cut off by an angry looking man.

“Do you serve You-Know-Who?” Hari sent him an annoyed look.

“No, I don’t know who? I serve a lot of people. My family, my heritage, my school, My quidditch team, who?” Dumbledore stood up.

“Do you serve Voldemort?” Hari snorted when everyone snitched.

“No. Why would I serve someone with no brains?” Hari waited for shit to hit the fan. The first one to stand up was a plain looking man.

“The Dark Lord has plenty of brains, not like a child as weak as you could understand.” Hari went into a full fit of laughter before she waved her hand, and his left sleeve disappeared, displaying his Black Dark Mark. Everyone gasped, but Hari couldn’t contain her glee. Veritaserum made her giddy and mouthy. Especially a full bottle. They didn’t want her to be able to lie.

“Hari, you are free to go home. Lockwad stay with us!” When the man looked ready to bolt Hari sent a silent stinger and he fell.

“Yay! Daddy! Papa! Lets go homeeee” She giggled and tried to sit walk. Tried. She stood up and got a few feet before she was caught with a ‘Wingardium Leviosa’. She giggled more and felt drowsy.

“Idiots. Giving a teenager a full bottle of Veritaserum.” She heard someone say. Offended that she got called a teenager, she spoke up.

“Not a Teenager...Ima adult..sure” She slurred. She heard Lucio laugh and giggled as well. Lucius looked really funny. Funny. What a funny word. HOLY MERLIN GOD JESUS THERES A PINK FAIRY! She reached her hand out and tried to grab it.

“C'mon you fairies. I wanna steal your teethies.” She giggled, and suddenly her world turned black. Damn fairies probably bit her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spite and Normalcy by venus_ink  
> Basically, the potters had twins, and Lavania Potter lives with Petunia Evans, james and Lily bashing, yada yada, oh look she loves Voldemort.  
> It hasn't been updated in a while but its really fun to read. 25 chapters in.
> 
> harry.exe has stopped working by HaruPotter15  
> Harry Potter no longer has any fucks to give. That’s it. That’s the plot. Thanks for coming to my ted talk.  
> Oh look another Tomarry. I seem to be addicted.   
> 17 chapters, hasn't been updated since mayyyyyyyyy ugh. Still a great read.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short today, i'm sorry im busy. 1706 words
> 
> I got the three hogwarts champions from Rose_by_another_name. I an't think of the book name though. I think its their only one.

Hari sighed as she waited for the other students to come outside. Today was October thirtieth, and the arrival of Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. They would be here soon. It was twenty minutes later when everyone had arrived and they watched the bank as it started to move.

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. Hari was in love. The spells and runes must have been excessive to cover all of the ship!

Hari looked up as a gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it. They saw a gigantic, powder blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant. Must be Beauxbatons.

Dumbledore ushered them all inside to start the feast and to wait for the foreign students to be comfortable enough to walk through Hogwarts walls. Hari looked at her group of Slytherin friends and smirked. They all knew that both schools were planning on wowing the Hogwarts students, so every house decided to plan against them. When it was usually Slytherin and Ravenclaw that had “Royalty”, the other houses elected their own kings or queens, and a few Princes’ and Princesses’. 

Hari sat at the Slytherin table watching the Durmstrang students come in. She wouldn’t lie, some of those guys looked _good_ , but don’t tell Tom that. Hari’s eyes widened as she watched Tom walk in, right next to Karkaroff. Tom sent her a devilish smirk and walked towards her. Once he was next to her, he bowed and grasped her hand, giving it a soft kiss.

“My queen.” Hari couldn’t stop a small smile from forming on her face. Tom bowed again and went to join the other students. He was the only one wearing a Liberalis patch. Must have been the only student to make it through the trials or whatever. Hari was slightly startled when a bunch of students in pale blue skirts, obviously made of silk, walked in. Hari watched as they bowed, summoning little blue butterflies to follow them. A lot of the younger students were captured by their stunning appearances, but all the older students knew that most of the girls were veela, so their charms worked less. Hari was more interested in the girl doing backflips and cartwheels.

“Welcome welcome-” Dumbledore was suddenly cut off by a standing McGonagall.

“Hogwarts students would like to give their own welcome to the other schools.” Dumbledore had a shocked look on his face, but sat down nonetheless. McGonagall clapped twice, and a blinding flash of light summoned its way down the middle of the great hall. Suddenly four people in red robes were standing there.

“Frederick Weasley, King of Gryffindor.”

“Georgios Weasley, King of Gryffindor.” They bowed.

“Ronald Weasley, Prince of Gryffindor.” He held hands with Neville.

“Neville Longbottom, Princess of Gryffindor.” They all held hands

“The house of the Daring, Brave, and Confident.”

They all bowed. Fred threw something on the ground and four roaring lions were made out of red and yellow dust. Another blinding light.

“Cedric Diggory, King of Hufflepuff.”

“Robin Botesdale, King of Hufflepuff.”

“Gabriel Tate, Prince of Hufflepuff.”

“Natsumi Suzaku, Princess of Hufflepuff.” 

“The House of Loyalty, Patience, and Dedication.” Cedric and Robin held out their wands and pointed them at the other students who suddenly started skating in the shape of a badger, leaving an indent of a badger on the floor. A third blinding light.

“Terry Boot, King of Ravenclaw.”

“Luna Lovegood, Princess of Ravenclaw.”

“Maria Gloswop, Prince of Ravenclaw.”

“Marcus Belby, King of Ravenclaw.”

“The House of Cleverness, Intellect, and Wisdom.” Terry and Marcus held their wands into the air, and two birds, two large birds, began flying around. One a Raven, the other an Eagle. A final flash of light.

“Tracey Davis, Princess of Slytherin.” She twirled, and her robes were suddenly a short green dress.

“Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin.” He back flipped and his robes were suddenly green dress robes.

“Cassius Warington, King of Slytherin.” He bowed, and his robes were suddenly transformed into a green suit. Suddenly all the Royals stood up and formed a circle. The air was suddenly hard to see through, until it dispersed. Standing in a long grey dress was Hari. The words _Cunning_ , _Ambition_ , and _Resourcefulness_ were above her.

“Lady of all houses, Hari Black!” Hari gave a curtsey, before walking up to where all of the foreign students were standing.

“We welcome you to Hogwarts, a school of friendships and rivalries. A school of learning and doing. A school of friendship. Again, we welcome you and your traditions.” Hari gave a long pause before she walked over to where Tom was standing. She sent him a wink and kissed his hand.

“My King.” The Beauxbatons students swooned, always huge fans of romance. Hari was about to walk away before Tom swiftly kissed her on the lips, causing her to blush. She stood up there for the rest of the night, Tom not letting her go back to her house table.

Uwu

“Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. And tonight, we announce the champions! First, for Beauxbatons, we have,” The goblet shone red and a paper popped out. “Veronica Tostevin!” Cheers rang out, and a happy brunette girl walked up to where Madam Maxine, the headmistress of Beauxbatons, was standing. A salty blonde girl was pouting on the sidelines. Another piece of paper flew out.

“Our champione for Durmstarng is none other than Thomas Drile!” Cheers rang out from the Slytherin table, where the Durmstrang students were sitting. Tom placed a loving hand on Hari’s face before he walked to where headmaster Karkaroff was standing.

“Our final Hogwarts champion is..” The goblet turned red and a charred piece of paper popped out. “Hari Potter.” Hari played shocked, but the school came to a realization. Instead of being mad that she was chosen as the champion, they cheered. If the goblet chose her she was obviously skilled enough to compete. She slowly walked up to where McGonagall was standing. The older woman placed a kind hand on her shoulder and Hari sent her a grateful smile.

Hari was ushered into a room with the other champions. Tom pulled her into a hug, playing the part of a scared and worried boyfriend. Although they both knew he was far from worried. He was actually quite happy.

“Hari, Hari. Did you put your name into the Goblet?” Dumbledore said as he grabbed ashaking Hari by her arms. She kept shaking her head no before Tom pulled her back into a hug. He scowled at the headmaster.

“I would appreciate it if you kept your hands off my girlfriend.” Dumbledore looked between the two, eyebrows furrowed. How long had they known each other? Wasn’t the child dating Malfoy?

“You are not making thees child compete? She is vust a child!” Veronica said, her french accent heavy. Tom nodded his head.

“She is just a child. She shouldn’t have to compete.”

“If she is a child why are you with her? Your three years older then her!” Dumbledore said in outrage. He shrugged.

“Mrs. Malfoy is five years younger than Lucius. I don’t see the problem. Plus, both Severus and Mr. Black gave me permission.” He wrapped his arm around Hari’s waist and tickled her stomach. She gave a watery laugh and poked Thomas in the ribs before leaning back into his touch.

“Headmaster, do I have to compete? Can’t someone else be picked for the challenge?” Dumbledore shook his head.

“It's a binding contract. Even if you didn’t put your name in, you still must compete. I’m sorry my girl.” Hari gave a nod before turning into TOm to roll her eyes. 

“I’ll be taking her to the Slytherin dormitories. Headmasters, Headmistress. Miss Tostevin. Will you tell me any information you hear here?” At her nod Tom turned around and walked her back to her common room.

“Goodnight Tom. I will see you in the morning.” Tom nodded and kissed her lips softly, enjoying the sensations. Hari giggled when he pulled back up and dazedly walked into her common room, where she heard a bunch of cheers. She looked around and smiled at her friends and fellow Slytheirns. She got a bunch of slaps on the back and congratulations as she walked up the stairs into her dorm room, where she fell on her back and dreamed of green grassy fields and flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic rec
> 
> Lord of Time by DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan  
> Tomarry again!  
> Haris the master of death 92 chapters
> 
> Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2518 words. Really happy with this chapter.
> 
> Okay so like, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJG61c50uRI
> 
> Dinsey Villains sorted into the hogwarts houses. I'm dying.

_ Hari was running, and she was running hard. She was running even though her arms ached and her legs burned. What was she running from you ask? Well, Death herself of course! Hari had managed to trick her way out of death's grasp for much longer than anyone else had been able too. Except Ignotus Peverell, but she was a descendant from his line.  _

_ As Hari ran, she saw all of her loved ones dead. Draco was pale, veins sticking out against white skin. His lips were a deep blue, almost purple color. His hands were grasping a mirror, golding it against his chest. This is what would happen if the Basilisk had killed him, Hari realized. She wished and she hoped to see her friend again, but alas, she must keep running. _

_ A few feet up she found Tracey, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo standing in a circle, hands clasped together. They all had a hole in their hearts. Hari stopped for a moment to watch as her friends fell one by one, starting with Blaise and ending with Pansy. Blood was gurgling out of their mouths. Hari wished to help heal them, but Death was getting closer. _

_ Hari couldn’t help the gasp that fell from her lips as the air was suddenly freezing cold. She looked in front of her where she saw Sirius getting his soul sucked out by a dementor. She felt another one near her and kept running, even though she felt the cold slowing her down. _

_ The next person she came across was Ron. He was holding the sword of Gryffindor up in the air. She watched as a yellow sword came out of nowhere and it impaled him in his stomach. She watched the redhead cough up a load of blood before falling to the floor. She watched him pull out the white and red, now fully red, sword out of his stomach. She watched morbidly as he pulled two hearts out of his chest. She watched as he mouthed ‘It’s Nevilles..’ and she felt sick. She kept running. _

_ “Tom! What are you doing! Stop!” She couldn’t help but cry out as she saw Tom standing above her kneeling father. The word ‘Traitor’ was carved into his neck. It must have been new because it was actively bleeding. She ran past Tom- No, Voldemort, as he was about to cast the killing curse. She soon found Tom standing alone, wand in hand. _

_ “The second I kill myself you will die. Goodbye Potter! Avada Kedavra!” Hari’s world went black. _

Hari woke up panting. She wasn’t in the dorms, she noticed. She looked around to see plain white curtains closed around her bed. She reached out around her until her vision came into focus. She quickly grabbed her wand and began to open the curtains. From the open windows she could see that it was only around five in the morning. Question was, why was she in the Hospital Wing? She walked over the other beds to find Tom sleeping on one. She silently cooed at how cute he was when sleeping. She walked closer and shook his arm slightly. He jolted awake and looked at her. She gave him a large smile.

“So, why am I in the- oh okay were hugging? Great, I love hugs.” She said as she hugged the taller boy back. She could feel Tom wiping his eyes.

“We brought you here two nights ago. You fell asleep and didn’t wake up. No matter what we did.  _ I even casted the crucio curse to see if it would work _ . Nothing woke you up.” Hari nodded as she hugged him harder. “Someone casted the nightmare curse on you. It was supposed to last for two weeks. You must not have that many fears.” He reasoned.

“Not really. I just dreamed you guys dying over and over again. After the third time it kind of lost its effect. Well, until it changed. Then I woke up.”

“What do you mean it ‘changed’?” Tom asked.

“Well, Usually you were all killed off during a duel or something, then the way you died changed. I saw what could have happened. Draco being killed by the Basilisk,  _ you killing yourself to kill me _ , Voldemort killing Dad. The group being killed then a ritual. Ron killing Nev. Things like that.” She felt Tom shiver slightly but said nothing.

“Come on. Were sleeping together in these hospital beds for the world to see.” Tom laughed at her ‘Were doing this now’ attitude. She was absolutely perfect for him. She was his for him to love, cherish, and definitely show off.

Uwu

  
  


“Dragons? Bloody hell!” Ron said as he was relaxing in the Slytherin common room with Neville. Hari nodded grimly. She was NOT prepared to face a dragon. She  _ had _ read up on some of them though. She couldn’t find anything important on the Common Welsh Green. She pointed to a plain muggle notebook.

“I have a few species I might face written in there, along with some facts. Their names and information are copied straight out of the books though.” Ron shrugged and grabbed the book. He began reading to the other students in the room.

“This is the Swedish Short-Snout. The Swedish Short-Snout is an attractive silvery-blue dragon whose skin is sought after for the manufacture of protective gloves and shields. The flame that issues from its nostrils is a brilliant blue and can reduce timber and bone to ash in a matter of seconds. The Short-Snout has fewer human killings to its name than most dragons, though as it prefers to live in wild and uninhabited mountainous areas, this is not much to its credit. It resides in cold places like Sweden and Bulgaria. Next is the Antipodean Opaleye

It resides in valleys, which is unusual as dragons typically reside on mountains. It is generally considered one of the most beautiful dragons, with pearly scales that line its body, and glittering multi-coloured eyes that have no pupils. The Opaleye's eggs are pale grey and have been known to be mistaken by Muggles for fossils and its flame was vivid red. The Opaleye is not particularly aggressive, rarely killing unless it is hungry. Its prey of choice was sheep, but it has been known to attack larger animals. In the 1970s, several kangaroo killings were thought to have been caused by a male Opaleye that had been ousted from its territory by a dominant female.

The Fireball is scarlet and smooth scaled with a fringe of golden spikes around its snub-snouted face and extremely protuberant eyes. They weigh between two and four tons. The Fireball is aggressive but, unlike other dragons, it is more tolerant of its own kind, and will sometimes consent to share its territory with up to two other dragons. Ooh British one.

The Hebridean Black has dark rough scales, ridges along its back, and a tail tipped with an arrow-shaped spike. The Hebridean Black has brilliant purple eyes and can grow to be up to thirty feet long. The spell  _ Stupefy _ is most effective against this dragon. Next is the Hungarian Horntail. It has black scales, and is lizard-like in appearance. It also has yellow eyes, bronze horns and similarly coloured spikes that protrude from its long tail. It has black ridges lining its neck and a large wingspan. Blinding this dragon is the most effective way to subdue or get past it.” There was a yellow note saying ‘Noise works too’. Ron nodded before he handed the book back.

“You’ve got some great books!” Pansy said from her corner. She was currently cuddling with Milicent. Hari smiled and turned back to her arithmancy book. She had been behind on a lot of her work. She was about to return to her work when Draco rushed in.

“The seventh years are doing a wine tasting! We’re invited!” Cheers rang out from the girls, plus Blaise. Even Hari was excited. She had drank wine before, but she had never been to a wine tasting. She quickly put away all of her notes and study books into her bag. Once she made sure everyone that wanted to come (read: the girls forced to come) was there they walked to an abandoned classroom where a bunch of Seventh and Sixth years were conversing. Draco dragged them around to the beginning of a short line. Everyone else had a glass of what they liked most.

“Come on! We're starting with white wines!” They walked up to the first bottle. Didier Dagueneau Silex from Loire Valley, France. 120 galleons. Hari’s eyes widened at the price. That was expensive. Hari drank the little taste tester cup and cringed. Nope. Draco laughed at her look and she glared. That only made him laugh harder. Hari took another sip of the wine and cringed again. It honestly tasted like moldy socks mixed with grapes and liquor. She shook her head in disgust and placed the cup down.

Littorai Thieriot Vineyard Chardonnay from Sonoma Coast, California was the next one. It was more of a silvery color than a white, but it was still nasty. For something that was 100 galleons it tasted like moldy socks. Was all white wine like this?

Domaine Leflaive Puligny-Montrachet Les Folatières er Cru from France was the final white line. This one tasted a lot better than the other two, but it still wasn’t what Hari liked. It just tasted plain. It wasn’t sweet. Hari took another sip and noticed it had a slight sour taste to it. Hari drank the rest of her glass before she rushed over to the red wines.

Gaja Barbaresco. Simple short name, but 240 galleons. Nope. Not worth it. Hari took a sip and almost spit it out. Wow. When they said alcohol heavy, they meant it. Hari could taste it on her tongue even after eating a few pieces of cheese, a cracker, and a cranberry.

“I thought you would like the White wines better. They are usually fruitier.” Draco inquired. Hari shrugged.

“I have no taste. Honestly, Red wines are sweeter to me. They use all the grapes and are usually pure grapes. Not a lot of alcohol was added to them.” Draco ‘oohed’ and continued down the line.

Spottswoode Cabernet Sauvignon was definitely Hari’s favorite in the end. She had ended up buying two whole bottles. One bottle for her and another for her parents. Best spent 200 Galleons ever. 

uwu

Hari was pacing back and forth inside the tent, waiting on Ludo Bagman to come and tell them how to get past the first task. Tom was standing perfectly still, an image of complete indifference on his face, while Veronica was drastically pale, shivering and shaking. Suddenly a booming voice was heard and Bagman entered the tent.

“The first task is designed to test your daring; Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard! You will now draw one of three mini figures of the being you are facing.” He pulled out a small bag labeled Erkling. Veronica reached her hand in and pulled out a number. It was the number three. She nodded, face even paler than it was before. Bagman brought another bag out labeled Occamy. Tom pulled out a beautiful Silver and purple looking serpent with bright blue wings. Tom nodded before he placed it on the ground. The bag labled Dragons was brought over to Hari and she reached her hand in to draw out a mini Hungarian Horntail.Bagman paled but closed the last bag.

“Very well. Mr Drile, you are up first.” Tom nodded and waited for the gong to ring, signifying that his turn has begun. When he heard the deep rumbling sound, Tom rolled into action. He immediately began casting an immeasurable amount of spells. Soon the Occamy was down. Then it was up again, flying around. It was five minutes before Tom was back inside, clothes ripped in many directions. Hari couldn’t help but drink in the image of a shirtless Tom.

Veronica was the next one outside. Hari watched through the window as the small creatures started singing. They were around three feet tall, with pointed noses. What would have been hair on a human skull was greenish grey and permanently pointed upwards, as if they could be used as spikes. It had yellowish red eyes and a high, almost mesmerizing cackle. Hari had a weird urge to follow them. Tom held her hand.

“They like to prey on human children. They take the girls and impregnate them to make more Erklings. They eat them afterward. I fear for Miss Veronica.” She paled drastically and stopped focusing on the creatures. Hari noticed everyone had earmuffs on. She heard another song start.

Into darkness taking flight, whispers on the wings of night,

follow us, our lovely tune, as above the smiling moon,

Diddle-dee-dee, diddle-dee-doe, not far now, not far to go,

Into twilight, into gloom, sing the sound of dawdling doom,

follow us, our lovely song, know that we can do no wrong,

Diddle-dee-dee, diddle-dee-doe…

Hari didn’t even feel herself walk closer to the creatures before Tom was yanking her back and covering her ears. She tried to fight his grip off, but he wasn’t moving. She wanted to go talk to those enticing creatures. When Tom's hold became tighter she bit the brunette, but he didn’t let go. She finally kicked him in the balls and began walking towards the elf like creatures before she was hit with a stupefy. When she woke up again it was her turn.

“I WOULD KEEP YOUR EARMUFFS ON!” She yelled using the Sonorus Charm. They all kept the fluffy things on. She quickly conjured a dog and cast a banshee yelling spell. It was borderline grey, but the ministry didn’t like students using it because it was loud with a capital L.

Hari watched as the dragon swayed slightly. She cast three lighting charms on a few rocks before she threw them into the Horntails eyes. She bolted to get to the golden egg. Once she grabbed it she ran towards the tent. She didn’t see the horned tail stab her in the side. She slammed into some rocks and felt as they covered her back. She must complete this challenge. She levitated the egg with a quick flick of her right hand. Her wand hand was currently crushed and trapped under the rocks. She watched as the egg flew into the yellow tent. 

Once the screaming had died down she felt some of the rocks lifting off her back. She was roughly pulled out by none other than Professor Moody. The law enforcer didn’t like her much. Even casted Imperio on her, and only her, to see if she could overcome it. She could, much to his obvious displeasure.

“You alright Potter?” Hari rolled her eyes at his blatant disregard for her actual last name. She nodded.

“Yes professor. I need to get my wrist checked though.” The Professor nodded and shoved her to the healing tent. Damn Crazy bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Invisible by DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan
> 
> I am inlove with DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan's works, and I am not even finished reading all of them. She's so good at what she does! <3
> 
> Please Review! Do you love it? Hate it? Not what you expected? Please tell!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats this? A filler chapter? I've never done this before?
> 
> Haha! 2661 words. I might be taking a break soon though. I'll be going back to america but I don't know when the flights are going to open up. they only said soon.

“And remember students, you must all have a date for the Yule Ball! It is a proud event associated with the Triwizard Tournament. All students fourth year and above are able to come, and will be staying at Hogwarts for the beginning of christmas break. You must all find a date. Miss Prince, please stay behind.” Hari nodded. She saw Baise hiding a snicker and punched him in the shoulder. He was still smiling even as he rubbed his pained shoulder. Once everyone had left the transfiguration classroom Hari walked up to where McGonagall was standing.

“Yes Professor?” She asked. The older woman smiled softly and beckoned for her to sit down.

“I wanted to personally congratulate you for your win during the first task. I know it was over two weeks ago, but I would still like to offer my congratulations.” Hari smiled and gave a small thank you. “How ever, I was also going to ask if you had anyone you were interested in taking for the Yule Ball?” Hari blushed.

“Well, I was hoping to ask Thomas, but I don’t think we can ask champions if we ourselves are champions. I know Veronica is going to ask Cedric Diggory. She has a thing for him. If I can’t go with Tom I will probably ask Hermione or something. Blaise is going with Theo, Dracos going with Terry, Pansy.. I don’t think she's going. If she is I might ask her.” McGonagall nodded. She had a simple smile on her face, but on the inside she was terrified. Mathis Morfin Gaunt was the son of Thomas Marvolo Riddle. At least, that's what Dumbledore said. Apparently, he married Rebena Drile, but died before their son was born. Thomas was named after his grandfather, and took his father's first name as his middle name. Rebena decided to give her son her maiden name as his last name. Dumbledore also said he was a parselmouth. 

“I looked into the rule book, and you can in fact bring Mr. Drile. Even if you couldn’t you would have brought him anyway.” She sighed. “Dumbledore doesn’t like that you're with him. I’m sorry to say that he might be a problem.” Hari nodded her head solemnly. She perked up for a second.

“Why doesn’t Headmaster Dumbledore like Tom? He isn’t like V-Voldemort. I’m a half blood and he loves me either way. He isn’t a blood purist like the Parkinson or Malfoy family. Is it because he goes to Durmstrang and not Hogwarts? Or because he’s three years older than me? Because he keeps staring at me and it's making me really uncomfortable and in the muggle world when a professor stares at a girl it doesn’t end up good its really scaring me..” She mumbled. “I haven’t done anything bad and I’m pretty sure I’m a good student. I know he might think that I’m acting like a blood purist, but I’m not! I make friends with muggle borns and half bloods all the time! Vere, oh, that's what I call Veronica, is a halfblood and I love hanging out with her.” She explained at the same time. “Sorry I just don’t know what to think, and he keep sending glares at Tom, and he used to send them at Malfoy, and I’m just stressed with everything going on and Tom and I don’t spend that much time together because he has classes on the boat and all my other friends are in relationships, and Pansy is crushing hard on Millie..” McGonagall laughed and held her hand up.

“Thank you for that insight on your friends' love lives.” Hari blushed. “Alas, I don’t know what to tell you about Albus. I will talk to him about it. Mr. Drile told you about his family?” Hari nodded. “That's good. Drile is a good man, and he treats you well from what I’ve seen. I will help as much as I can. You best hurry and leave though. Remember, Its COMC today. You almost ran into yourself after class yesterday. I don’t want the Ministry to take away your time turner.” Hari nodded and left the room, a large smile on her face. The seed was planted.

Uwu

‘What was Albus thinking?’ Minerva mused. ‘Staring at a child constantly. No wonder she got the wrong idea!’ Minerva looked over at her pictures of her old students. When young Hari first came to Hogwarts, she was the spitting image of Lily, with the obvious Potter traits like her jaw and nose. Now, she looked so much like Snape and Sirius that you couldn’t even tell she was a Potter besides her last name. She shook her head and placed the photos back on her desk. What was Albus planning? And the fact that he had given a girl, fourteen years of age, terrible thoughts, forcing her to always be on guard, not trusting adults. This was very concerning.

Minerva made her way up to the Headmasters office early. She didn’t have any classes for the rest of the day and she needed to talk to that old man. Right as she was about to go through the gargoyle, she had a thought. She could just bring this up at the staff meeting. She looked at her pocket watch and nodded. The staff meeting was in thirty minutes. She would just show up early for once. Usually, she was right on time.

She walked slowly, taking her time to get up to the fifth floor. She knew Pomona would be there, as well as Horace. Oh that was so weird. Horace used to be her teacher. Well, he was for her last three years. She was five years ahead of Thomas Riddle. Her Potions professor was Alia Sinton before Slughorn took her place.

“Hello Minerva! Great to see you! You're not usually early.” Horace said as she entered. Minerva just shook her head.

“Hello Horace. No, I just have something that Hari brought up to me.”

“Oh? It's not anything bad I hope. She’s quite a sweetheart. Though she can be a bit commanding.” Said Pomona. No one noticed Albus walk in.

“Well of course she has to be!” Exclaimed Horace. “She’s the Slytherin Queen! If she doesn’t rule them correctly she will have to always be on guard.”

“Rule is such a crude word. Why not lead?” Filius said as he joined the conversation. McGonagall shook her head.

“She doesn’t lead them. She rules them like a queen. She’s put seventh years in the hospital for challenging her. I heard from Mr. Malfoy that she's the sweetest thing ever, wouldn’t hurt a fly, but if she’s challenged in a duel she completely changes. He said that she got downright cruel.” Poppy nodded her head.

“That's correct! She used Audi Nunc to get a student to bow. The student even tried using unforgivables. We couldn’t do anything though. The rule was no murder. Ter didn’t stand a chance. She terrified the first years. Hari was held under the crucio curse for a minute, then stood up like nothing happened. She also said that she was the definition of the worst kind of mean.” They all paled. “Then the next day she apologized and said she didn’t mean it, that she was just trying to prove her point. I’ll use what Hari said. Like the Devil playing with Satan.” 

“What were you going to bring up?” Filius asked as they all sat down.

“First I would like to know how she acts in all of your classes. Because in my class she tenses a lot.” Minerva asked. They all nodded. Horace was the first to speak up.

“We ll, don’t tell her I said this, but she’s love sick for that Durmstrang boy. Thomas Drile I think his name was. Whenever he’s mentioned she gets the gooey look on her face. It's adorable. In potions though, she's spectacular! Best of the best, better than her father! She always has the best scores. I even let her experiment. RIght now, she’s just making simple draughts. She’s working on one to help panic attacks. A calming draught works fine and dandy, but she’s trying to find one that doesn’t just take away the feeling of panic, but calm it. She’s also trying to make it non addictive. Calming and sleeping draughts are known to have good tastes. It's not turning out very well though. Right now it's just like an extra strong calming draught.” They all nodded. Filius was next.

“She has great Charm skills! Even better than her mother! But like Horace said, she also likes to experiment with. She’s already gone to the hospital wing twice. She usually has an excited air around her. Similar to Miss Lovegood.” 

“She’s told me she wants to be a Rune Mistress, and I agree. Why, I was even thinking about offering her an apprenticeship so she could get her mastery. I was going to offer it in sixth year. With how she’s progressing right now though, she might even get it in fifth. She also said she’s dropping COMC after owls. And History as well. She’s going to self study for her NEWTS.” Said professor Babbling. The cycle continued.

“The reason why I brought this up is because Hari feels like Albus Is a child predator.” They all felt their mouths hang open. “She says she has always felt Albus staring at her, as well as glaring at both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Drile. She never feels comfortable to let her guard down around him. She also doesn’t know why Albus doesn’t like Mr. Drile.” She sent a glare at the man who just shifted in his seat. Minerva was a force to be reckoned with.

“Like I told you, he’s the grandson of Voldemort, and he probably supports his ideas.” He was going to continue but McGonagall groaned.

“He doesn’t work for You-Know-Who! Merlin Albus! Hari is terrified that you're going to take him away because he's related to that man! Thomas grew up without a father, and a mother who was Pro-Light. Your assumptions are ruining relationships, Albus! Hari doesn’t trust anyone right now! Not even her own friends. Most of them are Pro-Light!” Albus sighed and rubbed a hand to his face. Blood rules forever. Luckily, Hari was blood adopted by all light people.

Uwu

Hari was sitting in the great hall when the great hall doors opened wide. She saw Thomas walking in, two lackeys behind him. He had a Bouquet made of lilies, amaryllis, and hellebores. Tom walked up to her, a fitting blush on his face. It fell softly across his cheekbones, and slightly on his neck. Tom cleared his throat prompting Hari to fully turn to face him. She also blushed when Thomas got down on one knee, almost like he was going to propose.

“Hari Black-Prince, will you do me the honor of being my Yule date?” Hari’s eyes teared up. She picked up the flowers, only to hand them to Tracy and wrap Thomas in a hug. Tom picked her up and swung her around in a circle.

“Yes, I will gladly be your date Thomas Drile.” Thomas smiled and pressed a slow kiss on her lips.

“Well, we better go get planned. We only have a few days before the ball.” Hari laughed and laid her head against Toms. Love sick indeed.

Uwu

Hari walked down the Slytherin dormitory steps into the common room. She heard a few gasps from her friends but kept her face impassive. She couldn’t show weakness, even though she was terrified. How could she face Tom like this? She wasn’t even dressed well. It was just a simple dress!

“Merlin's saggy titts. Hari you look stunning!” Draco gasped as she finally showed herself. She did indeed look stunning. She had on a floor length Indigo gown. It didn’t cover her shoulders, showing off her prominent black snake tattoo. It was tight around her neck, and lining it was beautiful gold details in the shape of a snake. A little above her belly button there was a snake shaped belt sewed in. On the back of the dress it hung down in a shimmery gold. The dress itself was flowy, but not poofy. Simple and resigned. 

Pansy and Millicent wore the same dress, very similar to Hari’s. They were both Floor length and forest green in color. They had flowerlike silver details lining the long sleeves of their dresses. Pansy was going towards the left, while Millies was going to the right. The dresses were wide and poofy. Going straight down instead of wrapping their figures like Hari’s and Tracy’s did.

Tracy’s dress was a sky blue, calf length dress. It was poofy, and gave the image of child length innocence. It would work perfectly, but where the neckline was dipped down to show some of her cleavage. The slides were spaghetti straps that fell around her arms. She had beautiful leaf designs sewn into the bottom of the dress, done in silver and gold.

All of the boys were wearing simple dress robes, but all had a different pattern woven into their hair. Draco and Terry both had a bronze bird clip.(The sorting hat wanted him more in Ravenclaw and Slytherin they learned) Blaise and Theo had blue butterflies and golden feathers. Crabbe and Goyle both had a green leaf, as well as some silver string. 

“Come on! Let's go show you to Tom!” Hari gave a stiff nod in Pansy’s direction, feeling nauseous. She didn’t know what to do. Sure she knew how to dance, but she didn’t want to disappoint Thomas.

It took seven minutes, but soon they were standing where the champions met. She didn’t see Tom yet, so she struck up a conversation with Veronica, who was wearing a pale grey with actual plants on the dress line. Cedric was wearing plain black dress robes. 

Hari felt a tap on her shoulder, only to turn around and be hugged by her parents. She was surprised, but welcomed it anyway. She saw Severus wearing his normal high collar robes with a white shirt underneath. Damn dungeon bat. Sirius was wearing dulled maroon robes, embracing his Gryffindor side to a T. She talked with her parents for a while, before Tom walked in.

Thomas was wearing a normal Durmstrang dress robe, but done in Indigo. He had a fur cape holding on to one side of his shoulder, which he passed to one of the students who was standing there. Hari saw he was wearing calf length leather boots and brown pants, with a similar indigo line through the sides. Hari couldn’t help but drink in the image, especially his muscles that flexed with his clothes. His hair was styled like it normally was, but he had Jade lining his bangs, similarly Hari had the same. Hari noticed that he had two leather straps on, one on his stomach the other going across his breast as he unconsciously rubbed her hand down it. Tom chuckled and brought her into a sweet kiss, which Hari immediately turned heated. They didn’t release for air until Severus coughed. Normally, Tom would have been pissed to be interrupted, but knew that Severus was older then him, and this was also his daughter. Damn his teenage body. Though Hari seems to like it.

“Are you ready to dance?” Tom asked as they were led to the great hall. It was decorated with silver and blue, and was gorgeous to look at. Har could see some ice sculptures in the background.

“No, not really. If I must though.” Tom gave a soft chuckle as they began to waltz. Hari only stepped on Tom's toes once! Okay.. maybe twice. 

Hari felt herself easily fall into a dip, and she heard the music stop. Tom lifted her up again, and they began the second dance, one Hari knew by heart. The irish swing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consuming Shadows by Child_OTKW
> 
> Harry goes to Beauxbatons to escape voldemort but ends up falling in love with him during the triwizard turnment.
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW! I'm getting desperate!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I was wrong. I don't have to take a break. I can write without wifi, and the plane has wifi. I'm going to freaking scream
> 
> 3007 words this update
> 
> WOW Your going to love this chapter I think. I love fourth year. Theres so much to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Like i said last update, im taking a short break. Only for a week though! Please send ideas and suggestions on how to make this story better!
> 
> On a different note, im sorry im not focusing on this story a lot. DEABA is my first ever story (that i havent co-written) and I have a set plan. This story is PWP (Porn with Plot), so I won't update it often. Its also my shortest one, besides the one I adopted. DEABA has more then 65k words, and BFS is an old story im in the middle of reviewing, but will be close to 60k words when finished. Instead of 10k-12k chapters i've shortened them, but its also quick burn, while this story will tread on the slowbutn side. Thank you for reading,
> 
> Was the note I had posted last night, before I releaized I could update and I will. The note will be taken down on this story, but not my others as I don't have any chapters to update it with.

Hari was laying in bed one Saturday morning when suddenly Tom stormed into the room. Before Hari could say hello, Tom's lips were on hers. She couldn’t help but moan as he bit down on her lip. She didn’t know what made Tom act like this today, but she wasn’t going to stop. 

Hari felt her vision blacken, but Tom suddenly lifted up for air. He smirked down at Hari’s flushed figure, but remembered why he was here and it quickly fell from his lips.

“Your mine. Mine for me to love, for me to cherish, for me to hold, for me to touch, for me to have. Remember that. I don’t care what anyone else says to you, you’re mine. I will show you.” Hari gasped as Tom immediately started attacking her neck. She let out a mewl of pain when Tom sucked on a sore spot. She felt his hand under her neck, forcing her head to the other side.

“T-Tom. What's this for?” She breathed out. Tom just growled feraly and kept sucking. It was a while later when he stopped. There were hickies and bite marks lining her neck and jaw.

“Dumbledore made a spell to control virgins. I’m making it seem like you aren’t one.” She was silenced by another kiss on her lips. Hari wrapped her arms around Tom's shoulders to deepen the kiss. She felt something sticky through Toms pants and couldn’t help but laugh at his flushed cheeks.

“It's not my fault you're delectable! WIth your soft lips and your hands and your tongue.” He groaned and laid his head on Hari’s neck. She snorted again and decided to get back at Tom. Hari sank her teeth into Tom's shoulder and he moaned. Actually let out a moan. She sucked in a sharp breath but continued until Tom had the same marks she did.

“There. Now we are even.” Tom smiled and kissed her again before going to her trunk. He pulled out a plain off shoulder white shirt and her hogwarts skirt.

“Here. Wear this. I will be back.” Hari rolled her eyes. Once a commander, always a commander. She slipped on the skirt first, making sure her stockings were tight enough. She quickly slipped on her shoes. She looked up to see Tom wolf whistling at her and she stuck out her tongue. She quickly threw on the white shirt so Tom wasn’t staring at her. Sometimes he acted so much like a normal boy that she forgets that he was a dark lord. 

Hari headed down the steps only to meet her friends and Papa. She blushed in embarrassment that her Papa could see her hickies and bite marks. When it looked like he was about to explode Hari quickly explained.

“Dumbledore created a spell to control Virgins so Tom made it look like I wasn’t one!” Sirius nodded at her, smile suddenly kind before he turned to Tom and began to cast spell after spell at him. Hari laughed and left the common room after a quick goodbye to her friends. She really wanted to go outside. She quickly summoned her cloak and walked to the grounds. Hari waved her hand twice and she was suddenly warm. There was also a warmed rock for her to sit on. Hari was staring out at the lake when she noticed a horse-like animal caught in a net. Hari quickly ran over to the blue animal.

“Hey, you need some help? Wait- that was a dumb question.” She pulled out her wand and noticed the horse creature cry at her. She was fascinated when bubbles came out of its mouth and couldn’t help but giggle. “Wandless it is, my new friend.” It bristled. Hari focused, waving her hand to banish the net without hurting the poor...well...whatever animal this was. Once the net was fully banished, Hari watched as it held out one of its front legs. It looked like a horse's leg, but where normal hooves would be it had fins in between skeletal like bones. It also had a tail at the end of its butt. A water horse? What?

“What's wrong with your fin?” Hari casted a quick diagnostic charm on it. Oh. A break in the Campus bone. Hari cats a quick bone healing spell before conjuring a wrap for it. The horse animal pressed its scaled head onto hers before it licked down her face. She laughed as she petted the blue-green creature. It looked a lot like a seahorse now that she thought about it. She, Hari realized, had a large Dorsal Fin the same colour as the black lake. Her Caudal Fin had a smillair colour, but took on a darker shade. 

“What a majestic creature. What exactly are you?” The horse nickered and suddenly a book was shooting out at her. She quickly caught it. There were a few random symbols on the front of it.

“I’m sorry girl, I can’t read this.” She shook her head before diving back into the water. Once she came back, there was a weird looking hybrid infront of her, hissing in the air.

“I’m sorry. I don’t seem to know what any of you are. Can you explain?” The small hybrid looked at her before sinking its teeth into her arm, injecting a strange short of blue liquid. Was this poison?”

**“There you are, silly humans. I let you speak our language. You saved my mother's pet.”** Spoke the hybrid. **“We are speaking what you humans call Mermish, but what we call Morská panna. You have helped us a lot. The other Hippocampuses have been hunted. We only have a few left here in theblack lake.”** She explained. Hari nodded.

**“You poor things. I’m sorry that that is happening to you for no reason. What are your names? I think you must be a mermaid.”**

“ **No, I am greater than those mere Merpeople. I am a siren. This is Anatis. My name is Asrai. You are?”** She Asked.

**“I’m Hari, Hari Prince. Can I read this book now? Now that I can speak Morská panna?”** Hari questioned. The Siren nodded.

**“Yes, but before you read, you must come swim with us. The others will want to meet a leg walker. plutvy pre ľudské!”** Hari’s legs suddenly burned, and she looked down to find a beautiful black tail where her legs should be. Anatis helped edge her into the water. She didn’t know her parents were watching from afar. It all sounded like screeching to them.

“Hagrid? What is going on? Why does she suddenly have a tail? Why is she screeching like a banshee? Why did that Mermaid bite her?” Sirius asked, worried as hell. Severus placed a warm hand on his shoulder. The baby was due in two weeks and Severus didn’t want him to worry himself into child labour. 

“Well, the bite glowed ‘lue, so ‘ow Hari was speaking Mermish she was! Great trait that is! She’s probably going swimming! Bonding with the animals!” Severus sighed and rubbed his temples. He loved his daughter, he really did, but Merlin! Speaking of him, Hari had that muggle study assignment on him. Who the muggles thought Merlin was.

With Hari, she was having an amazing time swimming around. Soon multiple students were crowding around, confused as to why she suddenly had a tail, and was swimming around in her bra. She barely paid attention to them though, enjoying the water with some of the others. There was also a sweet young boy named Aza. Apparently, his mother had named all of his siblings from the mermish alphabet. A was in the middle, and he was the youngest of 12. He also had a crush on a girl named Melo. 

**“Younge leg walker. Your people want you back on the wretched land. I hope to see you soon, yes?”** Hari nodded and began saying her goodbyes. A lot of the older generations did not want her in their waters, but the youngsters had taken a quick liking to her, and the teenagers were entranced by her beauty.

**“I will see you all later! Goodbye everyone!”** She quickly swam back up to the surface of the water, Asrai following her up.

**“Here you go Hari. Nohy namiesto plutiev. Remember these spells young one.”** Hari sighed happily and left the water, completely drenched. She walked back over to her cloak and transfigured it into a towel. Little did anyone know, she had just made friends with the queen of the black lake.

  
Uwu

“Miss Prince? Yes, please come read your assignment about Merlin.” Hari sighed and pulled out the large sheet of parchment. She walked to the front, careful to avoid the tripping jinx and the legs waiting outside of desks. Damn Hufflepuffs were mean!

“Merlin is one of the most fascinating figures in the Welsh literature and the Arthurian legend. Merlin is considered a man of mystery and magic; contradiction and controversy surrounded his life.

Merlin wore many hats: he was a wizard, but muggles called him a sorcerer, a prophet, a bard, an adviser and a tutor. He appeared as a young boy with no father. He appeared as an old, wise man, freely giving his wisdom to four successive British kings. He was a dotting old fool, who couldn’t control his lust over beautiful women, who held him in fear and contempt. He had even appeared as a madman after a bloody battle, and had fled into the forest and learned how to talk to the animals, where he became known as the Wild Man of the Woods. Merlin was the last of the druid, the Celtic shaman, priest of nature, and keeper of knowledge, particularly of the arcane secrets.

In the work, titled Historia regum Britanniae (“History of the Kings of Britain”, c. 1137), Geoffrey of Monmouth wrote that he was a son of a nun and grandson of the King of Dementia in southern Wales. As to his father, he was either a devil or an incubus. Merlin is a paradox, he was the son of the devil, yet he was the servant of God.

Merlin had been identified to the Welsh fictional bard named Myrddin of the late 6th century, in the Welsh poem called Afallenau and several other poems, preserved in the manuscript known as the Black Book of Carmarthen, c. 1250. These rather old Welsh poems appeared rather obscure and gibberish.

Geoffrey of Monmouth composed a similar tale of Merlin’s madness, written in Latin, known as Vita Merlin or the “Life of Merlin”, in 1150. In this version, he was known as Merlin Calidonius. Here, he has a sister and a wife, but there’s no mention of his parents. It is the only text that mentioned Merlin having a wife.

Many scholars were puzzled over his birth, his magical power, his prophetic gifts and his mysterious yet often conflicting fate.

In the magical world, however, Merlin was considered the most powerful wizard of all time, beating the Hogwarts Founders in pure raw power. Hogwarts was founded at the beginning of the tenth century, and Merlin himself was one of the few students who survived, creating an image for himself in both the muggle and magical world.

Merlin was a slytherin, where most people with raw magic tended to go, so he fit in well. He was able to quickly learn the knowledge offered to him, and even went out of the country to learn more.

It is a rare known fact that Merlin was a greedy man. Most would disagree with this fact, but it is true. In the muggle legend he learned to speak to animals by living with them for so long, but he in fact used an old parsel tongue ritual. Merlin wasn’t a parselmouth you say? True, he wasn’t when he was younger. When he was older however, he sacrificed his own wife for the power of speaking to snakes. He wasn’t satisfied with only a few languages though, and went to a large ocean and slaughtered many Merpeople and Sirens in another ritual to grant himself the power of the Morská panna language, known now as Mermish.” Everyone stared shocked before a random Hufflepuff raised her hand.

“Is that how Salazar Slytheirns wife could speak Parseltongue?” HAri shook her head.

“Nope. She killed her brother, granting her the ability to understand it. She couldn’t speak it though, as she didn’t kill the person who she loved most, which was a descendant of mine, Drayle Slytheirn. Once he noticed how his wife wanted to kill his son and heir, he banished her abilities and magic, causing her to go insane before Salazar ran off with his male lover, Godric Gryffindor. Godric also had a similar ability, and that was speaking to lions. His wife also wanted this ability and actually killed one of her sons. The youngest wasn’t even Godrics, as he only needed an heir. He murdered her in cold bold before having a peaceful life with Salazar. Both of their sons also fell in love with each other.”

“Miss Potter, would you finish the story!” Asked Miss Burbage hastily, entranced by the story. Hari nodded.

“Drayle Salazar Fen Slytherin was in love with Lachlan Godric Moor Gryffindor. Drayle and Lachlan also had the animal speaking abilities, but unlike the snake language you cannot speak it unless you are blood. Fun fact, it only activates on your 17 birthday. Neville Longbottom is an heir of Gryffindor, and might get the ability. Anyways, They both had to marry other people to produce heirs, as the potions for males and females to bare children with same sex partners wasn’t invinted yet. Gryffindor married into the Peverell line, while Slytherin went down the Gaunt line, eventually spreading to the Black line. Peverell turned to Potter and Longbottom. Back then all the inbreeding, minus the Potter line as we married for love, made the abilities dormant. Potters however, only birthed girls for 12 generations. Potters then turned pure to have a better chance of birthing a male heir. Similar to Longbottoms line, but since his mother was from a different line altogether the ability is most likely going to be present. Anyways, back to Gryffindor and Slytheirn. Drayle and Lachlan married each other in secret, keeping it from their wives, using their lordship rings as marriage rings. When Lachlans wife found out, she killed Lachlan then herself, not being able to deal with the guilt. When Drayle found out, he himself lost his mind and went on a murdering spring, killing his wife and two of his children, leaving alive the youngest who could speak parseltongue who was named Draconics. Salazar tried to help heal his son, but muggles had caught him and had him hanged. His eldest two wives, Ignus Peverells granddaughter Ivory and Welma Wishnre had heirs of their own, but soon it was only Ivory taking care of two children, marking them heir of Slytherin and heir of Peverell. Sadly, inbreeding was introduced back then as both Archie and Raymond loved each other and refused to marry a woman for the sake of an heir. Ivory had sex with a muggle man and produced two incrediably magically powerful children which she changed to the Peverell and Slytheirn heirs. Eventually, one of Draconics great grandchildren spoke Parseltongue, and married herself to Imogen Peverell under the use of a love potion. This is how I am related to the Slytheirn lines if you didn’t know, besides Ignus.” 

All of the students stared at the girl in shock. She really did her research.

“Vow do you know this? Vou Could Ve Vying!” Said one of the Durmstrang students. Hari just shrugged.

“I’m a Parselmouth, so I just asked Salazar’s and Drayle’s Paintings. There on the seventh floor, back west side. I found them when I was running from Ms. Norris. Decided to ask them for my whole assignment. All information goes to them really. Except the information about the Longbottoms. I found that out by myself.” She hissed a few things in Parseltongue. Everyone started at her some more before the bell rang. Hari heard her professor yell out “O+ Miss Prince!” And smiled. Showing off her brain to Tom was awesome. Hari felt suddenly aware as she felt Tom's presence wrap around her. He was close.

A few minutes later Hari was slammed against the wall, chapped lips pressed against her soft ones. She moaned into the kiss slightly before she felt Tom hike up her shirt. She was promptly picked up and she leaned against the wall, legs wrapped securely around Tom’s waist. Tom began rubbing her breast, but she had to make him top. She didn’t want to go too far.

“T-Tom, please. I have class and I don’t want to do this right now. Though it is incredibly hot.” She added to make Thomas feel better.

“Sorry love. It's just so hot seeing you use parseltongue.” She giggled.

_ “Really?”  _ She teased. Tom sent a lustful look at her.

_ “Don’t tempt me princess.” _ Hari laughed again before she slid off of Tom's hard body.

“Bye bye!” She yelled as she made her way to Defense. 

“Damn Tease…” Mumbled Tom before snapping out of it. He had a job to do, and he lost a lot of time letting his teenage mind rule. Now it was time for the adults to play.

Uwu

Dark eyes stared at the Triwizard cup, contemplating. He had a job to do while his Lord worked on poisoning Dumbledore. He took a quick drink out of his flask and began tearing through the wards around the cup. He had thirty minutes before Dumbledore was alerted, and he had to change this into a portkey quickly. Shit! Someone was coming! He quickly finished writing the runes into it before he turned them invisible with a spell of his own. He threw on the invisibility cloak and hid from whomever was coming, slipping out of the door when Dumbledore opened it. Job complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Rec!!
> 
> Haunted Jaded Eyes by DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan  
> The wards around Privet Drive fall, and Harry is taken by Voldemort after the Dursley's are brutally murdered. Saving Remus Lupin from doing it himself when he realizes the extent of the abuse. Harry is rescued by Severus and returns to Hogwarts seemingly a different man. It's time Harry shed his mask and became who he was always meant to be - a Slytherin. One that just might be able to win the war. Harry finds the Founders Portraits - what awaits to be learned from the most powerful wizards and witches the magical world has ever known? This is Slash and SS/HP as well as MPREG and lets not forget Manipulative sort of perverted Dumbledore YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!.
> 
> This story is just awesome and funny as hell. Gotta love Deb
> 
> SCHOOLED by WyrdSmith
> 
> ITS SO FUNNY!!!!!!!!! but it hasn't been updated since 2013though... Read the chapter, you will love it. Badass Harry potter


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2222 wordsWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo

Hari was pacing outside of the come and go room. She shrieked as a door was suddenly where the wall was. Grabbing the golden egg off the ground, she walked through the door into a large bath. What was she supposed to do?  _ Bathe?  _ She felt something cold hit her sides, almost as if it was telling her yes. ‘I need something to help with the second task.’ was her thought. Again, how was a bath supposed to help her figure it out? Hari sighed and began to undress. She slipped into the warm water, loving the perfect heat of it. She reached over and grabbed a purple bottle of shampoo. She was about to put it in her hair when she saw six vials. Using her inner Gryffindor she poured all of the bottles into the water. She watched as multi coloured bubbles began foaming up everywhere. She laughed and began to swim around, fully relaxing. 

Hari looked up when she heard a clang of metal on tile. She felt that cool burst of wind again, and saw the golden egg roll itself into the water. It opened, golden light shining through the heavy layer of bubbles. She felt compelled to put her head underneath the water. Once she did, she heard terrible singing. It honestly sounded like they tried to recreate mermish.

Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching ponder this;

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past an hour, the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back

An hour long you have to look

To recover what we took

Your time's half gone so tarry not

Lest what you seek stays here to rot

“Well, what do I love that they would take? Or rather.. Who?” Hari questioned the wind. She thought about it for a moment. She loved her invisibility cloak, and her books. Her snake necklace was another thing she loved, she mused as she fiddled with it. If they take someone, I guess they would probably take Tom. Wait, he’s a champion too. They wouldn’t dare take her sister, her parents would commit murder. So, who?

Uwu

Hari was pacing around the hospital room, anxiously waiting on her parents. Tom was sitting in a chair reading a simple book on medical scans. Hari felt a weak flash of magic and turned to face the door. Tom sighed, but stood up to pull her into a seat.

“They will be fine Hari! Your little sister will be born with no complications.” He soothed. Hari nodded. It was thirty minutes later when the nurse opened the door. She silently cooed at the couple, both fast asleep.

“I’m sorry to wake you two.. But you're needed.” Tom nodded as he began shaking Hari awake. She grumbled a bit, but soon remembered where she was. She stood up and shot out of the door, desperate to see her sister. She smiled at her dad.

“Hari, meet your younger sister, Henria Aeditha.” Hari held the sleeping baby, loving her with all of her heart. Cisa brought in Cecelia, who was squirming to get to Severus.

“Why are all of us named after the male versions of names? Like, Harry, Ceceric, and Henry. Thought we were all going to be boys?” They laughed. Hari passed the baby back to Sirius and quickly cuddled up to Severus, needing his presence. Another member of their family.

Uwu

“Hello hello! So, for the second task we must decide who takes who. Miss Testivine already has hers picked, but the real question is Mr. Drive and Miss Potter.” Said Crouch as he sat down next to the teachers, a few places away from Dumbledore.

“Well, why not take young Draco? They surely are close!” Dumbledore said, trying to keep his grandfatherly image up. 

“Well, that works for Hari, but what about Thomas?” Countered McGonagall.

“Well, Thomas can use Malfoy and Potter can use her sister!” Everyone, even Dumbledore, snorted at Ludo Bagman.

“Are you an idiot? Do you really want Severus Snape after you? Or even Hari or Sirius? Both are Black’s by blood, and Hari knows how to torture with a tickling charm.” Filius said with a dark laugh. They all stared at him, eyes wide. He shrugged. “She cats one on a seventh year that barged into my class and demanded to duel her. Just a tickling charm up the nose.” McGonagall and Poppy laughed, the others just shivered.

“So, I guess Draco Malfoy for Hari Potter, and..Wait! I see him talking to Theodore Nott a lot! Theodore Nott for Thomas Drile!” Decided Pomona. They all nodded, seeming content with their choices.

Uwu

“Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them.” Yelled Bagman. All three Champions assembled on the shore of the lake and were told that they had one hour to retrieve that which had been stolen from them from the merpeople's village. Tom gave Hari’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

_ “What are you planning to do?” _ She hissed quietly.

_ “Human Transfiguration. Veronica is doing the bubble head charm.” _ Hari nodded before turning back to the water.

“Alright everyone! Three...Two...One! GO!” As everyone jumped into the water, Hari stood up and whistled. Anatis, the hippocampus she learned, came surging up through the water.

“Hey boy. Take me to Draco, alright?” The houses neighed and pulled her into the water. She quickly casted a mer-spell to help her breath underwater. It would only last thirty minutes however. Hari surged through the water atop of Anatis. She looked behind her, seeing a surge of Grandillo following her. They were small creatures, but they had beautiful amethyst daggers and spears.

Hari gasped as she saw one go through her stomach right as she neared Draco. She sent a thankful look at Tom when he blasted it away for her, his shark head nodding sharply. Hari quickly pulled Draco onto Anatis’ back, trying to avoid the Spear that was fully through her stomach and the left side of her back. Anatis squealed before bolting up to the surface, faster then she was before. Hari was the third one up there, but was second place. Tom had come in first because he was the quickest time, and his transfiguration was great. Veronica's charm failed and she ended up having to be brought back by one of the professors, and she didn’t even get close to her host.

Hari coughed, blood trickling down her chin. She stood up, gasping for air. People gasped as they gazed at the spear. From the back it honestly looked like it went through her heart. The last thing Hari remembered was ripping the spear out. Good riddance.

Uwu

All of Slytheirn was waiting for their head of house to get back to the common room. They were all waiting on news about Hari. Most of them thought she was dead, or close to it. Theodore and Draco even had to duel some older years that tried to take up the queen mantle now that she was dead. Not that it would do much. She might be Queen of Slytherin, but she was also considered Queen of Hogwarts for being an heir to the school. Neville was recently called the King.

All of the students waited, bouncing up and down, mask completely shattered with their worry for their friend and Queen. Draco was the only one that was blank faced. Not being able to feel anything besides fear, Draco just sat there. He knew it was his fault. He would just have to distance himself from Hari.

“I know.. I know… Yes I will tell them..no that shouldn’t be a problem.” They heard from outside the Slytherin door. They were all on the edges of their seats, fearful for what they were about to hear.

“Hello students.” Slughorn said as he was walking into the room. “I know you are all awaiting information on how Hari is doing. She’s going to be fine. The spear missed anything vital. She should be out of the hospital in a week. They just finished flushing the poison out of her system.” Draco froze up, before bolting up the stairs. If only he wasn’t her friend. Then she wouldn’t have come to rescue him and she wouldn’t have gotten hurt.

‘Would you rather it be someone else? This proves she loves you, even if she doesn’t show it.’ His mind forced his emotions to reason. He knew they were right, but he couldn’t help but worry about her. Especially since his Lord had flushed out all of the romantic feelings he had for Hari, and now she was like his little sister, and that just upped the worrying ten fold.

“Draco? Come on. Open up please.” He heard Theodore say. He flicked his wand and the door was opened. Theodore came and sat down next to the blonde.

“Were able to go visit her.” He said. “If you don’t come she’s going to storm this castle to find you, and Our Lord will be pissed. You mean a lot to her.” Draco laughed softly before standing up and fixing his clothes, not bothering to hide his red eyes. Hari would know anyway. They had just walked in when they heard the girl yell.

“Took you assholes long enough!” Hari yelled as her friends walked in. Thomas chuckled, greatly amused by Hari’s uncensored tongue. Poppy just sighed.

“I hate how potions do this to her.” Poppy said as she made Hari dunk back two more.

“You mean how they make her exhaustive?” Draco asked with a laugh, sitting down next to Hari. Hair sent him a large blinding smile. Yep, she was totally fine. But, she might be trapped in by Madam Pomfery.

Uwu

Hari sat in bed reading a book about wizarding schools. Most were just super small, two hundred kids maximum things. The one Hari was looking for was Mahoutokoro, the wizarding school in japan. Hari knew it was one of the oldest wizarding schools ever. Hari turned to the glossary and quickly found the page number. 213.

**_The school is located at the topmost point of Minami Iwo Jima, a volcanic island in the southern tropical region of Japan. Described as an ornate and exquisite palace, it resembles a pagoda or a shiro made of nephrite, or "mutton-fat jade", a translucent white stone. Both island and palace are thought to be uninhabited by Muggles._ **

**_Quidditch was introduced to Japan and to Mahoutokoro centuries ago by a band of foolhardy Hogwarts students who were blown off course during an attempt to circumnavigate the globe on wholly inadequate broomsticks. Rescued by a party of wizarding staff from Mahoutokoro, who had been observing the movements of the planets, they remained as guests long enough to teach their Japanese counterparts the rudiments of the game, a move they lived to regret. It was because of the Hogwarts students teaching them Quidditch, that Japan beat them in the Quidditch World Cup, due to Japan practising in bad weather, dodging not only Quaffles, but also Muggle planes._ **

**_When students start off at the school they are given robes that grow as they grow and change colour as the wearer gains experience, with pink as the beginning colour. If the wearer receives top grades in all the school subjects, their robes will turn gold. Any student who betrays the Japanese wizard's code or excessive practises Dark Arts would result in their uniform turning white, which is a huge disgrace and the student in question will be immediately expelled._ **

**_Mahoutokoro is a very inclusive school, welcoming magic of all types. Dark, Light, Grey, Animal, Mage, and many more. The only type of magic they do not accept is Black Magic. Black Magic for those who do not know is used for death, like the killing curse and Horcruxes._ **

‘Great, I’m a piece of Black Magic.’ Hari thought dumbly. She continued reading until she saw a brown owl bring her a letter. Oh, It was just information about Flintis. She noticed the letter was singed

_ I’m skipping the pleasantries because I want information on Hogwarts and you want information about Flintis. _

_ Flintis doesn’t have houses like Hogwarts do. We are separated by Magical core. We have four Groups. People with pure or mostly pure white cores of magic. They are normally really good at healing spells, both considered light and dark. Grey cores can do almost every spell, but are great at house hold charms and the like. Black cores are for people that are better skilled at handling destruction spells like Bombarda and reducto. Finally the last group is Mix. It's for people who have threads of white, dark, grey, black and every shade of magic. My cousin says this is the group you would exist in. Send me a letter for hogwarts. _

_ PS- Sorry that the letter is burnt, Roommate lost control of her spell. _

Hari laughed and folded her letter. She had a way to fix Hogwarts and not exclude anyone. Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic rec
> 
> The Most Important Piece by Padraigen  
> Hunger games x Harry Potter cross over
> 
> Who did you think the person at the end of last chapter was?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapters late. I've been getting used to the knew time zone. I might take another few days off.
> 
> 2,501 words.
> 
> ALSO  
> The person, its both a guest user and an account user by Winter_FLows_nice12 that are spamming my comments with   
> "Please write Hermione x Severus, NOOOOOO I DO NOT SHIP THIS! PLEASE STOP! I HAVE ASKED NICELY! THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND AND I AM TEMPTED OT TURN OFF GUEST CHAT
> 
> On a happier note, thank you for 255 subscribers on this story. WAs a large shock to find people reading this story so much, and actually wanting to keep up with it.

“Hey Tom? What's the plan for the third task?” Hari asked one morning. The night before the champions had been shown a hedge maze that Professor Sprout was growing for the final task.

“We need to get you to the cup so I can make it look like you won. I mean, you will, but still, I’m going to plant certain memories into your brain after it. I’m also going to get myself injured, badly.”

“Why? Will that help anything? Wait, do my parents know?” Tom nodded.

“Yes, they do. And yes, it will help. Dumbledore thinks that I’m the reason you aren’t under his thumb, so if I just so happen to get hurt..” Hari continued for him.

“He will think I am so heartbroken I will easily slide back under his control!” Tom nodded with a lethal smirk, kissing her on the cheek. Hari asked the question she had been thinking for a while.

“Hey baby?” Tom grunted. “Who do you have on the inside of the order? I overheard Dumbeldore talking to Moody about something called the Order of the Phoenix, and saying you had people on the inside.” Tom chuckled and softly grabbed her chin.

“And how, per say, did you  _ over hear _ ?” He hissed. Hari rubbed the back of her neck.

“I might have found a spell that lets me hear what certain people are saying. I had a Prince house helf cast the spell, and I connected it to the map. I only have him so far. Connected to the map, I mean.” Tom nodded before positioning the girl onto his lap. He laid his head on her neck before hissing,

“ _ Well, you certainly are good at keeping secrets le diablotin _ ” Hari blushed under the use of her french nickname. She couldn’t say she hated being called an imp though, she was one. She giggled when Tom started blowing raspberries on her skin. When he bit her neck she flicked him on the chin and hopped out of his lap.

“Nope, sorry Tommy boy. Not today. I have some prepping to do. Also, you never answered my question.” Tom sighed and nodded.

“Well, we have both of your parents. They have stayed in Dumbledore’s good graces. Then a few lower level knights like Castley and Shin. Kingsley Shaklebolt, Rastan Pinsten, and none other than Madeye Moody himself.” Hari stared at the brunette, mouth gaped open. He snorted. “He’s cruel to you because he thinks your still under Dumbles thumb.” Hari nodded before turning around to face Tom completely.

“Castley and Shin I can understand, Dumbledore killed their parents because they did a simple samhain ritual and they hate his guts. Why everyone else?” 

“Kingsley is one of my most trusted. Like Severus and Sirius, they are unmarked, so he was never found out. The reason why is because, similarly to Castley, his mother was taken away for using a blood ritual to save his father's life. He ended up losing both of his parents because his mother couldn't save his father, and neither could any hospital. His mother ended up dying soon after. The parents were bonded to the highest level, and loved each other to the very end.” He wiped his left eye before continuing. “Alastor and Rastan's parents were both lovers of dark magic, and wanted to make the world a better place by combining all magic, but Dumbeldore had them slaughtered in front of everyone, mostly those mudblood,” Hari bristled. “Saying that they used Black Magic everyday and worshipped satan. Everyone casted different cutting spells, even children, at them. Alastor and Rastan ended up living together with a random light family. Rastan changed to match the Pinsten last name. He was originally from the third Lestrange line. They have a thing for naming their children with R’s.” Hari gave a soft laugh and leaned on Tom. Dumbledore had harmed so many people as children, destroying their lives. 

“Tom, when we gain control of the pathetic Wizarding world, I want orphanages added as soon as possible.” Tom nodded and kissed her on the head, letting her silently calm down.

Uwu

“Welcome Wizards and Witches of all shapes and sizes! Today, June 24, we will witness the final task of this year's Triwizard Tournament!” Cheers rang out from the multiple crowds of people. Hari was pacing outside nervously, scared for what was about to happen. Her dad had told her that adding or removing memories was a fickle thing, but adding was easier, and mostly painless. 

“You're going to be fine love. I will protect you to the best of my ability.” Hari nodded and sighed, aware of the twinkling blue eyes that narrowed at the couple. Unbeknownst to them, he was currently trying to find a way to kill off the Durmstrang campione. Not because he wanted Hogwarts to win, but because he needed the Girl-Who-Lived under his thumb. Not only did the students react the opposite way he wanted them too, Rita Skeeter refused to be anywhere near the girl, for fear she would face Sirius Black’s wrath. No, even he wouldn’t want to face an angry Black.

“Well, every contestant to your starting mark! The rule of this task is to get to the cup. Whoever grabs it first will be declared the Winner of the Triwizard Championship. The person going in first is Thomas Drile, with 53 points. Second is Hari Potter, with 52 points..” Hari drowned out the noise before she heard a large siren. Tom bolted into the hedges and Hari watched as they closed at the opening. When she heard the second go, she ran as quickly as possible into the bushes, desperate to get to the cup. Or so it seemed.

The first thing Hari encountered was a Dementor. She felt her Occlumency walls go up and she quickly casted the Patronus Charm. She was amazed as a beautiful pegasus flew from her wand. Once it chased off the dementors, it bowed to her and fizzled away. Hari remembered reading what the animal standed for. Something like Integrity, Will to rise above others, Knowledgeable, and something else Hari couldn’t remember.

Hari ran through the leafy walls, jumping and rolling over everything. She ran into a few walls and more than ten dead ends. She honestly thought that they were the same one most of the time. Hari slowed to a walking pace, slowly taking in the scenery. She quickly jumped to the side when she heard Veronica's voice.

“Crucio!” She yelled. Hari ducked.

“What the hell Veronica!” She noted that the girl was doing this on her own, no Imperio or anything. 

“Winning is above our friendship. I will do whatever it takes to win, and bring honor to my school. Crucio!” Hari quickly threw up a shield and casted a wandless sleeping charm. She watched as the girl fell to the ground in a deep slumber. She scowled and conjured a knife. After casting a few dark spells on it, she began carving different words into the girls pale skin. Traitor, Fake, and Liar were among them. She watched in sick satisfaction as the wounds bubbled up and bleed more than they usually would, all thanks to a simple spell.

She quickly began running again before she ran into a sphinx. She groaned and banged her head against the maze walls. She turned around to face the magical creature.

“Answer two of my riddle’s correctly, and you shall be granted access. Answer two wrong, we shall battle. DO nothing and I shall do nothing as well.” 

“Well?” Hari asked after the animal just stared at her. “Tell me the riddle then.” It nodded and hopped off of its stone perch.

First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard,

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?

Hari thought about it for a moment. The beginning of it was obviously a spy, then add the ‘er’ sound, a Spier? No, it says a creature you would be unwilling to kiss. Spider?

“Spider?” It nodded and pushed the stone away halfway. Hari watched as the bushes seemed to eat it.

You measure my life in hours and I serve you by expiring. 

I’m quick when I’m thin and slow when I’m fat. 

The wind is my enemy. 

What am I?

Hari rolled her eyes. “A candle, duh.” The lion nodded again and pushed the stone box away before walking through the hedges as well, leaving her alone. She ran some more, turning past two dead ends before coming to three Blastended Skerwts. Hari casted a quick ‘Levicorpus’ on the three of them before setting them all on fire. He heard the crowds gasp and yell as the fire began to catch on the bushes. Refusing to put it out, she ran past it. 

She quickly ran up to the cup and was greeted by the sight of a shirtless Thomas. She blushed and looked away. He smirked and pulled her into a heated kiss before they both grabbed the Triwizard cup. What was the last thing she was forgetting? Oh yeah. Free. The pegasus stood for feeling free.

Uwu

Nobody knew how to feel when two of the champions popped into the middle of the quidditch field. The hedges had burned to the ground, the only parts left barely alive. When you looked down at the couple, you could hear severe balling.

“Thomas! Thomas this isn’t funny! Please!” Hari cried. She shook his shoulder over and over, staring at his lifeless body, and his dull eyes. Hari cried more. “Thomas Drile! This isn’t funny! Please! I love you! You said you wouldn’t leave me!” The judges came over, Poppy quickly following them. When A teacher tried to pick the poor fourth year up, she kicked and screamed, magic lashing out.

“No! Tom! Please baby this isn’t funny! You said you would be safe! No!” Nobody knew what to do, all scared to deal with the magic lashing out at them. Dumbledore tried to cast a few spells on her to subdue her, but none worked, she overpowered all of them.

“Albus! What do we do?!” Yelled Poppy. Severus and SIrius were down there quickly, children standing with two house elves. Everyone went silent as they heard what she said next.

“Y-you said we would be together forever! That's why you proposed right! You loved me right!” Hari’s cries were getting louder and more hysterical. She was holding a beautiful diamond ring, a band made of turquoise. They all gasped as her magic showed the memory of their proposal. Him getting down on one knee, promising to love her forever.

“Thomas! Please! How am I supposed to cope without you! What about our plans to get married and become teachers and..” Her cries were silenced as Dumbledore ransacked her memories for all to see. And when I say all to see I mean they watched as the memories appeared on a sphere made of her magic.

“Looky here!” Voldemort yelled in the memory. “My bastard Grandson and my sworn enemy.” Hari turned to face Thomas confused as to why a scaly white snake man was standing in front of them.

“You stay away from her! She isn’t a problem for you!” Thomas was taken out by a bright green spell. Hari screamed the brunette's name. The memory changed.

“Crucio!” A minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. Four. Five. The spell suddenly cut off at the sight of flashlights coming towards them. While the man was distracted, Hari casted a silent Accio on Thomas’ dead body and the cup, disappearing without a sight.

Once the memories were over, Moody came to lead the girl back to his classroom, ready to question her. Once in the school, Hari quickly stopped crying.

“So, you're on Voldemort's side too?” Alastor was confused at her question, but enraged that she had figured it out. “Don’t worry, so am I. Thomas is alive, there is no Voldemort. Tom is Thomas who is Voldemort. Err, it's better that I just show you.” She grasped something in the air and there stood Thomas Drile, alive and well. Alastor had no clue what to do.

Uwu

Hari was flying outside when the wards alerted her that someone was here. Sirius and Severus had left for Saint Aberthals, the children's Wizarding Hospital to get Lia and Hen checked. She flew down quietly, wand in hand. Once she made it to the floo room, she saw Dumbledore standing there.

“Oh, hello Professor. How are you?” She asked quietly. Dumbledore jumped and turned to her, not having heard her walking.

“I’m very good my girl. I came to check up on you. Were you out flying?” Hari conjured a mirror to see her own windswept appearance.

“Yeah I was. It..keeps my mind off of Tom.” She said, choking on the boy's name. Dumbledore placed a warm hand on her shoulder, and she offered him a weak smile. 

“I am glad that you are at least getting better. I came to talk to your parents. Are they here?” Hari shook her head before fiddling with her engagement ring. Dumbledore noticed, and couldn’t help but feel bad. It seems the girl was more attached to the boy than just a summer fling. 

“No, I’m sorry Headmaster. They took my siblings to Saint Aberthals to get checked up. They won’t be back for a few hours.” He noticed her pale skin and sighed.

“You haven’t been out of the house much have you? Nevertheless, I will return tomorrow to see your parents. Good day my girl.” Hari nodded and led the old man to the floo and watched him disappear in a ring of green flames. She knew that the man was hiding under an invisibility spell.

“Oh Tom. I’m sorry I couldn’t join you, and I’m sorry you tried to turn me dark. I’m too light for my own good.” She laughed sadly and played more with her ring, enjoying the feeling of it laying on her finger. There was a quiet pop and the older man disappeared. “Thank you god, for today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking his life back by AnaTheOtherAlien
> 
> After his seventeenth birthday, Harry decides to take matters into his own hands. All he wants to do is complete his education at Hogwarts and stay out of a war that people keep trying to force him into. Why can't Dumbledore leave him alone?
> 
> Ana is another one of my favorite writers, and has some good books.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've been running out of ideas on what to do.
> 
> 1,995 words.

Hari was walking down the beautiful street of Hornurn Alley, looking at a few potions and books. It wasn’t as popular as Diagon Alley, but it was still pretty packed. Suddenly Hari felt a sense of overwhelming dread, similar to what she felt when she ran across a dementor at home. She heard a scream, one she realized was her mother's last moments. She looked up and saw three dementors, two praying on young children, suckig the joy out of their very souls. When she noticed one was getting particularly close, and that no one else could cast a corporeal patronus, she casted her own.

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” The beasts tried getting closer, but Hari continued putting power through her spell. The three cloaked beings flew off to who knows where. Hopefully back to Azkaban. Still, she wouldn’t wish any criminal there. It was a terrible dreary place that gave even Tom shivers, and he was considered the embodiment of evil!

“Thank you!” She heard a woman yell out as she hugged her two children. “Thank you for saving my Rose and Lily!” Hari felt a pang in her heart. The girl named Lily looked so much like her mother, except her eyes were a paler green.

“It was no problem, really! I’m just wondering why no one here can cast a Patronus. I mean, I have a dark core and the spell isn’t even that challenging for me to cast, let alone put more power into it. Maybe my magic reserves are just bigger than most people.” She mumbled on. A sandy haired man spoke up, waking her from her thoughts.

“Wait, you have a dark core? And you can cast a Patronus? Dumbledore said you had to be a full light wizard to cast one!” Hari snorted.

“Dumbledore is full of shite. And yeah, I can cast one. Oh, my name is Hari. Hari Potter.” She held out her hand to shake his, and the man looked shocked. He quickly shook her hand.

“Lady Potter, it's an honor!” Hari shook her head.

“None of that here. Just call me Hari, or Potter if you must. Oh look.” She grabbed the letter that an owl had dropped. She opened it and laughed. “Seems I have been expelled.” She conjured a quill and some ink and began scribbling over the letter. “So, Everyone that saw me cast a Patronus, can I have your name’s?” They all eagerly nodded and began writing their names down. Hari smirked. If the ministry thought they could get rid of her that easily, they were wrong.

Uwu

“I call to order the trial of one Hari Jamie Potter-Black-Prince-Malfoy. Lady of House Potter and Peverell, Heir to the Prince line, eldest child of the Black line, and youngest child of the Malfoy line. Her crime, underage magic.” Fudge cringed. Really, underage magic being considered a crime.

“Are you all stupid?” Sirius facepalmed while everyone else stared at the girl. “No, that was an actual question. My first offense of underage magic, used to save people's lives and I get-” She was cut off by a screechy high voice. The woman looked toad like, and had on a bright pink hat.

“If I may interrupt, how would you save someone's life from no danger-” Hari cut her off.

“No, I did not say you could interrupt, jeez. Give me some respect, I haven't finished talking.” The toad seethed. “Anyways, as I was saying before I was _rudely interrupted._ ” They all flinched at her tone, and the mixture of parseltongue. “I saved two children, one Lily Henford and one Rose Henford. I have memories, I will answer under truth spells or potions, I have memories. I will swear upon my life and magic if I have too. There were three dementors there, and i casted a Patronus.” The toad woman snorted and began talking.

“Please, why would Dementors attack a town? Also, you shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep. Swearing on a lie will get you killed after all.” She tutted. Hari snorted and quickly flipped her off, Malfoy and the woman being the only ones who saw it.

“I, Hari Jamie Potter, swear upon my magic that I casted a Patronus to save my life, and other lives, against three dementors on July 21. SO mote it be.” Hari waved her wand. “Expecto Patronum.” A beautiful silver Peagasus flew out of her wand and began flying and nuzzling with random people. The toad woman seemed to go red with rage, and Hari couldn’t help but smirk happily. 

“V-very well Miss Potter! You may go. C-Cleared of all charges!” Hari smiled and quickly bolted out of her seat. Sirius met her halfway out of the door and smacked her on the back of her head.

“What were you thinking! Disrespecting them like that! I mean, it was also incredibly funny but I have to be a good influence. Severus said so.” he pointed at the man and Hari laughed at his sour look. Hari was quickly engulfed in hugs from her two siblings. Henria babled mindlessly, but Cecelia kept saying, ‘Yay! Sissy is okay!’ Which was alot coming from her. Even for a three, almost four year old, Lia didn’t talk much, and usually just sat there. HenHen, as Hari so eloquently dubbed her, talked way too much, and rarely shut up. It was pretty easy to tell who took after who just from their habits.

Hari stared at her two sisters. Henria took after Sirius. Same unruly black hair, rounded chin, a smile on plump lips, and olive eyes. Cecelia took after Severus quite well. Straight black hair, sharp jaw, a natural sneer already placed, and sharp eyes. However, they both had the same eyes. one silver, the other auburn. However, while Cecilia's right eye was silver, Henria had an auburn eye. Hari herself was a perfect blend of the two adults. She had Sirius olive shaped eyes and plumped up lips, which normally held a sneer. Her jaw and chin were sharp, but her cheeks were a circular shape, just like Lily’s. And her hair, while now a plain black color, was curly just like James was growing up. Sirius and Severus both thought their daughter was beautiful.

Uwu

Hari sighed as she walked through the doors into a compartment. Dad said she had to tell Ron and Neville where her loyalties were, but she didn’t want to lose her friendship with them.

“Hey Hari! What are you doing on our side of the train?” Ron asked with a smile. Hari tried to smile back, but it came out more of a grimace.

“I need to tell you both something. I know that I’m probably stereotyping both of you, but I haven’t met a dark Gryffindor, well unless you count my dad, but he has Black blood running through his veins so I guess. That would explain it, plus Dumbles is a brat so…” She took a calming breath. “What I’m trying to say is that I do not support the light side, Thomas isn’t dead, oh and I joined Voldemort, who is also Thomas as Thomas Drile doesn’t exist, but Tom Riddle does.” She fumbled. Neville and Ron looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Hari had expected cursing and screaming, but definitely not laughing.

“Hari, we know. Tom told us at the beginning of the year, and even recruited us! I’m surprised he didn’t tell you.” Hari groaned and proceeded to bang her head on the wall.

“Well, I can’t wait to send Tom that angry letter. Ugh. Anyways, I’m going to the perfect cabin. Wanna come Neville? Oh, you can come too Ron. I asked and you can patrol with us so you don’t have to stay apart from your baby.” Ron flushed a pretty red and Neville laughed.

Hari had a bunch of fun being a prefect. She assigned some detentions with Densin the new care taker, scared some first years, and even got cussed out by a couple of seventh year hufflepuffs. What a fun time!

Uwu

“Hem Hem.” She heard from none other than ‘Professor Umbridge’. Hari rolled her eyes. More like Umbitch. “It is so good to see all of your shining faces staring at me today. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance...There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering... Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited. However, I hope that we will be the best of friends” Hari mimicked gaging, causing all of the Slytherin students to start giggling. Draco slapped her on the shoulder, but couldn’t stop the giggles that came from him. Even Slughorn was giggling.

“So, how was everyone's summer?” She asked with a warm smile. Pansy and tracey shivered.

“Terrible, and you know it. How could he call our dads in like that! I’m just glad they didn’t get crucio’d.” Tracey said. Hari gave a sheepish smile but nodded.

“Yeah. But I'm still kind of upset that no one looked for him! But I’m still made at Tapstry. He had no children, he shouldn’t have claimed to be under the imperius curse. Our Lord only allowed it to those who were raising children. Hell, Bellatrix was pregnant when she was thrown into Azkaban. I can’t believe they made her get rid of her child. She was close to her due date too! Couldn’t they have put it in an orphanage?” They all nodded solemnly, but didn’t say anything. When Hari got into her ‘I need to complain’ mode, nobody ever offered anything. They all knew she hated getting advice, unless she asked for it. They all sighed and listened with half an ear, before she mentioned her trial. What trial??!

“Oh, was it not in my letters? Well, I got a trial for casting the patronus charm to protect some kids. Umbridge was at my trial. I got off with no charges after I swore my innocence. She looked so mad. It was so funny. I also might have embarrassed all of them, but you know. Details.” Draco and Blaise slammed their palms onto their faces and groaned. “Oh yeah, Ron and Neville are dark. Don’t know if you knew this or not. Fred and Goerge are also dark, I just realized. I could have just asked them.” Pansy laughed at Hari’s openness. She had changed so much. From being quiet and closed off, to speaking whatever she thought. They also had Luna Lovegood to blame for that. Now she just talked all the time. Well, amongst her friends.

“Hey, We have to go introduce ourselves to the first years. Let go to Draco.” They nodded and walked over to where nine first years were sitting. Two of them were siblings with thick texan accents. One looked upset while the other was quite happy. While Draco began talking to the other students, Hari walked over to the two boys.

“Hey, what are your names?” They both looked at each other and shrugged.

“I’m Thiago. This is Elio. He doesn’t talk much. He’s kind of put out because he wanted to be in Hufflepuff.” Hari nodded and laughed.

“Im Hari. And it's totally fine to want to be in another house! I wanted to be in Ravenclaw a lot, but the hat said I should be in Slytherin. It doesn’t define you. Come on, let's go join the others.” Elio gave her a small smile, inwardly thankful that he wasn’t being disrespectful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Move, I'm Gay by Wooly_Marmalade
> 
> A Sirius/Harry Draco/Harry, and Tom/Harry nonmagic AU crackfic with a sassy, super gay Harry Potter.
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE COMMENTS! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT! TELL ME HOW TO IMPROVE! 
> 
> Please review, and send me ideas on what you want to happen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2229 words.
> 
> The Shining Truth, a Severus's Beautiful Boy story by hentgasm  
> If I read anymore I will nose bleed so much. Its pure hot submission sex smut what ever you want to call it its gay!

“Hey Draco? What's our first class again?” He skimmed over the schedule. Hari had already lost hers.

“Double History of Magic, Double Potions, Divination, but you quit that so that's your free period, then double Defense against the Dark Arts.” Hari nodded and wrote down the information on a spare piece of parchment. She sighed and shook her hand. It was hurting more, and Hari didn’t know from what. She cradled it close to her and stood up.

“Your hand hurts again?” Draco asked. Hari nodded. “You should go to the hospital wing. I know you hate going there, but there might be a fracture or something.” Hari groaned and walked through the door, Draco following her. Everytime she would try to hide from the platinum blonde boy he would drag her closer to the hospital wing.

“What's wrong with Miss Potter Mr. Malfoy?” Madam Pomfrey asked as Hari was dragged into the wing and placed on a bed.

“She keeps complaining about her hand hurting. She said it has hurt since the third task.” Hari grumbled.

“I can speak for myself you know.” She pouted. Draco sent her a pointed look.

“Would you have told her?” Hari stuck out her tongue and turned around, her back facing the two. She heard Poppy sigh before her hand was tapped with a wand.

“Oh, this is an easy fix! She just needs to use more wandless magic. It looks like she hasn’t used it in a while, and there's a buildup of magic in her hand. Her spells will start to come out overpowered if she doesn’t balance wand with wandless.” Hari didn’t know that. She focused on the ice tea she knew Pomfrey kept in her rooms, and suddenly the bottled drink was zooming to her. She took a sip and sighed in relief. Draco started giggling at the Medi-Witches displeasure, but soon she was laughing as well.

“Well, c'mon Draconis! We have a lesson to go too!” Draco groaned but followed the blackete out of the hospital wing to the second floor, where they sat down and gossipped for an hour and a half. Around thirty minutes into the class Blaise ended up passing out and using Hari as his pillow. 

At the end of class, Hari shook an angry Blaise awake before she bolted out of the class, letting Draco take his wrath. Maybe if they didn’t stay up all night partying, Blasie could have gotten his normal nine hours of sleep. 

Uwu

Hari walked into Defense class and instantly regretted taking the class that year. Professor Umbridge had the whole room decked out in different shades of pink and a few shades of purple. Said woman was standing by a chalkboard with a sickly sweet smile on her face. Hari could barely contain a cringe as she sat down. She sat down before Umbridge cleared her throat.

“Hem Hem. Miss Potter, please come sit at the front with the rest of the Slytherins.”

“Uhm, why?” Hari asked, clearly annoyed. She was already cramping terribly and this old fraud wasn’t helping. “I wanna sit with my Gryffindor friends. I mean, your not against house unity are you? That would be a terrible thing.” She said with a small smile. The toad-like woman scowled but allowed her to sit down there. When three gryffindor girls walked in, the woman turned to her and smirked.

“Well Miss Potter, telling lies-” She was suddenly interrupted by Ron walking in and sitting next to her. He slipped a warm arm around her shoulders before leaning in to start up a conversation. Hari forced a blush and giggled at what he was saying. Neville also came and sat next to her, sliding an arm around her waist. They both pecked her on the cheek before Hari flushed shamefully.

“Guys, I think Professor Umbridge was trying to say something.” The unwrapped from the smaller girl and looked up at their teacher. They had on light blushes and lopsided grins.

“Sorry Professor.” They pulled out some parchment, a quill, and some different ink. Neville pulled out a green one, Ron a dark red, and Hari pulled out a purple one that had a bunch of sparkles embedded in it. She waited for the class to fill up before she turned her attention to the woman in a velvet bow, which Hari silently cursed to change colours. Everyone saw it but her.

“Professor, why would we put away our wands?” Hermione asked.

“Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn’t it? The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centred, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please.” Hari groaned slightly before writing two parchments of different rules of the ministry. Seems like the woman loved her job. Hari raised her hand.

“Professor, you said we were going to practice ministry approved work, correct?” At the woman's stiff nod she continued. “So, we get to use more unforgivables?” Everyone held their breath, and before the cow could answer she kept talking. “Because Professor Moody had permission to cast unforgivables on students to teach them, and he got permission for me to use them and I quite like learning about them. Did you know the Crucio curse can be used as a heart starter? And that Imperio used to be used to stop murders and suicides? Why did the ministry stop doing that? So many people are dead because the ministry doesn’t have regular people who work in the ‘Unforgivable department’ or something like that. I know that normal people like us shouldn’t be allowed to use them without permission from the magical government but-” She was cut off by Umbridge's yell of “Three weeks of Detention Miss Potter!” but continued.

“Yeah, why do you call me Miss Potter anyways, like, my name's Prince now you uncultured swine!” The class burst into laughter at Hari’s clear anger. It was funny when it wasn’t directed at you. “Oh, and before you start protecting your  _ Precious  _ ministry, may I remind you that they imprisoned my papa without a trial for a decade? Or that they used to burn people like Nev and I that have special gifts at the stakes because they considered it dark magic? Or how they use Veritasium, which is considered a dark potion as it forces the user to tell the truth, and resisting has terrible consequences? Or how Minister Fudge allowed the newspapers to make fun, burate, and clearly bully a 15 year child who just lost her  fiancé ? That doesn’t make the ministry sound very good. Or how they can’t even control their dementors correctly! Like seriously, you can bribe them with dead bodies of animals and raw flesh. Oh, and your werewolf laws. Yeah, it's pretty obvious that you are a biased bitch.” Draco went into a fit of laughter, joining the rest of the Gryffindors. “Like for real, my godfathers can’t get jobs because of you, or even get a normal house! Like for real, it's one night a month! They're fine every other day! And they can grow the ingredients for wolfsbane, which by the way gives them a clear head so they don’t attack people!” Umbridge screeched.

“Greyback is an animal! He attacked children!” Hari snorted “He needs to be put down! He’s a beast!”

“From what Remus has told me, he is a beast. In the sheets. And anyway, he only attacked abused children so they could join his pack. Are you stupid? And he isn’t an animal, he’s still very much human. I know that's true because Remus is always going on about how Uncle Fen is sooo good in bed and won’t stop talking about it and it gets annoying if I'm honest, but I love both of my WereFathers. Get it? Werewolves, Godfathers, WereFathers? No, okay.” Hari laughed as Umbridge slammed her hands on her desk.

“Miss Potter! Another three weeks of detention for your disrespect! Starting tonight!” Hari shrugged, packed up her things and began walking to the door. The bell rang and everyone realized that she had waisted a third of the class, just for them, and they were incredibly grateful. Hari was even getting whistles throughout the day, and by dinner they all knew what she had done, everyone congratulating her for her guts.

Uwu

Hari groaned as she knocked on Umbridge's office door. When it opened, it revealed a fully pink room covered in kitten plates. Hari noted that they were all hissing at the woman, but were covered in silencing charms. She was frankly disgusted and couldn’t help but sneer at the place.

“Ah, You are here Miss Potter!” Hari growled and sat down. “Do you like the room?” Hari snorted angrily.

“If by liking it you mean absolutely disgusted by you, then yes you psycho!” She said with a false smile. Umbrisge bristled but didn’t rise to her bait.

“Now, pull out your parchment, I would like you to write three sets of lines today. The first one is ‘I Will Not Tell Lies.” Hari noticed the blood quill and her anger rose, but she didn’t lash out. If she did, Hogwarts might have another Filch case on their hands. 

“How many times?” She grounded out. Umbridge chuckled.

“How ever long it takes for the first message to  _ sink in _ , yes?” She sat down behind her desk and began reading the pink book sitting there.

Thirty minutes later, and one and a half pages written, Hari’s hand was throbbing. Umbridge seemed Happy with it before she handed him a larger quill.

“Now, you will write ‘I Will Not disrespect Authorities.” Hari grunted, quickly wiping away the tear that threatened to fall from her eye. She began writing, and the red words appeared on her inner wrist, dangerously close to her median vein, the one closest to the heart. This woman wanted her dead.

It took forty five minutes until Umbridge switched the quill again, and this time the words ‘I will not speak out’ appeared horizontally on her arm. She had ended up staying until nine, right when curfew started. Hari ran through Hogwarts until she got to Professor Slughorn's door. She banged on it quickly, holding her bleeding arm. When the door opened Hari fle into the room and began balling. 

“Hari dear, what's wrong? I thought you had detention with Umbridge!” Hari nodded and showed him her hands, still crying.

“She had a blood quill! She made me write so many different lines and said she had permission from Fudge!” Slughorn quickly raced to his potions cabinet and grabbed Murtlaps essence before dipping different bandages and wrapping them around her arms. He firecalled her parents as he watched the fifteen year old girl rock back and forth, holding her wounded arm to her chest.

“Horace? What's wrong? Has something happened to Hari?” Horace nodded sadly. 

“I could explain it better in person. Do you and Sirius mind coming over here?” Severus looked alarmed and quickly left to go grab said man. Henria and Cecelia were already in bed, Horace guessed. Suddenly, two black haired men popped into Slughorn's living room, clearly frightened for their daughter.

“Hari, can you explain what happened to your parents?” Slughorn asked quietly, knowing he might set the poor girl off. He had checked, and her mind shields were completely self shattered. 

“Well, it started today in class, and she was being a fat bitch so I lost my temper, she started bad mouthing Uncle Fen and Rem so I said somethings… then she gave me six weeks of detentions and had me write lines.” She took a breath, “In detention,she pulled out a different set of quills then what we normally write with. Once I saw it, I noticed it was a blood quill, but she said she had permission from the minister, so I couldn’t do anything about it. Uhm, they were all different sizes, and I wrote three different things.” Slughorn softly removed the bandages to show the two fuming parents her still bleeding cuts. He needed to change them anyway, and add some dittany. That should help it from scaring.

“My god Hari…. How are you feeling?” Hari snorted.

“Like Buckbeak just tried to eat me.” Sirius chuckled softly and shook his head, while Severus was a human ball of rage. Sirius sighed and rubbed his  fiancé’s shoulder. They were planning on getting married during Hari’s fifth year, but if this kept up….

“Daddy, please don’t do something you will regret. I don’t want you to get in trouble with the ministry.” Hari spoke up quietly. Severus’ whole demeanor changed and he instantly sat down next to her, cradling her face into his chest while she silently cried. They had never seen her cry this much, or show this much sadness. Usually a few tears would be all they got. This woman would pay, though Severus had to admit he loved that his daughter was relying on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would like to appologize for how late I have been with this update and probably future update, and give you a life update. It also explains why I umbridge Bashed so hard this chatper.
> 
> My dad came over two days ago and started getitng mad at me for a. what I write b. Why I spend so much time writing when I could get a job , which I already have, I work with my mum in the ER, and am on Work study during college hours, c. Why I had smut drawings and writings all ove rmy room. He keeps calling me lazy, unmotivated ect. When its clear I am going somewhere. It just makes me incrediably angry as its my life, and I have plans. I want to be a science teacher and I am going the way to reach that goal. I am a respensioable woman and I know how to seperate time, and I told him if school gets to rough I will stop updating to focus on it. He douesn't believe me, and told me to get rid of my account. I'm just really angry all the time lately, so I appologize if that came across in my writing.
> 
> I love writing, and I won't ever stop. I might take breaks, but wriitng is one of my favorite things, but I just needed to vent for a moment.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2231 words today! I like this chapter. It gets a little rushed in the end, but I still like it.
> 
> This story is doing really good, and I just want to officially thank you all for how much love this story is getting. From Kudo's to plain reads, it means a lot to me.

_ “Hey Whip! How was your summer with Consetta? Are the babies born yet?”  _ Hari asked as Whiperjade slithered up next to her outside. Consetta was his mate, and he was absolutely smitten with her.

_ Better! They have begun cracking! Consetta wants you to come name all of them. _ He said before turning around and going the other direction, towards the forest where he was staying.

_ “Whiperjade, there's seven of them!”  _ He just cocked his scaly head then continued going towards their nest. Hari followed him deeply into the forest, scaring other students as she followed the black snake.

_ Here they are silly humans! All males. _ Hari looked at the snakes. It seemed that Consetta’s rainbow snake genes mixed in with all of the children's genes, even the all black one. Two were a mixture of Black and green, three rainbow ones, one black and orange one, one black red one, and the shiny black one. Whip was always a pitchblack color, but never had a glossy coat like the little one did. He must have inherited it from his mother.  _ Well? Name them Master! _ Hari chuckled but nodded, crouching down to feel the snakes. They were incredibly smooth.

_ “Hmmm. Well, I will name this one Levi.” _ She said pointing to one of the green snakes.  _ “The other green one will be Floyd. The three rainbow ones will be Solongo, Enfys, and Hanz. The red one will be Guja, and this one will be Inani.”  _ She pointed to the orange one who was already moving around and hissing in delight. She looked at the all black one and chuckled. He looked like he was clearly the weakest.  _ “I will name him Marvolo.”  _ Marvolo hissed happily and crawled onto her fingers. He was only around 1 foot long, while his older siblings were double that length, Enfys being the longest at two and half feet.

_ You named him after your mate? That is kind of you master. _ Hari laughed, when she suddenly heard footsteps. All of the children snakes crawled and wrapped around her, like snake armor. Whiperjade and Consetta stood by the girl, both facing different directions to protect her. Whip tasted the air.

_ Ah. It is just your silly boy and that silly potions man. Can I taste him today? _

“No, You cannot eat my teachers, no matter how delicious they look.” She spoke in english to alert Draco and Slughorn of where she was. Both blondes stormed to where she was sitting, Draco giving her a hard glare.

“What?” She asked, confused. “Whip’s eggs cracked and I have permission to be here to check on him.” Draco gave a squeal before sitting down in the grass next to her.

“This is Solongo, Inani, Marvolo, Enfys, Guja, Hanz, and Levi. Enfys is the oldest, Marvolo is the youngest. They are all crossbreeds between a Rainbow snake and an Obscurus Marmor.” Draco laughed as Guja rolled herself into his lap and laid there. Suddenly, they heard more footsteps. Hari looked up to see Umbridge barreling through the woods.

“Miss Potter! What are you doing! Did you force Mr. Malfoy into this?”

“No she did not!” Spoke Professor Slughorn. “Her familiar mated last year and had her eggs, and they finally hatched. She has been waiting since forever for them to hatch, and as her head of house I allowed both of them to watch them hatch.”

“How does she control a beast as big as that?!” She screeched. Hari rolled her eyes.

“It said it in the prophet, but I am a parseltongue. This is Whiperjade, he’s an Obscurus Marmor. This is Consetta, a rainbow snake.” The woman gasped, and Hari knew why. Consetta and Whiperjade were both rare types of snakes, rarely seen. “And these little shits are some cross between them. I haven't thought of a name.” She pointed to the seven baby snakes that were chewing on her arms, all without teeth. They must have retracted them. Suddenly she felt two pairs of fangs pierce her left arm. “Ow!”

_ Sorry Master! _ Both Marvolo and Solongo hissed. 

_ “It's alright, just be careful next time.” _ They nuzzled her face before beginning to argue with each other about trivial things. Umbridge was shaking, pointing her wand straight at Hari’s arm.

“It- It bit! They mu-must be put down!” Hari growled.

“They are newborns, and their venom doesn’t affect me. Oh, by the way, Consetta is right behind you. If you try to hurt my snakes you  _ will _ get bit. Plus, your spell wont do anything.”

“DO NOT THREATEN ME! I AM YOUR PROFESSOR, SOON TO BE THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS!” Hari giggled, wand held loosely.

“I’m not threatening you! I’m just giving you a simple fact!”

“ANOTHER WEEK OF DETENTIONS FOR YOUR BLATANT DISRESPECT MISS POTTER!” Hari giggled again, almost psychotically, and left with Professor SLughorn and Draco, before crying in laughter. Draco was rolling around the ground while Horace tried to hold in his chuckles.

“I aM tHE HigH InQUisItOR Of HoGwaRTs!” Draco did in a fake Umbridge voice, sending Hari into another fit of laughter. Marvolo hissed his laughter. He had decided to explore the castle with Hari for the rest of the day, and stay until his fangs grew in. He didn’t want to be the runt of the group, and the big humans would protect him.

Uwu

“Hem Hem.” Professor Umbridge said as she entered McGonagall's class.

“Yes?” McGonagall ground out, teeth clenching together.

“I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note saying I was inspecting?”

“Obviously I received it, or I would have been asking you why you were here.” McGonagall snapped. Hari barely contained her giggles. She turned to the class.

“As I was saying class, today we shall be practicing a more difficult version of vanishing mice. Now, the vanishing spell-” She was cut off by another ‘Hem Hem’. She turned and glared at the pink woman. “I wonder how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I usually do not let anyone talk while I am teaching.” Umbridge tutted before writing something down on her clipboard.

_ “Hey Marvolo, since you're still so small, can I ask you to slither up Umbridge's back and scare her, and also see what she is writing?” _ The snake nodded. Hari casted a feather-light charm on him and watched as he slithered around. She looked up just in time to see McGonagall give her a small wink, not even stopping in what she was saying. Most would push it away as an eye twitch, but Hari knew better, was taught better. Hari almost laughed as she heard a loud “EEEK!” 

“Miss Potter! Come get this slimy, nasty snake of yours! And another week of detentions!”

“That is not fair! I can’t control them until they learn how to coherently hiss, and they can’t. I can only make out a few words! I’m just glad he didn’t bit you! You see, he is teething, and his fangs hold more venom then the adults normally do because he is still trying to-” She was cut off by the woman pointing at the door and huffing.

“Just- Just put it outside!” 

“But he could get stepped on!”

“I DO NOT CARE!” She bellowed. “PUT IT OUTSIDE!” Hari grumbled but stood up and walked out of the room. She knelt down and let the snake slither into her robes. Before sighing. This was going to be a long year.

“Okay, he’s outside. He found some rat to chase. If he dies I’m suing you.” Hari said as she sat down. Before Umbridge could respond, McGonagall roped her into a few complicated questions where she had to answer in full paragraphs. Whenever she would award points to the Gryffindors Umbridge would strike a line on her parchment.

_ “Hey Marv, what did they paper say?” _ She asked when no one was looking.

_ Itsss trying to get her fired. Ssshe wants her gone and trying to frame her for house biased. _ Hari groaned which caught the attention of Umbridge.

“Is something wrong Miss Potter?” Hari nodded.

“Yeah there is. WHERE DO THE RATS GO?” Umbridge looked confused. “When you vanish them, where do they go? Space? Or antarctica? Do they just cease to exist? What if I banished a living person? Or an animal? What would happen?” Umbridge and McGonagall stared at her shocked. No one had ever questioned this before, Hari guessed.

“We don’t know where normal items go, but if you banish a person they end up somewhere else, depending on the strength behind the spell.” McGonagall answered for her. Hari nodded and sat down, enjoying the looks on everyone's faces.

“W-Well, let's continue with this lesson. So can anyone tell me the proper incantation for the Summoning charm?” She called on Ron.

“Accio, right?” McGonagall nodded before composing herself and continuing on as normal.

Uwu

“Hermione, are you on crack?” Hari asked. Hermione looked scandalized.

“Of course not Hari! I’m just saying, you should teach us defense! You have had the highest scores since the beginning of forever!” She said loudly.

“‘Mione, I really respect the way you want to help everyone, but let me enjoy my Hogsmeade weekend.” Hari said as she tightened her scarf.

“Fine, can we atleast go to Hogshead for drinks? I don’t feel like going to the Three Broomsticks.” Hari laughed and wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione led them into a shady looking place.

“Hello Mr. Dumbledore.” Hari paused and looked at the old man, wary about who he was. She was shocked when the man sneered.

“I told you not to call me that. My brother is Dumbledore, I’m just Aberforth.” Hermione sighed, before looking at Hari who had a raised eyebrow. Aberforth began explaining.

“My brother cut me off when I claimed Morally Grey instead of Light. I don’t know why it mattered. Not like I claimed to be a dark wizard..” Hari’s eyes widened.

“And what would you say, if a family member suddenly claimed dark?” Aberforth chuckled and noticed the glint in her eyes.

“Nothing of course! I have a dark core myself, but I don’t discriminate. My late fiancé, Rhea, was a dark wizard. However when her brother claimed to be a black wizard I did cut them off, but that's besides the point. Dark and Black magic are two different things.”

“I know that sir. Dumbledore seems to want nothing to do with me when I outed myself as a Dark Witch, I wanted to see if you were the same.”

“Course not. Everyone needs a healthy dose of each magic.” hari smiled, and followed a shaken hermione to a room filled with a group of people.

“Hari, did you actually mean what you said, about you being a dark witch?” Hari nodded.

“Yes I did. Neville and Ron, George and Fred are all Dark wizards, but aren’t Black Wizards like Voldemort is. It mostly has to do with our magical cores and our affinity for magic. I have a mostly dark core. Now.” She turned to the group of people standing there. “It seems like Hermione tried to trick me into being a defensive group leader or something, so I came prepared.” She summoned her blue bag and pulled out a set of twenty quills, matching the 15 people in the room.

“Here. Tricky bit of magic this is, but you can all create a password for the pen to only activate for you. It shows the time that we are going to meet. I will call my elf Elca to show you to the seventh floor corridor. Here, take one.” All the students nodded slowly, before grabbing the quills. Hari passed one to Hermione, who stared at her.

“How did you know?” Hari smirked and pointed a finger at Luna Lovegood.

“Thanks to Little Luna here. She told me of your conversation you had with Ronald, and what you were trying to create. I just asked Papa and he helped with some ‘Unspeakable magic’ as he called it. A bunch of bogus if you ask me. Anyway, she also said that you wanted to meet with me today so I kept the bag of quills on me. Seems like I was correct.” She looked down at the list of people on a piece of paper, the title being ‘Dumbledore's Army.’

“Yeah, we're changing this title.” She pulled out a plain piece of parchment and ink. She began copying everything down.

_ Defensive Association. _

_ Hermione Granger _

_ Ronald Weasley _

_ Ginny Weasley _

_ Fred Weasley _

_ Goerge Weasley _

_ Luna Lovegood _

_ Cho Chang _

_ Katie Angela _

_ Cathryn Soce _

_ Thiago Chanrey _

_ Elio Chanrey _

_ Hannah Abbot _

_ Marietta Edgecombe _

_ Lavender Brown _

_ Michael Corner _

“Seems like everything is in order then. I guess I will see you all on…” She fiddled with the quill. “In a few days. October ninth good for everyone?” When she got a round of nods, she sent it to everyone. Some giggled when it buzzed against their fingers. “Now, say or add your password and you're all set. Now, I’ve got a date to crash between Draco and Terry, so I'm gonna go. Oh! And if anyone tells Umbridge about the DA, they got the words Traitor ingrained into their skin, permanently.” She smirked evilly before skipping out of the open room, leaving everyone but Ron, Luna, and Neville shivering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prisoners And The Moon by missgardian
> 
> Harry is beginning his third year of school officially in Slytherin House, with some new allies. His so called best friends seemed to have formed a different opinion of him lately and he's tried really hard to gain back some of the respect that he knows he deserves, but it's proving to be difficult.
> 
> Nessie seems to be the only one who remains truly loyal and sticks by his side, and for that, he is eternally grateful. It sure makes surviving the school year a whole lot easier when you have a convict from Azkaban coming after you and getting stalked by some Dementors who seem oddly obsessed with him.
> 
> But, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher seems like he might be alright, if only he'd bother to stay in classes sometimes. Harry has an excuse for skipping, what's his?
> 
> Its book three of the series Wolves. If you want to start at the begining, heres the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589911


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry its so short. I'm working on my Dragons story. Right now its 
> 
> 1\. 2 votes.  
> 2\. 1 vote.  
> 3\. 0 votes.  
> 4\. 3 votes. 
> 
> A poll has been posted on my fanfiction.net account, under the same name, as well as wattpad.

Hari mentally groaned as she felt Ginny Weasley’s eyes on her once again. Ever since she told the Slytheirn house she was ready to ‘date’ again, the news spread like wildfire. She was getting many letters asking for a date, and even her hand in marriage! It was getting really out of hand. She froze up as she felt the seat dip beside her. She turned to see lustful brown eyes.  
“H-Hello Hari!” She squeaked out. Hari gave her a small smile.  
“Hello Ginny. You're looking lovely today.” She watched as the redhead blushed and looked down. Hari suddenly had the best idea. Why not lead her on? Yeah, it might ruin her reputation, but she couldn’t give s shit about that. It might even scare off some DA members.  
“Oh, um, thank you Hari. Are you ready for the class tonight?” She asked. Hari shushed her, placing a finger to her chapped lips. She blushed lightly and Hari almost smirked.  
“Yes, I was just heading there now. Would you like to walk there with me?” Ginny nodded and quickly helped the girl pack up the library books, eyebrows raising as she noticed the titles.  
“Hari, you do know your reading books about dark magic, correct?” She asked softly. Hari raised an eyebrow and nodded.  
“Yes I do. I actually prefer it to light magic. Did you know that all light spells have a dark counterpart? Even the patronus charm! It's a lot weaker as the spell is for happy memories, but if you use one of your angriest or saddest memories you can have a patronus that drowns, or even sets fire to things. The theory behind it is quite easy. Oh, and don’t worry. I have permission from Slughorn and Flitwick to study the theory of them, as long as I don’t cast them.” Ginny made an ‘oh’ shape with her mouth before happily following the blackete.   
Around the fifth floor, Hari felt Ginny latch onto her arm. Sending her a questioning look, and an uncomfortable one, Ginny blushed.  
“I’m sorry, it's just, the paintings are kind of creepy here, and it's really dark, and you are older than me, so I thought you would be able to protect me.” She chuckled nervously. Hari shrugged and led her to the seventh floor. Hari allowed her in first, before walking in. Her very presence commanded silence. They instantly knew she would be a hard taskmaster.  
“Okay, first order of business. Were any of you followed?” They all shook their heads, none wanting to speak. “Alright, who here knows how to do a correct disarming charm?” When only three hands went up, Hari sneered, reminding them all of her father.  
“That is incredibly disappointing. The only two here that shouldn’t be able to cast that charm are the two first years. Get partners. Neville, you're with me.” She ordered the boy. Hari guessed that Ron had spilled the news to the Gryffindor boys because they were all there.  
“Okay neville. Expelliarmus. ex-PEL-lee-ar-muss. It should be a scarlett light color.” Neville nodded before flinging his wand out. “No no no. Less jerky. Smooth and graceful like the pureblood you are!” Neville flinched but yelled out the spell. Scarlett hit Hari and she let her wand fly to Neville's hand.  
“Very good Nev! Keep practicing. I’m coming around to check everyone's progress!” She yelled. It had been a good ten minutes, they should have had some progress. Hari looked at a beautiful girl named Cho Chang, who was currently losing her wand everytime she tried to cast the spell. She placed a warm hand on the girls shoulder, guiding her through the motions. She soon moved on to help the twins Elio and Thiago. Elio was great at silently casting the spell, but whenever he tried to do it with words the spell backfired, sending her straight into a wall.   
“Okay Elio. I’m going to stand behind you. Try casting it again. Make your movements a little wider. It makes it easier.” Elio nodded before he casted it again, almost perfectly. Hari groaned as she was slammed into a wall. Keeping a protective arm around the smaller slytherin, she stood up.  
“I have an Idea. Elio, did you learn Stupefy silently first?” Elio shook his head.  
“I learned it with words.” He answered.  
“Did it through you into a wall?” Elio shook his head again. Hari sighed before conjuring some parchment and grabbing her quill and ink.  
“Okay, I want you to write every spell you have learned, then mark whether it is silent casting or not. You seem to be a single magic person, where you can only learn one why to cast something. It's not that uncommon, but most people cast with words and stuff, and don’t bother learning it wordlessly.” Elio nodded before grabbing the quill to begin writing stuff down. Thirty minutes later, Hari told everyone to stop.  
“Curfews in… ten minutes for anyone below fourth year, so let's end this, yes?” Suddenly, multiple doors appeared all leading to the different common rooms. Ron, Neville, and surprisingly, Hermione stayed behind.  
“Hermione, you know this extra class is for dark arts, correct? You wouldn’t want to be here. Plus, I have almost all of Slytherin coming here.” Hermione sighed, ringing her hands behind her back.  
“I, I want to learn the theory. I did a core test, and mine is grey. I don’t want to limit myself to just one or two types of magic. Will you teach me? I won’t cast the spells, though. If, that's okay?” Hari nodded, and suddenly a door came up from the left wall. Suddenly, a bunch of Slytherins walked into the room, some smearing at Hermione, and even dropping slurs.  
“Oi, fuck off!” Everyone looked at her in shock. “She’s here to learn like the rest of you buggers. Draco, help me set up. We only have twenty minutes to set up for the no-moon phase.” Gasps rang out around the room. Draco began drawing chalk circles around the room.  
“Hari, what's the no-moon phase?” Hermione asked.  
“Well, it is the three days that have no moon on them, at all. It only happens every few years. There's also three rituals for the three days, so today we are doing the first ritual. The Ritual of Magic. It gives everyone a magical boost. Oh, Draco, did you bring the crushed opal stone?” Draco whistled and Hari turned back to Hermione. “It's not considered Black Magic or whatever your scared of doing, but it helps casting a darker rang of spells. Thomas actually taught it to me. He did it himself at fourteen…” She shook her head, like she was trying to get rid of the memories. Draco handed her a bowl of crushed materials.  
“Opal, Emerald, and one of Whip's fangs.” Hari nodded. Everyone sat in the circle, Draco sitting in the middle. Hari started at Hermione.  
“Repeat after me Hermione. Magic, may thou bless thee.” She dipped her hand in the bowl and drew a circle on her forehead.  
“Magic, may thou bless thee.” Hari continued around the circle, finiling reaching Draco. The blonde took the bowl, stood up, and marked her forehead.  
“Magic, we ask you that you see us worthy, and that you bless us with the power to learn the darker parts of your magic. So I say, so mote it be.” A dark light shone on everyone's head, and suddenly the room was filled with magic, almost suffocating them. Hari sighed happily as the magics dissipated. Complete at last.

Uwu

“Tom, aren’t you excited! The war is happening, and we are in the win!” Hari yelled. Tom chuckled, before bringing the girl in for a searing kiss, nibbling her jaw. Their daughter slept peacefully on their left. Hari looked seventeen, Tom looked to be twenty.   
“She’s so cute. Our little Cassiopeia. She chuckled softly, before leaning in to kiss her daughters forehead.  
“Come on love. The death eaters have arrived at Hogwarts.” Hari nodded slowly, casting spells over her daughter to keep her safe. Blood magic and all. Tom chuckled at his fiancé and kissed her on the lips once more, before the apperated to Hogwarts.  
Dumbledore stood in front of the school, wand in hand. Hari giggled as Tom pulled her close, delivering a speech about how the world was doomed. Hari resisted the urge to rub her stomach, where baby number two layed. She was glad she was only three months pregnant so she could fight in the battle. Her wedding ring was resistant to killing curses after all!  
“Oh Tom. Your biggest fear is what will be your downfall, for young Draco came to me for solstice. Now, he will take what you love most.” Hari whipped around just in time to see Draco ram a knife into her heart. She noticed his glossy eyes, and the tears brimming in them. Dumbledore must have imperiod him.  
Hari’s last thought before she fell into eternal slumber was ‘I love you anyways.’

Luna sat up in bed, tears streaming down her face. How could she prevent this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Were There For Me Through Gifts by N_Author
> 
> Its such a long, heartfelt fic. You would enjoy some modern aged Tomarry.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, my birthday is coming up! August 1!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this update!
> 
> Right now, Only updating this story is in the lead.

Hari was sitting in Professor Bins class when suddenly there was a tapping sound on the left side window. Hari ignored it, thinking it was a simple bird. The sound continued for ten minutes, and Hari was ready to curse the devastated bird. Turning to the window, her father's owl, Baltimore, flew in. Well, more like fell in. His right wing was curled up, and the normally happy owl looked to be in severe pain. Hari glared murdouslye. This was her father's familiar, just like Whip was heres, and Wren, the wren, was her papa’s.

“I’m going to Professor Grubbly-Plank. She will know what to do.” Blaise and Draco nodded, and let the girl walk from the class by herself. It was obvious that she was going to be in a bad mood for the rest of the day. You could tell by the way her fist would clench every few seconds, and the way her left eye subconsciously twitched, scaring people out of the way. 

“My dear, here we must run as fast as we can, just to stay in place. And if you wish to go anywhere you must run twice as fast as that.1” Blaise quoted. Draco snorted and returned to his seat.

Hari was walking quickly through the halls of Hogwarts, Baltimore safely tucked away in her arms. She soon made it outside, almost running now that she was outside.

“Professor!” She yelled right as the woman was about to enter her own hut. The plump woman jumped and turned around to see none other than Hari Potter running to her. 

“What happened?” She asked as she grabbed the laughing owl. He wasn’t laughing now.

“A spell hit him I’m guessing. He’s my father’s familiar.” Grubbly-Plank nodded before bringing the poor bird inside. She pulled out her wand and casted a few diagnostic spells on him.

“A bone breaking curse. Was there a letter with him?” Hari shook her head no.

“No, but I sent my letter two days ago. Papa should be replying today. You think he dropped it somewhere? Or did someone take it?” Grubbly-Plank shrugged a shoulder as she was wrapping the owl's shoulder.

“If I’m honest, I know Umbridge is checking the mail. She might have casted the spell.” Hari nodded sadly. She knew her dad loved that bird. Her mother had gotten him the same type of bird for his thirteenth birthday. “Anyways, you can come back to collect him in a few days. I think you should firecall your parents however. They might want to know.” Hari nodded, said her thanks, and left the hut.

“Hari! How’s the owl?” Draco asked. Hari shrugged.

“Bone breaking curse. Grubbly-Plank thinks it was Umbridge, and I have to agree. Dad and Papa would have sent a letter today, and you know Wren can’t travel long distances. I’m going to Slughorn to fire call them.” Draco nodded.

“You fire call them a lot, don’t you?” Draco asked. Hari shrugged with a sheepish smile.

“I honestly can’t stand being away from my parents and siblings. I grew up without them for eleven years, I just wanna make sure that they are still here, you know?” Draco smiled softly and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. Hari shook it off and smirked at him impishly. “How are you and Terry then? I know he had a snack last night.” She teased. Draco blushed and looked the other way. Damn his pale skin.

“Nothing. It was fun.” He said, then instantly regretted it as Hari burst out in laughter.

“So Malfoy has been having fun? Oh, what would sweet Terry feel about that?”

“I ment Terry! I had fun with Terry!” He blushed, trying to defend himself.

“Ah. That makes more sense. See, I honestly thought you would run off with Blasie.” Draco punched her in the arm and Hari laughed, glad to rile up the blonde boy.

“Shut it Potter.” Hari just smirked and skipped ahead, completely ignoring Draco’s calls. She skipped all the way to the great hall, where she sat down next to Neville.

“Nev, your zipper is down.” She whispered. Neville flushed and reached his hands down to zip up his trousers. He suddenly realized that the Hogwarts clothes didn’t have zippers. He turned to glare at Hari, who was holding in her laughter. The boy hits her on her shoulder, suddenly getting the attention of Ron.

“Hey mate! I know why dementors don’t affect you that bad!” Ron sent her a glare, but rose to the bait.

“And what is that?” Hari smirked.

“Cause you're a ginger! You have no soul to steal.2 EEK!” Hari couldn’t dodge the mash that was thrown at her. Hari smirked and flicked her wand, flinging it at Ron. Some of it ended up hitting Seamus Finnigan however, and he threw more food at both of them.Neville shrieked and hid under the table as food was thrown. Hari had two shields, but was not expecting to get hit in the back of the head with some potatoes. Hari turned to glare at whoever threw the food, but was met with three smirking Hufflepuffs. She gasped dramatically.

“The Hufflepuffs are revolting!” She yelled. The gryffindor table turned around, food in hand. They watched as Hannah Abbott bent over and picked up a small plate of broccoli, and threw it straight at Cormac McGlaggen. This caused Havoc to wreak out against Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw sitting out. Suddenly, two Slytheirn devils rushed up to the headmaster with a bowl full of yellow.

“Headmaster! Would you like to try our new and improved lemon drops?” The headmaster nodded happily, completely forgetting about the chaos in front of him. He slipped his favorite treat into his mouth, before gagging and spitting it out. Soap! They gave him soap! He looked up to see Ronald Weasley standing on a table screaming “What the hells a Hufflepuff?!” He couldn’t help his chuckle. Soon, beautiful, yet loud, firecrackers shot off of every table, throwing food everywhere, bringing the other two tables into the food fight.

“Silence! I will have order!” Umbridge yelled as she walked into the great hall. Every student stopped before looking at each other. Hari made some dog noise, and suddenly everyone was throwing food at the pink toad, who was shrieking like she was in pain.

Uwu

“So, tell me again how you got suspended for three days?” Severus asked with a deadpan face. Hari winced but explained.

“I might have, small chance that I did this because I am a perfect little angel, but I might have made an army of students throw food at Umbridge.” She looked down at her lap. Sirius was howling in laughter in the background, happy to have some more humor in his life. Tom was standing near the door, shaking in silent mirth. Severus rubbed his head with his palms.

“I’m going to go get completely wasted and none of you are going to stop me.” He quickly left the room, leaving the door open. You could hear him in the kitchens, pulling down multiple bottles of firewhiskey, if Hari guessed correctly. 

“Hari, go get your siblings. We are going to get some ice cream, go to a jewelry store and get you something, get you a new outfit, and then come home and have a feast. Oh, and make fun of Severus as he makes a fool of himself.” Hari laughed and ran upstairs to get her sisters. 

“Okay, look. I know you're my Lord, but that's my  _ daughter _ .” Sirius stressed the word. “She means the world to me, and I don’t want her to feel as if you will just throw her out when you're done with her. You  _ will _ cherish her above all else. Hari doesn’t know about you becoming one with the other horcruxes, but you  _ will _ tell her. She needs to know. You also need to tell her about that other predicament.” Tom nodded.

“You mean how I need to produce an heir by 19, or I die? You know, she’s not going to let me die, and you know I am okay with adopting for now. Even if she does want children, she’s 15! I don’t want to tie her down like that.” Sirius sighed.

“You also have to think about what she wants, My Lord. She has always wanted children, you know this. She would happily adopt or get pregnant.” He sighed once more, before turning around and going to the door. “Just, please, talk to her about it.” He walked out of the room, leaving Tom with his thoughts.

Uwu

“You two ready?” Hari asked her two sisters. All three of them were dressed in blue clothes and navy green trousers, a single rose in their hairs. Henria had a rose like bow. 

“Yeah! Let's get chocolate! Hari laughed at Lia, but let her drag her down the stairs, Ria securely in her arms. The four year old was practically jumping as they made their way to the living room. Sirius laughed and picked up Lia, swinging her around in the air, the little girl squealed, yelling “More Daddy!” Tom felt his heart swell, a picture of him having his own daughter saying that to him. He quickly threw up his mental shields to push the picture back. He couldn’t. He kept seeing pictures of him and his Hari, having three beautiful children, Hari teaching them, cooking for all of them, loving Tom as he came home from torturing fools. He let out a happy sigh. He was suddenly taken out of his wish when Hari snapped her fingers in front of his face.

“Come on, we're going to france. You should change your looks. Don’t want to scare everyone that you're back from the dead.” She chuckled before turning around to the front door, leaving Tom to change his looks (Read: stare at Hari’s arse.)

Hari quickly grabbed Sirius’ arm, ready to go. She felt Tom’s warm hand on her shoulder and smiled up at him. He looked a lot like Hari, but she could still see her Tom in the change of looks. She felt the familiar pull of her navel, and braced herself for a perfect landing. Ria and Lia were both laughing as her papa was collecting himself off of the floor.

“Little monkeys.” He teased, elighting playful yells from the two younger girls. Hari laughed and leaned against Tom, his arm around her shoulders protectively. She pushed against his leg, loving the warmth and his grassy smell.

“Have you been using Nature magic recently?” Hari asked. Tom grunted.

“Yes I have been. Why? Do I smell like roses or something?” He joked. Hari shook her head.

“No, you smell like freshly cut grass.” She said, rubbing her face against his button up shirt. He blushed lightly, but held her clothes. Soon.

Uwu

Hari skipped into Hogwarts, slamming open the door to the Slytheirn common room. Everyone looked up and stared at the girl. Soon, cheers rang through the common room, and students of all types came down from the dorms.

“I’m back!” She yelled. Suddenly, three house elves popped in with different types of food and drinks, and a bunch of firewhiskey, which Hari steered clear of. Draco on the other hand, did not. Twenty three minutes in, Hari could see people throwing galleons and sickles at Terry and Draco, who were making out and grinding against each other in pure excitement. Hari chuckled, loving the way they were so open with each other.

“Hey Potter!” Hari heard a seventh year yell out. She turned around, only to be met with the Slytherin fuck boy, Aaron Sitchen.

“Yes Sitchen? What do you need?” The boy pushed her up against the wall.

“I want you.” He groaned out. He pushed his (pitifully small) erection against her leg, grounding against her. She laughed and pushed him away.

“Aww look at you, thinking I will just lay down and take it.” Right as she was about to pull her wand, Sitchen pounced on her, holding her hands above her head. Hari saw his feral grin and her blood ran cold. Today was the night of the full moon, and this man was a werewolf.

“Aww, Little Potter scared of the big bad wolf?” He captured her lips in a rough, painful kiss. He bit her lips and moaned at the taste of her blood. Hari began kicking, even managing to kick him in the nuts. He hissed in pain, sounding like ‘apple’ in parseltongue.

“The little shit thinks she's worth something, huh?” He began taking off her skirt, it laying on the ground in shreds, when suddenly a bright green light hit him in the chest. She watched as he fell to the ground in pain, twitching and screaming. She looked up at her savior and let out a sob. Thank you merlin for Blaise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violet Potter, Dark Lady by xray75
> 
> Its not the best story, but its a super over powered Fem!Harry, and really funny.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly feel like a bad writer for not writing for a week, and I just... I'm really sorry. This was ment to come out on monday then I just startedworking on assignments and all that jazz.
> 
> FUN Challenge, guess who's going to get pregnant next?  
> Also, guess my age! I wanna see who gets it write, or close.

H ari stood up from the ground, shaking. Blaise helped pull her up, and they watched him shaking in pain. Blasie suddenly turned to her and grasped her lip. He cursed, before dragging her off to go see Madam Pomfrey. 

“Blaise? What's going on?” Hari asked, feet still wobbly. Blaise slowed down a bit, but the rage was still evident on his face.

“He bit you on the day of the full moon. He wasn’t transformed so you're not a full werewolf, but you will still have some meat cravings, extra emotions, extra energy, things like that.” Izuku looked up at him, lips wavering and eyes filled with tears.

“Will you still be my friend? I know that a lot of Slytherin students don’t like ‘half-breeds’, and neither does Umbridge.” Blasie sagged, and wrapped her in a large hug, holding her close.

“Of course you little shit! We all love you no matter what. Hell, you're dating a Dark Lord!” Hari gave a watery laugh, but followed Blaise to the hospital wing. Once he approached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey grabbed them both and pulled them in.

The matron insisted that the two of them stay the rest of the day and that night in the wing. She also explained what the symptoms of being a ‘Half Wolf’ were. It was exactly like Blaise said, and the second she smelt some meat the woman had made, her mouth was watering. Blaise laughed at the longing look in her eyes, and she sent him a hard glare. When Pomfrey left, she turned to Blaise.

“Blaise?” She asked quietly. The dark skinned boy turned to face her.

“Yes Hari? What's wrong? Are you hurting somewhere?” She shook her head, looking up to meet his eyes. He took in a quick breath, but Hari didn’t notice. She was too busy staring at his purple, pupil-less eyes.

“How did you know what had happened?” Blaise lowered his head.

“When...When I was younger, my mother took me on a camping trip with husband number five. My dad was husband number three. It was the day of the fool moon, and he had a strong craving for meat I’m guessing. Mother thinks he planned to turn us both right before the full moon. He bit me and my mother on our necks. She apparated us out when he fully transformed. They had only been married for a month, and she hadn’t noticed anything. It was the only Husband she didn’t kill. She was terrified of him, and for me. She didn’t want him to bite me. As you can see, neither of us has pupils at the moment. Don’t worry, it's just a side effect, as Werewolves don’t have pupils on the night of the full moon. We only miss them for three days. The day of, the day before, and the day after the full moon. We don’t even transform into werewolves.” Hari nodded and brought him into a hard hug.

“Do...Do you normally crave raw meat? Because I am suddenly really hungry.” Blaise chuckled and nodded.

“Yes we normally do. I just ask the house elves to get me some. You can ask Mipsy or Missy. That  _ is  _ your father's house elf, right?” Hari giggled.

“Yea, we also have Kreacher and Ritsy. She’s a bit bonkers though. Too much time around cursed objects daddy says. Have you seen Neville lately?” She suddenly changed the subject.

“Didn’t you hear? Mundungus Fletcher was finally caught and imprisoned for the cursing of Alice and Frank Longbottom, Neville's parents. He attacked Mundungus and is now in a holding cell. He should be here tomorrow actually. Dumbedore tried to get Mundungus a free pass out of Azkaban, but he was chucked into there for the next 100 years. For both the use of unforgivables and torturing aurors.” Hari smiled a psychotic smile.

“Good.” Blaise couldn’t help his shiver.

Uwu

**_So I have people who don’t like when I say Uwu should I change it?_ **

Hari stepped into the flood at 12:30 a few days after the incident. Both of her parents were called (They were seething), and soon called Uncle Remus and Uncle Fen. Apparently, Fen was a half-were before he asked to be fully bit. He could help her through her most common symptoms, and anything else she needed to know.

Currently, she was sitting with Blaise, Madam Dayna Zabini, and her parents. It was clear to see that Blaise was related to Mrs. Zabini (“Call me Dayna, dear!”). They both had high cheekbones and beautiful purple eyes, both of which were slanted. Hari could make out gold flecks in Dayna’s eyes if she looked hard enough. Her hair was cut in a short bob, but the front was long enough to braid and pin back, the style she currently had it in. It was easy to see how she gained so many husbands.

“You must be Hari! My Blaise talks about you all the time! Ofcourse, only when he’s not talking about Theodore. He’s such a lovely boy. I must say, he didn’t exaggerate your beauty. You are quite a sight for sore eyes.” Both Hari and Blaise blushed. Blaise from his embarrassment, an Hari from being complimented. She heard it a lot from her parents, but hearing it from someone as pretty as Dayna…

Hari heard the floo sound and quickly rushed up to wrap the blonde men in hugs. Both men scented her, loving that she smelled of Home and Love. Hari giggled as she felt Fenrir's nose on her forehead. Soon teh hugs were done and they pushed her back to her seat so Fenrir could begin the lesson.

Hari learned a lot. Apparently, female werewolves had a ‘heat cycle’. Since she wasn’t a full werewolf, she wouldn’t feel all of the affects, but she would be more fertile than any other time of the year, and extremely horny and clingy. Apparently her first ‘heat’ was this winter during christmas break, so she would be going home this year. Every year the heat times change. Next year, soon after christmas, her second heat would begin as it would be spring once more. Then next year would be summer, Fall for the third, then repeat. Hari found the wolf body incredibly interesting. She also learned that, while it was completely normal to want fresh meat, to not indulge in it that often. You could become addicted, so it was best to have a small amount each week. Blaise flushed in shame, as he would sometimes eat it daily, and Dayna shook her head. She had also been eating a lot of it. Oh well, time for healthier eating habits.

Uwu

“Tom Riddle Sr. raises Tom Riddle, and he becomes a Voldemort who hates Purebloods, because one of them raped his father. All his Death Eaters are muggle-born, and he uses magitech devices such as the AvadaKedavra-47, an assault rifle that shoots spells.” Hair said as she entered the common room later that day with Blaise next to her. He shook his head.

“Really? That's the best you can do? Bellatrix Black is anti-Voldemort and a member of the Order of the Phoenix.” Hari snorted.

“She’s still insane, remember? True muggleborns don't exist; a department of the Ministry works to locate perceptive, intelligent muggle children and discreetly give them their magical powers.” Blaise burst out in laughter.

“Lies!” Everyone around the common room was frozen, wondering what they were discussing. It obviously wasn’t private, as they were laughing and talking loudly.

“Ooooh, Everyone has guns instead of wands!” Hari shook her head, before an idea struck her.

“Everyone has a literal name. The Potters made pots. The Greengrasses had a good looking lawn. The Bones family was an accidental result of a necromantic ritual. All the Bones’ are just skeletons with disguises. The Longbottoms had long bottoms. The Blacks were black. The Weasleys were really into beasiality with fucking weasels. The Dumbledores' door had a dumbbell as its handle.” Blaise was now on the floor laughing, rolling around like a common pig. So were a bunch of other students, mostly half-bloods, who understood the word ‘beasiality’. She heard someone beside her.

“I would much rather have sex with Neville.” Hari laughed and hugged Ron, suddenly turning to see Neville. Then the shiny ring on his ring finger.

“No…! Congratulations! You and Ron got engaged?” They both nodded happily, sharing a soft sweet kiss in front of them. Some younger years “Ewwwed”, but most cheered for the honorary Slytherins in front of them. She wrapped them both in a large hug.

“We also have good news as well. I think you will like Hari.” Hair cocked her head and stared at the newly engaged couple. Ron wrapped a warm hand around Nevilles waist, arm resting on his stomach. “Hari Jamie Black-Prince, soon to be Riddle, I want you to be the Godmother of my Son, who will be named after you, Harrison Ronald Longbottom. I am currently five months pregnant.” The house cheered as Nevilel dispelled the glamour he was wearing, showing his round stomach. Hari felt tears mist her eyes, hugging them harder. Being a Godmother or Godfather was always a big opportunity for a person, and they become a second or third parent to the child.

“Neville, yes! I..I don’t know what to say! When is she due?” When are you leaving?” Neville held her hand, rubbing his thumb over it.

“I’m leaving in two weeks. He’s due in February, but the doctor said I would be lucky to even make it to that time. I was born prematurely, I was supposed to be born in September.”

“Oh wow. So most likely a December baby. I hope it's powerful enough to survive being born early. I know you were, obviously, so it shouldn’t be such a hassle. Oh I don’t know what to do! How should I plan, what should I do for it..” She began mumbling different questions to herself, causing the couple to laugh.

“You will be a fine Godmother. We're also announcing our Lord as his Godfather. If that's okay with him.” She nodded enthusiastically. Hugging them again, she prepared to be the best damn Godmother ever.

Uwu

Hari quickly made her way to the Come-and-Go room. She was tens minutes late, but the dumb hag hadn’t stopped following her. Neither would Ginny Weasley, who had been kicked out after she found out Neville was pregnant. She had made a huge fit in the great hall, calling Neville terrible names, and almost cursing his stomach. Apparently, she couldn’t fathom how her brother was gay. Hari had stormed over there and slapped her across the face. Umbridge was lining her pockets. Hari had found that out the hard way. She was doing what both Umbridge and Dumbledore wanted, only so she could get Hari. Hari was absolutely disgusted. Ginny Weasley was just a gold-digger.

She snuck into the room to find everyone already paired up and practicing. She clapped her hands together, getting everyone's attention. Some even cheered now that she was there.

“So sorry that I am late. Couldn’t escape Ginerva or Umbridge. NOw, I know I don’t normally ask you all to join in Grey arts, as most of you are all light, but I have found a plea ritual to mother magic herself to help get rid of Umbridge. We also need one to bless Neville Longbottom for his pregnancy. Draco, did you bring the candles?” Draco rolled his eyes, but held up a bag full of candles.

“If any of you wish to sit out of this ritual, that is fine. Now I just need a scalpel…” Suddenly k=one appeared in her hand. Draco had everyone who was joining the ritual sit down in a circle. It was only a small circle of ten people from the thirty they had in the DA. Hari sat the candles around an ebony bowl. She lit all the candles, starting at the Purple one and ending with the Black one. She then Slit her palm and let the blood fall into the bowl where it turned almost watery. She heard Hermione gasp.

“You used blood! That makes it a dark ritual!” She went to stand up but Draco forced her to stay down.

“No, it doesn’t. It is willfully given, not forcefully taken. Also, if you had gotten up, you would have killed all of us since the circle started.” Hermione paled, but kept quiet. Hari began speaking, her voice becoming airy and sweet, like honey bread. It slipped into their ears, and all they wanted to do was listen forever. 

“Hecate, Dark One, Light One, Grey One, hear my plea,

Bring justice now, I ask of thee,

Right the wrongs that have been done,

Avenge us now, oh mighty one.

Bring misfortune back to those

Who cause us problems and brings us woes.

Please heep upon them karmic debt

Lest they all too soon forget

Their wrongful actions, words, and deeds.

We beg you not to let them get off scot free

Bring them forth from where they hide,

Bring swift justice, Wield your knife

Hecate, Great One, hear our plea

Please do what I ask of thee.”

They all watched as Draco dropped in some of Umbridge’s hair. Soon the candles began dripping wax into the bowl. They all watched as the magic began suffocating and swirling, almost like a thick fog. When the magic fog dispersed, they saw a green gem in the black bowl and a single red candle. Hari lit the candle and held the green gem over the fire. When it burned, it smelled of ash and cherries. Once it finished burning, Hari let draco quickly set up for the blessing ritual.

“Great One, who we just called,

Send us your magic thrall.

We ask and plead for you now,

Let this baby boy be born In one of your sacred loughs and lores.

I am the Godmother of one Harrison Ronald Longbottom.

Though he is unborn, I accept my full duty as a sacred teacher and friend, and should you respect it, a mother.

Bless Neville Franken Longbottom, mother to this unborn baby,

And his beloved Ronald Bilius Weasley, the father of this sacred child. 

So you say, so mote it be.”

They watched as Hari’s magic seemed to swirl around Neville’s protruding stomach, before sinking in. Neville gasped before turning to Hari with a grateful smile, with tears in his eyes.

“What did she just do? Did she hurt you? Is Hari hurt?” Hermione fretted as she watched as Draco and Neville sat an exhausted looking Hari down on the ground.

“Rituals of all types take a bunch of energy, but Hari did two, one that wasn’t compatible with her core. Hari is a dark witch, we all know this. The justice ritual is a light ritual, so it took more energy out of her. Then she blessed Harrison with Mother magic. She would have been okay, but she blessed him with her own magic. Don’t worry, she will be fine, she just needs to rest.” Hermione nodded, before her face paled.

“If Hari is a dark witch, was the Pregnancy ritual a dark ritual?” NEville shook his head.

“No, it's grey. Almost all families use it. Well, except the Weasley’s, but they only ever use light magic. No grey or dark. No offence Ron. Or you two twins.”

“None taken.” They coursed. Hari chuckled at how alike the three brothers were, before her head was taken by darkness. She welcomed Morpheus with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic rec
> 
> Harry Potter and the Shadowed Light by Itshannieee  
> After the final battle Harry learns some unsettling truths about himself and those who he trusts the most. Forced to come to terms with the revelations, Harry decides to get even with those who've wronged him and embrace who he his by going back to when it all started.
> 
> Hasn't been updated since last year in december, but its a long, good read.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed my mind, just editing it. I changed my username to Everyday_Im_Hufflepuffing. It used to be Evieoof to all you new peeps, but I'm sick of people copying it, so now they are less likely to find it.

“Hello Miss Potter-” Umbridge began speaking, before she was interrupted by the blackete.

“I have said this before, my name is Black-Prince. I am no longer a Potter. Heck, you could even call me a Snape.” Umbridge turned an ugly purple, reminding Hari of her old Uncle Vernon.

“Miss Potter, I will not stand for this disrespect! Another week of detention! See to it that you stop disrespecting your superiors.” Hari giggled quietly, before going into a fit of maniacal laughter.

“Please. You, my superior? I think I am going to die of laughter.” She cackled some more, causing Luna and Tracey to laugh as well.

“My Lady, that's a terrible way to go.” Luna said, her eyes glossy and a kind smile on her face.

“Yes, I agree with Lovegood. Not a fitting way for a Dark Lord to die, now is it?” Tracey said calmly, all of them watching as Umbridge’s face went stark pale. Hari raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? Did you not know? I am planning to become one of the darkest lords there ever was. Better than Voldemort himself. And, I have the two houses to back me up. Run along now, Dolores. Before someone gets hurt.” She allowed her green eye to eerily glow. The pink toad tried to run, before Tracey was infiltrating her memories, and casting a memory changer on that time. Everytime she tried to show other people the memory, it would show them her harassing the group of girls, calling Hari a Dark Lord for no reason, ect. Of course, Umbridge wouldn’t notice anything was wrong with it. Hari couldn’t wait until she was fired.

Tracey, Luna, and Hari all walked to potions laughing. They couldn’t wait to see what that old fraud would do. Karma indeed.

Uwu

“Minister! Minister!” Fudge heard a plump woman yell. He could hardly withstand her presence. She was nothing more than an ass kisser. He turned around to see her standing in a green dress and hat, most likely because she was cursed by the students. She probably deserved it.

“Yes Dolores?” Fudge sighed.

“Minister, Hari Potter admitted to being a Dark Lord! She says she is going to control the school! It's not Dumbeldore we should fear, its her! She threatened me! Saying to watch my back! She felt of ritual magic! You know Rituals are dark magic!” Fudged groaned. 

“Not all Rituals are Dark Magic! She actually sent me a letter, saying she was recently blessed to be a Godmother. She probably did the ritual for that. That is light magic. She probably told you to watch your back because your outfit was jinxed green. Hari Potter isn’t even her name anymore. A half-blood with such a high status as you should know that you're insulting her. How many times have you called her by the wrong name? She’s probably lining up different fines. She is the heir to many different houses. You know they can charge up to four hundred galleons per offence, depending on the wealth they already have. You really don’t think often. And I don’t care what goes on in Hogwarts.”

“But Minister! I have proof! I have memories! Of what she said to me, being backed up by Lovegood and Davis. They even called her ‘My Lady’ and ‘My Lord’!” Fudge rubbed his temples. 

“Go...Go put the memories in the pensive Dolores. I will review them in a moment. I need to finish the application.” Dolores looked smug as she went to put the memories in the pensive, not suspecting something was wrong with them. Thirty minutes later, Fudge finally got up to check the memories. Umbridge had left looking smug, so he had a feeling the memory was tampered with. How right he was, just in the wrong context. He quickly casted a spell to get rid of any Occolems faked memories.

He dived in, letting the cool water like substance turn to air. Opening his eyes, he could see a scared looking Hari, a girl he guessed as Tracey Davis, and one Luna Lovegood Davis and Lovegood were standing protectively in front of the girl.

“Professor, why do you keep calling me Potter? I keep asking you to call me Black or Prince. If those make you uncomfortable I can also answer to Snape, but I'm trying to leave my old life behind, and you just keep bringing it up!” There were tears in the blacketes eyes, she almost looked as if she was pleading.

“Why would I grant the wishes of a future Dark Lord? We all know you dated his grandson. Why not just admit it. And I’m thinking… Another week of detention for you,  **Miss Potter** .” She put extra force behind her name, giving Hari a cruel smile. Davis was the first to start laughing.

“Oh no Hari! You're a Dark Lord, we must start addressing you as such. So sorry for our inconvenience, My Lady.” Lovegood started laughing next.

“Oh yes My Lord, we grovel at your feet like the servants we so clearly are.” Umbridge paled before turning and running the opposite direction. Luna raised her wand, casting the colour changing hex.

“Watch out Umbridge, your green!” Yelled Tracey Davis. Fudge sighed with a smile as he was pushed out of the pensive. Now he just had to deal with Dolores.

Uwu

Hari made her way to Care of Magical Creatures one frosty November morning. Umbridge was supposed to be supervising the class, and she couldn’t wait to see it.

“Well, is everything Ready?”  **_Just imagine it in a hagrid speech, that shit is too complicated._ **

“Yes Hagrid.” The class couressed. Hari watched as Umbridge ‘Tsked’ and wrote something down on her clipboard.

“So Hagrid.” Hari started up a conversation. “What are we supposed to be seeing today?” Hagrid chuckled.

“Always so eager little Hari! We be going to see thestrals! I..I guess I figure you be’s seeing them?”

“Of course Hagrid. I have been seeing them since I killed Filch. They pull the carriages, correct?” Hagrid gave a nod. Suddenly, a herd of Blakc winged horses walked up to Hagrid, who was covered in meat.

The Thestrals had quite a disturbing appearance and the wizards and witches who were capable of seeing them gasped, mumbling about them being sinister and spooky. This is because they are seen as having big, bony figures and their dragon-like faces which bear white, glittering eyes that lack both expression and pupils. Additionally, they are lured by the scent of blood, which explained why Hagrid had a bunch of dead ferrets.

“Being a type of winged horse, most of their anatomy is identical to a horse, excluding their large wings that sprout from their back. Unlike the Abraxan, another breed of winged horses, Thestral's wings do not possess any feathers at all; they have vast, black and leathery wings that are more similar to those of bats.” Hari heard Hermione quote to Tracey.

Their fleshless, lustrous bodies were covered with a translucent and glossy coat. Hari rubbed a hand on the smooth and dark skin and it was a bit slippery. He was so thin that Thestral's bones are clearly defined through the entire extension of their sleek bodies. The eerie horses had long black manes, as well as a large tail, some with flowing black hair, like horses or ending in a tuft, like zebras. Another distinction is their sharp fangs used to seize and slash their prey. Hari thought they were simply beautiful.

“Uhmm, Hari? Your petting air.” Draco said quietly. Hari snorted and pulled Draco’s hand up to pet the horse's snout. He outwardly gasped when he felt the smooth surface touching his hand.

“You can only see them if you have watched a person pass. I saw Filch and Tom. Tracey saw her Grandfather, same with ‘Mione. Of course, I could kill someone and for everyone to see them, but that's a bit drastic-” Hari was suddenly cut off by one of Neville's pained noises. She quickly rushed over to the Gryffindor. She felt under his legs only to feel a wet spot.

“Shit! His water broke! Someone send a patronus to Madam Pomfery!” Ron nodded, sending his horse Patronus to the matron. “It's okay Neville. We got you. Poppy’s on her way. Hagrid! Get some warm water and a large towel! We got you Nev. See? Harrisons going to come out fine!” hari spent most of the time whispering sweet sentences to the poor boy. It took ten minutes, Neville almost completely stripped, for the midwife and Poppy to arrive.

“You are not apparating with him. We will birth Harrison right here.” The midwife scowled.

“And who are you to make such claims?” She baited. Hari sent her a sharp smile.

“Hari Jamie Potter-Black-Prince. Family friend to both houses Weasley and Longbottom, Godmother of Harrison Ronald Longbottom.” The midwife paled before quickly nodding.

“Yes Miss Black. We will birth the new heir here.” Hari nodded, whispering sweet lovings to Neville whenever he screamed, casting numbing spells on both of his legs, and reassuring Ronald that he will be a good father.

Five hours later, Harrison Longbottom was born, and was currently being held by his Mother and Father.

Uwu

“I’m proud of you Hari, my dear! You took such a charge in that situation. It's sad that poor Neville is going to have to give up his son.” Dumbeldore said as he entered the hospital wing, where Neville and Harrison were currently resting Hari was bottle feeding the newborn.

“What the actual hell are you talking about? Neville and Rn aren’t getting rid of this child, and as his Godmother, I am not either.” Dumbledore stared at her in schock. “Yes, we even did the ritual. I blood adopted him and everything.” He nodded solemnly.

“Well, young Ronald and Neville need to finish their education-”

“And they can do so when both of their magics are complete, which takes an average of six months. You will not end this argument Headmaster. Draco is Pregnant as well, and the board of governors won’t take kindly to you trying to seperate families.” which, obviously, was true. Draco was the next to get Pregnant. He was currently six weeks pregnant.

“Oh well then, congratulations.” He rubbed his chin in thought. Malfoy and Boot, eh? Longbottom and Weasley? Oh well, he wouldn’t win this argument. The threat that hari would involve the Board was waying heavy on his head, though he wanted all of the dark spawn out of the world. He stood quickly and left, leaving Hari to burp the child in her arms. She cooed when the baby reached towards his mother.

“Not now little Harrison! Your mama’s sleeping. He took so much time to bring you into this world, and now he needs a little rest.” Almost like Harrison understood him, he stopped reaching for his Mother, or his Father, whatever Nev preferred.

Uwu

“Welcome home Love.” Tom said as he embraced the girl. Severus was holding two sleeping girls while Sirius ran off to the kitchen. “I have some big news to tell you tonight.” He whispered in her ear. She nodded with a smile, knowing what Tom was talking about. Sirius had sent her a letter earlier in the week explaining something about Tom needing an heir before he turned 19. He would be nineteen years old on the thirty first. They could always adopt a child, but Hari wanted a child for her own, and would gladly offer herself up to Tom, her future Husband, to help her achieve that goal.

“Come on!” Sirius whined. “We have a large cake, and Severus wont let me start without you two.” Hari and Tom smirked, before diving in for a heated kiss, lasting another two minutes. Sirius groaned when he heard Severus laugh in the background.

“We get it, you love each other, but CAKE!” He stressed. Hari laughed and followed Papa out of the room, dragging Tom behind her. They all sat down, before Sirius cut a large piece of red velvet cake out of the square, and placed it on his plate. He did the same with the other side, but instead it was carrot cake. Papa and her loved Red Velvet, while Daddy and Tom loved Carrot Cake more. Butter icing on the left, Swiss Meringue icing on the left. Hari cut herself a piece of red velvet cake, before chomping into it. Tom sighed as the girl, normally calm and collected, devoured the sweet and got icing all over herself. If he didn’t love her so much, he would have sneered.

Soon, the desert was finished, leaving everyone with their own devices. Tom took hari upstairs, locking the door with a flick of his hand. What he wasn’t expecting was for Hari to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him in for a hard kiss.

“Tom, lets have kids.” Tom groaned in arousal, loving the way her voice sounded so confident. He kissed her some more, sliding a warm hand under her shirt to pull down her bra. She was a simple C-Cup, but Tom wouldn’t have it any other way. She was perfect.

“Hari, Love, are you sure?” She pushed Tom's hand closer against her breast.

“Yes Tom! I already had the talk with Sirius.” Tom nodded before sweeping in for another heated kiss, full of not only Love, but compassion. Merlin, he loved this woman.

uwu

"Hey Tom? Did you know there was a Lethifold attack on a wizarding town?" She said after they finished.

"Hari, I love you, but what the fuck?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fic recs today. I haven't read anything new.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming one of the longest arcs in my book, I think.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, I had some extra time to finish it today.

“Ron? What's wrong? Happy tears or sad tears? Is Harrison okay?” Hari asked as a sobbing Ron fell through the fireplace.

“No no, he’s okay! It's...It's my dad! He got a dark cutting curse to the chest when he was walking through the ministry! He’s in Saint Mungo’s right now. No one knows what curse hit him, and since Sirius has a healing card, I came to get him. Is he busy at the moment?” Hari shook her head.

“Hold on for a moment.” Hari quickly ran through the large house, going to Sirius’ office.

“Papa! We need your expertise! Mr. Weasley was hit by an unidentifiable dark cutting curse. Can you come check it out?” Sirius dropped the paperwork he was working on and practically flew out of the door. Hari followed quickly behind. Once they got to the floo room, Ron quickly muttered “Saint Mungo’s” before Sirius was standing in the green flames. Hari and Ron shared a quick glance before they followed behind.

Hari basically fell out of the fireplace, rolling off the ground to meet Ron’s steps. They were in what seemed to be a crowded reception area where rows of witches and wizards sat upon rickety wooden chairs, some looking perfectly normal and perusing out-of-date copies of Witch Weekly, others sporting gruesome disfigurements such as elephant trunks or extra hands sticking out of their chests. The room was scarcely less quiet than the street outside, for many of the patients were making very peculiar noises... Witches and wizards in lime-green robes were walking up and down the rows, asking questions and making notes on clipboards like Umbridge’s. Harry noticed the emblem embroidered on their chests: a wand and bone, crossed. Hari walked four flights of stairs with her redheaded friend. She could see Mrs. Weasley standing there, holding Harrison, and Ginny standing next to her with a scowling expression. It completely lit up when she saw Hari.

“Hari baby! What are you doing here?” Hari scowled.

“Listen, I have nothing against homosexuals, but if you don’t get off I am going to curse you.”

“Hari!” She whined. ‘Hypocrite.’ Hari thought. “Toms dead! Date other people! Like me!” Hari felt her face heat up in controlled rage. She watched in sick satisfaction as Mrs. Wealsey slapped her daughter across the face. She looked up at Hari, almost like Hari would protect her.

“Ginny.” Hari started with a sweet smile. “You see, while I have no problem fancying a girl, I am already in a relationship with someone. Plus, I like people who are a _bit_ older than me.” Ginny teared up before storming off, a scowl on her lips and tears in her eyes.

“I really must apologize for her actions. She has been out of control lately. She had an obsession with you from such a young age, I should have stopped it then. I thought it was nothing but a small crush.” Hari gave the plump woman a smile.

“Its alright Mrs. Weasley! I find Ginny very attractive, but she looks a bit too much like my mother for my tastes. Plus, I am dating Anthony.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders

“Oh? Who’s Anthony?” Mrs. Weasley pried.

“Me.” A deep voice said. Hari giggled with a large blush as she took in Toms Anthony's look. He was average height, a bit on the skinny side, but you couldn’t tell underneath his robes. His eyes were a beautiful opal color that seemed to seep into your soul, unraveling all of its secrets. He had a natural windswept hair cut, and tan skin, similar to Hari’s. He was wearing a lime-green robe, but had the word ‘Aprintence’ sewed onto the breast.

“Oh! You must be Anthony…?” Mrs. Weasley paused.

“Anthony Rodriguez. I just graduated from Beauxbatons. I’m currently studying to be a Healer.” He had a tan arm wrapped around Hari’s waist. Suddenly they heard a loud shriek. Mrs. Weasley handed Harrison over to one of the twins to hold as she stormed out of the hall.

“Why do you have your slimy arm around **My** Hari’s waist! It should be me on her arm! Not some old man!” Tom Anthony had to stop himself from scowling. Hari was _his_ , and HIS alone.

“Listen, little girl,” Ginny growled and tried to run forward, even with her mother holding her back. “I am not an ‘old man’ as you so eloquently put it. I am seventeen, MY dear Hari is fifteen. There is nothing wrong with our relationship. Might I add that she is **MINE**? She is with me, not you.” Anthony captured Hari’s lips in a desperate attempt to prove his point, and it was full of love and passion. Ginny screamed. She watched with a full on smirk as Mrs. Weasley pulled her banshee daughter out of the Hospital and towards the door. She would definitely review this memory later.

“Thank you for that save, Tom.” He smirked down at his precious fiancé before capturing her in another kiss, this one softer. They heard two twin coughs and they quickly untangled themselves from each other. Hair looked to see a pair of smirking twins.

“My Lady.” Hari rolled her eyes. 

“You make me sound like a Dark Lord or something.” She said to the twins offhandedly. She looked up to see Toms natural baby blue eyes standing out again, and couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh, aren’t you?”

“Umbridge was going around the school claiming it.”

“Yea, we thought you cursed others to be your slaves.”

“Like Malfoy,”

“Or Parkinson.”

“Or-” He was cut off by Hari’s loud sigh.

“I get it, I am a miniature Dark Lord because, oh no! I have _friends_ in Slytherin! How is it possible?” The twins cackled a bit while Tom smirked at Hari’s agitation. They looked up when Sirius walked out.

“The curse is finally out, as is the dark magic. I also know who casted the spell.” He nodded at Mrs. Weasley who had just appeared.

“Who? Who hurt my precious husband?” Sirius rubbed a hand across his face.

“Dumbledore. Dumbledore casted the Schneiden spell.” Hari gasped. “It ate away at his skin and bone. Were lucky that they had skele-gro on hand. If the spell wasn’t taken off seven hours after it is put, it will cause a massive hole to grow, eventually devouring their body.” Mrs. Weasley gasped, rushing in to hug her husband.

“The counter is Schnitte heilen.” Tom whispered in her ear. Well, what a heft piece of information. They looked through the room window, only to see Ron storming out.

“I will kill him! I will kill him so hard he comes back to life, then I will do it again!” Hari grasped Ron’s arm, pulling him aside.

“While that is a good idea, you are a father now! Act like it. Take your son home, be with Neville, and appreciate life.” Ron nodded, tears in his eyes from his suppressed rage. He tore his arm out of Hari’s grasp, walking down the hall, and eventually the stairs to the fireplace. Hari sighed, cuddling up with Tom as they check how Mr. Weasley was doing.

“I’m fine Hari! Your father did great! A tad sore though. How are you? How was your break?” Hari looked up at Tom and blushed.

“Pretty good actually. We have something to show you, if you don’t mind.” Mrs. Weasley shook her head no.

“I’m actually Thomas Drile. I never died.” They watched as their jaws dropped.

“He’s telling the truth. I knew Dumbledore was trying to kill him or frame him for something, so I struck a deal with Dumbledore. I would be Neutral for three years, if he saved Tom. He agreed, and now Tom is going by Anthony Rodriguez. Mrs. Weasley sobbed, wrapping Hari in a hug while Mr. Weasley looked murderous.

“Attacking a child's love? That despicial old man! There was nothing wrong with either of you!” The husband ground out.

“There's also more.” Mrs. Weasley raised her watery eyes to meet Hari’s. “I..I might have gotten you labeled as a neutral, as long as you don’t outright attack Voldemort.” Mr. Weasley was the one to wrap Hari in a hug this time, and Hari welcomed it. She was actually happy to help the family, having three of their children on her side.

The group of four talked more, asking Tom what was going on in his life, what he was planning to do after Voldemort either succeeded or failed, his opinion on certain things, and agreeing with him on creature rights. Honestly, it was a successful day.

“Oh, and one more very important thing.” They turned to look at the engaged couple. “We are trying for a baby.” Hari cackled all the way home.

Uwu

Hari stretched as she walked off of the Hogwarts Express. It wasn’t as fun as it would usually be, with Neville and Ron staying at Longbottom Manor to take care of Harrison, Harry for short. If Hari was honest, she was absolutely smitten with the little baby, and couldn’t wait for Draco to have his own.

Hari was convinced that she was in the beginning of pregnancy, as her and Tom went at it like rabbits. Their first time opened a floodgate of pleasure which couldn’t be stopped. They fucked in broom closets, in the cupboard, in Hari’s room, almost everywhere, and Hari thoroughly enjoyed it.

“What are you thinking about?” Draco brought her out of her thoughts. She rubbed Draco’s small stomach, and smiled.

“What I can’t wait to do for this child, and that I can’t wait to have my own.” She said honestly.

“Hari, I bet you're pregnant. I bet my Gringotts Vaults that you are pregnant. I bet my fiancé that you. Are. Pregnant.” Hari rolled her eyes.

“I know Dray, this is the fifth time you have said it. We all know. I think I’m Prego as well.” Draco smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. They walked up the steps of Hogwarts, having both slept most of the way in the carriages. She heard a Hufflepuff mumble ‘Group of fags they are.’ and Hari whipped around, wand in hand. The hufflepuff, a fourth year, raised his hands.

“Wanna say that again?” She said, pointing her wand at his throat. She heard Umbridge’s “Hem Hem” and sent the woman a sneer/glare package. She heard the women squeal.

“No I don’t! I’m sorry! I won’t say it again!” The hufflepuff fearfully said. Hari nodded, putting her wand away. She sent another glare at the pink toad and walked in.

Uwu

“WOOHOO!” Hari yelled as she ran through the Hogwarts halls, completely oblivious to Poppy’s yells of “No Running in the halls!” She ran all the way to the great hall, seeing Draco eating his pickle ice cream. SHe ran up to him, and whispered the good news in his ear. She watched as he stood up on the table, pulling her up. He nudged her in the shoulder. She took a deep breath, before looking at all the eyes that were on her.

“Hey fuckers, I’m Pregnant!” It was safe to say a bunch of jaws dropped that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broken Steel by That_One_Mountain
> 
> After over six years of being gone from the pack Fenrir Greyback has every intention to live the rest of his days quietly in the den. He's already been gone for too long, and just look at the messes his sister's children got into without him around to keep them in line. Those intentions are blown out of the water when he comes back to find a war brewing in the horizon and what's left of his family caught in the middle of it. He won't leave them again. Not even for a pretty Psy with a pair of the brightest green eyes and the most enticing of scents. A pretty Psy who he shouldn't find so damn pretty...  
> Harry Potter already has enough on his plate with being glorified lab rat and lie detector for the council, keeping his nonexistent Silence from being discovered, and raising two boys he loves more than any Psy should be capable of. The last thing he needs to deal with is a cold war with changelings where his particular skill set is going to be in high demand. But Harry is still a Psy, albeit a broken one, and he knows how to take advantage of a situation for his own ends. If only a particular changeling would stop trying to elicit responses from him that could get him killed, or worse...


	30. a permanent author note.

Here is the true link to this story on Wattpad.

I am so sick and tired of this. I am not the only one. Luckily, I contacted Wattpad and they are almost instantly deleting fics taht aren't from my account, if they are the same story or the same name.

https://www.wattpad.com/story/230438130-diversus-est-a-bella-artes

Please, I beg you, stop! STEALING! MY! FIC! I mean, I already found it on pocket library, but I can't do shit about that so......

On a different point, I'm sorry. I haven't updated in a week, and I feel like a peice of shit for not updating for you guys. I was recently sexually harresed by a dear friend of mine. Her parents blammed it on me, because I like girls in the first place, then my teacher told me that it "wasn't that bad" because we were both girls. The gurl had a knife to my throat, and luckily it won't leave a scar from where I was cut. I'm also getting various hate messages from said girls friends, and life fucking sucks. Its taken a bit of a toll on my mental structure, and I feel like im letting you all down. I have re-written chapter 30 three times, at 2,500 words, but I feel like its not enough. I'm sorry if i let any of you down, you should have a new chapter soon, but I don't want to make empty promises. If anyone wants to talk, please feel free to contact me at evieoof07@gmail.com. It might help us both, and I really need new friends.


	31. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. Writting torture actually helped my brain feel better, lol. Google docs says 2700 words. Nice!

“Oh lord. D-Did she really?” Hari burst into laughter. Sitting on the wall of the great hall was Educational Decree Thirty-One. Boys and girls must not be within six inches of each other. Hari was rolling around on the ground, scaring some of the students from her normal stoic face in public. She wiped a tear from her tired eyes, having stayed up last night to talk to Tom. She watched as Terry cuddled up to Draco, and Pansy doing the same thing to Millie. Hari sighed, before an idea struck her. She would make everyone homosexual until Umbitch took down her rule. She knew Umbridge wouldn’t be in the school today, and everyone had to eat lunch in the great hall, according to Educational Degree seven. Hari stormed into the hall, her friends following behind her, confused. She walked up to where Dumbledore was sitting, stood up on the table, and coughed, getting the attention of the rest of the students. Dumbledore had no idea what she was doing. 

“So, you probably all saw Umbridge’s new Educational Degree.” She got a quiet murmur of ‘yes’. “If you haven’t, I will tell you what it is.” She made her voice super high pitched, by holding her wand to her throat. She sounded a lot like the pink toad. “Boys and Girls must not be within six inches of each other! Now, how does that make you all feel? Terrible, I hope!” She cackled in Umbridge’s high voice, sending shivers down the staff’s side. “Now, I must all spell you all to partner up with a friend of your choice, and be extremely cuddly. Show Umbridge that us students will reign supreme against her rules!” The students started cheering, people standing up and clapping, especially those redheaded Weasley twins. Hari hopped down to finish eating, before she went back to the common room. She threw some floo powder into the fireplace, calling Tom to her. The tall brunette walked through after a few minutes, a scowl on his face.

“Sorry Love. Had to deal with some stupid Veela scum. What is it you need?” Hari excitedly told him her plan, not noticing his sharp smirk.

“So, how were you planning to make those hickies?” He said as he slid behind her. Hari flushed a pretty red when she felt Tom’s hot breath on her neck. She stuttered a reply.

“I-I was g-going to draw them on!” She let out a small moan when Toms sharp teeth collided with her neck, biting down on it. Hard. She let out a loud shriek when one of Tom’s skilled hands found its way up her shirt, his chapped lips still leaving bite marks on her tan neck. His lips reached behind her ear, and he began to suck on the tight skin. Hari felt her knees go weak, but Tom held her up with his vacant hand.

“Now, I think that looks more realistic, doesn’t it?” She flushed into the conjured mirror as she weekly nodded. Her neck and shoulders were covered in sexy bites and hickeys, stating Tom’s claim over the noirete. Tom ran a cold, soothing hand down her shoulders, nibbling on her ear. She giggled when he blew air into it before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Said kiss held so much feeling, so much love, so much passion, that Tom himself, the Dark Lord, blushed a pink hue. Hair loved when he showed small emotions like this. She kissed his cheek once more before excusing herself for bed, as she had a lot to plan for the next day.

Needless to say, Umbridge lost her shit.

uwu

“Well well well. It seems that we are missing a certain redheaded bimbo.” Hari said as she walked into the room, dragging a person behind her. “And I found her, with the words ‘Traitor’ ingrained into her forehead! Wow, aren’t we lucky!” The Slytherins, and a few Ravenclaws in the group laughed while the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors cringed. They didn’t know Hari could be so dark. “Moon, how much time do we have until Umbridge gets here with the aurorus?” She asked the blonde.

“Approximately ten minutes, My Lady.” Hari nodded, enjoying the fearful looks crossing the other students. She laughed.

“Umbridge is spreading around a rumor that I am a Dark Lord because I have a dark core, and other things like that, so I just decided to roll with it. Now, as you can see, there are four different doors for you all to go down and leave. Me, Moon, Dray, and Terry will be the last to leave. I am going to cast a different spell on me so that only Umbridge will see me leave.” Suddenly, they heard a loud banging sound, and saw cracks on the entrance wall. They heard Umbridge’s high pitched voice, telling the Aurors hit it harder. Hari put a finger to her lips, shushing the students as they all ran to their house door. Hari nodded, watching as the Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs tried to all go through the door at once. Luna sent the cumbersome students a glare, and they instantly formed a line to walk through the door. Luna let out a quiet giggle, glad that her ‘Glare Training’ from Hari actually worked. Hari groaned as the door was banged into again, creating a small hole to see through. It was only as big as a peep hole, but was big enough to shove a wand through. Hari quickly waved her wand only to be hit with a spell, and she blacked out to her friends' yells.

Uwu

Hari woke up to the sight of Umbridge’s devastated office, and three men. She instantly knew who they were. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody, and Andrew Collins. Two were in Tom’s inner circle, while Collins was a new recruit. They all knew who she was, and to leave her alone. Kingsley was a tall black wizard and was broad shouldered. He was bald, and wore a single gold hoop earring. He had a slow, deep voice that was incredibly reassuring. In contrast with many other wizards, he was capable of dressing properly as a Muggle, to the point that the Muggle Prime Minister could not tell the difference, according to Tom

“See! What did I tell you! A dark witch! You can see that she has a dark core. I say she should be in Azkaban for life. She obviously supports You-Know-Who!” Hari snorted.

“Yes, because I obviously want to serve the man who murdered my parents.” Moody and Shacklebolt barely contained their laughter. “No, actually, I was corresponding with Voldemort,” She cackled in glee when the toad flinched. “And he agreed that I should stay neutral, so here I am. A neutral witch!”

“Lies! I say Veritaserum!” Hair rolled her eyes.

“Can’t use it. I’m pregnant, remember? I think you remember my announcement, the fire works Fred and George set off, Draco crying his eyes out, Dumbledore sobbing. That actually made me laugh. He is such an idiot, thinking he could stop it. Did you know that Draco and Terry got married? I’m actually getting Married soon. I would say I’m sorry for not inviting you, but I’m not!” She gave the witch a cheeky, sharp grin.

“Well, you can easily get rid of that little vermin inside of you!” Suddenly, the office door slammed open, Snape and Sirius walking inside, along with the Minister of Magic himself. Umbridge paled, before scowling and raising her wand. Fudge flicked his wand, and silent ropes wound themselves around her.

“What is this! I am simply stamping out the filth!” Sirius growled, Severus’ hand holding her papa back.

“Our daughter told us how you were trying to cut off the school learning defense, then proceeded to use these **Blood Quills** on students when they disobeyed you. Have anything to say about that, Umbridge?” The sneer her papa had on his normally optimistic, joyful face was scary, even causing Fudge to shiver. He quickly regained his bearings, turning to scowl at the woman.

“Yes, and telling people that **I** , **the Minister of Magic, allowed** you to harm children? What were you thinking! Children have tried to enroll out of Hogwarts because your quills are literally killing them! I should have taken you out of Hogwarts the moment Hari said something!” Umbridge then burst into tears, snot rolling down her fat, pudgy face.

“No! I love you cornelius! I only tried to get Dumbledore to stop planning an army! Potter is a part of it! She is also a Dark Lord!” Hair burst out into a cruel laughter as Fudge suddenly shot a crucio at the grovelling toad.

“Our Lady is NOT a Dark Lord!” A gleeful smile fell to his lips as he suffered the after affects of pure dark magic. “She is emptomine of the Dark.” He gave a gleeful giggle before sinking into a pink couch, random giggles making its way into the silence, joining Hari’s quiet cackles. Soon, the toad was full out bawling, about how the Dark Lord was corrupting everything, and how he should be killed. Hari sneered, pushing a white shoe into her nose, causing blood to squirt out. 

“Oh look. Your blood got on my favorite pair of shoes! What a shame. Getting blood out of clothes in general is just hard, but out of _white_ clothes? It just isn't possible! Poor house elves, they’re going to be getting your blood out of these carpets for years.” A cruel smirk fell on her mouth. “But, I doubt you’ll live that long.” 

**Graphic Torture Scene ahead, kind of.**

Hari pulled a beautiful ruby knife from a hidden pocket in her skirt. She had a manic gleam in her eyes that was slightly frightening to the three men, who were simply standing and watching in morbid curiosity. They didn’t know whether to stop her, or try to join in.

“You see, I have been waiting to use this precious tool, but I didn’t want to try it on a student. I’m not that cruel. Then you came along!” She giggled as she knelt to the crying woman. “I thought, what a perfect opportunity! A fat toad to dissect!” She dipped the knife into the toads arm, exactly where her own words were cut in deep. She laughed softly as blood spilled from the shallow wound. She dipped the knife into the cut again, going through muscles, loving the feel of them tearing against her palm. She had her hand resting on the arm, feeling the muscles rip and ripple. She could hear the abusive woman muttering ‘It's all a dream, all a dream. Only a nightmare. I'll wake up any second now. Just a dream. Not real, not real. Not real’ over and over again.

How long had she been out cold? Umbridge couldn’t tell you. Her lips were parched and hunger growls in her stomach, as she hadn’t eaten since yesterday night. She was trying to lose weight after all. She cracked open her eyes to better perceive how deep in shit she was. Blackness continued to engulf her, and a tremor of panic vibrated in her core. She was blind, sightless, motionless, restrained. She was as good as dead against this girl. She was a pure satan herself. Umbridge felt her body burning, her arms being carved into, her teeth bloody and mouth filling with blood. She heard Kingsly mutter something sounding like, “Ugliest toad I have ever seen”. Her eyes twitched downwards slightly, only to see her own intestines being played with by Potter herself, her whole body vibrating in joy, before she turned to glare at the man.

”Who are we to judge? Toads all look the same on the inside with all this useless covering gone. Take away all the decorations and we're all as ugly. We hide darkness devoid of conscience inside ourselves, we keep people like her, hidden in the secretive corners of our hearts, livers, lungs in our brains! The Dark wants to exterminate people like her! It's our job to bring them into daylight, to let them burn in the purge of the illumination. Which is exactly what she must be going through now.” Her cold voice grew an edge of lust. ”Her hidden demons are contorted in spasms of agony as we speak. They twist and writhe in time with the physical spasms of her body! See her squirm and groan! That is her darker side answering to the caress of light! Only if Tom could see me know! He’d love me even more! You know, you're really pretty covered in blood! Especially with all of your hair shaved off, like it is. You're looking more like a toad everyday! Oh well! I should clean up now! Bye bye! We can play tomorrow, if you're still alive. Collin, clean up your puke. Alastor, clean her up a bit, will you? I want my toys to last a little while longer.”

If anyone saw Hari skipping through the halls of Hogwarts, dripping in blood, pieces of organs hanging onto her, no one said anything. No ghosts or paintings. No creaking Hogwarts floors or the walls that move. They all thought the same thing. That bitch deserved it.

**It's over now!**

Hari walked into the common room, blood and lust rolling off her in waves. They shivered at the maniacal gleam in her eyes, not wanting to upset her. She looked as if she had thrown in six million crucio’s. ‘Kind of like Auntie Bella.’ Draco thought aimlessly. 

“The toad has been sufficiently tortured! I don’t know if she will survive another night! Hopefully she does! I want to play with her intestines some more! Did you know, they are quite large?” She kept rambling about her certain body parts, making some of the students green, and even a few puke and gag. If they hadn’t already seen her walk in looking like a murder scene. She was suddenly shook out of her ramblings, and gave one last dark smile before heading up to her private room. They all got private rooms in Slytherin, fifth year and above. She heard Tom gasp as she walked in, blood drying to her skin. SHe gave him a -Slightly maniacal- loving smile. Tom, having no clue what to do, as this has never happened before, just watched as she made her way to her bathroom. Once he heard the shower start, he rubbed his hard on and followed her in.

**Okay, now my attempt at writing a sexual scene. You can skip to the next chapter, it isn’t important.**

Even though he had seen her naked body a many times before, seeing her covered in blood almost made him explode. He knew that Hari was scared that he would find another girl to have while she was pregnant, but he didn’t want another girl. His precious Hari was everything to him, and watching her rub her protruding stomach while she showered made his cold heart swell. He quietly slipped in behind her, wrapping lovingly around her shoulders.

“Hello Tom.” He nuzzled into her wet hair, enjoying the steaming water hitting their faces. He let his fingers travel to her lower regions, making her chuckle. “No sex during the second trimester Tom.” Tom just grunted, not stopping his assault. She could feel his penis sticking into her back, and the way he was caressing her sides.

“I’m not gonna find some new chick to have my way with. I love you, and our unborn child with all of my heart. You bring something from me that no one ever will. You are my world.” He lightly rubbed circles around a certain spot on her walls, causing the girl to shiver. Bastard. “I love you so much Hari, and when our wedding happens, I will love you even more. You will finally be mine, and I am yours.” Hari felt Tom orgasm on her back softly, and she was soon following. Hearing Tom’s sweet words made their time together even sweeter, and she wouldn’t let him go, even if she was promised the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parapraxis? I Can Work With That. by SignumPeccatum  
> 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 
> 
> After being called worthless for most of his life, Izuku discovers the one thing that makes him feel adored:
> 
> Being on top of powerful men.
> 
> This is his journey of dealing with his life and discovering all kinds of opportunities along the way. Join him in attending UA, evolving into a manipulative sinnamon bun, and - really, can Izuku ever encounter a big villain that he did not sleep with?
> 
> A BNHA smut fic with really good plot.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry! I havent updated in almost a month, and then to have this short chapter. My mom has recently come down with covid, and school is really hard, especially with being away from my mom. I hope you all understand.

Dumbledore scowled. He had seen Hari holding her scar, meaning the mental pictures he had given the girl were working. Now he stood in the middle of the ministry, wand in hand, standing in front of Voldemort. You see, he had challenged the man here with the promise that, if he won, he could get Hari Potter. Then, that idiot Potter never showed up, and Dumbeldore had no choice but to barter off his wand.

Now, Dumbledore was laying on the ground, his wand held to his face as pale-faced Voldemort laughed. The laugh wasn’t even a high pitched psychopathic laugh, but more of a mere chuckle. Like someone reacting to an inside joke.

“Goodbye, old man! Your time has come to an- Oh what the actual hell!” Dumbledore raised his eyes to look at  Tom Voldemort, who he always thought was too posh to swear. He lightly turned his head, only to see ten ministry workers with their wands trained on Voldemort. He also saw a bunch of his students and one Hari Jamie To-Many-Last-Names-Potter. He also saw Ginerva Weasley struggling in Potters grasp, a gag in her mouth, mascara tear tracks rolling down her cheeks.

“Well well well. Hari Potter, the girl who lived, has come to die?” Hari rolled her eyes, throwing the redheads body at one of the ministry workers.

“Hah Hah Tom.” Dumbledore watched in fear as Tom’s illusioned appearance faded away, leaving a beautiful man. His brown hair was pushed back and curled, being held together at his upper neck by a hair tie. His red eyes gleamed in power, and he had a strong arm wrapped around Hari. Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, The Weasley Twins, a few Slytherins he couldn’t be bothered to remember the names of, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger. Everyone, besides Hermione, moves to stand behind Hari. Dumbledore was incredibly confused. He thought that Hermione and Hari couldn’t stand each other, but to see them standing close to each other….

“My Lady.” They all coursed, even Granger. Dumbledore didn’t know how to react. His precious muggle-born was turning dark? He had done everything to keep her from joining Potters ‘ranks’, but it seems she was lost to the allure of dark arts as well.

“Now,” Hari spoke up. “I know a lot of you are wondering what is happening! First off, This is my husband, Tom Riddle! Also known now as your future lord! We got married two days ago...what a way to start the honeymoon phase! Now, If you are faint of heart, I would cover your eyes. Ronald.” Suddenly, a bag of dismembered body parts was thrown into the middle, spilling out. Even Tom grimaced. Hari sure had a way with knives. “See! This is what happens when you get on my bad side!” Hari gave a loud giggle, before curling up in Tom’s arms. 

“Goodbye, Albus. You have wrecked our lives enough.” Tom raised his wand to a petrified Dumbledore.

“Hari, my dear sweet Hari! Why did you join this cruel man? He must have you under some spell!” He pleaded, trying to get her to bargain for his life.

“I have seen as much beauty in the Dark as I have seen horrors in the Light. You are a fool Dumbledore. Not only are you the reason for me joining Tom, but you are also the reason why almost all of your students have turned on you. Why Hogwarts herself has.”

“Goodbye, Albus. I will see you in hell.” Tom said, fully raising his wand to his head, the tip of it glowing green.

“No, Tom! You must tell them the truth! You were using Potions and spells on Young Hari!-” He didn’t get to say anymore before a green light enveloped him. He fell to the ground lifeless, and Tom enjoyed watching his soul get viciously torn from his body, the light slowly leaving his twinkling eyes. He held Hari close, making sure his body was in front of her pregnant one.

“Now, you all saw your ‘Savior’ hit the floor, dead! What will you do now?” Tom laughed. “The ministry will forever be under my control. Bow down to your new minister. You're going to need it.” Suddenly, in a swirl of robes, the group of people was gone, leaving dead bodies in their wake.

Uwu

Hari laughed out loud as she laid down on her couch, rubbing her stomach. Umbridge was officially declared dead, and Tom was enjoying ruling over the Ministry. She chuckled once more when she felt her daughter's legs kick her stomach, before wincing when a fist collided with her ribs. Feisty child. She stood up and popped her back and waddled over to her daughter’s room. Tom had wanted red and grey colours, but Hari had wanted pale green and pale gold. They settled on a perfect mix of grey and gold, with a slight mix of green and red. Hari walked over to the dark brown crib and grey blankets. She picked up a cute elephant and snake. When you squeezed them, you could hear Hari’s heartbeat, and Cassiopeia’s. Cassiopeia Caleen Potter-Riddle was her daughter's name. She leaned over to place them back in the crib before she quickly dropped them and clutched her stomach in pain. She felt wetness slip down her legs. Merlin be damned!

“Mipsy!” She called her house elf. “Get Tom! My water just broke!” Mispy nodded quickly before snapping her fingers twice. The first time brought three different elves, and the second teleported her out of the house. The trio of elves helped Hari to the upstairs birth room, trying to stay calm for the mistress and her child.

Suddenly, six pops are heard. Terry Boot, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Sirius Black-Prince, Severus Snape-Black, and Tom Riddle all popped into the birthing room, scarring the poor house-elves.

“Don’t sneeze Mistress! Don’t push!” The elves didn’t want the baby to get stuck in the mother, and Cassiopeia looked incredibly small in the muggle devices. Hari gripped Tom’s hand hard, and the crack was easy to hear. Severus winced and rubbed his hand, where Sirius snapped his wrist. Sirius smiled sheepishly before putting his attention back on his daughter. This was going to be a long night.

Uwu

Hari sighed in happiness as she looked over at Tom holding little Cass. He looked so out of place, but it was sweet altogether. Tom was in a suit and tie, his robe lost somewhere on the floor. His hair was messed up and untied, with little Cass grasping at the loose strands of his brown hair. She gave a little hiccup of laughter before pulling hard. Cassiopeia was five months today, and Hari had been bedridden since. Cassiopeia’s birth had taken too much out of her, and she wasn’t allowed to walk, according to her doctor. Hari felt that she was fine now, but Tom was waiting on the doctor’s approval. 

“Tom, I love you. You know I do, but hand me my child! I haven’t even put her to bed yet. Hand her to me!” Tom sighed, and prepared to argue, but seeing her glare handed the small child to her. Cass giggled before giving Hari’s cheek a thick kiss. Hari laughed and rubbed her nose against Cass’ belly, enlightening more giggles from the baby.

“How are you feeling, Mrs Riddle?” The doctor asked when he walked in.

“Well, I’m about ready to stab someone. Besides that, I’m fine.” The doctor gave a deep belly laugh before checking off some things on his notepad. He waved his wand, casting a few light blue spells before nodding with a pleased smile on his face.

“Well, it seems Mrs Riddle is completely fine! She could have started walking around about a week ago. I’m glad you're healthy my ear!” Hari gave him a strained smile.

“Thank you, doctor.” Noticing the tension in the room, the man packed up quickly. Once he was gone, Hari turned to her husband.

“You knew. You fucking knew!” She stood up, careful to hold Cass close to her. At the moment, Tom’s magic felt dangerous.

“Of course I did! But how was I supposed to raise a good heir if you kept coddling her! She needs to be exposed to it from a young age, so she learns to become a good leader!” A slap rang out, Tom holding his bruising cheek, a look of shock on his face.

“Fuck you, Riddle! She is not an heir, she is MY daughter! How dare you try to go against my wishes like this!”

“She’s just a child-” Hari kicked him in the balls, causing him to double over.

“Exactly! She is just a child! You will not expose her to this until she is five! You know what, maybe having a child with you wasn’t such a good idea. Turns out all you wanted was an heir.” Hari walked away, leaving a scarred Tom behind her.

“Hari, baby, please don’t go!” He pleaded. He was on his knees behind her, and Hari let out a watery sigh.

“Tom, do you even really love us?” Tom gasped.

“Of course I do! More than anything in the world!” His hands were clasped together, almost like he was praying.

“Then why are you trying to force her to be an heir instead of your child? That doesn’t prove how much you love her.” Tom let out a shaky sob, something Hari had never heard before.

“I do love her! I love you! It’s just, I’m a Dark Lord, I have to act a certain way to maintain my subjects! I’m losing their respect by having a family!” Hari snarled and turned around, glaring at her husband.

“It's either being a fearful Dark Lord, or a loving father and husband. You can’t have both Tom. You are not losing their respect! If anything they love you more! They are losing respect because you are so focused on world domination that you aren’t even paying attention to your child or your wife!” She walked angrily to the floo room, her five-month-old laughing at the bounce. She quickly left the sobbing and angry Tom with a whisper of ‘Longbottom Manor’. Not even Tom could tell where she was going.

Uwu

Hari sobbed as she stumbled out of the fireplace. She couldn’t believe Tom had the gall to make Cass watch him kill Death Eaters. Whenever Hari would try to read books to her daughter, Cass looked fearful of all the green colours and started making a fuss. Then she got a letter from her Papa saying Cass was being brought to the Death Eater meetings, and that he was slightly disappointed that Hari was letting her see all that. She had sent a quick reply, saying that Cass wasn't supposed to be there. According to Sirius, he had asked her husband and he had said she allowed it. Hari was livid. So livid she rushed to Neville’s house and started balling her eyes out, daughter in her arms. A one-year-old was playing with his toys, waddling around to put them in the different toy houses. Neville was cooing in the background with Ron groaning at the different camera snaps.

“Hari, what’s wrong!” Neville gasped as he ran to hug his best friend. Hari sobbed as she fell into Neville’s embrace, letting the teen rock her back and forth. Little Harison waddled over to the group cooing and started hugging the duo, trying to convey his feelings. He didn't want them to be sad anymore! 


	33. The End

Tom didn’t know what to do. He had no clue! Hari had up and disappeared, and she was right! His Death Eaters were losing respect for him! Though, that wasn’t Hari’s fault. His wife was right. He needed to apologize to his men even if it killed him on the inside. He would wait for Hari to come back, then apologize to her as he always did. It would work. It had too. Tom didn’t think he could live without Hari. It would destroy him. He shook his head and began to get dressed in his floor-length robes before storming out of his room. He walked the long halls of Slytherin Manor (another thing he and Hari argued about. Hari just wanted a cute little cottage in the woods, big enough for a large family, but smaller than a manor. After the war, he promised. How long would the war last?) and stopped in front of the doors. He sighed before slamming them open.

Every Death Eater in the room jumped at the loud banging sound and started trembling slightly as their lord prowled his way over to his throne. He was obviously in a bad mood, and they didn’t want to make it worse. What they weren't expecting, however, was when their lord dropped down to one knee, head bowed.

“I would like to apologize for my actions. I forced not only you but my daughter to watch me kill your fellow friends and Death Eaters. And for that, I ask for your forgiveness.” Everyone stood stock still, trying to comprehend what their Lord had said. It wasn’t like him to apologise, but they did appreciate it. A lot of them were having second thoughts about being with their Lord, especially after knowing he let his daughter watch him kill people.

“Thank you, dear Lord.” They chorused. Tom let out a small smile before continuing with the original discussion.

Uwu

Hari smiled happily as she watched Cassiopeia and Hadrian-who started going by Hades, courtesy of Ron-play in the dirt. She quickly whipped around when she felt a man's hand on her shoulder. Her breath caught as she saw Tom kneeling on the ground, eyes shining. She immediately became defensive, bringing her daughter to her side. Cass was a year old now. Hari hadn’t seen Tom in six months. He looked the same, but he was a bit skinnier. Noticing Tom staring at her still, she looked down, ignoring him.

“Hari, darling, please come home. I miss you.” Hari just shook her head, but couldn’t react fast enough for Cass when she went running up to Tom. Tom hugged her hard, loving on his precious daughter.

“You should go home, honey. Tom misses you and he has changed, and the whole plan is back to what it was. Come on, for Cass?” Hari froze up, but eventually broke down into tears, hugging on her family. Her sobs were filled with “I missed you”’s and “I’m so sorry”’s. Tom nodded, happy to have his girls back in his arms. The quickly spun out of the house, Tom taking Hari back to their room and ravishing her.

Uwu

Luna smiled into her teacup, her Husband Alan staring at her with wide eyes.

“The queen won’t die?” Luna shook her head, laughing slightly as her younger husbands eyes went wide.

“No, now that Tom and Hari have reunited, their death shall never happen.” Alan let out a cheer, and Luna smiled wider. Yet she knew her death was soon. She had been changing the future for six years now, and she couldn’t do it anymore. She gave one last small smile, before letting herself lean on her husband. She would sleep a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. This is the original ending I had for this story, and after much rewriting, I have decided to keep it as short as it is. I hope you enjoyed it as much I did, and maybe sometime in 2021, I might write an after story, or what would have happened had Luna not changed the future. I hope you all have a great day, and keep reading.


End file.
